Love and the Law
by ValerieLynn
Summary: What happens when Buck Cross meets the coach of his son's t-ball team, and realizes it's a WOMAN! Once in love and happily moving forward, will the happiness last? When Buck begins working a high profile case against an organized crime ring, will his family survive unharmed? Modern day A/U tale. WARNING: Explicit Content and Mature Subject Matter/Themes and Language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rock Creek, Nebraska

January 2016

"What in the hell is going on in here!" Charlie yelled. Her on and off again boyfriend of the last five years, Tyler, looked over and smiled. The woman underneath him smiled and looked over at her as well. Tyler licked his lips and stopped his thrusting. The woman made a frown with a mock look of hurt.

"Hey, babe. I'm glad you're home. Why don't you get comfortable and hop in here and join us. Sarah and I were hoping you would want to get in on this." Tyler winked at her. Charlie narrowed her eyes when she realized who the woman was. Sarah Downs, Tyler's ex-girlfriend. Charlie put one hand on her hip and the other hung by her side.

"Well, since you already know that I have been with women, I can see why you would think about that. As tempting an offer as that is, I respectfully decline. He's all yours sweet cheeks." Charlie said as she turned and walked out of the bedroom. As she grabbed her bag and keys she heard the sounds indicating that the pair had returned to their romp. She rolled her eyes as she walked out the door. When she reached her car, she pulled out her cell phone and called her best friend, Laura.

"Hey La. Is that offer to stay with you and Keith for a little while still on the table? Great! Thanks! I will see you in a few and I will explain everything." Charlie ended the call and pulled her car out into traffic. Today was the start of her new life . . . a life without Tyler DeWitt.


	2. Moving On

Chapter 1

Moving On

Rock Creek, Nebraska

March 2016

Charlie opened the back hatch on her Honda CR-V and pulled out her collapsible wagon. She spread it out and loaded up her coaching supplies. She pulled the wagon down to field 4. Practice was to start in about thirty minutes and she frowned when she looked at the state of the field. There was trash in the dugouts and the field needed to be chalked. She pulled her wagon into the HOME dugout and grabbed the line chalker and the batter's box outline and got to work. Once she finished that, she went and cleaned up the dugouts and got her clip board with the roster. She was checking her supplies when the first parent came up.

"Excuse me. Is this the field the Braves are practicing on?" Charlie looked up at the petite lady with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes that had spoken. The lady was pushing a stroller with an infant and another child that looked to be about two in it. Beside her walked three little boys. The boys looked to be between four and five. The first one had on a Nebraska Cornhuskers t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He had on a Nebraska ball cap covering his light brown hair. The second little boy had on a t-shirt with a horse's head and mane silhouette. Below the silhouette were the words "The Pony Express". He had on a pair of sweatpants and a red Nebraska ball cap covering his dark brown/black hair. This boy had a slightly darker skin tone than the other boys. The third boy was wearing a t-shirt that said "RCPD" on the front and a pair of sweatpants. He wore a Colorado Rockies ball cap over his sandy brown hair. All three boys had their bat bags on their backs.

"Yes ma'am it is. My name is Charlie and I am the coach for the Braves." Charlie said extending her hand. The lady reached out and shook hands with Charlie. "And who do have here? They look to old to be playing tee ball."

"My name is Louise Kidson. These three knuckleheads are on your roster. This is Jimmy Hickok, but we call him JB." Louise pointed to the first boy with the cornhuskers shirt on. The boy held his hand out and said hello. "This guy right here is Isaac Cross, but we call him Bear." Louise pointed at the second boy with the slightly darker skin tone. He reached his hand out and gave a fist bump as he said hi. "And last but not least is mine. Jed Kidson, we just call him Jed." The third little boy lifted his hand and waved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Tell me, have any of you played ball before?" Charlie asked after shaking hands and fist bumping the boys. The little boys all shook their heads no. Charlie smiled as one of the boys spoke up.

"Our dads played ball. On the same team." Jed said with pride.

"Did they teach you guys any special tricks?" Charlie asked while she laughed. The little boys all shook their heads no again. "Well, that's okay. Maybe when you get home, you can show them what we practiced." Charlie smiled and then turned to the other parents and children that had walked up. There were about twelve kids on the team; all boys. Charlie introduced herself and let the parents know that practices would be Tuesday and Thursday and all games were on Saturday. They had eight games total and she would hand out the schedule once it was available. Charlie called all the boys to the field and told them to get their gloves. She lined them up along the first base line and explained that they would working on ground balls for a little bit. She tossed the ball on the ground towards one boy at a time. The first ball for each boy went right between their legs. The boys seemed to grasp the concept on the next ball. Charlie noticed that many of the parents were not paying any attention to the field; they were too engrossed in their cell phones. She noticed Louise cheering on all the boys.

Charlie then had the boys each go get two balls from the bucket. The first one she went to each boy and showed them how to properly throw the ball. She showed them first and then moved their arms for them to understand by actually throwing one of the balls. After the demonstration, each boy picked up the other ball they had. Each boy took a turn and threw the ball to Coach Charlie. She praised each one on the great job they had done. Next, she paired off the boys and had them toss the ball on the ground to their partner. Pretty soon it was the end of practice. She dismissed the team with a huddle at home plate. Charlie went to start retrieving the balls.

"Boys, why don't you all go and help Coach Charlie. Go and get the balls. Hurry up now." Louise said the boys. The boys all ran out and picked up the balls. They brought them over to the bucket while Charlie rechalked the field.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate all your help boys." Charlie said to the boys. "Thank you Mrs. Kidson."

"It's just Louise. Or Lou. And we will see you on Thursday. Come on boys. I'll call everyone and tell them to meet us at Pizza Palace." Louise said. The boys cheered. Charlie smiled and chuckled at the boys. "Would you like to come too Coach Charlie?"

"Thank you but maybe next time. See you boys Thursday!" Charlie waved goodbye. She turned and loaded up her wagon again and headed for her car. She loaded everything up and then got in the driver seat. Once she cranked the car she realized that is was only six o'clock. Charlie thought how lucky she was that her team's parents wanted their practices at four thirty in the afternoon. Charlie decided on some wings on the way home to her apartment. Since she had moved into her own apartment, she was enjoying the quiet, even if it did get lonely.

The next couple of weeks went by and soon it was time for their first game. Charlie had on her Braves t-shirt with "Coach Charlie" on the back. Her hair was in a ponytail with her Braves visor on shielding her eyes. She had just finished chalking the field and was rolling her sleeves and tying them at the shoulder. Soon she heard a small stampede headed her way hollering "Coach Charlie!". She turned around and saw JB, Bear, and Jed running towards her. She knelt down and caught them all in a hug that sent them all into the dirt. They were all laughing when she heard a man speak.

"Alright now boys, let the coach up." Jimmy said as he and the boys pulled their offspring off the coach. Charlie lifted her head and saw a bronzed hand held out to her. She gratefully accepted the hand as she was helped up off the ground.

"Thank you so much Mr. . ." Charlie looked at the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. He had a dark complexion showing a Native American heritage. He had short cropped black hair and was clean shaven. He was broad shouldered and athletic. His deep brown eyes were smiling as much as his lopsided grin.

"I'm Buck Cross. Glad to meet you. Bear talks about nothing but ball and Coach Charlie." Buck couldn't believe his eyes. Coach Charlie was a woman. A good looking woman. A very good looking woman. She had her long dark brown hair pulled up in a pony tail. She was wearing her coaches shirt and a pair of shorts with tennis shoes. Buck continued to shake her hand until someone spoke.

"Uhm, I'm Jimmy Hickok. JB's dad and this is my wife, Amanda." A man with short cropped dirty blond hair extended his hand. He was also clean shaven, athletic and broad shouldered. Charlie blushed and turned her attention to Jimmy. Charlie shook hands with both of them. The dark brown haired woman smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Charlie said to the couple. They made a lovely couple. "Boys, you guys can grab a ball and start warming up."

"Yes ma'am!" The boys all said together. The trio ran and grabbed a ball from the bucket and went to start warming up.

"I'm Ben Kidson. Most people call me Kid. I think you already met my wife Lou." Kid extended his hand and Charlie shook it. This man had short cropped sandy brown hair and five o'clock shadow. Lou was sitting over on the bleachers feeding the baby. Charlie waved at her and Lou smiled in greeting. Charlie saw that the team was all here. She called for them to all warm up and posted the lineup. She walked over to the bleachers and said hello to Lou. As she went to turn her attention back to the field, Buck walked up.

"Excuse me, Coach Charlie. Do you have an assistant coach or anything?" Buck asked. He hadn't seen anyone else offering help or wearing a coaches shirt. His own shirt just said "Cross" on the back like his son's did. He was curious how this woman had managed to coach a team of four and five year olds by herself. Well, he knew five grown men with plenty of experience that could help.

"Uhm. No sir. I am the only coach. Is there a problem?" Charlie answered. She wasn't sure if she should be mad he was assuming she couldn't coach or worried that he felt she was inadequate.

"Well, I must say I am impressed. You've taught them a lot to not have any help. Would you like some assistant coaches? For first, third, home and maybe second while you pitch." Buck smiled at her. She was beautiful. He couldn't help but look at her. Her blue eyes sparkling in the sun.

"I would love some help but I don't have anyone. I'm sorry sir but I will do my best to coach them." Charlie said. She went to move towards the dugout when Buck reached out and took her arm.

"Got ya covered." Buck winked as he spoke. He walked out of the infield and over to where his family sat. Ike and his wife Emily were sitting with Amanda. Emma and Sam were also sitting there holding Ike and Emily's daughter Maddison. Cody was just walking up.

"Hey boys. Let's get the gang back together. Coach Charlie needs some help." Buck smiled at his little family.

"What does she need help with Buck? Remembering her phone number to give you?" Jimmy laughed as he spoke. The rest of the boys chuckled. Buck blushed and chuckled as well.

"Very funny Hickok. Actually, Coach Charlie is the only coach. She doesn't have any assistants. I figured maybe we could pull the slack." Buck explained. The boys smiled. Jimmy, Cody, Ike and Kid all stood up and followed Buck back into the infield. Charlie looked up as Bear yelled out to his father. The group of very handsome men headed her way; the most handsome right in front: Buck Cross.

"Coach Charlie, if you don't mind Jimmy will take home. Kid will take first. Ike will take second and short. Cody will take dugout and lineup. And me, I'll take third." Buck said with a wink. The boys all headed to their spots. Buck tossed the ball in the air and ran to third base. Charlie caught the ball and smiled. The game was a success and at the end Coach Charlie gathered all the boys at home plate. She gave the game ball to JB for his two hits and great hustle. JB beamed. After they all put their hands in and shouted "Go Braves!" Charlie dismissed the team to their parents. Charlie began to rechalk the field and load up her wagon with supplies. The boys and their family had all gathered outside the fence. Buck looked around and caught sight of Charlie. As she headed out of the field she smiled at the family.

"Great job today boys! See you guys on Tuesday for practice. Have a good rest of the weekend." Charlie said as she hugged JB, Bear, and Jed. The boys beamed.

"Uhm, Coach, we all were headed to grab some lunch if you care to join us." Buck asked. Buck wanted to get to know this beautiful woman. She wasn't a small skinny girl but broad shouldered and athletic. She was not his usual type of small petite women. She was intriguing.

"Thank you for the invitation but I really should get home. I have some lesson plans to go over for next week. Maybe another time." Charlie said. Buck told her he would hold her to that. He smiled a beautiful smile that made her weak. Charlie smiled back and headed to her car. She blushed the entire way. He was gorgeous and he was talking to her. She couldn't get over it. She thought about him a great deal that week.

At the game the following Saturday, the boys helped Coach Charlie again. Buck managed to talk to Charlie a little more after the game. Each week Buck showed up to cheer on his son, help coach his team, and talk to the beautiful coach. The boys were impressed at the skill Charlie had. Charlie revealed to the boys that she played softball from the time she was six all through college. She had played tournament, school, and little league. Fast pitch and slow. The boys told her they had played baseball together. Tournament, school, and little league. Buck asked her each week to accompany them to lunch and each week Charlie found it was getting harder and harder to resist. She loved JB, Jed, and Bear. She really enjoyed their families and had become friends with all of them, especially Lou, Amanda, and Emily. She had learned that Emma and Sam were Ike and Bucks adoptive parents. She had also meet Amanda's father who was like a surrogate for them all, "Teaspoon" Hunter and her mother Polly. The whole family was amazing and they all loved each other dearly. Charlie was beginning to feel like her fresh start was a success until the last week of practice.

"Need some help with that baby?" Tyler DeWitt asked Charlie as she was loading the ball buckets into her wagon. She froze and turned around slowly. He walked inside the dugout slowly. This was the last week of practice. Why was he showing up now.

"Nope. I don't any help. Especially not yours. And I am damn sure not your baby." Charlie tried to get around him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He kissed her roughly. Charlie pulled away and slapped him.

"Leave me the hell alone." Charlie said as she pulled away and left the field. She went back later for her things. What was his problem? He and Sarah must have broken up again. Well, that meant nothing to her and she was so over him.

That Thursday however, he showed up again. Practice had come to an end and Louise was gathering up her two year old son, Ben Jr., and her three month old daughter, Kathryn. She watched the boys help put away the equipment. They all waved goodbye to Coach Charlie and head to the car. As Charlie was loading her wagon, Tyler DeWitt came into the dugout. He slowly crept up behind her and grabbed her by the arm. He turned her around roughly and kissed her forcibly. Charlie was stunned. She tried to pull away and realized he had a very firm grip. When she did finally pull loose she took a step back to go around him. Instead she found herself against the fence of the dugout. Her head smacked the side post as she almost lost her balance. Tyler put his hands on each side of her, effectively trapping her in place. Charlie couldn't believe what was happening.

Louise realized that she had left the blanket. The group turned around and Louise saw a man cornering Charlie in the dugout. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kid and asked him to get to the field. She pushed the stroller and the boys into the dugout on the field opposite their field. The man nor Coach Charlie had noticed them. Lou started recording video on her phone in case anything happened. She saw Kid and Cody come running down to the field she caught them and told them that a man had Charlie cornered in the dugout.

"Here Lou, call Jimmy and Buck and get them here." Cody said tossing her his cell phone. He and Kid unholstered their service weapons. Kid pulled out his phone and requested backup. He and Cody went out onto the field. The sound of Tyler hitting Charlie across the face caused both men to raise their weapons.

"Rock Creek PD! Put your hands on your head and move away from the lady." Kid called out. Tyler laughed. He struck Charlie again. Cody could see her trying to get out from under his arm.

"Put your hands on your head and back away. NOW! Don't give me a reason." Cody shouted at Tyler as backup arrived. Four uniformed officers arrived with weapons drawn.

"Thank you for calling Hickok, Cross, and McSwain. How may I help you today." Donna spoke into the phone. She was the front desk operator for the law office. "Yes ma'am Mrs. Louise. Right away! Hold just one second."

"Mr. Hickock! There's an urgent call for you. From Mrs. Louise." Donna said to Jimmy as he walked by to give her a file. Jimmy grabbed the phone and muttered a thank you.

"Lou! What's wrong?" Jimmy said into the receiver.

"Jimmy! I'm at the ball field. There's a man that's got Charlie cornered in the dugout. I got Kid and Cody here. You and Buck get over here." Lou said as calmly as possible.

"Okay. We are on the way. Lou, are you hurt?" Jimmy asked his friend. They had dated in high school briefly before she and Kid had gotten together. He heard Lou tell him that she and the kids were fine. Jimmy told her again that they were on the way. He told Donna that they were leaving for the day and would be back in the morning. He walked over to Buck's office and walked in.

"Buck, we gotta go. There's trouble at the ball field." Jimmy said to Buck. Buck jumped up and grabbed his keys off his desk. He heard Jimmy go to Ike's office and tell him the same. All of the men were out the door in under a minute. The boys were at the field in about 15 minutes.

"What happened Lou?" Jimmy asked as they ran up. They saw Kid and Cody with some uniformed officers in a standoff. Jimmy and Buck both grabbed their boys and hugged them. Then went and hugged Lou. JB and Bear were keeping Ben occupied.

"When practice was over, I gathered the boys and we went to the car. I realized that I left Kitty's blanket, so we turned around and headed back to the field. I saw that man go in to the dugout and corner Charlie. I made all the boys come inside this dugout so I could still see Charlie but not be seen. I called Kid and told him to get over here. Then I called you, I tried both of your cell phones, but no answer. That's why I called the office." Louise explained to Jimmy, Buck and Ike. The group saw Kid and Cody take the guy down. They heard Kid read him his Miranda rights as he was led to a squad car. Buck ran over to where Cody was leading Charlie out of the dugout. She was holding the left side of her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. Buck stopped in front of them and reached out for her right hand. She raised her head and looked into his eyes. She saw the concern and care in his eyes. Without hesitation she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. Buck immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. He "shhhhh" –ishing in her hair, holding her closely. Letting her know that he cared and that she was safe.

"What are the charges?" Buck asked as Kid walked back over. Jimmy and Lou joined the group. Buck still had his arm around Charlie even though she had pulled out of the embrace. Charlie eagerly tucked into his side and laid her head of his upper chest.

"Assault and Battery with substantial visible bodily harm, Domestic Violence, Child Cruelty x 3, Resisting Arrest, and Obstruction of Justice. It probably won't all stick but I'm gonna try." Kid replied. Kid walked over and hugged his wife and picked up Jed. Cody picked up Bear and Jimmy held JB. "Charlie, you should go let EMS take a look at you. Also, I need to get your statement."

"No. I'm okay. Really. I just want to go home." Charlie said, never lifting her head from Buck's shoulder.

"I understand Charlie, but I do need to get your statement. Let's go sit over on the bleachers." Kid led the group over to the bleachers. Charlie sat down with Buck climbing onto the second row behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down.

"I'm right here. You're safe." Buck whispered in her ear. Charlie immediately felt her anxiety leaving with every rub of his hand, with every whispered syllable. Jimmy and Ike took the boys over to the other field to play. They figured since they had already seen the incident the boys could do with some play time.

"Okay Charlie. Tell me what happened. From the beginning." Kid asked her. Kid and Cody both took out their note pads and pens. Cody handed her a bottle of water and had EMS walk over to look her over.

"Well, I was putting the supplies in my wagon. I didn't even hear him. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. He kissed me. Really rough. I hit my head when I tried to get away from him. He put his hands up and I couldn't get away. He kept getting closer. I told him I wasn't his anymore. He slapped me. I told him to leave me alone and he hit me again. He kissed me again and he . . ." Charlie had started to hyperventilate. Her chest hurt and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Buck slid closer to her and started to whisper a prayer in Kiowa. She found his words soothing even though she didn't understand them.

"Take your time Charlie. It's okay. Just relax and breathe. When you are ready, you can finish." Kid told her. He could see she was trying to get control of herself. He admired her courage.

"He reached and grabbed my chest. Hard. When I told him not to touch me, he hit me again. I hit my head again he hit me so hard. He said 'you're mine. And you always will be'. Then I heard you and Cody. He said 'I'll see you again. Real soon'. He hit me again and then kissed me. Then, you all got him." Charlie took several deep breathes. Buck rubbed his hands up and down her arms. He continued to whisper his prayer. Charlie was calming down. She had felt Buck tense when she told them Tyler had grabbed her chest. Her left breast was very sore and she sure that he had crushed her right breast into her back.

"So are you in a relationship with Tyler DeWitt?" Kid asked. They had all known Tyler from high school. He was two years younger than them and had been on the varsity baseball team with them. None of the boys liked him due to his arrogance and the way he treated the ladies.

"No. We've dated on and off for the last five years. I broke it off in January for good. I moved out and haven't heard from him since I moved out." Charlie answered.

"Has he ever hit you before or been violent? Physically or sexually?" Kid asked. He saw Buck tense up. Charlie heard Buck sharply intake a breath.

"No. He's never hit me or been violent." Charlie answered as she shook her head. Charlie heard Buck let out the breath he was holding. "He knew I would hit back. I was so stunned this time I . . . couldn't react." Charlie had to fight to keep her composure.

"As the arresting officer I can press charges on him so you don't have to. He will be arraigned in the morning and he will likely get bail. I will have all of this in the report, however, I recommend that you be there so that the judge can see the wounds in person. I will also make a suggestion of a protective order. Cody and I will both be there, so don't worry. And I'm pretty sure you have your pick at good attorney's." Kid explained. He, Cody and Louise all smiled. Charlie looked at them crazy.

"I need an attorney? I don't know any lawyers." Charlie replied. The group chuckled. Buck stood up. He came around and squatted down in front of her.

"Buck Cross, Attorney at Law. Specializing in Domestic, Sexual, and Violent Crimes." Buck held out his hand, smiled and winked at her. Charlie couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man was a lawyer. She couldn't believe her luck.

"You're a lawyer. Really!" Charlie leaned forward to hug him. He moved to sit beside her and held her.

"Yes ma'am. Jimmy, Ike, and I are all lawyers. If you let me, I would be happy to be there with you tomorrow." Buck said to Charlie. Charlie leaned into Buck and took a raged breath. She wanted to go home. But she was afraid. And she didn't like it.

"Uhm, Charlie. Unfortunately there is something else we have to do. We need to photograph your injuries. Including any injury on chest. If you want Lou to do that part, I am okay with that. I'm sorry but it has to be done." Kid said to her. Charlie could hear the worry and concern in his voice. She didn't want a group of men to look at her chest. Buck she didn't mind, but the rest was off limits.

"Uhm, okay. Would Lou be okay with that. I know you guys are professionals but it's weird to let people who you have come to look at like brothers look at you like that. I do understand though. If Lou can't then it's okay I guess. Buck, will you be far?" Charlie asked. She knew she seemed weak and needy. She hated it but right now she needed him. And she didn't even know why.

"Yeah, I'll be right here. And I will wait outside while Lou takes the photo's. I told you, I'm right here. You're safe." Buck said in response to her question. She managed a small smile. Kid got the camera and took photos of her arms and face while Buck held her hand. A few minutes later, Charlie and Louise walked to the bathroom, Buck standing outside. Louise followed Charlie into the bathroom. Charlie stood with her back to the wall.

"I know this is uncomfortable Charlie. I was sexually assaulted in college. It's terrible to feel so scared and helpless. I'm sorry. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you." Louise said to Charlie as she reached over to touch her arm. Charlie was hugging her arms around her chest. She was suddenly very anxious but Lou's words helped to calm her. Suddenly she wandered if Buck would still want to hang out with her. She was weak and needy and now he knew it. And worse, all his friends knew it.

"Lou . . . ise. Louise, how did Kid react to your assault. I know your assault was worse than mine but I just don't like the way I feel right now." Charlie said to Lou. Lou smiled in understanding.

"Kid was furious that it had happened. Not at me but at the guy who did it. It almost tore us apart. I pushed him away because of how scared and sad and angry and helpless I felt. But we made it. Don't worry about Buck, I don't think you get rid of him so quickly. He really cares for you." Louise told Charlie. Charlie smiled slightly and then pulled her shirt over her head. Louise took several photos with her bra on. She helped Charlie remove her bra and took additional pictures. Once they were finished, Louise helped Charlie get dressed and the two went back outside. Buck smiled at her. Charlie reached out and took his hand. The three walked back to the field where the rest of the family was.

"Charlie, court will start at nine in the morning. I will be there as the arresting officer. Cody will also be there. Don't worry about anything. Is there anything else I can do for you? Do you have any questions or anything?" Kid asked. Charlie shook her head no.

"I just want to go home." Charlie said. She laid her head on Buck's shoulder. It suddenly occurred to her that she would be alone. She was independent. Had been for years. For the first time, she was scared to be alone.

"Can someone follow me home. Just to make sure. Please." Charlie asked. Buck looked at her and smiled.

"No, I'll take you home. We can get your car tomorrow. Let me round up Bear and . . ." Buck said to her. Charlie felt her heart skip a beat. He really did care. He wasn't put off by her weakness.

"Now Buck Cross, hold on. Just let Bear come home with us. No arguing on this one. You need to take care of Charlie. We can take care of Bear. We'll go get happy meals and we've got Netflix and Amazon Prime. He'll be fine and you know it." Louise said after interrupting him. Buck opened his mouth to protest and saw Lou put her hands on her hips. He thought better of it and just nodded in agreement.

"Bear! Jed! JB! Come on boys!" Louise called the boys over to where they all were. Jimmy and Ike pulled up the rear.

"Emily and Emma send their love and hugs for you Charlie." Ike said as he reached out to give her a comforting hug. Ike noticed the hand holding between Buck and Charlie and decided he would ask Buck about it later. He smiled at both of them as he said he would talk to them later and left the field.

"Coach Charlie, are you okay?" JB asked reaching out to hug her. Charlie knelt down and hugged JB, tears forming in her eyes. These sweet boys had seen what had happened and they were worried about her. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? She was an elementary school teacher. She cared, sometimes a little too much, about her students.

"Yes, JB. I'm okay. Thank you so much for asking. That was very sweet of you." Charlie pinched his nose and JB giggled.

"My dad and Uncle Cody will take care of him. They arrested him and now he's in jail." Jed told her as he hugged her also. Charlie hugged him close.

"And my dad and Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Ike will poss-i-cute them. That means the go to court and put them away. My dad's good at poss-i-cuteed people." Bear ran up and hugged her too. Charlie couldn't help the tears flowing from her eyes. She hugged him tight. Bear wiped away her tears. "Don't cry Coach Charlie. Our daddy's will fix it."

The adults beamed at their offspring. Buck had noticed the way that Bear responded to Charlie. Bear was normally a reserved child and often didn't take to people. He had taken to Charlie from the beginning. He watched Charlie's reaction to the boys and realized that she loved those boys like her own.

"Bear, I think you mean prosecute but poss-i-cute is close enough. Aunt Lou wants to know if want to stay with Jed tonight?" Buck picked up his son and held him. Bear shouted "yes" and wiggled to get down. Lou asked JB if he wanted to stay also and was met with a "yes" being shouted also. Jimmy and Buck laughed. Buck looked at Jimmy and let him know that he would be in court in the morning with Charlie and would call him after court to let him know if he was coming in. Jimmy told Buck he was glad that he was going. Jimmy winked at Buck. Buck winked back and pulled Charlie into a hug. Charlie was surprised but grateful for the hug. The group all walked to their vehicles. Cody hugged Charlie and told her that he would see her in the morning. He got in on the passenger side of the black Dodge Charger that was the service vehicle he and Kid used. Kid kissed Lou and helped her get all the kids into the van. Buck and Jimmy kissed their sons before they got into the van. Kid climbed into the Charger and drove off. They were headed to the station to write their reports for court tomorrow. Jimmy got in his white Toyota Tacoma quad cab and drove off. Buck walked Charlie over to his midnight blue Ford Mustang convertible. He opened the passenger side door so that Charlie could get in. She sat down in the car and buckled her seatbelt as Buck closed the door. Buck got in the driver's seat and turned over the ignition. He reached over and covered her hand with his. She squeezed his hand.

"So, tell me where you live so I can take you home." Buck said to Charlie. Charlie gave him the directions and about 20 minutes later Buck pulled up to her apartment. Buck got out and went over to open her door for her. He reached his hand down and helped her out of the car. They stood there facing each other. Charlie looked into his eyes for what felt like forever. Buck rubbed his thumb across her cheek and down her jaw line. He gazed into her eyes and tried to show her comfort and safety with his own. He reached down and took her hand. He moved her from in front of the door and pushed the door shut. They walked to the door of her apartment. Charlie got her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door. They went inside and Buck locked the door behind them. Charlie went into the living room and put her bag down on the bar. Her apartment was one bedroom with a spacious living room and adjacent dining room. Her kitchen had a bar top that you could easily see the TV from. She had two bar chairs underneath. One the bar she had two 3-wick candles. She had a sleeper sofa and a recliner in the living room. She had a small 4 chair dining room table that had her laptop on it. Buck noticed spring placemats on the table. There was a side table by the recliner and on each end of the sofa. A matching coffee table in front. She had a gas fireplace with a mantle that had several pictures on it. The walls were decorated with pictures and paintings. She had a stereo system in the TV cabinet along with a blu-ray player. She had a set of french doors that led to the screened patio.

"Please, make yourself at home. I wasn't expecting company, I'm sorry." Charlie said as she looked around her apartment. Buck turned to face her and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She leaned slightly into his touch.

"It's okay. Go take a shower and get cleaned up. You will feel better." Buck said to her. Charlie shook her head yes. She moved to go to her bedroom to take a shower when she got nervous. Was Buck going to leave? She didn't want to be alone. Buck could see in her eyes that she was nervous and afraid. "It's okay. You're safe. I'm not leaving unless you want me to leave."

"No. Please stay."Charlie said. She went into her room and didn't bother to shut the door. She trusted Buck completely. Charlie went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She adjusted the temperature and got into the shower. She let the very warm water run over her body. She put her arms out and placed them on the wall. She hung her head and let the water run over her. After several minutes, she bathed off and washed her hair. She felt the water begin to run cold, so she turned the water off. She dried herself off with her towel and wrapped her hair up to get the water out. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of Gryffindor sleep pants and a gray tank top. She pulled on her navy blue sports bra that had five red straps in the back. She put on the pants and tank top. Charlie stepped out of her room into the living room and found Buck in the kitchen fixing two glasses of tea.

Charlie came around the corner pulling her hair into a messy ponytail and bun. Buck handed her a glass and stood there looking at her. She was beautiful. Charlie headed for the sofa and sat down. Buck sat on the opposite end across from her.

"So, tell me. Who is Buck Cross?" Charlie asked with a shy grin. Buck smiled at her. She was so easy to be around. She was so easy to talk to.

"Well, it's actually Running Buck Cross. My mother was Kiowa and lived on the reservation. She had a husband that had run off and left her and my brother. My mother met one of the reservation police officers who was white. They fell in love; got married. When I was eight, my parents were killed in an accident with a drunk driver. All three of them were killed. My brother Red Bear was eighteen at the time. He took it really hard. My father was the only real dad he had ever had. Red Bear tried to raise me and keep us together. It got to be too much. When I was nine, I went to the group home." Buck explained.

"Is that where you met Ike?" Charlie asked.

"It is. Ike had been there about six months, he didn't speak, he was bald. The other kids made fun of him and picked at him. When I got there I taught him Indian sign so that he and I could communicate. We bonded quickly. The half breed off the reservation and the freak is what they called us." Buck remembered back to those days and how he was so grateful now that things had turned out like they had when Red Bear couldn't raise him. "I had been there a little over six months when Emma and Sam walked in the door. She looked at Ike and I and then at the rest of the boys. The group home social worker kept talking about some of the other kids. But Emma kept watching Ike and I. I'll never forget it. We were playing checkers. I saw them out of the corner of my eye. She kept watching us. When the social worker finished her talk, Emma looked at Sam. Then she turned to the social worker and said she wanted to talk to me. The social worker was shocked. She told me to follow them. We went into a sitting room area. Emma and Sam introduced themselves. They asked what kinds of things I liked to do. Just small talk. After a little while, they asked if I wanted to come home with them and see how I liked it. I told them no. Sam asked me why I didn't want to go. I told them I couldn't leave Ike."

"Wow. What did Sam and Emma say to that?" Charlie asked. She felt so at ease with Buck. She had never felt as comfortable as she did right now.

"Well, Emma looked at me and said 'who said we were going to leave him'. I went back into the game room and told Ike that they were great. Before I could tell him that he was coming too he put his hands on his ears and made this strange sound. Then he started screaming 'NO!'. The social worker screamed. Nobody had heard him moan a sound in a year. I reached out to him and made him look at me. I signed that he and I were leaving together. I had to sign it a couple of times. He finally pulled his hands down and asked me if it was true. I told him yes. He looked up at Emma and Sam and they smiled. We've been with them ever since. They officially adopted us a year later." Buck chuckled at the memory. Just then Charlie's stomach gave a loud growl. The pair looked at each other and laughed. "How about I go and get us some dinner?"

Charlie stopped laughing at the question. All of a sudden she was afraid. The thought of Buck leaving scared her. Buck noticed the change in her demeanor and slid over on the sofa. He put his hand on her leg and looked at her. She was visibly nervous.

"It's okay Charlie. How about I order us something and have it delivered. I told you and I meant it. I won't leave unless you want me too." Buck spoke to her softly. Charlie raised her eyes and looked into his. His deep brown eyes were full of worry and concern but also tenderness. She smiled slightly and took a deep breath to calm herself. Buck raised his hand and ran his thumb along her cheek. He leaned in and brushed his lips softly against hers. Charlie sighed. There was a spark that flew between them. "Now, Chinese, Italian, Pizza, or sandwich's?"

"Uhm, I think a sandwich would be good. If that's okay with you?" Charlie said softly. Buck winked at her and picked up his cell phone. He called in their order and was told it would be about twenty minutes. Buck then called Lou to check on Bear. Lou told Buck that the boys had eaten and were watching a movie. Louise put Bear on the phone. Buck told him goodnight and that he would see him tomorrow. Bear said goodnight and asked if Coach Charlie was there with him. Buck laughed and told him yes she was there. Bucks eyes went wide with shock with what Bear said next.

"Can I talk to Coach Charlie Dad?" Bear asked. Buck couldn't believe it. On the other end of the line Louise looked at Kid who was just as shocked. Bear didn't take to people. He was normally shy and introverted like Buck. He was Buck's mini and shadow.

"Uhm, sure son. Hold on." Buck said to Bear. Buck handed Charlie the phone. Charlie smiled and took the phone.

"Hello." Charlie said into the phone.

"Hi Coach Charlie. I just wanted to say good night and I hope you feel better." Bear said to Charlie. Charlie smiled a genuine smile and looked at Buck. Buck was smiling as well.

"Thank you so much Bear. I am feeling much better. Your dad is taking good care of me. Goodnight to you too buddy. Sweet dreams and maybe I will see you tomorrow." Charlie said to Bear. Charlie handed Buck the phone back. Buck said good night to his son and hung up. He sent Lou a thank you text. The door bell rang and Buck got up to answer the door. He paid the delivery man and took their sandwich's into the kitchen. Charlie came in and reached for a couple of plates and the bag of chips. Buck refilled their glasses of tea. They chatted about anything and found themselves at ease with each other. They sat at the table and ate. Laughing at stories of each other over the years. As they were cleaning up Charlie realized that Buck still had on his suit pants and dress shirt. He had long since removed his tie. Charlie felt terrible. He didn't even have a change of clothes.

"Oh my gosh Buck. You don't even have a change of clothes. I'm sorry." Charlie said to Buck. She blushed with embarrassment. Buck smiled. "If you need to go home and get some clothes . . . I'll . . . I'll be okay."

"You want to ride with me?" Buck asked. He closed the distance between them and reached for her hand. He pulled it to his lips and kissed the knuckle. Charlie blushed. She could very easily lose her heart to this man. Charlie nodded and went to get her flip flops. The pair walked to Bucks mustang. Charlie noticed that the horse head and mane silhouette with the words 'The Pony Express' across the top of the windshield. She hadn't noticed it earlier. It was the same logo as on the t-shirt Bear had been wearing that first day of practice. Buck opened the passenger side door for her. Once she was settled he closed the door and settled into the driver's seat. They pair took off for Bucks house.

"So The Pony Express. Tell me about that. Bear had on a shirt one day that had the same logo." Charlie asked with genuine interest. Buck chuckled and smiled.

"Well, it's our little car club and racing logo. Me and the boys. We all drive mustangs. Different years and all, but they are all mustangs. Mine is this 2014 Mustang Shelby GT500 Cobra." Buck said with pride. Charlie noticed the sound of the engine. Wait. . .

"Did you say racing?" Charlie asked. She looked over at Buck. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah, We all used to race but now it's just Jimmy and Cody that run the quarter mile. All of us are part of the team, but Jimmy and Cody actually drive. We run the quarter mile over at DogTown. It's a drag strip over on the east side. I stopped racing when Bear was two. My car was in the left lane. After the Christmas tree lit up I let off the clutch and floored it. I was in the lead but then I drifted and grazed the side rail. The graze caused me to spin out and crash into the opposite side wall. I hit it head on and even though I had on my gear, I still managed a concussion and severe whiplash. It hurt more that I couldn't pick up Bear than anything. We stayed with Emma and Sam during that time." Buck said as he drove to his house. As they pulled into his drive way, he opened the garage door. Inside the double garage was a Ford F150 Double Cab. Charlie laughed as she also saw Bear's power wheels car: a mustang. Buck smiled when he realized why she was laughing. He opened the door and let her go inside.

Charlie looked around the spacious house. She saw the home was nicely furnished and had a second floor. Buck told her to make herself at home and he would be right back. He went into his room which was downstairs. He grabbed a small duffle bag and packed something to sleep in and grabbed a suit for court in the morning. He went back out into the leaving room. Charlie was looking at the pictures on the mantel. There were some of Buck when he played ball, when he graduated, one with Emma and Sam. There were several of Bear.

"You have a lovely home Buck. It's just you and Bear?" Charlie asked. She hadn't met Bear's mother and he was either a major jerk or he was divorced. She just couldn't imagine Buck Cross being a major jerk by cheating on a wife or girlfriend. But Bear came from someone.

"Yep. It's just me and Bear. His mother and I divorced when he was a year old. Ready to go or would you rather stay here?" Buck could see that she was surprised by his statement. He hoped that didn't turn her off. Did she really care that he had been married?

"Uhm, I think we should go back to my place. If we stay here, I don't have any clothes for court myself." Charlie said. Buck stepped closer and reached for her hand. They walked back out to the car holding hands.

After driving back to get Charlie's car and returning to Charlie's apartment, Buck went to take a shower. While he was in the shower, Charlie called and got a substitute for her class. She then called the principle of her school to alert her to the situation. The principle was deeply concerned and asked her to call and let her know how court went. Charlie agreed. She heard the water shut off and she sat down on the sofa to wait for Buck to come out. A few minutes later, Buck strolled around the corner wearing a pair of University of Nebraska School of Law sweatpants and a wife beater tank top. She bit her bottom lip at the site of this man. He was athletic and muscular. He obviously still kept in shape. He was gorgeous.

Buck walked over and lifted her legs off the sofa, sat down and put her legs across his lap. He could see that she was much more at ease than earlier but that something was still bothering her.

"Okay Charlie. It's just me and you. What's really going on here. Why are you still so nervous?" Buck asked. She looked up at his handsome face and then back down to her hands. She fidgeted and wrung her hands. After about a minute she took a deep breath.

"I . . . I don't really know. I've been on my own since I graduated high school. I've never been one to be afraid or get rattled easily. Maybe, maybe because he took me by surprise. I didn't hear him come in the dugout. I've never seen him act that way. Never. He's never hit me or been so possessive. I guess there's a first time for everything. And then, there's you. . ." Charlie couldn't believe she had just said that. She didn't want him to think she was desperate. "I mean, I don't know how to handle being afraid. I don't want people to think I can't take of myself. I don't like being weak or vulnerable."

Buck decided to let the comment about him go. He was very attracted to her and was fairly confident she was attracted to him. He listened to her talk about how her father had left her mother when she was pregnant with her. Her mother decided she didn't want to be a mother and went to her sister's house in Sweetwater. She left Charlie with her Aunt Rachel when she was two months old. Charlie found out later that her mother died shortly after that of a drug overdose. Aunt Rachel had given Charlie a great life but Charlie didn't want to be a burden. She got both a softball and an academic scholarship to the University of Kansas. She graduated with her master's degree in early childhood education two years ago. She moved here last summer to live with Tyler.

Buck could tell she was getting tired. He lifted her legs again and stood up. He held out his hands. Charlie put her hands in his and stood up as he gentle pulled her. When she got to her feet, Buck stood there and looked down into her eyes. He pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her gently to him. His lips met hers ever so lightly. So soft and tender, he kissed her. They parted after what felt like eternity.

"Ready for bed?" Buck asked her. Charlie nodded and let him lead her into her bedroom. She went and turned down the bed. She was nervous that Buck would expect sex. She was very attracted to him but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea about her. She wasn't easy or loose. Buck laid down on his back and reached for her. Charlie laid down and snuggled into his side. She laid her head on chest and his right arm went around her, gently running his fingers down her arm. He put his other arm behind his head. Charlie put one of legs over his. Buck smiled. He hadn't been this close to woman in about a year. Soon he heard her soft, rhythmic breathing and knew that she was asleep. He thought about her case tomorrow. Buck reviewed strategies in his head. He knew some of the charges would be dropped but he was going to try as hard as he could to keep them all. He wanted Charlie to know she was safe now.


	3. And Justice For All

**A/N: I don't own The Young Riders and blah blah blah. WARNING: Explicit Content and Mature Themes/Subject Matter. **

Chapter 2

And Justice For All

Rock Creek, Nebraska

May 2016

Buck awoke to a strange noise. It was an alarm. He realized he wasn't in his bed. And there was someone in bed with him. He was laying on his stomach with his right arm draped around a woman. He knew it was a woman by the ample breasts that were resting on his arm. He realized that a leg was tangled with his also. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful face turned his way. Charlie. He was in bed with Charlie. Buck smiled.

Buck slid out of bed. He went to the bathroom and then into the kitchen. He found that Charlie had a Keurig. He grabbed two coffee mugs. He made himself a dark roast and Charlie a morning blend. He walked back into the bedroom and saw Charlie snuggled into the pillow that had been his. He smiled at the sight. The alarm went off again and Charlie reached over to shut it off.

"Uhhhh, six thirty already." Charlie said.

"Morning sleepy head. Brought you some coffee." Buck said as she rolled over to face him. He sat down on the bed and handed her the coffee. She smiled at him.

"MMMmmmm. Thank you." Charlie said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mind if I borrow your shower?" Buck asked.

"Not at all. Be my guest." Charlie said as she sat up. She turned on her TV and saw the morning news was on. Charlie frowned and found an episode of ER to watch. After a few minutes, the water cut off and Buck came out in nothing but a towel. He winked at Charlie as he grabbed his suit and overnight bag. Charlie just sat there staring. A few minutes later, Charlie got up and headed for the kitchen. She pulled out some eggs and sausage. She put some biscuits in the oven while she scrambled the eggs. Once the biscuits were done, she made two plates and sat them on the table. She poured two glasses of orange juice. As she went into the kitchen to grab the flatware, Buck came out of her room. He smiled and walked up behind her. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her to him. Charlie leaned into him.

"I made us breakfast." She said after a deep sigh. She could really get used to this. Buck kissed her cheek and pulled away from her. They walked over and sat down. Buck had on his gray suit with a white button down shirt and navy blue gingham tie. He flipped his tie over his shoulder and started eating. They enjoyed pleasant conversation while they ate. Charlie stood up to clear the dishes.

"Why don't you let me take care of that while you get dressed. Thank you for breakfast. It was wonderful." Buck said as he took the dishes out of her hands. Charlie smiled. She realized that she hadn't smiled this much in a long time.

"Thank you Buck. For everything." Charlie said to him. Buck put the plates down and reached for her hands pulling her to him.

"I haven't done anything special." Buck said to Charlie. He leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yes you have. You kept me safe. You protected me. You stayed with me and didn't just take what you wanted and left. You could have easily taken sex last night instead of sleep. You could have taken advantage of the situation but you didn't. Thank you." Charlie said as she put her arms around his neck. Buck wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again.

"I would never hurt you. If we decide to become more than friends, it will be a mutual decision and understanding." Buck said quietly. Charlie put her head on his chest and nodded.

Charlie pulled away and went into her bedroom. She took a quick shower and dried her hair. She put on her makeup and picked out a navy blue dress with white pin stripes. She put on her sheer stockings and a pair of navy pumps. She pulled her hair up into a stylish twist. She went into the living room and saw Buck checking the messages on his phone. He looked up and stared. She was beautiful.

"Ready when you are counselor." Charlie said to Buck. Buck chuckled and grabbed his keys as Charlie grabbed her purse. They drove to the courthouse together. They entered and went through security. Outside the courtroom, they were met by Kid and Cody. Charlie was feeling anxious but safe with Buck there. Not to mention Kid and Cody. They all went inside and sat down. They listened to the preceding cases.

"The People vs. Tyler DeWitt. Charges against the defendant are as follows: Assault and Battery with substantial visible bodily harm, Cruelty to children times 3, Obstruction of justice, Resisting arrest and Domestic Violence. Arresting officers Detective Ben Kidson and Detective William Cody. Victim is one Charlotte Monroe. All involved in this case please step forward." The bailiff voiced to the court. Buck, Kid, Cody, and Charlie all stood up and stepped forward. The deputy brought in Tyler. Tyler looked over at Charlie and smiled. He licked his lips which made Charlie shudder and Buck angry.

"Your honor, Buck Cross, Attorney for Miss Monroe." Buck spoke to the judge.

"Thank you Mr. Cross. Detective Kidson, Detective Cody would you kindly plead the case." The judge said to the court.

"Yes sir, I was called by a citizen to the North Little League field with a complaint of a woman being cornered by a man. When Detective Cody and myself arrived on the scene, we saw the defendant in the dugout standing in front of the victim with his hands positioned on either side of her not allowing her to leave. He struck her across the face. We announced our presence and he resisted coming from the dugout for several minutes. During that time he struck the victim twice more. Backup officers supported Detective Cody and myself converging on the dugout and took down the defendant. He was then read his rights and placed under arrest." Kid addressed the judge with the utmost professionalism. Buck listened to the plea. He wanted so badly to hold Charlie's hand right then and give her strength. She was shaking slightly.

"Mr. Cross, I see the wounds inflicted in person and in these photos. Does your client have anything specific she would like in this case?" the judge addressed Buck. Buck looked at Charlie.

"Your honor, Miss Monroe would like justice however, mostly she would like to move on with her life and put this behind her. Miss Monroe respectfully requests a Protective Order sir." Buck addressed the judge when he turned to face the bench. The judge looked at Charlie and then at the report.

"Miss Monroe, has the defendant ever been violent in the past?" the judge questioned Charlie.

"No sir." Charlie answered.

"Has he ever given you any indication that he would display this kind of behavior?" the judge asked.

"He is very possessive and likes to get his way. However, he has never been violent before." Charlie answered truthfully.

"I see. This report says you ended your relationship with the defendant in January. Is this correct?" asked the judge.

"Yes sir. I ended our relationship when I came home and found him in our bed with his ex-girlfriend. He asked me to join them in bed. I declined. I left and moved my stuff out the following weekend with help from my friends. I had not seen him since until this past Tuesday." Charlie answered. Buck tried not to look surprised.

"What happened on Tuesday Miss Monroe?" The judge questioned.

"He came to the field after practice. I was gathering the equipment and he came to the dugout. He asked if I needed any help. I told him no. He came into the dugout and kissed me roughly against my will. I pulled away and slapped him. I told him to leave and to leave me alone." Charlie answered. She could see the tension in Buck's posture. She felt bad for not telling him about that.

"I see. Well, do you have anything to say for yourself Mr. DeWitt?" the judge addressed Tyler. Tyler looked up at the judge with a defiant look in his eyes.

"No. I have nothing to say." Tyler said to the judge.

"Well, I hereby bind this case over to Superior Court. Miss Monroe is granted an Order of Protection of one hundred yards. Mr. DeWitt, you are hereby ordered to stay clear of any place that Miss Monroe is at including her person of a distance of one hundred yards. You are granted bail at five thousand dollars. This case is bound over. Thank you." The judge gave his verdict. Buck smiled at Charlie. Charlie only slightly smiled. The small group walked out of the court room. They gathered outside in the lobby.

"Hey. Good work guys. What time is it?" Cody asked.

"Um it's 11:30." Kid said in reply. "I'll call Lou and we can all meet for lunch. Buck, call Jimmy and Ike. We'll all meet at Hunter's."

The group went to their cars. Buck called Jimmy and told him and Ike to meet them at Hunter's. Buck opened the door for Charlie and she got in. Once Buck got in and cranked the car, Charlie turned to him.

"I'm sorry Buck." Charlie said quietly. Buck looked over at her with a confused look. "For not telling you about Tuesday night. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just don't want you hurt. By anyone. The thought of that creep touching you makes . . . me . . ." Buck said to her. He couldn't hide the anger at the thought of what could have happened. Charlie leaned over and brushed her lips against his. Buck's anger instantly melted into passion. He pulled her head to him and deepened the kiss. His tongue sliding over her bottom lip which she lowered to allow him entrance. They kissed passionately for several minutes. When they finally pulled apart, Buck and Charlie smiled at each other.

"The only person I want to touch me . . . is sitting right next to me." Charlie said with a sly grin and sassy tone. Buck raised his eyebrow and grinned back. The pair drove to the restaurant called Hunter's and Charlie found out it was owned by Amanda and Jimmy. Lou had picked up Emily so the whole family was there. They all sat and enjoyed lunch. Jimmy told Buck that things at the office were good so he and Ike were leaving for the day. Buck smiled and told Charlie that meant he got the day off too. Buck, Kid, and Cody told the group how court had gone. Bear had positioned himself in between Buck and Charlie. He asked Charlie all sorts of questions which Charlie happily answered. Bear went on to talk about how he would be going to Kindergarten next year and maybe she could be his teacher. Buck and the rest of the group were amazed. Charlie saw Emily staring and asked her what was wrong. Emily explained that Bear was a very reserved child like Buck. It just amazed them how open he was with her. They were happy about the connection. Buck smiled at his son.

Bear was his greatest accomplishment. He loved him more than life. He had several injuries over the years between horses and baseball that caused him to think he may never have a child of his own. Now that he had Bear, he couldn't imagine life without him. Buck hoped that him already having a child didn't matter to Charlie. They were a package deal. If you didn't love his son or if his son didn't love you, the deal was off.

Charlie looked over at Buck. She adored the way Buck loved his son. Bear was a great kid. Charlie smiled at Buck who pursed his lips in a kiss at her. Charlie blushed and returned the gesture. After lunch, Buck and Bear took Charlie back to her apartment. The pair walked Charlie to her door.

"Coach Charlie, you wanna come and eat at my house tonight?" Bear asked. Charlie smiled and looked at Bear.

"Are you cooking dinner?" Charlie asked. Bear nodded and smiled. "So you are asking me on a date?"

"NO! You're silly Coach Charlie. That's my dad's job." Bear said with an annoyed tone. Charlie laughed and Buck spit out the drink of water he had taken from the to go cup.

"Who told you about dating young man?" Buck asked once he regained his composure.

"Uncle Kid and Aunt Lou. They said they hoped that you asked Coach Charlie out on a date. So I guess that means it's your job to ask about dates." Bear explained. Bear looked up at his father who was red from embarrassment and then to Charlie who was trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Well, Bear, if your dad says it's okay, I would love to come over for dinner tonight." Charlie answered. She winked at Buck then knelt down and looked at Bear. "And if your dad asks me out on a date, I would say yes."

"So you're coming over for dinner! Dad! Coach Charlie is coming over for dinner!" Bear said to his father jumping up and down in excitement. Buck and Charlie laughed. Buck told Charlie to come over about six thirty. Charlie said she would be there. Once Buck and Bear left, Charlie went in her apartment and changed into her jeans and one of her sorority t-shirts. She called the principle of her school and filled her in on the day in court. She told her she would be in on Monday and hung up. The end of the school year for the teachers was two weeks away. Her tee ball team's last game was tomorrow and their end of season pizza party was right after. She called and ordered the pizza's and requested the delivery tomorrow at noon at the field. She ran to the grocery store and bought some ice cream cups and cupcakes iced in the team colors. She ran to the hobby store and got some cupcake flags. She went back to her apartment and took a marker and wrote each player's name and number on the flags. She put them in a plastic baggie and sat the baggie next to the cupcakes. She pulled out the trophies she had ordered a couple of weeks ago and set them on them on the bar. Once Charlie was finished with her to do list she checked the time. It was five thirty. She ran into her room and freshened up her makeup. She put on a peach colored blouse that had a sheer floral print on the shoulder and just a hint of a sleeve. She put on her brown sandals, grabbed her purse and headed for Buck's house.

Charlie pulled into the driveway. She sat there for a minute. She took a deep breath. She was excited and nervous all at the same time. She knew that she wanted to be with Buck, but could he be with her. She was just plain ol' Charlie. She wasn't beautiful. Sure she was smart and educated and they had many similar interests. But, she wasn't beautiful or skinny or any of those qualities. Yet Buck seemed interested. Especially after that kiss after court. She meant what she had said. She wanted him. She didn't even realize how much until she had said it. She had dated several men and a couple of women. Buck was amazingly gorgeous. She finally decided to press her luck and got out of her SUV. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a couple of minutes, Buck opened the door and invited her in.

Charlie stepped inside and the two looked at each other for a few minutes. Just then Bear came barreling around the corner and grabbed Charlie by the legs. He was so excited she was there. Bear announced he was going to show Charlie his room. With that he grabbed Charlie's hand and dragged her up the stairs. Bear's room was one of three rooms upstairs. He proudly showed off his toys and his race car bed. He showed her his model cars, all mustangs. Charlie went over and perused his book collection and asked Bear which was his favorite. Bear pointed out a book about the real Pony Express and their adventures. Charlie told Bear that they should go and check on his dad and see if he needs any help. The pair walked back downstairs and Bear led her into the kitchen. Buck was draining the pasta. Charlie walked over and stirred the spaghetti sauce. The trio began talking and laughing.

During dinner, Charlie and Buck talked about the last game the next day. Buck said that everyone was going to be there. Bear was excited for the pizza party. The small group enjoyed a wonderful dinner together. After dinner, Buck told Bear to go and get ready for bed and he would be upstairs in a few minutes. Buck poured them both a glass of Moscato. He brought them over and handed Charlie's her glass and put his down on the coffee table. Buck went upstairs and tucked Bear into bed. He reappeared downstairs a few minutes later and sat down next to Charlie. They both sipped on their wine. Charlie laid her head on Buck's shoulder.

"Buck, thank you . . . for everything. For last night. For today. For dinner. I really appreciate everything you have done. I had a great time tonight." Charlie said to Buck. Buck ran his hand down her arm.

"I told you. I haven't done anything special. But you are welcome for dinner. I'm glad you came and enjoyed your evening." Buck said to Charlie. Charlie smiled.

"So, tell my about your ex-wife. I think you said you were married and I know Bear came from somewhere." Charlie sat up and looked at Buck. Buck chuckled at her choice of words. He reached out and took her hand.

"Well, Jenny and I were high school sweethearts. We met sophomore year. We dated all through college too. We got married between undergrad and law school. After passing the bar, I went to work in a law firm. I bought this house. We were happy, or so I thought. About a year later, Jimmy and Ike and I decided to make our own destinies and create our own law firm. Shortly after that, Jenny told me she was pregnant. She didn't want children. I didn't think I would be able to father a child due to some injuries. I was elated. She wanted to have an abortion. I convinced her to keep the baby. About three months later I started getting reports that she told two other men that it was their baby. We started fighting a lot. When she gave birth I was there with her. The other men showed up the next day. A paternity test proved he was mine. I tried to make it work. I wanted Bear to have both a mother and father. She never tried to bond or care for him. When he was six months old, I came home early one day. I found Jenny in our bed with one her sorority sisters, Kathleen Devlin. I filed for divorce the next day. Our divorce was final just before his first birthday. She wanted nothing. No alimony. No house. No parental rights. She just walked away. I was heartbroken at first but then realized it was the best thing that could've happened. I have Bear and we are happy. I'm a father and I never dreamed I would be." Buck told Charlie his story. He was so over the situation. He meant that Jenny leaving was the best thing that could've happened to him. Charlie squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Just then Buck's cell phone rang. Buck excused himself and went to answer his phone.

"Buck Cross. How can I help you?" Buck answered his phone. He didn't recognize the number. "I see. Yes. I will. Thank you for calling."

Buck went back into the living room and sat down with Charlie. The two enjoyed the quiet again. Buck took a deep breath preparing to tell Charlie the news.

"Charlie, I have something I need to tell you. As your attorney, they called to tell me that Tyler DeWitt made bail. Just be aware of your surroundings okay." Buck said to her. He felt Charlie tense up. She started to breath irregularly. Charlie felt her anxiety rising. Buck reached out and pulled her to him.

"It's okay Charlie. I promise you are safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." Buck said to her. He ran his hand through her hair. Charlie was relaxing slowly. Buck whispered a Kiowa prayer. Charlie pulled out of the embrace. She put her hands on the sides of his face and shifted her body closer to kiss him. Softly at first. Then with passion. Buck eagerly kissed her back and returned the passion. Soon the passion turned to lust. Buck put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. Buck leaned over and gently laid her down on the couch. His left hand went under her blouse and found her breast. He felt her lacy bra under his hand. She felt his fingers tracing the top of her bra. His fingertips ghosting over the skin of her breast. Charlie moaned and smiled into his kiss. Buck started to kiss her along her jaw line. Charlie began to run her hands down the front of his shirt pulling at his shirt.

"You are so beautiful." Buck whispered into her ear as he kissed her there. He continued to kiss her lightly down the column of her neck. Right about then they were both stopped in their tracks.

"DAD! DADDY!" Bear hollered from upstairs. Buck took a deep breath and pulled away from Charlie. He pulled his shirt down as he got up. He ran upstairs to see about Bear. Charlie pulled her blouse down and sat up on couch. She drank the last of her wine. Buck came back down the stairs.

"Bear wanted another good night kiss." Buck said. Charlie stood up and went to Buck.

"I think I should be going. Big day tomorrow." Charlie said to Buck. Buck nodded. He was disappointed. He wanted Charlie to stay, even if all they did was sleep. He wanted to wake up next to her again. Tomorrow. The next day. And the day after. He wouldn't push her though. Charlie went to the door. Buck walked her to her car. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Text me and let me know you are home safe." Buck said as he pulled out of the kiss. He shut her car door and she rolled the window down.

"I will. Thank you again for dinner." Charlie said as she cranked up the car. Buck watched her back out of the driveway. He waved at her again as she pulled off. He went back inside his home. He rubbed his hand thru his hair. What was happening. What was going on between him and Charlie. He wasn't sure but he wanted it to continue. He wanted her.

Charlie drove to her apartment. The whole way home she thought about Buck and what had almost happened between them. She wondered what was happening between them. She wanted it to continue. She wanted him.

Charlie arrived at her apartment and took a look around. Everything looked okay. She got out of her car and headed for her apartment. She unlocked the door and went inside. After locking the door, she put her purse up and text Buck. She let him know that she was home and the apartment was locked up. Buck text her back and said that he was glad she was home safe. She sent another message thanking Buck again for the evening. He text her back saying he enjoyed her company and goodnight. He also said he would see her in the morning at the game. She text him goodnight and went to bed.

The next day found Charlie at the ball field chalking. She had the cupcakes in her cooler along with the juice boxes. She had already decorated the pavilion. Soon she heard her name being called and smiled as she recognized her three favorite players. JB, Bear, and Jed were all running her way. She bent down and grabbed them into a hug. She looked up and saw Kid, Louise, Jimmy, Amanda, and Buck headed her way. Once they got to her Buck stepped over to her.

"Good morning babe." He said and gave her a quick kiss. Charlie blushed and smiled. Buck smiled his beautiful crooked smile and winked at her.

"Good morning to you babe." Charlie said back. "Alright boys, let's get warmed up and have a great game."

The onlookers all exchanged a glance and a smile. The boys went out to help with the team. Ike and Emily strolled up with their daughter Maddison. Then, Cody walked up. Ike and Cody took their places on the field while Louise filled in Emily on the good morning kiss. Emma and Sam came up and wanted to know what Lou and Emily were giggling about. Emma got very excited to know that Buck was dating again. She asked Emily if plans were still on for the night and Emily confirmed that she and Ike still needed Maddison to stay with Grammie and Paw Paw.

The game got started and they had a great game. When the game was over, Charlie gathered the team around Home plate. All the boys got solid hits and Bear got the game ball. All the boys on the team got a ball each week. Sometimes two boys that week would get a ball each. Charlie told the team to meet at the pavilion for the end of season party. The team and their parents walked over. The pizza was delivered right on time. Charlie passed out pizza while Lou passed out juice boxes. Emily handled the napkins and fruit cups with a spoon. Once all the kids were finished with their pizza, Charlie called for everyone's attention. She presented each player with a certificate and their trophy. They also got their cupcake. Pictures were taken. Charlie presented Kid, Cody, Ike, Jimmy, and Buck with a trophy as well for all their help. The guys were surprised and acted like kids when they got their trophies. After the kids finished their cupcakes, Charlie and the gang started cleaning up.

"Excuse me there Buck." Emma said. Buck looked up at Emma with an expression of 'what did I do'. Ike snickered. He knew that tone. That was the 'momma' tone. The 'don't sass me boy' tone.

"Yes ma'am." Buck said as he swallowed hard. Sam was also snickering now along with Ike.

"Maddison is spending the night with us tonight." Emma told Buck. Buck raised his eyebrows and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yes ma'am." Buck replied.

"So, Bear should be staying also. That way we have both of our grandbabies together." Emma said to Buck.

"Mom, Bear can stay at home. You will have your hands full if they both stay." Buck replied. Emma held up her hand telling Buck to stop his train of thought.

"Well, if I can handle you and Ike at fifteen, I can handle a two and four year old. Besides, you know Bear loves his Paw Paw. And if Ike and Emily can find a date night, I figured you could too." Emma said as she nodded her head towards Charlie.

"Yes ma'am. I will drop him off about six. Is that okay Mom?" Buck said as he smiled at her drift. Charlie was talking to Lou and holding Kitty. Buck walked over to Charlie and put his arm around her waist. Lou smiled at the happy scene. She wanted Buck to be happy.

"So, looks like Bear is staying with Grammie and Paw Paw tonight by order of Grammie. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Buck asked Charlie. Charlie smiled and felt like the butterflies in her stomach were having a rave. She was being asked on a real date with this amazing man. They had gotten very close in the last few days. She had come to know him and was afraid that she was losing her heart fast.

"I would love to have dinner with you tonight." Charlie said to Buck. She leaned in and kissed him lightly. Louise chuckled. "Which reminds me. Thanks Louise for letting Bear know about dating."

They all laughed. Louise told the story of Bear wanting to call Buck and Charlie and then he overheard Kid and Lou talking about Buck asking Charlie out. Jimmy, Amanda and Emily walked over to find out what was so funny. Louise retold the tale and the whole was laughing. Buck looked over and left the group to help Ike and Sam take out the trash.

"Dad, Ike, I have a date tonight with Charlie. Thanks for offering to keep Bear." Buck said to the men. Sam and Ike smiled and shook Buck's hand.

"Anytime son." Sam replied. They three men walked back to the group and Buck went over to hug Emma.

"Thanks mom. I have a date with Charlie tonight." Buck told Emma. She smiled and hugged him back. Emma whispered that Charlie was good for Buck to him. Buck nodded his head. "Look mom."

The two turned around and found Charlie holding Bear, his head on her shoulder almost asleep. Charlie sat down on the picnic table bench and continued talking to Amanda. Bear sat there in Charlie's lap for the rest of the clean up, falling asleep. The group couldn't believe their eyes. Once it was time to go, Buck walked over and rubbed his sons back and looked at him, then looked at Charlie. Charlie was smiling a tremendous smile and pursed her lips up to Buck. Buck leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Would you mind loading my car for me while I hold Bear. Then, you can get him to take him home." Charlie asked Buck. Buck grabbed her keys and all her stuff. He headed to her car and loaded it up. Charlie sat and talked with Amanda, Emma, Emily, and Louise. When Buck came back, he picked up Bear from Charlie's lap with Bear protesting. Everyone headed to the parking lot. Buck loaded Bear into the truck.

"I'll pick you up about seven. Is that okay?" Buck asked looking at Charlie and brushing a stray hair behind her ear. Charlie smiled.

"Seven is great. What are we going to do tonight?" Charlie asked.

"You'll see." Buck winked at her as he replied.

"I think it's going to be a great night." Charlie replied sassily. She reached for him and he leaned in to kiss her. They got in their cars. Charlie went home and took a quick shower and washed her hair. She blew her hair dry and put in some cloth curlers. She stretched out on her bed and took a nap. Her mind wondering to her upcoming date with Buck. She got up around five thirty and started to get ready. She put on her makeup. She got out a red swing dress and small black anchors on it. It had wide straps and she paired the dress with a pair of black strappy sandals. She unrolled her hair and styled it with half up, the curls flowing down her back. She put on her jewelry and looked at the time. 6:45. Buck would be there any time. She grabbed her small black clutch purse and put her wallet and cell phone in it. She heard her doorbell and smiled. She went to the door and looked thru the peep hole. Buck was standing on the side of the door. Charlie opened the door with a smile.

"Hey babe." Charlie said to Buck. Buck looked at her. She was absolutely beautiful. He was taking this beauty to dinner.

"Wow! You look amazing." Buck said as he stepped into the doorway. He leaned in to kiss her and she responded passionately. Buck slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. Charlie moaned and pulled away from Buck. "I guess we should get going. Maybe later?"

"Maybe." Charlie said with a wink and a smile. The pair went and got into Buck car. Buck drove to a romantic restaurant. They went in and were seated. Charlie ordered a glass of moscato and Buck ordered tea. They sat and talked about the past couple of months. They ate a romantic dinner complete with low lighting.

After dinner, they walked down a couple of blocks to a where a block concert was happening. They danced and sang and laughed. Buck held her close for every slow dance and whispered sentiments in her ear, some in English and some in Kiowa. The pair shared several kisses and soon found themselves ready to go. They walked hand in hand back to the car.

They pulled up at Charlie's apartment and went inside. Charlie told Buck to make himself at home. She went and poured them both a glass of moscato. She came around the corner handed Buck his glass. She sat down next to him, dangerously close to him. Buck put his hand on her thigh, dangerously high on her thigh. They were enjoying each other's company. The tension was palpable. Buck would steal glances at her ample cleavage. Charlie was taking pointed looks at his muscles that were just visible under his shirt. They drank their wine and started talking. They both knew where their night was headed.

"You know, you have the softest hands." Charlie said to Buck. Buck raised his eyebrow. "I enjoyed how your fingers felt."

"Did you." Buck said. Charlie nodded with a sassy grin. "I think you have softest skin. I enjoy running my fingers across your . . ." Buck let the words trail off. He leaned in and kissed her.

"MMMMmmm. I would like to show what my fingers can do." Charlie said as she finished her glass of wine. She kissed Buck.

"I would love to know what your fingers can do. I want to show you what my fingers can do . . . to you . . . with you . . ." Buck said as he kissed her. Each pause held a kiss. Charlie closed her eyes and licked her lips. Buck finished his glass of wine.

"I want you to show me. I want to feel you. All of you." Charlie said as she reached out to pull him towards her for another kiss. After she kissed him, he trailed kisses along her jaw line. He reached her ear and kissed her there.

"I want to know how you feel. Your kiss. Your touch. Your lips. Your fingers. Inside you. I want to know how you feel inside." Buck whispered. Charlie closed her eyes. She licked her lips again. She took in a sharp breath. Buck began ghosting his fingers across her cleavage. He began to kiss down the column of her neck, replacing his fingers with his lips. Charlie moaned. Buck smiled. "I want to be inside you. I need you. I want you."

Charlie gently pushed him off of her and stood up. She pulled her hair around on her shoulder exposing the back of her dress. Buck stood up behind her. He reached out and unzipped her dress. As soon as the zipper reached the bottom, Charlie turned her hair loose and looked over her shoulder at Buck. She started walking towards her bedroom. Halfway there she slipped the straps off her shoulder and let the dress fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and continued to her bedroom in her bra and panties which were both black sheer lace. Buck's jeans were already tight and now he was very uncomfortable. He started walking towards her bedroom as she disappeared around the corner. He found her turning down the bed. He stopped at the end of the bed. Charlie walked to stand in front of him. She put her hands around his neck as Buck placed his hands on her waist. She pulled him to her lips as she rubbed her hands down the front of his shirt. She got to his pants and pulled his shirt together with his undershirt up out of his pants and over his head. She threw it behind them. He began trailing kisses down across her jaw line again. Charlie moaned again. She ran her hands up his well toned chest.

He was incredible. His chest was muscular and sculpted. He was bronzed and his skin was soft. She threw her head back and then started kissing his chest by his collarbone. She ran her hands back down his chest to the top of his jeans. She unbuckled his belt and jeans. He continued to kiss her all over. She unzipped his jeans and pushed them down. As she pulled them off, she bent down and got on her knees. She pulled his plaid boxers down exposing his very hard, long, smooth, wide member. She began to stroke him and she heard him moan. She heard a sharp intake of breath as she licked the underside of him, all the way to the tip. She then swirled her tongue around his slightly purple head. She took him in her mouth and began bobbing her head forward and backwards while sucking intently.

Buck laid his hands on her head. He threw his head back. All he could do was moan and try to remember to breath. Every once in a while he managed to say her name. She was expertly stroking him while sucking at the same time. A few times she released him to suck on his balls. Buck felt himself getting close and he bucked his hips. Charlie felt the quiver that signaled he was close. She reached around and grabbed his butt, holding him in place. Buck held her head and felt himself explode in her mouth. Charlie stayed with him. Buck looked down in time to see her swallow and lick the rest off the tip.

Buck reached for her. Charlie put her hands in his. Buck lifted her to her feet and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply, lustfully. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip and she happily parted her lips. Their tongues exploring each others. He turned her around and backed her against the bed. He lowered her gently to the bed and they crawled up to the head of the bed together, never breaking their kiss.

Buck began kissing across the cleavage exposed from her black lace bra. He lowered the straps and kissed both shoulders. He put one hand behind her neck and pulled her up to kiss him while the other hand undid the hooks of her bra. He pulled off the bra and threw it to the side. He lowered her back to the bed and took her right breast into his mouth. He sucked and lightly nipped at her nipples. His left hand messaging her left breast. When he finished with her right breast, he moved to the left. He flicked his tongue over her nipple. He went back to the right breast as his left hand slid down her body. He ghosted his fingers along her lower lips. He slipped his fingers inside her lower lips and messaged her. Charlie was moaning and panting. She would hiss in pleasure and release the breath slowly. Buck traced an invisible line down her abdomen.

She wasn't the petite beauties that he normally dated or was interested in. She was a little heavier, very athletic. He thought her body was amazing. He had only dated two women since his divorce, but it had been more than a year since he had touched a woman like this.

Buck reached her panty line and sat up. He pulled her panty off and kissed her legs. Her inner thighs. He took her legs and put them over his shoulders. He settled in between and used his right hand to open her lips. He licked her slowly. The left side. The right side. The middle. As he increased his speed, her breathing became more erratic. He took his left hand slid a finger inside her, moaning at her warmth and wetness. He slid another finger in. He moved them in and out. Charlie was quickly reaching the point of no return. Another minute and she was seeing stars as she reached her climax and called out his name over. And over. Buck licked his way back to her lips and kissed her passionately.

Charlie used her body to roll Buck over onto his back. She straddled him and continued to kiss him. She could feel that he was hard again and she wanted him. Badly. Charlie broke their kiss. She felt him continuing to message her breast and lean up to take them in his mouth. Charlie reached over and opened her bedside table drawer. She pulled out a condom and opened the package. Buck watched her as she took the condom out of the wrapper. She moved down and pinched the tip of the condom and then slid the condom down his engorged maleness. Buck watched and couldn't believe that putting on a condom could be so sexy. Once Charlie rolled the condom down, she lowered herself down onto his rock hard shaft. She hissed in pleasure. Buck threw his head back against the pillow and moaned. Charlie began rocking her hips in a slow rhythm. Buck put his hands on the crease of her hips and helped her rock. Buck looked at her to see her messaging her breasts and pinching her nipples. Buck moaned.

"Oh Charlie. . . MMMmmm. . . Yes. . . Give it to me. . . Uh." Buck spoke to her in husky tones. "Oh baby. . . You're so tight. . . So warm."

"UH. UH! Oh GOD! . . .Buck . . .BUCK! . . .You feel so good. . . So good." Charlie said breathlessly. She leaned down and Buck took one of her breasts in his mouth and she placed both of her hands on each side of his head. She continued to ride him until she felt that familiar rush. The cliff that she threw herself over with her last thrust against him. Buck grabbed her hips and held her as he exploded inside her. Both calling the others name as they climaxed.

Charlie let his softened member slid out of her and she collapsed next to him. Buck rolled over to his side and kissed her. Charlie got up to use the bathroom. Buck followed behind her. She removed the condom and threw it in the trash can. When they returned to bed, they held each other.

"I hope you didn't mind the condom." Charlie spoke after a few minutes. Buck was lying on his back with Charlie's head on his chest, her leg draped over him along with part of her body. He ran fingers lightly up and down her arm.

"Not at all." Buck replied. He was being truthful. If they had been at his house, he would have pulled one out of his nightstand as well. In fact, he had one in his wallet right now. He had put it in there in case tonight had been the night. Looks like he was right.

"It's just I respect you and I respect myself. And we haven't talked about any commitment or anything. I wanted you to know that I was on the up and up." Charlie told Buck. They hadn't talked about any commitment. Marriage, kids. It was just too early in the game for that.

"I understand. I feel the same way. I can remedy one of those things right now. Would you be my girlfriend? I mean I don't know how you feel about me having Bear and being married before and all. But I really would like to see where this could go. I have a lot of feelings for you and I think about you all the time when you're not with me. I think you're smart, funny, beautiful. I would like to wake up like this every day." Buck said to Charlie. He was afraid of her answer suddenly. He hadn't meant to blurt all that out at one time.

"I would love to be your girlfriend. I don't care that you were married as long as you're not married now. As far as Bear goes, I love him like my own child. He's a great kid. I want to get to know him and spend time with him as much as I want to get to know you. I want us to include him on some of our dates. I don't want him to feel like he's done something wrong." Charlie replied to Buck. She meant every word. "I have a lot of feelings for you too. I've never felt the way I feel when I'm with you."

Buck rolled over and kissed her passionately. He couldn't believe it. This woman wanted him . . . and his son. He thanked the Great Spirit and whatever other God there was that he had met this woman. Buck heard her moan under him. He was hard again and it was all because she was so amazing. Buck broke the kiss and reached over to her nightstand. He pulled out another condom and ripped it open. He pinched the tip and rolled it down himself. He leaned back down to kiss her while guiding himself to her entrance with his hand. Charlie put her hands around his neck and gasped when he thrust himself inside her. Buck began to slowly make love to her. Thrusting slowly, deliberately. Kissing her lips and down her neck. He reached down with his left hand and began to rub her pleasure. Charlie climbed that mountain a lot faster with Buck rubbing her. Once she reached the top she dug her nails into his back and cried out his name. Buck continued to move in her. Building speed and intensity. Charlie hadn't regained herself from the last orgasm when Buck sent her over again, this time he came with her. When he softened, Buck got up and threw away the condom. He came back and layed down, pulling Charlie with him into an embrace.

"That. Was. Amazing." Charlie said to Buck. Buck smiled and chuckled. "Even better than the first time."

"I just can't believe I found someone like you. Someone who wants Bear and doesn't pass judgment." Buck spoke just above a whisper. Charlie was drawing invisible patterns across Buck's chest.

"There is no reason why I shouldn't want Bear. You and he are a team. A package. You can't have one without the other." Charlie spoke as she continued to draw. Charlie took a deep breath. She settled in and started to doze off. She was completely at ease. She hadn't felt this great in a long time.

Charlie woke up the next morning and felt an arm around her waist and a naked male body behind her. She smiled when she realized she hadn't dreamed the whole thing after all. Buck was in her bed. She had had sex with Buck in her bed. She was smiling from ear to ear. She looked at the time and saw that it was only nine o'clock.

She carefully removed herself from under Buck. Buck rolled over and grabbed her pillow. She giggled at the sight. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After she threw on a tank top and pajama pants. She looked over at Buck one more time and smiled at the sight of him sleeping in her bed. She went out to the kitchen and gathered the ingredients for pancakes. She was putting the first ones on the griddle when she heard the water running. She smiled knowing he was up and would be joining her soon. Charlie was flipping the last pancakes when she felt arms snake around her waist. Charlie leaned in to the embrace and turned her head to kiss him.

Buck poured two glasses of milk and Charlie made them both coffee. Charlie fixed them both a plate and brought it to the table. The conversation was light and easy. Both feeling like they had known each other forever. After they finished breakfast, Charlie cleaned up the dishes. Buck went and sat down on the couch with his coffee. Charlie took her cup and went and sat down next to him. She draped her legs over his and he relaxed his arms on them. Just then Buck's phone rang.

"Hello." Buck said into the phone. "Hey mom. . . Yes ma'am. . . How's Bear? . . . Really. . . . Yes, I remember. . . It was amazing. . . thanks mom. . . Uhm, hold on. . ."

Buck looked at Charlie who had looked up when he said to hold on to Emma.

"Mom has Sunday dinner at her house every week. She wants to know if you will be joining us?" Buck smiled at her. Charlie smiled back; she was being invited to a family function.

"I'd love to. Ask her what we can bring?" Charlie replied.

"Mom, Charlie says she would love to come and wants to know what we can bring. . . Mom, let us bring something. Mom. . . Fine. . . We'll bring the drinks. . . I love you too Mom. . . Hey Buddy! Did you have fun with Grammie and Paw Paw?. . . Awesome. . . Hold on . . ." Buck handed Charlie the phone.

"Hello." Charlie said into the phone. "Hey sweetie. . . You had fun last night. . . Good, I'm so glad. . . You bet . . . I will see you this afternoon. . . Hold on, here's your dad."

"Bear, Charlie and I will be there in a little while okay. . . I love you buddy. . ." Buck said then hung up the phone. Buck laughed. "I think my son wants to talk to you more than he does to me."

"That's because I'm awesome." Charlie said as she smiled. Buck reached over and started tickling her. Soon they were both kissing and rolling around on the floor. Buck reached and pulled Charlie's tank top over her head and began feasting on her breasts. Charlie put her hands on his head and encouraged him to continue. When he had had his fill he sat up and pulled her pajama pants off and threw them to the side. He traveled down her abdomen and put her legs over his shoulders. He reached down and opened her lips and began licking and sucking. Charlie was moaning and trying to grab at the floor. Buck brought her to climax and she called Buck's name.

Charlie caught her breath and lunged at Buck. Buck fell on his back with Charlie on top of him. She began nipping, licking, and sucking her way down his chest. She flicked her tongue over his nipples and he drew in a sharp breath. She pulled off the pajama pants he had on. 'Good thing I wear men's pj pants' Charlie thought to herself. She began stroking him and then plunged her mouth down on his hardness. Charlie stroked him and rolled his balls in her hand while she bobbed her head up and down. Licking. Sucking. Buck began bucking his hips and soon exploded into her mouth. She took him all in and swallowed. She crawled back up to look in his face. She kissed him and they layed there together. They spent time kissing and touching each other. Just exploring each other's body.

Eventually they decided they needed to get ready to go to Emma's. Buck wanted to go by his house and grab some clean clothes. Charlie grabbed a t-shirt, jeans and flip flops. She told Buck to come on. Buck raised an eyebrow and grabbed his clothes from the night before. They hopped in Buck's car and he drove to his house. They went in and Buck told her to make herself at home. Charlie asked him if wanted another shower. She began to take off her tank top and Buck nodded yes. He grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom with the bathroom attached. He turned on the water while she pulled off her pj pants. She reached out and pulled his pants down as well. She stepped into the shower with Buck right behind her. She washed him and then he washed her. They washed each other's hair and then started kissing under the warm water. They got out of the shower and dried off. Buck went and grabbed some boxers while Charlie put on her boy short panties. She put on her bra and went back into the bathroom. She found a hair dryer and began drying her hair. Buck went and fixed them both a glass of tea. Buck came back in and handed her a glass. He pulled on a pair of jeans and some work boots. He put on his belt and pulled out a 'Pony Express' t-shirt. Charlie put on her jeans and her sorority t-shirt. Buck raised an eyebrow. He hadn't had good experiences with sorority girls. Charlie winked at him.

"My sorority is Xi Theta. And while I am bisexual and have dated women, I practice monogamy. Not all sorority girls are clueless or slutty like your ex-wife or in the movies." Charlie said as they walked into the living room.

"You've dated women." Buck said. He was surprised. They way they had been all over each other, he never would have guessed.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Charlie asked him plainly. She was not ashamed of who she was and is. Love is love. It was as simple as that.

"No. Not at all. I just never would have thought after how . . . uh . . . amazing you are that you would have been with anyone but men." Buck said truthfully. Charlie smiled sassily at him. They went to sit on the couch until time to leave for Emma's.

"Well, I do prefer men. I think you found that out. I enjoy men. However, I have dated a couple of women that I found attractive." Charlie said. She reached for Buck's hand. "So, I imagine you have your pick of any woman you want being a lawyer and all. How did I get to be so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one. I've only dated two people since my divorce. The first was a lady who I met through my brother Red Bear. Her name was Camille but we called her Little Bird. She was raised by her aunt on the reservation. She was not Kiowa at all but her aunt had married into the tribe and they lived on the reservation. I had only been divorced about six months when we started dating. She and I just didn't connect like that. The sex was great but that was about it. We mutually decided to end it after about four months." Buck said to Charlie. Charlie was sipping her tea and relaxing. Just listening. "The only other woman I have dated was a lady who works for state court. She's a victim advocate named Jane. She and I hit off really well and we had a good time together. I broke it off with her after I heard her telling a co-worker that I was amazing but she didn't like my son. She didn't like that I already had a ready-made family. I told her not to call me again. She apologized but if you can't accept my son, then I have no use for you."

"I agree. How can you like or love someone completely if you don't love their children. They are a part of you. Children are a blessing and only ask to be loved. I guess that's why I became a teacher." Charlie said. "I love children and would love to have some one day."

"You'll be a great mother from I've already seen. You worked miracles with that team. I knew something was special about you after the first practice. Bear came home and told me all about the drills and how awesome Coach Charlie was. He's not normally so outgoing. He's like me; quiet and reserved. He loves you already I think." Buck said to Charlie. Charlie smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love him too. He's a great kid." Charlie said. "We'd better get going or Emma will skin us alive."

"Yep. She's already asked how out date went. Let's stop by the store and grab some tea and lemonade. I also need to stop at the feed store." Buck said as he grabbed the keys to the truck.

"Oh, we're taking the truck?" Charlie said to Buck.

"Yep. You'll see why. I don't like to get the Shelby to dirty." Buck smiled. They climbed into the truck. Buck pulled out of the driveway and went a couple miles to the grocery store. They ran in and grabbed two gallons each of tea and lemonade. Buck grabbed 2 bushels of carrots and a bag of apples. Charlie looked at him funny but he just smiled. Charlie grabbed a couple of bottled waters too. They then went to the feed store and Buck got two bags of oats. He loaded them in the truck and they set out for Emma and Sam's place. About thirty minutes later, Buck pulled down a paved driveway thru an opened gate. The driveway was long but wound around to a grand one-story ranch house. Charlie admired the beautiful home. Buck pulled up and parked outside the garage. He opened Charlie's door and as he reached for the groceries, he heard the screen door open and shut with a bang.

"DAD! COACH CHARLIE! FINALLY!" Bear yelled as he ran up to the couple. Buck turned and grabbed him in a hug. Bear hugged his father back. He reached out for Charlie and she took him from Buck and gave him a hug. Bear started chatting away about his spend the night party with Grammie and Paw Paw. Charlie put him down and asked him if he wanted to help carry in the groceries. Bear excitedly yelled yes and Charlie handed him the two bushels of carrots.

"Dad, are these for Samson and De?" Bear asked. Charlie looked at Buck in confusion. Buck laughed.

"Yes son. They are for Samson and Delilah. And the others." Buck replied. He looked at Charlie, "You'll see."

Emma stepped out of the house holding Maddison's hand. Sam followed behind her.

"Un Buck! Un Buck!" Maddison said as she ran as fast as her two year old legs would take her. Buck leaned down and scooped her up, hugging her to him tightly.

"That's my favorite cowgirl! How is Uncle Buck's Maddison-shine?" Buck tickled the girl on her tummy. She giggled and squealed. Emma came up and hugged Charlie.

"So, how was last night?" Emma said to the couple. Charlie and Buck both smiled. Bear held Charlie's hand while Buck continued to hold Maddison.

"We had a great time. We had dinner and danced at this little outdoor concert. It was really nice. Buck was a perfect gentleman." Charlie replied to Emma. Emma beamed and motioned for everyone to come in the house. Buck put his free hand around Charlie.

Charlie insisted on helping Emma do whatever she could. Buck and Sam went into the study to talk. Charlie and Emma chatted and found they enjoyed each other's company. Emma was delighted that Buck had found someone like Charlie. Charlie could see the love Emma had for Buck and Ike. There were pictures of them everywhere. There were pictures of Bear and Maddison. Emma had her laughing at all kinds of stories about Buck and Ike and their adventures. About an hour after Buck and Charlie arrived, they heard another vehicle pull up. Emma looked out the window and smiled. She told Maddison that mommy and daddy were here. Maddison went to the screen door and started jumping up and down. Bear went over and took her by the hand and walked her out to Ike and Emily. Ike grabbed Maddsion into a hug after parking and getting out of his Toyota Tundra quad cab truck. Emma smiled when she heard Charlie call to be careful to Bear and Maddison. Yes. Charlie was good for Buck.

Ike and Emily came into the house. Both calling a 'hey mom' to Emma. Both Ike and Emily smiled and called a hello to Charlie when they saw her in the kitchen. Buck and Sam come out of the study and hugs were all around. Emma declared that lunch was ready. Ike brought Maddison over to the table and put her in her booster seat. Sam went and sat down at the table. Buck went into the kitchen with Bear and the ladies. Charlie went over and hugged him.

"Buck, go and sit down. Take Bear. You boys will be under foot if you stay in here." Charlie gave Buck a quick kiss and patted Bear's backside while he giggled out of the kitchen. Buck followed behind them and sat down with the boys. Ike and Sam grinned at Buck.

"Looks like you got a good one son. Tell me did you stay at your place or hers after your date last night?" Sam asked. Buck blushed and Ike roared with laughter. Sam laughed heartily as well.

"Hers." Buck answered. Ike wiggled his eyebrows at Buck. Sam just chuckled. "Don't worry dad, we were . . .careful."

"Buck, you're a grown man. You have a fantastic career, a good head on your shoulders, a beautiful home. You can do as you please son. It's when my grandson is being affected that I step in." Sam said to Buck. Buck smiled and nodded. He knew Sam was right. And Sam knew how Buck felt about Bear. It didn't matter if she was the queen of England, if there was a problem with Bear, the deal was off.

Emma grabbed a plate and began putting food on it for Sam. Emily did the same for Ike. Emma told Charlie to help herself to anything. Charlie grabbed a plate and put a hamburger steak on it. She cut it up into bite sized pieces. She put some mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese and green beans on the plate. She poured a cup of lemonade and went into the dining room. She placed the plate and cup in front of Bear and told him to wait until everyone was served before he ate. Bear replied 'yes ma'am' and kept talking to his Uncle Ike. Charlie headed back in the kitchen while the rest of the family all smiled. Buck was grinning like an alley cat. Charlie fixed Buck a plate and a glass of tea and took it to him in the dining room. Emily fixed Maddison's plate and cup. Emily and Charlie started fixing their plates and glasses.

"You know Charlie. I'm so glad you came into our lives. Buck is so happy now. And Bear. He's such a sweet, loving child and I only want the best for him. You are so good for them both. Besides, now Louise, Amanda and I have another woman to hang out with." Emily hugged Charlie after they finished fixing their plates.

"I really am happy too. I only want the best for them both. They are both so special and wonderful. Thank you for accepting me." Charlie said. They both smiled and laughed and then headed into the dining room. After they finished eating, Charlie and Emily helped Emma clean up the kitchen. The boys went and watched some of the game on TV. Once the ladies were finished, they came into the living room. Sam asked if everyone was ready for chores. Buck and Ike groaned as Sam laughed. They all headed for the door with Bear and Maddison leading the way. Buck said he would pull his truck to the barn. Ike and Buck loaded the bags of oats from Ike's truck into the bed of Buck's truck. Charlie hopped in the bed with Bear, Maddison, Emily, and Ike. Buck drove down the dirt road to the barn. After everyone got out, Buck and Ike unloaded the oats and put them up. Bear went and grabbed the bag of apples and handed Maddison the bags of carrots. Charlie gasped at all the horses, cows, and donkeys.

"Coach Charlie, this is Samson and De." Bear said holding out a carrot to one of the donkeys. Ike came over and helped Maddison feed the other donkey a carrot. Buck was checking on his horse.

"The donkeys are Samson and Delilah." Ike told Charlie. Charlie was in awe. She had never experienced a real working farm before. "Buck and I have been ranching since we were 12 and came to live with Emma and Sam. Sam was the chief of Rock Creek police department when they took us in. Emma's always been a stay at home mom."

Charlie smiled at their story. This was a true family. Love and laughter. Understanding and fairness. Charlie went over in search of Buck. Ike smiled. He knew this was the one for Buck. Charlie found Buck speaking another language to a horse. She leaned against the stall door not wanting to interrupt. Buck looked up and smiled at her, motioning her to come inside the stall. Charlie came over to Buck.

"Can I pet him? Or her? The horse?" Charlie asked. Buck laughed.

"Yes you can pet him. His name is Warrior. This is my horse." Buck explained. Charlie rubbed the horse gently and Warrior whinnied at her. Buck smiled.

"He likes you." Buck explained to her confused look.

"So these other horses belong to who or are they just resident horses?" Charlie asked.

"Well, the horse over in stall one is Ike's horse, Storm. Stall two is Emily's horse, Sunshine. Stall three is Sam's horse, Chief. Stall four is Lightning, he belongs to Louise. Stall five is Katy, who belongs to Kid. Stall six is Jimmy's horse, Sundancer. Stall seven is Soda, Cody's horse. Stall eight is Amanda's horse, Lucky. The rest have names but they just live here. We all come out and ride. Everyone knows they are welcome here anytime and they all have their own tack. Do you know how to ride?" Buck asked Charlie. Charlie smiled sassily and leaned in close to Buck.

"I thought you found that out last night." Charlie replied just inches away from Buck's ear. Buck closed his eyes and took a breath. He smiled and turned to face her. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After they broke apart, the family finished up the chores and Charlie understood what Buck had been talking about. She would need boots next Sunday. They all loaded back up into the truck and headed back to the main house. Once they got back they all grabbed a drink and started to say their goodbye's.

"Coach Charlie, are you gonna ride home with me and my dad?" Bear asked. Charlie smiled.

"Uhm, Bear. Maybe you could call her Miss Charlie since she is my girlfriend now." Buck said to his son. Bear jumped up and down and was very excited. He jumped into Charlie's arms and she hugged him tight. "And yes son. She is riding home with us."

Buck's phone rang as the adults were laughing and hugging their goodbye's. Buck stepped away and smiled at the familiar number.

"Hey Kid. What's up? . . . Yes. . . What. . .What happened. . . Uhm, yeah. Okay. . . I'll be in my office tomorrow so I will call you for the report. . . Thanks Kid." Buck hung up the phone. He passed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. He walked back to the group. Charlie saw that something was wrong. "Bear, could you take Maddison and go with Grammie into the living room please. Make sure everything is cleaned up."

Bear took Maddison's hand and led her into the living room followed by Emma. Buck looked at the faces staring at him.

"Charlie, I need to talk to you about Tyler DeWitt." Buck said to her. Her face drained of it's color. Sam stood up as well as Ike.

"What about him Buck. Has he done something?" Charlie asked. She was afraid of the answer.

"He's dead." Buck answered.


	4. Summer Lovin'

**A/N: WARNING: EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND MATURE CONTENT AND SUBJECT MATTER. You have been warned. And the usual I don't own anything and blah.**

Chapter 3

Summer Lovin'

The ladies all gasp. Ike and Sam looked stunned. Charlie came back to her senses and sat down in a chair. The group was silent for several minutes. Charlie took several deep breaths to calm herself. Her anxiety was building and she was trying to keep it together.

"What. . . What happened Buck?" Charlie asked quietly. Buck took a deep breath.

"Apparently, from what they have gathered so far, He went last night over to Sarah Downs' apartment. They apparently spent the night together. This morning they started arguing. He beat her up pretty bad. She shot him in self defense. Killed him instantly." Buck said. He saw Charlie getting visibly upset. He went over and sat down in a chair opposite her. He put his hands on her knees. "Charlie, baby, are you okay?"

Charlie shook her head yes and then no. She hated having these emotions. She hated being so vulnerable. Why was she crying anyway. She wasn't with him anymore. She was with Buck. But, that could have been her. What if . . .

"That could have been me." Charlie said barely above a whisper. Buck leaned in closer to her. "He could have come after me."

"Baby, it's okay. You're safe. You have me. You have all of our family. I'll keep you safe." Buck whispered softly in her ear. He had pulled her to him in an embrace. He continued to rub his hand up and down her back.

After a few minutes, Charlie pulled away and rubbed the tears from her face. She looked at Bucks handsome face. He was very concerned and the concern was written all over his face. She smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss him softly. Buck smiled back.

"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to get so upset. I just can't believe that he's dead. I didn't want anything to do with him with I never wished him dead." Charlie said. She stood up and pushed her chair back under the table.

"Charlie, you have no reason to be sorry. That is shocking news to anyone. We are all just glad that it wasn't you." Emma said as she come and hugged Charlie. Emily, Sam and Ike all hugged her as well. Buck came up and put his arms around her waist.

"You ready to go home?" Buck asked. Charlie nodded and Buck called to Bear. Bear and Maddison came walking into the dining room. Bear grabbed his overnight bag and everyone headed to the parking pad. Everyone said their goodbyes and climbed into their vehicles.

They were soon heading back to town. The ride to town was quiet. Bear would ask a question every once in a while. His last question startled Buck.

"Miss Charlie" Bear said softly. Charlie turned around to look at him.

"Yes sir" Charlie answered.

"Would you like to spend the night at my house? I think you would be happy if you did." Bear asked politely. Buck's eyes got wide. He couldn't believe what his son had just asked.

"Why do you think I would be happy staying at your house?" Charlie asked as she smiled.

"Because, you are sad. Did my daddy make you sad?" Bear asked so innocently. Charlie reached her hand to Bear. She took his hand in hers. Buck was listening to this scene play out around him.

"No, Bear. Your daddy makes me very happy. But he told me something about work that made me sad. It's not your daddy's fault." Charlie said. She looked over at Buck and smiled. When she looked back to Bear, he was smiling. "And as far as a spend the night party, maybe next time okay. Your dad and I both have to be at work in the morning."

"And I get to go to Aunt Lou's house!" Bear said excitedly. Charlie turned back around to face the front. Buck turned into her apartment complex and parked in front of her building. Buck got out of the truck and helped Bear out of his booster seat. Bear went around and took Charlie by the hand. They walked up to the door of her apartment and Charlie stopped. Buck wasn't paying attention and bumped into her from behind. Charlie reached out and pulled a note off her door. She opened the folded paper and read the note.

_Miss me?_

_ Stopped by to see you. I hate that I missed you. _

_ I'll be seeing you again._

_ Tyler_

Charlie began to shake. Buck grabbed the note out of her hand and read it for himself. Tears were rolling down Charlie's cheeks as the gravity of the situation hit her. Tyler had come after her first. He was willing to walk through the protective order. What had he come there to do? Buck pulled out his phone and dialed Kid's number. He told Kid to meet him at Charlie's apartment and gave him the address. Buck took her keys and opened the apartment door. They all went inside and Buck turned on the TV for Bear. Bear held on to Charlie and sat in her lap. Charlie stroked his hair and was grateful for the distraction. Buck stood outside waiting for Kid. About ten minutes later, Kid pulled up. Buck showed him the note and Kid took it into evidence. Kid told Buck he was request a subpoena for the apartment complexes security tapes. Kid and Buck walked inside and found Charlie asleep with Bear on her lap. The men smiled at the scene.

"Hey Bear, aren't you supposed to be at my house tomorrow with Aunt Lou and Jed?" Kid asked the boy. Bear nodded yes. "Well, do want to come home with me and spend the night with Jed so you can sleep late tomorrow. I think Aunt Lou is making chocolate chip waffles in the morning."

"Can I dad?" Bear asked. Buck smiled at his son. He was so grateful to have all these friends that were closer than family around to support him. Buck nodded and Bear climbed down out of Charlie's lap. Charlie stirred and hugged Bear. Bear hugged her back. Charlie and Bear both stood up. Charlie greeted Kid and apologized for interrupting his Sunday evening. Kid told her it was nothing and gave her a hug. Buck told Charlie he would be right back and walked Bear out with Kid. Charlie sat on the couch and waited for Buck to return.

"Thanks Kid. I owe you and Lou big time for keeping Bear like this. Just don't want Charlie to be by herself. This guy really shook her up." Buck said to Kid after loading Bear into Kid's Ford F150 double cab. Buck shook Kids hand in appreciation.

"I understand Buck. It's okay. I agree. I'm just glad she has you . . . and that you found her." Kid said with a wink. Buck looked at him confused. "Buck, she's a good woman. She's good for you. And Bear. I think you guys are perfect for each other."

"She is great. Really great. I've never been so comfortable. She so easy to talk to and the way she loves on my son. I think I may have already fallen in love with her." Buck said not trying to hide his smile.

"We are all happy for you Buck." Kid told him. Kid wished a good night and left. Buck went back into Charlie's apartment. Charlie was still on the couch. She had dozed off again. Buck watched her sleep for just a moment. He then went over to her and gently rubbed her arm. Charlie opened her eyes and looked at Buck. He was smiling at her. Buck held out his hand and helped her up. They walked over to her bedroom. Charlie began to get ready for bed while Buck turned down the bed. Charlie put on a tank top and crawled into bed. Buck stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to her. He reached out and pulled her to him. He spooned her from behind and gently rubbed her arm. After a few minutes, he realized that she was silently crying.

"Charlie, baby, it's okay. It's all over now. You're safe." Buck said to her softly. Charlie nodded her head and knew Buck was telling the truth.

"I just can't believe it. He came after me. If I had been home, there's no telling what could have happened." Charlie said as she turned to face Buck. Buck leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"I know honey. But you weren't home. You're safe and we will get through this together." Buck said softly. Charlie smiled.

"How did I get so lucky?" Charlie asked. Buck looked at her confused.

"Lucky? I am the lucky one. You are an amazing woman Charlie. You stepped into the lives of Bear and I. He loves you so much. You are smart, funny, loving. You are amazingly beautiful. I can't believe someone like you would have someone like me." Buck said to her. Now Charlie had a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about Buck? You are the amazing one. You took on raising a baby and mending a broken heart. Most men wouldn't want to do that or at least not without moving in the first girl they could for help. Bear is an amazing child. He is curious and adventurous. He is a great kid. And you. You . . . you are wonderful. You have a great career, you're funny, and incredibly handsome. You are a real man. Protective yet sensitive. Why would I not want to be with you?" Charlie said as she stroked his cheek.

"Being a divorced father who has custody of their child is usually a turn off. I dated a woman a couple of years ago who that is exactly what she thought. I broke it off with Jane after I heard her tell a coworker that she didn't like me having a son. She apologized but I told her not to call me again. I had kinda just resolved that it was Bear and I against the world. But now, I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings for us." Buck said to Charlie. Charlie leaned in and kissed him.

"Well, I think it shows a lot about who you are. They way you are with Bear and the way he is with you. It shows just what kind of man you are." Charlie said. Charlie's eyes started to droop. Buck kissed her one more time and pulled the covers up around her. They both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Charlie got up and got ready for work. Buck got up and headed home to get ready for work, snatching a few kisses on his way out the door. Buck got to the office and went inside his personal office. A few minutes later, Ike walked in with a cup of coffee for himself and one for Buck and closed the door. Ike smiled as Buck looked up at him. Ike handed Buck his coffee.

"So, tell me all about it." Ike said to Buck with a smile. Buck smiled back and took a sip of his coffee. "I want all the details."

"Well, Charlie is great. We had dinner Saturday night and then walked to a little outdoor concert. We danced and sang and laughed. She has an amazing laugh. We went back to her place. We had some wine. We started kissing and talking dirty to each other. She stood up and I unzipped her dress. She let it fall in the floor. I followed her to her bedroom. She turned down the bed and then met me at the foot of the bed. She got down on her knees and gave me a blow job right there. It was amazing." Buck said to Ike. Ike was on the edge of his seat resting his arms on his knees. He shook his head after taking a sip of his coffee and muttered 'damn man'. "So, after I finished . . ."

"Okay wait. Stop right there." Ike said to Buck. Ike stood up and went to the door. He opened the door and hollered for Jimmy. Jimmy came over and Ike ushered him in the office and closed the door again. "Now, spits or swallows?"

"Uhm Ike, do I really want to know what you and Buck are talking about?" Jimmy said. Ike winked at him and nodded yes.

"Swallows." Buck answered. Jimmy looked at Buck and then caught on. He smiled and winked at Buck.

"Damn Buck. I'm proud of ya!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, but that's just it Jimmy. She blew Buck before he even touched her. That's what I'm talking about. Emily will do that. She will just start giving me a blow job and then when I'm finished, she goes to sleep. It's amazing." Ike said to the boys. Buck and Jimmy nodded in appreciation. The locker room talk had never stopped for this group of men. They were all closer than brothers.

"Amanda will too. She will wake me up sometimes just to do it. It's great." Jimmy said. Ike and Buck smiled.

"Okay, so continue on with the story. Charlie gave you a blow job and then what?" Ike said as he and Jimmy sat down to hear the rest of the story.

"Well, I pulled her back to her feet and guided her to the bed while we kissed. I got on top and stripped her of her bra and then her panty. I gave her oral. It was awesome. She is so vocal and its awesome to hear your name called out like that. When I came back to kiss her mouth she rolled us over and straddled me. She grabbed a condom and she put it on. _She _did. I've never had a girl put a condom on me before. Talk about sexy." Buck blew out a deep breath at the memory.

"God damn Buck. _She_ put the condom on. Respect." Jimmy said. He meant that. He respected Charlie already, but now she had his trust. Jimmy worried about Buck. He was a good person and deserved all the happiness that the rest of them had. He didn't want some two bit bitch hurting him. Buck just smiled.

"Yeah. She put the condom on. Then, guys, I swear. She rode me like a damn horse. She slid down on me and started riding. God it was amazing. She even rubbed her own breasts and nipples. Just watching her about sent me over. Right before she came, she leaned down so I could suck her boobs. And then she came and I came right after her. After I slipped out of her we got up and cleaned up." Buck finished his coffee while the boys smiled and high fived. Buck smiled and continued. "She actually asked me if I minded the condom. I couldn't believe it. She said that she respected me and herself and wanted me to know she was on the up and up. I couldn't believe it. She actually cared about what I thought and about being safe."

"That's awesome Buck. I knew this was the one. I know she is. She's the one for you." Ike said firmly. Buck was his brother. He knew him better than he knew himself. Ike was already aware that Buck was in love with this woman. Even if he didn't know it yet.

"I think so too. I really do. Bear loves her. She loves him." Buck said. Then he turned serious. Ike and Jimmy noticed the change in his demeanor. "Jimmy, I got a call yesterday while at the ranch for Kid. He called to tell me that Tyler DeWitt was dead. Apparently he went and stayed with his ex Sarah Downs. He beat her up pretty bad and she shot and killed him. Last night when I went to drop Charlie off at her place, there was a note on her door. He had been there. He left her a note saying asking if she had missed him and that she would be seeing him again. I called Kid and he came over to take the evidence. He is getting a subpoena to pull the security films at her complex."

Jimmy and Ike just stared. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. He had boldly violated the protection order and didn't seem in the slightest to care.

"Wait a minute Buck, we were all at the ranch when you got that call. What time did you leave Charlie's apartment?" Ike asked.

"About ten thirty. We went to my place so I could change clothes. Then we went by the store and then to the ranch. Why?" Buck asked.

"Because if he spent the night with Sarah Downs on Saturday night. And you didn't get the call from Kid until about five saying he was dead. So that means he left Sarah and went to Charlie's some time after ten thirty, left the note, then went back to Sarah's and was shot and killed." Ike stated. Jimmy and Buck processed this new information.

"You're right Ike. Kid is supposed to call me today with an update." Buck replied. "I stayed with Charlie last night to make sure she was okay. It felt so good to just sleep next to a woman and not feel the pressure to perform. We just slept there. Together. We talked and then fell asleep."

Ike and Jimmy smiled. They all shook hands and then Ike and Jimmy went to their offices. The day went smoothly. Kid called and reported that he was still working on a few things. Buck said to keep him posted.

The rest of the week went smoothly for them both. Every day, Charlie and Buck text throughout the day and called each other every night. Charlie had even called her Aunt Rachel and told her all about Buck and Bear. Rachel was happy for her niece. Buck and Charlie made plans for Friday night to take Bear bowling. Saturday, Emma and Sam were going to keep Bear and Maddison again.

On Friday, Buck and Bear picked up Charlie and they headed to the bowling alley. The small family bowled several games and even played in the arcade for a little while. Afterwards they went to have a late dinner. By the time they made it back to Charlie's apartment, Bear was asleep in the back seat. Charlie leaned over and kissed Buck for several minutes. She then got out and let Buck know she would call him in the morning.

Charlie went inside and locked up. She got ready and climbed into bed. Buck text her and let her know that he was home and going to bed. She text him back telling him goodnight.

The following morning, Charlie called Buck. Buck asked Charlie to come over about seven; that he was cooking dinner for them tonight. Charlie said she would be there. She went and showered. After getting dressed, she headed to the mall. She went in and bought herself a pair of ladies work boots to wear out to the ranch. She knew then that she loved this man. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him that. She went home and got ready for her date.

Charlie drove to Buck's house. She knocked on the door. Buck answered with a smile and a 'hey babe'. Buck noticed that Charlie had a small overnight bag with her.

"Too forward?" Charlie asked. Buck grinned and licked his lips.

"More like you read my mind." Buck replied. Charlie smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen. The couple walked into the living room and Buck promptly disappeared into the kitchen. When he returned, Buck took Charlie by the hand and led her to the kitchen table. There was a romantic set up with candles and flowers. Charlie blushed with excitement. There were two plates on the table and to the upper left of each plate was a salad. Each plate had a piece of glazed salmon, steamed broccoli, and mashed potatoes. There was a glass of sweet tea to the upper right of the plate. Buck pulled out her chair and Charlie sat down. The couple enjoyed their dinner and Charlie learned Buck's adoption story.

"So, tell me. I know that Emma and Sam came and picked up you and Ike from the group home. You said they adopted both of you about a year later. So, how come your last name isn't Cain?" Charlie asked.

"That's right. After we came to live at the ranch, we became a family. Ike and I took to Sam and ranching like a duck to water. Sam put us in baseball where we meet Cody, Jimmy, and Kid. We have played together ever since. Emma and Sam kept close contact with Red Bear. They wanted me to have as much contact as possible. I would go and stay with him sometimes on the weekends or during the summer. When Emma and Sam asked Ike and I if we wanted them to adopt us, we said yes. They explained that they knew they weren't our biological parents but they still loved us. If they adopted us, they wanted to leave our legal names the same. We were old enough to know the difference and know our family names." Buck explained. Charlie smiled.

"That's amazing. They are truly great people." Charlie said. She meant those words. Not many people will take on a nine year old much less two. "You said you didn't think you could have children. Why?"

"Well, when I was younger, my horse spooked and bucked. I landed on the saddle horn and then on the ground. So, injury number one. Later, when I was high school, I was running to third. I slid and the third base man jumped to get out of the way. The only problem was he landed with one cleated foot on my crotch. Injury number two. In college, while playing second, a runner slammed into me trying to prevent the double play. Before I could get up off the ground he kicked me in the crotch. Injury number three. And you and I both know, three strikes and you're out. On my last injury the doctor said not to get my hopes up for children. There was some scarring and all." Buck explained to Charlie. She nodded in understanding. They finished their dinner and they cleaned up the dishes together. Buck then handed Charlie a glass of wine and grabbed himself a beer. They went out on the back porch and sat in the swing for a little bit.

"So, tell me how you ended up in Rock Creek?" Buck asked. Charlie took a deep breath. Buck began to wonder if he shouldn't have asked.

"Well, I met Tyler at a frat party a little over five years ago. We hit it off. We started dating. He graduated and stayed in Abilene. He worked for a local gym as the general manager. We broke up a few times but always made up. When I graduated, I got a teaching job at a daycare in the pre-k program. About this time last year, Tyler asked me to move here with him. He was going to go to work with his family. We got an apartment. Right after Thanksgiving we started arguing a lot. He wanted to get married or have a baby or both and he wanted it now. I told him no. Then in January, I came home and found him in bed with Sarah Downs. They asked me to join them but I left. I got my apartment after that." Charlie explained to Buck. Charlie laid her head on Buck's shoulder. She finished her wine and noted that Buck had finished his beer. After a few minutes, Charlie sat up and looked at Buck. When he turned to look at her, she smiled and then looked down.

"Buck, can I ask you something?" Charlie asked. Buck chuckled.

"Of course. You can ask me anything." Buck replied. Charlie still had not looked up and Buck was starting to get nervous.

"Uhm, well." Charlie took a deep breath. 'Just spit it out for cryin' out loud' she told herself. It's not like it's a crime. But what would he think of her. Finally she took another deep breath. "How do feel about rough sex?"

Buck paused a moment. He had never been asked that before. Had rough sex, yes. Asked about rough sex, no. He was surprised. He hadn't expected that.

"Uhm, well . . ." Buck started to say.

"It's okay Buck. Not everybody is okay with it. And if you're not, then that's fine. I just . . ." Charlie said in a rush. Buck smiled at her.

"Can I answer your question now?" Buck said to her. Charlie nodded. Buck stood up grabbed her hand. "Better yet, let me show you."

Charlie stood up with him and allowed him to lead her into the house. She grabbed her overnight bag as they passed by on the way to Buck's bedroom. Once they got into the bedroom, Charlie kicked off her sandals. Buck whipped her around and crushed her mouth with his. He frantically pulled her shirt over her head. He pulled her back into him with one swift movement. Charlie pushed him away and winked. She picked up her bag and headed for the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom, Buck went and turned down the bed. He pulled his shirt off and unfastened his jeans. He looked up when the door to the bathroom opened. Buck swallowed hard at the sight. Charlie started walking towards him in a deep purple two piece nighty ensemble. The top was like a corset with a black string tie in the front. The back had a zipper. Her panty was deep purple thong with black lace around the top and upper thighs. Charlie walked to Buck and stood in front of him.

"Miss Monroe, you are full of surprises. As your attorney, I think we should explore your attorney client privileges a little more closely." Buck said to her with a thick, husky, lust filled voice. His eyes were dark and deep. He licked his lips again. Charlie was actually getting excitedly nervous at the look in his eye.

"Well, Mr. Cross, I need to be aware of my privileges. All of them." Charlie replied with a soft, sensual tone. Her eyes were like a deep blue ocean and Buck was ready to swim in those waters. Buck took her and turned her back to the bed. He kissed her while leaning forward and she sat down on the bed. He moved up between her legs and reached down with his left hand. He never broke their kiss as he ran his finger along the crotch of her panty eliciting a moan. Buck knelt down and spread her legs wide. He pulled the crotch of her panty to the side. He shoved his tongue between her wet lips and thrust two fingers inside her. Charlie gasp at the sudden intrusion and then moaned in delight. Charlie threw her head back and gripped the sheets with clenched fists. Buck continued to lick and suck with lust, not passion. She cried out as she hit her orgasm. Buck stood up and waited for her to open her eyes. A minute later, Charlie did just that. She opened her eyes and looked at Buck.

"Buck. . . I want you. . . to fuck me." Charlie said.

"Lay down." Buck told Charlie. His voice was big, deep, and commanding. Charlie pushed herself up onto the bed and laid down. Buck pulled his pants and boxers off. He reached over and pulled out a condom from his bedside table. He rolled it down his long, thick member. "Take off your panties."

Charlie did as she was told and pulled her panty off and threw it to the side. Buck climbed on the bed and settled between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her. Charlie responded to the kiss with a moan. Buck sat up on his knees and lined himself up with Charlie's wet opening. He plunged himself into her without warning. Charlie called out at the force of his thrust. He hooked her legs on his arms at the elbow. He pounded into her at a frantic pace. Charlie almost came again instantly at the excitement and feeling of him inside her. He slammed into her so hard and fast that Charlie could barely speak much less cry out. Her breathing was fast and she was seeing stars. She came again and managed to cry out his name.

Buck then pulled out of her and leaned in to kiss her again. When Charlie was moaning again, she tried to push him over to return the favor. He took her hands from his chest with his left hand and his right hand pushed her onto her stomach. He reached down between her legs and slowly ran his fingers along her seam. Once he reached her pubis, he pulled up and had her on her knees. When Charlie went to lift up on her hands, he pushed her upper back down.

"This is my fuck. Relax. Enjoy." Buck said to her. Her butt was in the air, but her face was resting on the mattress. She smiled like an alley cat. Buck rubbed his hands on her butt cheeks. He then smacked her ass. She squealed at the spanking as he lined himself up. He grabbed her where her hips bent and thrust himself inside her. He was pounding into her again, just as he had a minute ago. His balls were slamming against her pleasure. Charlie moaned and cried out 'faster' and 'harder'. Buck smiled and happily obliged. After Charlie cried out again in pleasure, Buck called out in Kiowa. He waited until he softened and slipped out of her before moving. He got up and went to throw away the condom. When he returned, Charlie was laying on her side. Buck smiled and climbed into bed behind her. He snaked his arm around her waist. When Charlie didn't respond, Buck got nervous. Did he do something wrong? Was he too rough?

"Charlie, are you okay? I'm sorry if I was too rough." Buck whispered into her ear. Charlie rolled over and kissed him passionately.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Charlie replied. "I was afraid of what you may think of me. Asking for rough sex. I enjoy making love with you and to you. But sometimes, I just . . ."

"Want it rough. I understand. I enjoyed it. It's not often a woman enjoys the same things and the same ways you do things." Buck said to Charlie. Charlie looked at him confused. "I mean . . . I told you I haven't dated much in the last 4 years. Hell, I haven't touched a woman in a year before you. I have enjoyed everything with you. Dinners, dancing, everything. But making love to you, sex, and . . . is the best I've ever had. It's like there's never been anyone else but you. Like I know what you need and what you want. It's amazing. We have so much in common. It's like . . . It's like I've known you my whole life."

"Yes. I feel the same way. We've only known each other since March but it's been amazing. I'm so comfortable with you. I was afraid that you would think I was some kind of easy, cheap lay. But, you are an amazing man. I think about you and Bear all the time. I look forward to hearing from you every day; it brightens my day." Charlie said as she snuggled into his chest. Buck wrapped his arm around her and they settled into a contented sleep.

The next morning Charlie snuck out from under Buck. She put on her pajama pants and a tank top. She went into the kitchen and looked through the pantry. She found some oatmeal and put it on the stove. She found some fresh fruit and made two fruit bowls. She reached and grabbed two coffee mugs. She made them both some coffee and headed back to the bedroom. She put the cups down on the bedside table. She leaned down and kissed Buck tenderly. His eyes fluttered open and he reached up to cup her face.

"Good morning babe. I've got coffee and breakfast. See you in the kitchen." Charlie said to Buck. Charlie got up and went back into the kitchen. She finished the oatmeal and spooned up two bowls. She sat the table and soon felt arms around her waist. Charlie smiled and leaned her head back into his chest. The pair sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. After cleaning up the dishes, Buck went to call Emma and Sam. He came back and the pair headed out for Sunday lunch at the ranch.


	5. Playing For Keeps

**A/N: I don't own The Young Riders, blah blah blah. WARNING: Explicit Content and Mature Themes/Subject Matter. **

Chapter 4

Playing for Keeps

The following week was Charlie's last week at school. Summer break had already started for the kids. She and Buck messaged all through the day. They spoke by phone at night.

On, Wednesday Buck got a call from Kid saying they had received the subpoenas for the security footage from Charlie's apartment complex. He told Kid to let him know if they found anything. Later that day, Kid called and told Buck that they saw Tyler Dewitt come to the apartment around one p.m. that day and that he had a gun in his hand. He left the note and then left. Buck thanked Kid and tried to call Charlie. No answer. He waited a few minutes and tried to call her again. No answer. Buck sat down and tried to busy himself. He looked at the time and knew that Charlie would have left work by now. About an hour later, Charlie called him back. She asked him if everything was okay since he had called and not just messaged her. Buck asked her to come over for dinner and he would explain.

Charlie arrived at Buck's house about six thirty that evening. Bear opened the door for her and they went into the living room. Charlie made her way into the kitchen to see if she could help Buck. Buck was finishing up the baked chicken and sides. He had his back to her.

"Hey honey. Sure smells good in here." Charlie said as she reached into the fridge for a bottle of water. Buck turned around to face her and she noticed a hint of something. Sadness? Worry? "Buck, baby, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. We'll talk after dinner." Buck said to her. Charlie frowned worrying about what they needed to talk about. Buck called Bear in for dinner and Charlie fixed Bear a plate. Buck went to fix drinks while Charlie fixed him and herself a plate. They sat down at the table and ate. Bear keep them in a conversation all through dinner.

After cleaning up the kitchen and putting Bear to bed, Buck and Charlie sat down on the couch. Charlie was getting anxious and had no idea what was wrong. Buck moved over next to her and put her legs across his lap. He reached over and grabbed her hand which Charlie felt encouraged by.

"Charlie, I have some news about Tyler DeWitt." Buck spoke. "Kid called today and said they got the subpoenas for the security footage from your complex. He and Cody reviewed the footage. Seems he came to your place around one o'clock that afternoon. He had a gun with him. He left the note and then left. Kid thinks he had already beat up Sarah and thought she was dead. When he went back to get rid of her body, she shot him."

Charlie took in all this information. He had come for her. He had come to kill her too. Charlie let a tear slip from her eye. Buck reached over and wiped it away from her cheek.

"Charlie, I was so worried today when you didn't answer your phone. Where were you?" Buck asked. Charlie looked up in his eyes.

"Buck, I'm sorry. I had a doctor's appointment. It wasn't that big of a deal." Charlie replied to Buck. Buck was still looking at her.

"A doctor's appointment. Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me?" Buck began to panic. Charlie was looking at him confused. What was wrong with him?

"Uhm, nothing is wrong. It was just my annual well woman exam. I asked the doctor to put me back on my birth control pills." Charlie said. The more she talked the madder she got. "I didn't know I needed your permission to go to the doctor."

"It's not that. I was just worried. Just let me know next time so I won't worry." Buck said to her. Charlie was furious by now. She jumped up off the couch and looked at him.

"Buck, I am a grown ass woman. I do what I want. When I want to. I told you that I practice monogamy. If you can't deal with a strong woman then I don't know what to tell you. I dealt with this overbearing, protective bullshit from Tyler for five years. I will not put up with it again." Charlie grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house.

"Charlie! CHARLIE! WAIT CHARLIE!" Buck called as he tried to catch up with her. By the time he got to her she was backing her car out of the driveway. "Damn it. Way to go Cross."

Buck walked back inside and went to his bedroom. He changed his clothes and grabbed his cell phone. After he crawled into bed, he text Charlie an apology and a goodnight. Charlie did not reply.

Charlie drove to her apartment. She was furious. She was sad. What happened to the Buck she had gotten to know. The Buck that was so care free and laid back. So loving and gently. What happened . . . or was this the real Buck? They had known each other for what three months. She had been through an emotional roller coaster since meeting him. He had been by her side. She had wanted him by her side.

When she arrived home, she went inside and changed her clothes. She crawled into bed and heard her text message go off. She checked the message and saw that Buck had text her. She read the text and then put her phone up. She rolled over and let her tears fall.

The rest of the week went by slowly for them both. Charlie refused to answer any of Buck's calls or texts. Buck was worried that he had lost her forever. Charlie was miserable. She wanted to call him or talk to him but he needed to understand that she wasn't his property. Buck realized that he needed to trust her and not make her pay for the past. Charlie understood that people who truly love you always worry and have your best interest at heart.

On Friday, Charlie got a delivery at her school. The principal of her school brought down a dozen red roses. Charlie smiled and pulled the card out.

_Charlotte,_

_ Hope you enjoy your last day of work. _

_ I've missed you so much. Please accept my sincerest _

_ of apologies. _

_ Buck_

That night, Buck took Bear out for pizza and they went to the ball field to play a little. Bear asked Buck where Charlie was and why she wasn't there with them. Buck answered that he had upset Charlie and that he hoped everything would work out. Charlie spent Friday night at home with some take out and a movie. She missed Buck and Bear.

On Saturday, Buck got up and got them both ready. They headed to the feed store and then out to Emma and Sam's. Emma was surprised to look out the kitchen window and see Buck's truck pulling up. The boys walked inside the kitchen and Bear ran to hug his Grammie. After getting Grammie's hugs and kisses, she walked over and Buck and hugged him. Buck let out a sad sigh and told Emma he was headed to do chores. He put on his hat and headed back to his truck. He drove the truck down to the barn. He unloaded the feed and said hello to the hands. He grabbed a shovel and started mucking stalls. After he was finished, he saddled Warrior and went for a ride. He rode the fence line and then rode the jump course. Once he finished, he took Warrior back to his stall and brushed him down. Buck then got into his truck and headed back up to the house. He went inside and got a quick shower. He then grabbed a glass of lemonade and sat down in the den with everyone.

"Son, do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked after a few minutes. Emma was knitting and Bear was building a building of some sort with blocks. Sam was watching the game but had stopped as soon as his son sat down.

"I don't know dad. I think I screwed things up with Charlie." Buck said quietly. Buck sipped his lemonade.

"How's that?" Sam asked. Emma was listening in although she steadily knit.

"Well, I talked to Kid and found out that Tyler DeWitt had in fact been by Charlie's apartment around one o'clock that day. From what Kid and Cody have pieced together, DeWitt spent the night with Sarah Downs. Beat her up and thought she was dead. He left the apartment and went to Charlie's; most likely to kill her because he brought a gun with him. He left her the note and then went to dispose of Sarah's body when she shot and killed him." Buck took a few breaths. "After I found all of this out, I tried to call Charlie. She didn't answer. I knew she should have been at work. Something inside me just panicked. I couldn't stop worrying. Later that evening, we had dinner and put Bear to bed. We sat down to talk and I asked her where she was. She said she had been at a doctor's appointment. I told her to let me know next time so I wouldn't worry. She jumped off the couch and told me that she was grown and did whatever she wanted and if I couldn't handle a strong woman then she didn't know what to tell me. I don't even know why it bothered me so badly or why I said that. I've never been like that."

"Well, if you can't figure it out, maybe I can help you son" Sam said with a smile. Buck looked over at Emma who was smiling and then Sam. "How much did you love Jenny?"

"What?" Buck answered.

"How much did you love Jennifer Thompkins?" Sam asked again.

"I loved Jenny with my all my heart. We were together for almost eleven years. Why is this relevant dad?" Buck replied confused.

"And it never bothered you when Jenny would be gone or wouldn't answer the phone." Sam spoke trying to help Buck realize the obvious.

"Not really. Until I found her in our bed with a woman." Buck replied. "I loved her so I trusted her."

"You know something Buck. For a lawyer, you sure do have a hard time putting the pieces together." Sam said. Buck just stared at him. "You are in love with Charlie. You love her more than you ever loved Jenny. Jenny shattered that ability to trust love and you have found someone that can put it back together. You have found the one. There was a reason Jenny and you didn't work out. You love Charlie with your heart and your soul. She's in your blood. And you don't know how to deal with it. That's why you felt that way. That's why you said what you did."

Buck let what Sam said sink in. He did love Charlie. He knew that. It was true. He was terrified that this love would turn out badly. He had already realized that she couldn't pay for the sins of others, but he was still afraid of being hurt.

"You're right dad. I am in love with her. I fell in love with her very fast. She is amazing. I love her smile. I love her sense of humor. I love her heart. I love the way she loves Bear. She never blinked an eye about me having been married and having Bear. I love her more than anything, except Bear." Buck said. Just then his cell phone went off with a text message. He opened the message and was excited to see it was from Charlie.

_Thank you for the beautiful flowers. I miss you more. Dinner. Tonight. 7:30. My place._

Buck smiled as he replied.

_I'll bring the wine._

Buck looked up at Sam and then to Emma. He told them that maybe he needed to tell her exactly how he felt. She wanted to have dinner. Hopefully tomorrow they would both be out for Sunday dinner. Sam and Emma smiled and told him to be careful and have fun. Buck kissed Emma and Bear goodbye and headed out the door.

At seven thirty, Buck knocked on Charlie's door. He waited nervously. Charlie opened the door and Buck exhaled the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. She was wearing jeans and a sleeveless top. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was naturally beautiful. She moved out of the way and Buck came in. They made small talk and sat down to dinner. After dinner and the dishes were done, the couple sat on the couch and drank their wine.

"Buck, I'm sorry I got so mad the other night. I just . . . I can't handle the possessive anymore. But I do understand why you would worry with everything that has happened recently." Charlie said to Buck. Buck took her hand.

"No, Charlie. I'm sorry. I have no excuse other than I am afraid of my happiness being taken away. You can't pay for what other's did. It's not your fault Jenny did what she did. It's just that . . ." Buck said to her. He paused to take several deep breaths, trying to control his emotions. "I love you Charlie. I love you very much. More than I have ever loved anyone except Bear. It scares me because I love you so much and I am afraid that you will disappear."

Charlie slid closer to Buck and kissed him. Buck put his hands on her face and held her there. Charlie slid her hands around his neck and continued to kiss him passionately. She understood. She loved him just as much. Charlie pulled away first.

"I love you Buck. I love you so much. More than I can put into words." Charlie said to Buck. Buck leaned in and kissed her again. Charlie stood up and pulled Buck to her bedroom. She turned around at the foot of the bed, grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. She kissed him lustfully. Buck reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. He pulled her body closer to him. Charlie pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Buck guided her to the side of the bed. Buck bent down and kissed her stomach. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them along with her panties off and threw them to the side. He pushed her gently to sit down on the side of the bed. He opened her legs and began feasting on her. His tongue swirling around her pleasure. His fingers gliding in and out of her at steady rate. He brought her to climax with her throwing her head back and calling out his name. Buck stood up and took off his pants and boxers. He reached into her side table drawer and took out one of the condoms. He slid the condom down on himself and climbed up on the bed. He settled between her legs and kissed her passionately. Charlie moaned in pleasure at his kiss and when he heard her moan he lined himself up with her. He gently pushed himself inside her. He slowly pulled back and pushed forward. Again. And again. Over and over. Making love to the woman he loved. He brought Charlie to climax again before one last thrust inside her pushed him over the edge with the words 'I love you' across his lips. Once they got cleaned up, they snuggled into each other.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven and we can continue on with our future together?" Buck asked Charlie. Her head resting on his chest.

"Yes, I'd like to continue with our future. Starting with you meeting my Aunt Rachel. She is retiring from her job with the Sweetwater School Board. They are throwing her a retirement party at the end of June. Could you get away for the weekend? Like we would leave on that Thursday and come back Sunday?" Charlie asked. She leaned up and put her head in her hand resting on her side with her leg hitched over Buck. Buck looked over at her and smiled.

"Well, I would love to but I need to check and see if mom and dad can keep Bear that weekend." Buck said to Charlie. Charlie smiled.

"No, silly. Bear is coming with us. I wouldn't dream of leaving him behind." Charlie said. She swatted Buck's arm. Buck smiled at her.

"You really want Bear to come?" Buck asked.

"Why wouldn't I? He's your son. I love you. I love him." Charlie replied matter of factly.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life. In our lives." Buck replied as he leaned in to kiss her passionately. Charlie rolled him over and grabbed a condom. She rolled it down his hard shaft and impaled herself. She moaned in pleasure and rubbed her breasts. Buck closed his eyes and hissed in pleasure. Charlie rode Buck, grinding her hips down on him. Buck growled in pleasure. Charlie called out Bucks name and an 'I love you'. Buck thrust his hips up one more time and exploded. Once he slipped out of her and they cleaned up again, Buck spooned behind Charlie and they fell asleep.

The next morning, Buck and Charlie got ready and headed out to Emma and Sam's. They had lunch and helped out with the chores. Bear was excited that Charlie was there. On the way home, they talked about the summer and what things they can do as a family.

"Which reminds me, I wanted to ask you something Charlie. I usually put Bear in a summer camp but last year he didn't like it very much. Mom and Dad's is too far to drive everyday. Lou offered but she has enough everyday with her own three. Would you keep Bear this summer?" Buck asked. Bear started cheering from the back seat. Charlie laughed.

"Sure. I would love to. I can come over every morning and we can hang out and then have dinner before I go home. We can take field trips and have play dates. It'll be great." Charlie said. Buck picked up her hand and kissed it. Buck and Bear dropped Charlie off at her apartment. Charlie kissed Buck goodnight and then opened the back to kiss Bear. She told them she would see them in the morning.

The next morning Charlie arrived at Buck's in her pajamas with a bag of clothes to change into. Bear was still sleeping so she snuggled up on the couch to wait for him to get up. Buck handed her a small wrapped box with a bow on it.

"What's this?" Charlie asked.

"Just open it." Buck said. Charlie unwrapped the package and inside the box was a key on a keychain that had two letter B's and a letter C. Charlie took the keychain out of the box and looked at Buck. He was smiling like a kid at Christmas. "It's a key to the house. Your key. Since you and Bear will be going out and doing things, I figured you couldn't break a window every time you wanted in. So, I'm giving you your own key."

"Oh Buck! Are you sure?" Charlie asked. She was so excited. Their relationship had moved quickly but neither of them minded. They were both too old for the games. You either wanted to be serious or you didn't. Buck shook his head yes and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you Buck. I love you so so much."

"I love you too babe. See you tonight." Buck said as he got up and headed out the door. A little while later, Bear come down the stairs and cuddled up with Charlie on the couch.

After breakfast, Charlie made a grocery list and they pair headed to the store. They grabbed lunch while they were out and Bear played on the indoor playground. They returned back to the house and Charlie smiled as she slid her key in the lock. Charlie did some laundry and then started supper. When Buck got home that evening, dinner was waiting. He took a deep breath inhaling the delicious smells. He headed to the kitchen.

"Something smells great in here. I'll just go change and be right back." Buck said after he kissed Charlie. Bear was at the bar top working in his new kindergarten workbook. Buck went into his room and changed his clothes. When he came back, Charlie was making plates. Buck went to fix the drinks.

"Bear, please go and put your workbook and pencil up so that we can eat. We can work on it some more tomorrow okay." Charlie said to Bear. Bear replied with a 'Yes ma'am' and took his things to the living room. Buck couldn't believe his eyes.

Charlie set everyone up at the table and then they sat down. Supper was an adventure of Bear retelling the entire day. Buck laughed and smiled. This was right. That evening, the small family watched movie and then they put Bear to bed. Charlie and Buck spent some time together before Charlie went home.

The next day and the weeks that followed went pretty much the same way. Charlie had made play dates on Friday's with Lou, Emily, and Amanda. The ladies would all get to chat and the kids could play. They rotated houses to lighten the load.

Soon it was the end of June and found the small family headed to Sweetwater. Charlie couldn't wait to introduce Buck and Bear to her Aunt Charlie. On the way to Sweetwater, Buck asked Charlie to accompany him and Bear to the reservation to see his brother. Charlie was beyond excited. They decided the end of July would be best. They would be gone a week.

When they go to Sweetwater, they checked into their hotel. Charlie called her Aunt Rachel and they arranged to meet for dinner. That evening, the family went to the Wild Horse Steak and Brew house for dinner.

"Aunt Rachel! I'm so happy to see you!" Charlie said as she ran up to a middle aged lady with long dirty blonde hair. Buck couldn't believe his eyes. This was Aunt Rachel. Was she even old enough to retire? "Aunt Rachel, This is my boyfriend Buck Cross and his son Isaac. We call him Bear."

"Wonderful to meet you Ms. Dunne. Charlie has spoken very highly of you. Thank you for allowing us to tag along." Buck said as he extended his hand. To his surprise, Rachel reached out and pulled him into a hug. She then knelt down and hugged Bear. Bear giggled and hugged her back. Buck was speechless.

"It's so wonderful to meet you and Bear. And please call me Rachel or Aunt Rachel. None of that Ms. Dunne mess." Rachel replied. They group sat down and enjoyed dinner. After eating, they all parted ways. Buck and Charlie climbed into bed with a sleeping Bear on the other bed.

They next afternoon found them at the retirement party. They all enjoyed the festivities. Rachel invited the small family to her house for supper. That evening, they pulled up in Rachel's driveway. Charlie was surprised to see a 'For Sale' sign in the yard. She and Buck held hands while walking to the door. Rachel let them in after they knocked and asked Charlie why she had knocked in the first place. They all sat down in the living room and had a glass of tea. They group easily chatted and Charlie told Rachel the whole story of what happened with Tyler DeWitt. Rachel let the tears escape her eyes being told that her niece had almost been killed.

Once dinner was ready, they all sat around the table and Rachel asked Buck about his job. Buck told her all about being a lawyer and partnering with Jimmy and Ike. Bear animatedly told Rachel all about Charlie coaching his t-ball team. Rachel told them stories about Charlie playing ball. Buck threw in some of himself playing as well. Charlie and Buck offered to do the dishes. As they were finishing up, Bear came running into the kitchen.

"Miss Charlie! DAD! Aunt Rachel wants to make cookies! Can I help her? PLEASE!" Bear shouted. After he finished speaking, Bear poked his bottom lip out. Charlie and Buck melted and laughed. They nodded yes and Rachel came in and started gathering the ingredients.

Charlie gave Buck a tour of her old house. She even showed him her room. Buck laughed at the array of softball trophies and gear. She had a lot of the typical girly stuff like posters of Ricky Martin and Joshua Jackson. Charlie looked over her room and couldn't believe the person she was now.

Buck saw her gazing at the things in her room. He walked over to her and took her hands. He pulled them up to his lips and gently kissed the backs of them. He then reached out and took her face in his hands. He held her still while he leaned in and kissed her softly. Charlie responded back to his kiss. Soon they were kissing passionately in the middle of her old bedroom. When they broke apart, They smiled at each other.

"I love you Buck." Charlie said softly.

"I love you Charlie." Buck replied back. Just then they heard their names being called from downstairs. The pair laughed and headed downstairs to see what the fuss was about. They rounded the corner in time to see Rachel pulling out the first tray of cookies and put the second one in. Bear was jumping up and down and was beside himself with excitement.

"So, I guess now is the time to explain the 'For Sale' sign in the yard." Rachel said as moved the cookies to the cooling rack. Charlie nodded her head. "Well, I'm moving. I'm tired of being so far away from you and now that I am retired I can move to Rock Creek."

Charlie looked stunned for a moment. She had never dreamed that Aunt Rachel felt that way. Charlie missed Aunt Rachel terribly but had never imagined that she felt the same. Soon Charlie had a wide smile and tears in her eyes. She ran around the counter top and threw her arms around Rachel. The women hugged for several minutes.

"Oh my baby girl, I have missed you so much. And now, we can be a family again." Rachel said to Charlie. Charlie just nodded and Buck smiled.

"When are you moving Aunt Rachel?" Charlie asked. Rachel pulled the second batch of cookies out and turned the oven off. The first batch she moved to a plate and poured four glasses of milk. She sat the plate in the middle of the counter and passed out the milk.

"Soon. I have a realtor so I am not worried about selling the house before I move. I do need your help finding a place in Rock Creek. I want an apartment so I don't have to keep up a yard and all." Rachel said as they all wolfed down the cookies. Charlie smiled.

"Well, Aunt Rachel, why don't you stay with me until we find you a place. I have a nice one bedroom apartment with a sleeper sofa. You can stay with me. I go over to Buck's every morning during the week to keep Bear, but that's no problem." Charlie smiled. She was excited to have Rachel coming to live in Rock Creek.

"No. I will not live with you. You and Buck will want some privacy and I will be in the way." Rachel said firmly. Charlie and Buck both choked on the cookies they had. Rachel and Bear both laughed.

"Uhm, Aunt Rachel. Buck has his own house. So, we can have, uhm, all the uhm . . . privacy we want." Charlie said blushing. Buck again choked but this time on his swallow of milk. This time Charlie laughed with Rachel and Bear. "You will absolutely move in with me. There's no reason for you not to stay with me."

The next day was Saturday and they all headed to the family fun center. They played miniature golf and rode the go karts. They had lunch and went to see a movie. Rachel decided to take Charlie up on her offer. She arranged for her stuff to be put into storage for the time being. Charlie packed up her old room while they were there. Buck grilled some steaks for them that night. After dinner, Buck and Charlie headed back to the hotel. Bear had thrown a fit and wanted to stay with Aunt Rachel. Buck agreed but was so surprised that he called Emma and Sam. They were also shocked.

"Uhm, Charlie. Can I ask you something and I hope you won't get mad?" Buck said after they got back to their room. Charlie had started to undress and get into her pajamas. She looked at Buck, who was standing there in nothing but his boxers, and raised her eyebrow in question.

"Sure Buck. What is it?" Charlie answered.

"You said something a couple of weeks ago and I haven't had a chance to ask you about it. You said that you got back on your birth control. Do you not want children or is there something . . ." Buck asked.

"No, I want children. Just not right now. I think we should be a little more committed than 'I love you' to have a baby." Charlie said to Buck. Buck looked relieved. "I want to have babies. Your babies. Just not right now. We can still love each other and be safe. Is it really a problem that I'm on the pill?"

"No, it's not a problem. I was just surprised. We have never talked about our future. What we want out of life and all that. I just know I love you. Very much." Buck answered. They both climbed into bed and snuggled into each other.

"What do you want Buck? The future? Us?" Charlie asked.

"I want us. I want to spend my life with you. I want you to have my children. You are already so good with Bear. He loves you so much. I can't imagine not having you in my life. I loved Jenny so much. But she broke my heart. I never thought that I would love anyone again. Not real love. I love you more than I ever loved her. You're an amazing woman." Buck answered. "What is it that you want?"

"The exact same thing." Charlie said as she rolled over on top of him. She kissed him passionately. She made her way down his chest and settled between his legs. She pulled his boxers off and took his long hardness into her mouth. She licked and sucked until Buck saw stars. She rolled his balls in her hand and took him all in her mouth as he erupted inside her mouth. Buck called out her name and whispered an 'I love you'. Charlie slid over to her side of the bed and curled up to Buck. She put her head on his shoulder. Buck rubbed his fingertips up and down Charlie's back. He made a move to roll her over and Charlie whispered to him.

"Not tonight lover." Charlie whispered. Buck raised his head up. He didn't understand. "I'm on my period."

"Oh. I understand." Buck nodded as he spoke. "But I can't return the favor."

"That's okay. I can't just give you head because I want to?" Charlie asked with a sassy grin on her face. She had lifted her head and was resting on her hand. Buck grinned back.

"You can blow me any time you want. I just like to get in on the action too you know. Especially when there's no little boy in the bed next to us." Buck replied. Charlie smiled. They fell into a contented sleep and awoke the next morning feeling sad they were headed home. They picked up Bear and had breakfast with Rachel. The small family headed home to Rock Creek.

Over the next couple of weeks, Rachel got her house sold and moved to Rock Creek. Rachel moved in with Charlie and life went back to normal. Charlie spent the weekend over at Buck's and stayed at home during the week. Charlie and Buck had fell into a routine. Charlie was doing the laundry, cooking meals, doing the shopping, and cleaning the house. Buck told her to stop because she wasn't his maid; she was his girlfriend.

Buck and Charlie made plans to go the reservation to see Red Bear. They would be leaving in a week to spend a week there. Charlie got Bear registered for school and for fall ball. She signed up to coach. She made it clear to "Pops" Moss, the general manager of the league that she had to have Bear, Jed, and JB on her team. When asked why she replied, "Bear is my son. Jed and JB are my nephews."

Soon, the family was on their way to the reservation. Once they arrived at the reservation, the family went to Red Bear's house. Red Bear had a nice split level home that had several acres with it. Buck told Charlie that Red Bear was a member of the elder council and a social worker. They knocked on the door and Red Bear welcomed them into the house. Bear shouted 'Uncle Red Bear!' and jumped into his arms.

"Calm down son. Red Bear, it's so good to see you." Buck said as the brothers embraced tightly. "Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Charlotte Monroe."

"Please, it's just Charlie. It's a pleasure to meet you Red Bear and thank you for allowing me to come and meet your family." Charlie said to Red Bear. Red Bear looked at Charlie and then smiled. He reached out and pulled Charlie into a hug.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the lady that has won my brothers heart and my nephews love. You are welcome." Red Bear said to Charlie. The group went in and sat down in the living room. Red Bear insisted they stay there at his house instead of finding a hotel. Buck finally gave in and agreed stating he really didn't want to inconvenience Red Bear. Red Bear he would enjoy the company. His daughters away at college had made the house lonely and quiet.

"How are Sunny and Rain doing?" Buck asked. Red Bear told him that his nieces were doing well studying at the University of Oklahoma on full scholarships for academics and Indian Heritage. The rest of the day found the family just talking. That night when they were getting ready for bed, Buck told Charlie about Red Bear. Red Bear and his wife, Spring Flower, married when Red Bear was twenty. They had twin girls, Morning Rain and Evening Sun, two years later. Spring Flower got sick about eight years ago. She died two years later of cancer. Red Bear never remarried. The girls were only thirteen at the time. Red Bear raised them and they were both in honors classes. They had their scholarships to the University. Sunny was studying law and Rain was studying economics and politics.

Charlie and Buck slept well that night. They woke up the next morning and headed down to the kitchen. Red Bear had took the week off to spend time with his brother and nephew. Charlie asked Red Bear to teach her some of the traditional Kiowa foods and customs. Buck was shocked when he heard her ask that. She really wanted to know about his culture. Red Bear taught her several cooking methods and dishes. They spent the week enjoying Kiowa culture and the wide open spaces. The family went and visited the cemetery where Buck's parents and Red Bear's wife are buried.

One afternoon, Buck took Charlie to show her some sights. Bear stayed with his uncle. The pair rode down to the lake that bordered the property. Red Bear noticed something about Bear's mood that he couldn't place. They had been telling Bear stories of their mother and showing him pictures.

"Bear, what are you thinking about?" Red Bear asked him.

"Just thinking about. . . I don't know." Bear answered. Red Bear was confused. "I don't have a mother."

"I see. That's what you are unsure of." Red Bear said. Bear nodded and returned to his fishing pole. "Bear, what do you think a mother is?"

"Well, a mommy makes you cookies. She gives you kisses and hugs. She takes you to play." Bear said after thinking for a few minutes.

"So a mother takes care of you. When you are sick, she makes you better. When you need help, she helps you. She cooks for you, makes sure you clean clothes, and tucks you in at night. Is that about right?" Red Bear asked. Bear nodded.

"Just like daddy, but a girl." Bear said. Red Bear laughed. Bear was so smart. Red Bear was deeply saddened when Buck and Jenny divorced. Not for any other reason than Buck had loved Jenny and Bear was a miracle. Now Red Bear could see that Buck was in love with Charlie more than he ever loved Jenny. Charlie was perfect for Buck . . . and Bear.

"Yes, Bear. Exactly. So do you know anyone who is like daddy but a girl?" Red Bear asked.

"Miss Charlie. She loves me so much. She tells me every day. She cooks us supper and I get to help sometimes. We make cakes and cookies. She takes me to play with my cousins. I want her to be my mommy." Bear said to his uncle.

"Then call her mommy. Or ka '. That is Kiowa for mother." Red Bear told Bear. Bear smiled and thought on this. After a few hours the pair rode back to the house to wait for Buck and Charlie.

Buck and Charlie had taken in some of the scenery and sights. He showed her the reservation and all. The stopped at the café run by his friend Sly Fox and his wife, Camille 'Little Bird'. Buck and Charlie enjoyed their lunch and great company. Camille and Sly Fox both were very happy to see Buck had met someone. After lunch, they went to the park and took a walk.

"Charlie can I talk to you about something." Buck asked as they walked hand in hand.

"Of course Buck. What is it?" Charlie answered.

"You are amazing. You've been so good to me and to Bear. I love you so, so much. You take care of us. You make sure Bear has what he needs." Buck said to Charlie. Charlie just smiled at him.

"That's what people do when they love someone. They take care of them. You are so good to me. You protected me when I needed it. You helped me to not be afraid and let me know that there are still good men in this world. Men who love the right way." Charlie said as she leaned in to kiss him. Buck kissed her back with all the love he felt.

"Charlie . . . Charlotte, would you . . . uh . . . would you move in?" Buck stuttered out. Charlie's eyes got wide. Had she really just heard him right?

"What? What did you say Buck?" Charlie asked.

"Charlotte, would you move in with Bear and myself. I want to wake up to you every morning. I want to fall asleep with you every night. I want to know the woman I love is safe. You basically already live there anyway." Buck said. He held his breath waiting on her answer.

"I . . . I would love to move in with you and Bear." Charlie said as she threw herself into Buck's arms. They embraced for several minutes and kissed long and tender. Buck felt that his life was finally where it needed to be.

The rest of the week went by smoothly. When the small family left, they were all sad. Buck had told Red Bear and Bear that Charlie was moving in with them. Everyone was so excited about that. Once back in Rock Creek, they got Charlie all moved in. Charlie arranged with her apartment to let Rachel live there until time or the lease to be renewed. At that time, if Rachel wanted to stay there she could and the apartment would be in her name. The school year was just about to start and Bear would be attending the same school where Charlie was a teacher. Charlie was teaching second grade this year. She made sure he had all his school supplies and his new school clothes. Things were looking up for the small family.

24


	6. A Brand New Day

**A/N: The usual disclaimers. Mature Themes/Content/Subject Matter/Lanuguage. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

A Brand New Day

August 2016

Buck and Charlie moved the last two boxes of her stuff into his house. All Charlie had to do now was unpack. They had spent the last week moving in all of Charlie's stuff, which wasn't much, but still had to be unpacked. Charlie started school on Monday. Bear started the following Monday. This was their first night in the house officially. Charlie was officially all moved in. The family ordered Chinese takeout and then put Bear to bed. Bear requested an extra story from Charlie so she stayed and read him another story.

Buck went down to their bedroom. The thought of the room being THEIR bedroom brought a smile to his face. He laid down in his boxers and picked up a dossier to review. There was a huge organized crime ring in Rock Creek and the police were trying to bring them down. The assistant District Attorney Michael McDermont had abruptly resigned and moved to Florida. The current District Attorney, Ben Taylor, was being backed into a corner. The city managers and government were pressing him for results. Several of the upstanding lawyers in town like Hickok, Cross, and McSwain were trying to help the DA take down this group. They were responsible for several major extortion crimes, drug running, prostitution, and gambling rings.

Buck was reviewing a dossier on a suspected sub-leader of the prostitution ring. He noticed Charlie come in and head into the bathroom. He was caught up in reading the dossier and didn't notice that Charlie was walking around to his side of the bed. She stopped on the side of the bed and pulled the dossier from his hands. He then looked over and realized that she had on a sheer black babydoll nighty with spaghetti straps. There was a sheer black thong as well. All he could do was purse his lips together and 'oooo'.

Charlie reached down and pulled off his boxers and threw them to the side. She reached down and pulled off her thong as well. She climbed on top of him. As Buck went to reach for her breasts, Charlie grabbed his hands put them above his head. She held them there while she kissed him roughly.

"Not tonight Mr. Cross. Tonight is my fuck cowboy. You, sir, are not allowed to touch." Charlie told him very matter-of-factly. Buck looked at her and smiled. He was very intrigued. She leaned back down and kissed him again. She crawled down his chest nipping and sucking. She took his hardening maleness into her hands and began to stroke him. Then, she licked him. Up one side and down the other. Buck tried his best to keep his hands above his head. He licked his lips wishing he could taste her.

Charlie climbed back up and roughly sat down on his granite like shaft. She began to ride him like a horse at first. Charlie kept moving on him. Shifting speeds and directions. The motions and grinding erratic and deliberate. Buck was slowly losing his mind. He had never been fucked like this. He had fucked plenty of times, but for it to be done to him; never. She played with her nipples and breasts as she climaxed calling his name. Soon after she felt Buck thrust his hips and release with a moan of pleasure. He had been calling her name like a mantra and couldn't speak any longer.

When Buck softened and slid out of her, Charlie got up and went to the bathroom. Buck met her in there a few minutes later. They got cleaned up and Charlie slipped on a tank with a pair of panties. Buck went out and grabbed his boxers and put them back on. They climbed into bed and Charlie noticed Buck grinning like an alley cat.

"What's that look for cowboy?" Charlie asked. She turned on her side and put one leg over Buck's. Buck chuckled.

"That. What the hell was that?" Buck asked. Charlie's face fell. Had he not enjoyed it?

"I thought that was a welcome to OUR bedroom fuck. You didn't like it?" Charlie asked. Buck pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"I loved it. I thought it was amazing. I'm just usually the giver not the receiver." Buck kissed her again. Suddenly a thought struck him. "Charlie, uhm. . . did you mean to do that?"

"Do what?" Charlie asked kissing him lightly up his jaw to his ear.

"We weren't careful. We didn't use a condom." Buck said to her. Charlie smiled. She continued to kiss her lover and suck on his ear lobe. Buck was responding by moaning low and starting to breath heavy. He started rubbing her breasts and reaching down to her secret place. That place where her pleasure was wet and ready. He rubbed that place causing Charlie to breath heavy.

"I thought we were committed enough. If something happens, we can handle it." Charlie said though a ragged breath. Buck moved on top of her and pulled her panty off. He pulled his boxers off and settled between her legs. He pushed himself into her slowly. Charlie moaned long and deep; matching Buck. Buck moved in and out slowly, deliberately. He enjoyed this woman. He loved making love to her. Slowly: passionately. Charlie cried out 'Yes' and 'Oh, Buck' over and over until finally she called out 'I love you' and they climaxed together. They both got up and cleaned up again. Buck kissed her passionately and whispered 'Welcome Home' in her ear. They snuggled into each other and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next week flew by. Bear went to work with Charlie everyday and helped her get her classroom ready. Every night they had dinner waiting when Buck got home. Almost every night found Charlie and Buck wrapped in each other. Lust. Passion. Love. Sex. The couple grew closer every day.

On the first day of school, Charlie went all out for Bear. She had him dress in a pair of navy blue shorts with small baseballs on them. He had a white knit polo and boat shoes to round out the look. His book bag had his name embroidered on the front. His lunch box had his initials on it. He held up the sign that said 'First Day of Kindergarten' and the date. Charlie took a lot of pictures while Buck just beamed at his son. Charlie had packed his favorites for lunch: turkey and cheese with mayo sandwich, a bag of cool ranch Doritos, a cup of diced peaches, and a chocolate milk.

Charlie sent all the pictures to the family and to Red Bear and her Aunt Rachel. The first week of school went by in a flash. Buck had thought all week about the changes in his life since meeting Charlie. He was so happy and Bear was even happier. They were a real family.

The first couple of weeks of school were behind them. That Friday afternoon found Ike in Buck's office going over a file. They were bouncing strategies off each other related to the crime ring. Ike was also enjoying listening to Buck talk about Bear and school and Charlie. JB had also started school so Buck and Jimmy were swapping kindergarten stories. Since Maddison was only two, Ike still had some time to go before he experienced it all. As luck would have it, all three boys were in the same class.

"Boogity! Boogity! Boogity! Boys, let's go racing!" Jimmy said as he came through the door of Buck's office. Ike and Buck looked up and smiled. "Looks like DogTown is gonna run an 8 week fall run. Me and Cody both have heats tomorrow."

"All right! Usually time." Buck asked as he and Ike high-fived.

"Yep. Oh and guess what Cody told me. He is bringing his new girlfriend to meet us. She must be something if we all are getting meet her and she's coming to the race." Jimmy said to the stunned Ike and Buck. Cody never brought sex around any of them. He womanized too much to get attached. All of them knew that if she was meeting family, he was serious about her.

"Wow. Maybe he found the one to calm him down. He needs a good woman." Ike said. Buck and Jimmy nodded in agreement. That evening they all bid each other good night and headed home. Buck told Charlie about the race tomorrow. He got his crew suit out and pulled out a Pony Express shirt for Charlie. He packed his headphones and said they would need to get her a set in the morning.

The next morning, Charlie made the family breakfast of eggs, bacon, and grits. After they finished the family went out and bought Charlie a pair of noise canceling headphones in her favorite color: purple. They enjoyed lunch together as a family and then headed out to the ranch. After dropping Bear off with Emma and Sam, Charlie and Buck headed home. They got ready to go to the racetrack. Both of them wore a Pony Express t-shirt with blue jeans. Buck grabbed his gear bag and they got into his mustang and drove to the racetrack.

They pulled in the pit entrance and went to their designated area. He backed his mustang in so that the logo was visible. He saw that Ike and Emily were already there as were Kid and Louise; their mustangs were also backed in to show the logo. Jimmy and Cody had dropped their trailers with their cars off last night. Kid, Ike and Buck all went and changed into their crew suits. Jimmy and Amanda pulled up and they backed out his 2010 Continental Tire Series Boss 302R. They made sure everything was clean and tuned.

Cody pulled up a few minutes later. He got out of his 2012 Ford Mustang GT Premium Convertible and waved to the team. They all waved back and called a greeting. Cody went around the car and opened the passenger door. He reached in and helped the lady to her feet. The couple walked over holding hands and the guys came over to meet the new lady love.

"Hey guys. This is my girlfriend Tamara. Tamara, this is Jimmy and his wife Amanda. Ben, but we call him Kid, and his wife Louise. Ike and his wife Emily. And last but not least is Buck and his girlfriend Charlie." Cody introduced as they all shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Tamara was only about four foot eleven but she stood up to Cody like a firecracker. The group could tell that Cody was smitten with the beautiful woman . . . and she was just as smitten. Tamara had flawless caramel-mocha colored skin and bright hazel eyes. She had her natural hair pulled back in a stylish ponytail. Her skinny jeans showed off her petite figure and she had one of Cody's Pony Express shirts on that was tied in the back to tighten it. She was definitely not the usual type of girl Cody dated: blonde and dumb as a rock.

"Hey Tamara! It's nice to meet you. I'm Louise but you can call me Lou. Why don't you come and sit over here with us while the guys get the cars ready." Lou asked. Tamara followed all the ladies to the camper area where they had chairs set up and their monitor for the race. The boys unloaded Cody's 2012 Ford Mustang Boss 302 and started the checklist to make sure the car was running optimal.

The boys all joined the ladies awaiting the start ups. Cody beamed when he realized that Tamara fit right in to their little family. All the ladies were laughing and chatting as if they had known each other for years.

"So, Tamara, how did you and Cody meet?" Ike asked.

"Well, believe it or not, we met at the shooting range." Tamara replied. Everyone got a chuckle out of that answer. "Yep. I was there shooting a new gun. My brother gave me a new .45 so I took it in to practice. Billy saw me having trouble hitting the mark, so he asked if he could show me a few tricks. The rest is history."

"Ike and I met in college. I was on the swim team for the University of Nebraska. Ike, Jimmy, and Buck and some of the other TKE's had come to support Greek Night at the meet." Emily started to explain.

"Wait. Wait just a minute! Buck, you're a TKE?!" Charlie asked. Buck put his head down and smiled. Jimmy and Ike laughed. "You looked at me crazy when I wore my letters but you are greek too! Just wait till we get home!" Charlie said in mock irritation. Everyone laughed.

"Actually Charlie, they are all TKE's. Ike, Buck and Jimmy joined at UN and Cody and Kid joined at UN Omaha." Louise said in between giggles.

"What's a Teke?" Tamara asked.

"TKE is Tau Kappa Epsilon. It's one of the oldest fraternities in the world. I am a chapter sweetheart at UN." Emily explained.

"I'm a chapter sweetheart at UN Omaha." Louise said.

"Anyways. After the meet, the Greeks threw us a victory party and he walked up to me and gave me the cheesiest pick up line EVER!" Emily smiled as she thought about the memory.

"Hey! It worked didn't it! You spent the rest of the party with me and agreed to dinner the next night." Ike exclaimed.

"What did he say Em?" Charlie asked. Emily smiled as Ike laughed.

"He said 'You're a great swimmer. How was your last skinny dip because I bet I can make the next one even better.' I was like: Oh my Gosh! Did he really just ask me to skinny dip with him. Then I looked him up and down." Emily explained. Everyone was roaring with laughter.

"Ike, you never told me that!" Jimmy said.

"Oh, but wait until you hear what she replied." Ike said as he looked at Emily.

"I said 'I may take you up on that offer. I always work better wet.' He just smiled and we've been together ever since." Emily smiled a cheeky grin as the others roared with laughter again.

"Emily, are you in a sorority?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. I am Xi Theta at UN. Best decision I ever made." Emily smiled with pride. Charlie gasp.

"I'm a Xi Theta at University of Kansas! That's amazing!" Charlie squealed. "Lou how about you? Tamara?"

"Nope. I never had an interest in it. I saw enough with the boys though. I went to school at UN with Jimmy, Ike, and Buck while Kid was in Omaha. I saw the way Jenny was after she joined and wanted no part of that. After we met Emily though, I thought about it but just didn't feel like it was for me." Louise explained.

"Me too. I just didn't feel like it was something I wanted to do. Then, I had my son and most organizations wouldn't allow me to join because I was a single mom." Tamara explained.

"You have a son. How old is he?" Louise asked.

"Reggie is eight and my daughter Jada is four." Tamara said to the group. She reached for her phone and showed them all a picture of her babies. The girls all went for their phones.

"This is our son Jimmy Jr., but we call him JB. He's four." Amanda said as she showed Tamara a picture of JB.

"This is our three. Jed is five, Ben is two, and Kitty is six months old." Louise showed her a picture of her and Kid's children.

"This is our Bear. His name is Isaac Bear and we just call him Bear. He's four." Charlie said as she showed off a picture of Bear. Buck beamed and the others smiled at Charlie's words that Bear was THEIR son. She truly loved Bear as her own and was now even calling him her own.

Just then the loudspeaker came on announcing the start of the night's events. The boys all kissed their girls and headed to the cars and to the main track area. The girls all put on their headphones and tuned them to channel 2 which was their group's channel. This way they could hear what was going on but not have hearing loss. The boys all had on theirs as well. Cody and Jimmy grabbed their helmets as well.

The races tonight were a double elimination qualifying event. There were sixteen racers that would eliminate down to eight to start the brackets. Cody won all of his heats. Jimmy lost one but won the rest. Both men had qualified for the brackets and would be racing every weekend until eliminated. . .or they won. After loading the cars back onto the trailers, Jimmy drove his trailer while Amanda drove his personal mustang. Cody drove his trailer and to everyone's surprise kissed Tamara passionately while handing her the keys to his personal mustang. Everyone went to the local diner to celebrate.

A couple of weeks went by and it was obvious to everyone that Cody had fallen head over heels in love with not only Tamara but with her kids as well. The whole gang joined Emma and Sam at the ranch for a Labor Day cookout. Emma and Sam always had the whole gang out for the holidays. They along with Teaspoon and Polly provided the meat and drinks while the rest each brought something. This holiday was ribs and steaks. Amanda and Jimmy bought out the potato salad. Ike and Emily bought out the pasta and macaroni salad. Kid and Lou brought the macaroni and cheese. Cody and Tamara brought brownies, cupcakes, and a cake. Buck and Charlie brought the baked beans and some chips. The kids all went swimming and the adults enjoyed the day playing games like volleyball and outdoor bowling. Everyone enjoyed riding the horses as well.

A couple of weeks later, Buck took Charlie and Bear out for their weekly Friday night date. They went to their favorite Italian place and were enjoying dinner when they were interrupted.

"Why, Buck Cross! It's so good to see you. How have you been?" A petite woman with long black hair approached their table. She was smiling like a Cheshire cat and she made Charlie nervous.

"Samantha. I didn't know you were back in town." Buck said to her curtly.

"Why yes. I came home about six months ago. I've been taking care of daddy's business but since he has gone back to work I went back to the force. I start back Monday." Samantha spoke sweetly. Buck made a gruff noise of annoyance. "And who is your friend Buck?"

"This is my girlfriend Charlie. Charlie, this is Samantha Edgars." Buck said. Charlie reached out her hand and shook hands with the woman. "Samantha is a detective with the police department."

"Oh. That's awesome. Nice to meet you." Charlie said to her. Buck looked very annoyed.

"Well it was good to see you Buck. Don't be a stranger. Nice to meet you Charlie." Samantha said. She winked as she walked away. Charlie turned and looked at Buck. She could tell Buck had mixed emotions. A combination of anger, shock, and annoyance.

"So, who was that?" Charlie asked Buck. Buck took a deep breath. He was dreading this explanation.

"Well, she is a detective with RCPD. Her father owns some kind of storage company. We all know her because we went to school with her but also because she caused quite a bit of trouble about three years ago." Buck started to explain. "Let's talk about it when we get home."

Once the family was home, They settled in for a movie. After the movie, Charlie and Buck tucked in Bear. Charlie read Bear a book while Buck went downstairs. He poured them both a glass of wine after changing clothes and sat on the couch waiting for Charlie to come back downstairs.

"Okay Buck. What kind of trouble did that woman cause?" Charlie asked after she changed clothes and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Well, Lou was about five months pregnant with Ben when she and Kid started to fight. A lot. They fought all the time. Over the dumbest things. It all boiled down to the fact that Samantha and Kid dated in high school. When she made detective, she started nosing around Kid. Kid is the nice guy and didn't catch on to the flirting. Well, they had lunch a few times and then dinner a few times. Lou found out and hit the roof. She threw Kid out." Buck explained. Charlie was shocked. Never would she have thought any of that would have happened.

"What in the world would possess Kid to do that?" Charlie asked. "I mean, have dinner with another woman that is not your wife. One that you used to date as well. I can see why Lou would get so upset."

"We all told Kid to cut it out. He swore it was all innocent. That there was nothing going on between them other than colleagues and old friends. We told him that it didn't _look_ innocent. He got pretty mad at us too. Then we got a call one day. We were at the office. Jimmy, Ike and I were in a meeting with the accountant. Donna came busting in saying that Emily had called. Lou had called her and said didn't feel right. Then there was a thud and she could hear someone hollering to call an ambulance. We all jumped up and got to the hospital." Buck said to Charlie. Charlie had her hand over mouth in shock.

"What happened?" Charlie whispered.

"Lou had collapsed at work. When we all go to the hospital, they had her stable but she was in danger of going into premature labor. The doctor said she appeared to have been under stress and was severely dehydrated. Kid finally showed up and we had to pull Jimmy off of him." Buck took a sip of his wine after finishing. Charlie was appalled. She sipped her wine and watched Buck run his fingertips up and down her legs.

"Once we got them calmed down, Kid went in to see Lou. Lou was in the hospital for a month until she had Ben. Over that time they worked things out. It finally came out that he and Samantha had had a couple of dates after Lou threw him out but that was all. She still claims that they had this torrid love affair and all. Kid and Lou have been inseparable every since." Buck finished the story. Charlie still couldn't believe her ears. She never would have thought that about Kid. Suddenly she felt insecure. If someone like Kid could do that, would Buck do something like that. She doubted it, but she still couldn't keep her thoughts at bay. They had been seeing each other just shy of six months. They were already sleeping together and moved in together. Had they rushed things?

Buck could sense Charlie beginning to tense and the wheels of her brain were turning. He could almost see the thoughts in her eyes. He reached over and took her glass from her. He took the glasses to the kitchen and placed them in the sink. He ran some water in them. He went back to the living room and found that Charlie was gone. He made sure the house was locked up and set the alarm.

Buck went down the hallway towards their bedroom. He closed their door and heard the water running. He smiled and walked to the bathroom. He peaked inside the cracked door and saw Charlie running a bath in the Jacuzzi tub. He leaned back against the door frame just watching her. She was lost in her thoughts and completely unaware that he was there. He watched her run her hand in the water and then stand up. She pulled off her tank top exposing her ample breasts. She bent down and pulled off her _Deadpool_ pajama pants. She slid down her maroon lace panty. Charlie skillfully pulled her hair into a lose bun. She bent over to turn the jets on and the water off. Buck stood there admiring the beauty before him. Sure, he had seen her naked many times. He had explored every inch of her body. She was more sexy in this moment than ever before. As she turned to grab her phone with her playlist and ear buds, Buck turned and left his perch. He left her to relax and think. He went and laid down on their bed and caught the end of the game.

Buck woke up and realized that it was the middle of the night. Charlie lay on her side of the bed on her stomach facing away from him. Buck smiled and slid over closer to her. He rubbed her back and was rewarded with a contented sigh. He snuggled in next to her and fell back asleep.

The next week found the start of fall ball practice. Whatever had been bothering Charlie seemed to have been forgotten. Then, something happened that no one saw coming. Jimmy, Ike and Buck were all getting their morning coffee. Buck had had court the day before and had won. So now he had to finish up the last of the paperwork. As they each went into their office, Jimmy's phone rang.

"James Hickock, how can I help you?" Jimmy answered the phone. "Wait, what? Are you serious? Yeah. Let me know. Thanks."

Jimmy sat back in his chair behind his desk. He then called Ike and Buck to come in to his office. The men sat down in the chairs in front of Jimmy's desk. Ike had closed the door on his way in. Jimmy had his head in his hands.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" Ike asked quietly. Both he and Buck knew something was terribly wrong. Jimmy was an emotional person but it was always in private. If he was showing emotion, something was bad.

"Uh, that was Noah Dixon. From the DA's office. It seems Ben Taylor died last night. There appears to be no foul play." Jimmy spoke softly. Ben Taylor had mentored them all when they were green and fresh out of law school. He encouraged them to pursue their own firm and always had a kind word for them. He would come to court to hear them plead cases as often as he could.

"Oh God." Ike gasp. He sat back in the chair. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Ben Taylor had been the District Attorney for several years. No matter who run against him in the elections, he always won the vote.

Buck just sat there stunned. In the last election, Buck had actually come in right behind Michael McDermont for assistant DA. He had not even run. They were all write in votes. Buck had always admired Ben for his ability to remain fair even against the odds. He never backed down from what was right, even when the deck was stacked against him.

The men spoke quietly amongst tears for their mentor and friend. Eventually they all went to their desks and tried to work. Sam called both Ike and Buck when he found out. Teaspoon called Jimmy when he found out. Over the next few days the reports came in that Ben Taylor had died in his sleep of a massive stroke or heart attack. The church was filled to capacity at the funeral. Teaspoon, who had been a close personal friend of Ben's, spoke at the service. Teaspoon had been chief of police in Rock Creek before retiring and turning the force over to Sam Cain.

On Thursday of the following week, Buck received a call. The call was from the Mayor's office, requesting a meeting with him in the morning at nine. Buck said he would be there and then told Jimmy and Ike he would be late in the morning. All of them wondered what the meeting could be about. After all, the main focus of the DA's office right now was trying to find a way to crack the organized crime ring. Rock Creek police were trying to provide as much intelligence as they could, but it was still a struggle.

The next day, Buck stepped into the mayor's office wearing his Brook Brothers black suit. He had on a gray shirt with a maroon sidewinder tie that had the small company golden fleece logo all over. He checked in with the secretary and sat down to wait. After a few minutes, the mayor opened his office door stepped out. Ambrose Meriwether, Jr. had been the mayor for about three years. He was doing a fantastic job and the city of Rock Creek had prospered under his leadership.

Buck stood up with a smile and shook his hand. They exchanged pleasantries. Buck entered the office and saw the current police chief, Henry 'Hack' Wilson, sitting in front of the desk. The city manager, Alexander Majors, was also sitting in front of the desk. Buck was suddenly nervous. Although all the men were cheerful and exchanged handshakes, Buck had still not figured out why he was there.

"Have a seat Mr. Cross. May I call you Buck?" Meriwether asked.

"Please." Buck replied.

"Well, Buck, I am sure you are curious why I asked you here today." Meriwether spoke.

"Yes sir." Buck responded.

"Well, with the sad and untimely death of Ben Taylor, we are in need of a District Attorney quickly. Since the assistant district attorney resigned, we are completely vacant in that office. Now, this is very unconventional but I do have the support of the City Council on this. I want to appoint you Buck as the new District Attorney." Meriwether explained. Buck was speechless. He couldn't even collect his thought to even begin to form a word.

"Uh, well. Mr. Meriwether, isn't that an elected position?" Buck asked.

"It is under normal circumstances. The situation is we need someone now and the City Council has agreed to fill that position with the person who had the next highest number of votes in the last election. That would be you. The number of votes separating you from McDermont was less than fifty. The election year is next year and if you chose you can run as the District Attorney or step down and let someone else have it. Bottom line Buck is this. I need a DA. I need a DA now. And it needs to be someone I can trust." Meriwether said to Buck. The city manager and the chief of police agreed with him. They also explained that there was some new information that they had concerning the crime ring and that they were closing in on an arrest. They wanted to make sure that when they did get an arrest, the DA couldn't be bought and that the case would be air tight.

Everyone knew Buck's reputation as a lawyer. Solid, clean cases that he won. No lose ends or room for doubt. Buck was honored to be offered this position.

"Mr. Meriwether, It would be my pleasure. Thank you for the opportunity." Buck said as he smiled and shook hands with the men. They told Buck his official appointment would be made the following Tuesday at the City Council meeting and to bring his family. Buck agreed and then left the office. He text Charlie to call him as soon as possible. A few minutes later his phone rang.

"Hey baby!" Buck answered. He couldn't hide the shocked smile.

"Honey, What's wrong." Charlie asked franticly. Buck never text her to call him during the day. She only ever received the occasional 'I love you' but never to call him.

"Nothing baby. I just wanted to tell you about the meeting with the mayor." Buck replied.

"What is it? Are you sure everything is alright?" Charlie asked. She knew Bear was fine. They would have come and got her if not.

"The mayor just appointed me as District Attorney." Buck said.

"What!" Charlie gasp. "Buck, that's amazing. I'm so proud of you and for you! I love you so much."

"Thank you. I love you so much Charlie. We will go out tonight as usual. I will see you this evening. Love you babe." Buck said. Charlie told him she loved him and they disconnected. Buck then went back to his office. Jimmy and Ike came into his office as soon as he put his coat away.

"Well!" Ike asked. Jimmy chuckled at his impatience, especially since Ike was the most patient of them all. "What did the mayor want?"

"Well, he wanted to appoint me as District Attorney." Buck said to the others. Their mouths dropped open. "I know. I had the same reaction. I had the highest number of votes after Michael McDermont. Since he resigned, they wanted the next in line due to the circumstances with the crime ring."

Jimmy and Ike jumped up and shook hands with Buck. They expressed their excitement and pride. Buck explained that he would get the official appointment on Tuesday. He asked that they all be there. Jimmy and Ike agreed to be there with their wives. Buck asked Jimmy to make them reservations at Hunters for after the meeting. Jimmy agreed and went to call Amanda. Ike went to call Emily.

Buck picked up the phone and called Sam and Emma. Emma started to cry and Sam was speechless. Buck asked them to be there on Tuesday night. They told him they wouldn't miss it. He then called Kid and told him and Cody. He asked them to be there also at the appointment. Buck then called Teaspoon and told him. Teaspoon was in tears as well and agreed to be at the meeting as well.

Buck went home that evening and found Charlie and Bear waiting for him. Charlie ran into his arms and kissed him senseless. Bear grabbed his father around his legs and hugged him. Buck changed his clothes and the family headed out for dinner. They went to a steakhouse and then went bowling.

That night after they returned home, they tucked Bear into bed. The first tee ball game of the season was tomorrow. Charlie had all their gear and uniforms out and ready. Charlie took Bucks' hand as they got downstairs. She led him through the house and into their bathroom. She locked the door and turned around to him. She pulled her shirt over her head as she headed towards him. She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside with her own. She reached over and turned on the shower. She reached out and unbuckled his belt. Buck reached out and unbuttoned her jeans. After he unzipped her jeans, he slid his hand inside and began ghosting his fingertips along the sides of her panty. Charlie moaned as she unbuttoned his jeans. She pulled them to unzip them and slipped her hand inside to grab his hardening member. Buck moaned as she skillfully pumped her hand up and down him. Buck could wait no longer and pushed her jeans down. Charlie pushed Bucks jeans down and then grabbed his boxers and did the same. Buck pulled her panty down as he bent down to help her out of her jeans as well as taking off his own. As Buck stood up, Charlie pulled his lips to hers and crushed them in a seductive kiss. Charlie then pulled him into the shower with her. She grabbed his ass and squeezed as Buck began to message her pleasure center.

Charlie Picked up one of legs and Buck grabbed her thigh. He lined himself up with her and quickly thrust inside her. Charlie gasp at the speed and desire to be inside her. Buck ravaged her body as if he would never have her again. He couldn't wait to hear her cries of ecstasy as he gave her an orgasm. The thought drove him crazy. Wanting to hear his name called in a breathless moan of pleasure. And then it happened. She moaned his name in his ear as he thrust one more time inside her and pressed his body to hers. Their cheeks pressing together. The words 'I love you' moaned out of his mouth. He exploded inside her with a rush. They were breathing heavy and then looked in each others eyes. They started laughing as Buck continued to hold her thigh. They kissed passionately. They showered and then got ready for bed. Buck couldn't explain what had come over him. He wanted her like he wanted life. He needed her like he needed air. He was amazingly happy and wanted this everyday for the rest of his life. This woman, who had turned his life upside down and held his heart in every smile, every laugh, and every breath.

Charlie snuggled into Buck. The man who was making all her dreams come true. Her dreams of having a loving husband, children, a happy home, and a love that made time stand still. Dreams of being independent and free, loved and loving, as well as an equal partnership forever. This man who had won her heart simply by being himself. She was appreciated. She was loved. And she had Bear. A little boy that had stolen her heart even before his daddy did. Bear was her son. She would argue anyone to say otherwise.

The next day the family went to the game and then had lunch with the family. Buck and Ike made sure the kids could spend the night with grammie and paw paw that night. The two couples had arranged a double date that night. After dropping off Bear, Buck and Charlie met Ike and Emily at a local restaurant and then went to the comedy club. They all enjoyed their evening and then the couples said goodnight.

Buck and Charlie went home and couldn't get in the house good when they were stripping clothes. Their shirts landed in the kitchen. Charlie's skirt landed in the living room. Buck's pants landed in the hallway. Charlie's bra landed in the door way. Her thong and his boxers ended up on the floor of the bedroom. They loved each other all night. Rough and sweet; strong and sensitive; lust and passion. They couldn't get enough of each other.


	7. Understandings

**A/N: The usual blah blah blah copyright blah blah. Same warnings apply. **

Chapter 6

Understandings

October 2016

That Tuesday found the entire family in city hall for the council meeting. Sam and Emma were there. Ike and Emily came with Maddison. Kid and Lou and their three children. Cody brought Tamara and her children. Jimmy and Amanda and JB came along with Teaspoon and Polly. Aunt Rachel sat in front with Charlie and Bear. Red Bear also came and sat with them. Buck was humbled at the number of people who came.

The mayor motioned and the council approved the appointment effective immediately. The whole family went to Hunter's after for dinner. Charlie noticed how friendly Aunt Rachel was with Red Bear . . . and that he was just as friendly. Red Bear came back to Buck and Charlie's house and stayed the night.

Buck began working the next day as DA. He went into his new office and spent the morning rearranging and sorting things out. After lunch, he went through the new evidence. He chuckled to himself as he read who the lead detective was: Benjamin Kidson. Buck picked up the phone and called Kid. He arranged to meet with him in the morning to review a few things.

The evening, Charlie had dinner ready when Buck got home. Buck went in and changed his clothes. He went in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist. She sighed and he kissed her gently on the neck. He noticed something was amiss.

"What's wrong baby?" Buck asked her. She continued to stir the potato salad she was making. Buck was starting to worry now. "Charlie, what's wrong? What's going on? Where's Bear?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Charlie said as she turned and kissed him on the lips. Buck was not convinced and decided it would wait until later. Charlie walked over to the patio door that was open. "Bear! Come on inside honey. Time for dinner."

Buck smiled at the fact the Bear was outside playing and that Charlie was cooking supper. This was perfect. He hadn't even realized the routine that they had fallen into. Bear came barreling into the house and shut the door.

"Awh man! Time for dinner already." Bear said as he turned the lock on the door. Buck laughed. Charlie smiled and went over to him.

"Yes sir. But first, go wash your hands and face please. Bath time after supper." Charlie said to Bear. She leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. Bear giggled and ran to the bathroom. Charlie went and made plates while Buck fixed everyone something to drink. After dinner was over, Charlie went and fixed Bear his bath water. Buck cleaned up the kitchen.

Once Bear was bathed and snuggled in bed, Charlie headed into their bedroom. She changed into a spaghetti strap cotton nightgown. She climbed into bed and grabbed the book she had started reading. Buck soon joined her in their bedroom and laid down with her in his boxers. He was on his side with his head resting on his hand.

"So, are you going to tell me what it is that has you distracted?" Buck asked her. Charlie took a deep breath. She was so conflicted. She wanted to talk about it but at the same time she didn't.

"Well, not really. But if I don't I may go crazy. I don't know what happened. And Bear seems to still love me. I just don't understand." Charlie said starting to get upset.

"What about Bear? Has he done something?" Buck asked. He was worried that Bear had maybe picked up a bad habit.

"He has started calling me a name. I can't pronounce it. And he doesn't do it all the time. I just don't understand. He acts the same and all." Charlie said. Buck reached out and pulled her to him. He kissed her softly. "I'm sorry Buck. I love him so much. Maybe I'm just emotional because of my period."

"Maybe. Or maybe not. I will have a talk with him and see what's going on." Buck said as he continued to kiss her softly. Charlie began to kiss him back.

"No. No Buck. Just leave it alone. I'm sure it will pass." Charlie said as she began to run her hands across his chest. She slowly reached down and grabbed hold of him. Buck moaned and then reached down and grabbed her hand. He pulled it up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. Charlie looked at him with confusion.

"If you want me to leave it alone I will. However I will not let him hurt your feelings. He loves you so much." Buck said as he pulled her against him. He held her. "And we don't have to do anything tonight. Just because you are on your period doesn't mean I expect something. Let me hold you and comfort you. That is worth more than all the sex in the world."

"You are such an amazing man. What did I do in my life to deserve you?" Charlie said. Buck chuckled.

"You deserve so much more than I can ever give you. But I will try my damndest to give you the world, the moon, the stars, and everything in between. I love you so much Charlotte Elizabeth Monroe." Buck said. He kissed her passionately and possessively.

"I love you more than anything in the world Running Buck Cross." Charlie snuggled into Buck's side. They both fell asleep.

The next day, Kid came into Bucks office. The friends exchanged pleasantries and a handshake. Buck pulled out the files that he had and they went over to the conference table.

"Okay Buck. Let me fill you in. The ring I am after right now is a drug ring. I cannot nail down how the drugs are being smuggled. I am confident however of who is smuggling the drugs: Frank and Emory Pike. You know they own the moving truck company 'Moving Brothers'. I have a hunch that they are smuggling the drugs out in the trucks. What I am unsure of is how they are getting them in." Kid explained. Buck could tell something else was on his mind as well. When there was something on Kid's mind, it was written all over him. He was normally a sharp and shrewd detective. However, if he was distracted, he tended to notice things but not relay them.

"So, tell me what else is on your mind Kid." Buck smiled as he looked at his friend. Kid looked at him with a pained look.

"Is it that obvious?" Kid asked. He had been preoccupied this week and he was trying not to be.

"Obvious that something is on your mind? Yes. But probably only to us that know you so well." Buck said as he continued to smile. Kid ran his hand thru his hair.

"She's back. That bat-shit crazy woman that almost cost me my marriage is back." Kid said not trying to control the anger in his voice. That had been a very emotional and troubled time for him and Lou. They had never had problems until Samantha Edgars joined the force as a detective. She and Kid had dated in high school around the same time Jimmy and Lou did. When they broke up, shortly after, Kid and Lou started dating. Samantha never cared much for Lou and made it known as often as she could. When they all graduated, Samantha left town and headed off to college like the rest of them. She returned years later with several degrees under her belt and a detective rank to boot.

When she realized that she and Kid were both detectives on the same force, she quickly inserted herself into whatever cases he was working on. And a few he wasn't. Kid was trying to be an old friend but she was after more than that. Louise caught wind of her being there and started randomly showing up to the station or to meet him for lunch. Kid didn't understand Lou's jealousy or behavior and Lou didn't understand that Kid was just trying to be a friend. This became a constant fight between them.

To make matters worse, the boys even told him to cut it out. Suddenly it felt like he was doing something wrong and he knew he wasn't. Louise was pregnant and he couldn't wait for her to have little Ben. They had named their first born after Kid's brother Jed who died when Kid was twelve. Jedidiah Michael Kidson had snuck out of the house and meet up with his 'friends'. Jed was in the wrong place at the wrong time and was killed in a head-on collision.

When they found out Lou was expecting another boy, they were both thrilled at being able to name him after Kid. When Lou was about five months pregnant, Samantha showed back up. One day, Louise went to surprise Kid at the station with his favorite dessert: chocolate chip cookies. Lou caught Kid sitting at his desk with Samantha precariously sitting on the desk. Samantha had her foot resting against his leg and they were completely oblivious to the world around them.

Louise went over and stood just slightly offset to Samantha. It took Kid a few minutes to notice her. That only infuriated her more. To make matters worse, there was a room full of other officers to witness the exchange. Louise threw the box of bakery fresh cookies at his head and stormed out. Kid ran after her but didn't catch her. When he got home that night, Louise had taken Jed to Jimmy and Amanda's house. They had world war three in their living room. Kid just couldn't understand but that was the nice guy in him. He tried to be friendly with everyone.

Lou kicked him out of their house that night. They spent the next months apart trying to figure out where they stood. Lou went into her seventh month with them still separated with no common ground in sight. One night Kid didn't call Lou or text her either. The worry and fear became too much for her. The next morning she didn't feel well but figured she hadn't felt well in months, so what was new. She went on into work and tried to go about her day. A couple of hours went by and she felt worse. She called Emily to let her know she didn't feel well and ask if she would pick her up. While on the phone, Louise passed out and her co-workers called an ambulance. Emily called Ike and the boys. A co-worker called Kid.

The small family met at the ER. The doctor came out and asked for her next of kin. When they all stood up, he told them all to sit down and pulled up a chair. The doctor explained that Louise was severely dehydrated and under great stress. She was still at very high risk for premature labor or losing the baby. Kid and Cody walked in shortly after the doctor left out. Jimmy went and punched him and the two tried to tangle up in the waiting area of the ER. Cody, Ike, and Buck pulled the two apart. Kid went to speak with the doctor and then in to see Louise. About an hour later he came out and told everyone he was going to go and pack her a bag. The doctor came back and told her she may there a few days. They boys plus Amanda and Emily all went in to see her. Jimmy and Amanda offered to help out with Jed.

Louise was admitted to the hospital and stayed another month. She and Kid talked about their problems as calmly as possible. The boys and girls came to visit almost every day and brought Jed with them. Kid admitted that he had crossed the line. He and Samantha had had dinner a couple of times, the last time being the night before Lou collapsed. The never kissed or went any further than dinner. But he finally saw that he was wrong and that Samantha didn't believe it was innocent as well as having ulterior motives.

Louise did go into premature labor but luckily had made it to thirty four weeks. Baby Benjamin James Kidson Jr. was a little small and needed some oxygen when he was born but otherwise was perfect. Kid moved back home and the rest was history. Kid had told Samantha that if she couldn't respect that he was married and the boundaries of that, then he would be moving on to another force or detail. She reluctantly agreed and backed off.

"I know. Charlie, Bear and I were out at dinner the other night and saw her. She came up and spoke. I introduced her to Charlie. Samantha said she had rejoined the department. I was hoping she would stay gone but apparently I was wrong." Buck explained to his friend. There was a knock on the door of his office. Buck called out to come in and his new secretary, Vandy, came in carrying bottled water. She asked them if they would like anything else. The men thanked her and told her they were fine. Vandy went back to her desk and closed the door behind her.

"Well, she walked in the other day and I almost fell out of my chair. She started right back with the same old song and dance. She hugged me and was a little to close in the embrace. I told her right then in front of Cody and everyone that the same rules applied. I am happily married with three beautiful children and if she can't or won't respect that, then I will move or leave. I will not jeopardize my marriage over her." Kid said firmly.

"Charlie asked who she was. I had to give her the detailed cliff notes version. She reacted kinda strange after I told her. Now that I think about it, she was really quiet. I wonder what that was all about." Buck spoke to his friend. Buck began to remember back to that night. Charlie became distant after their talk. He was very nervous all of a sudden.

"Strange. You and Charlie are good together. You are both good for each other. I am so truly happy for you Buck." Kid said to his friend. Buck smiled a genuine full smile at the thought of Charlie and their little family. "Buck, do you think she got scared?"

"Scared? Of what?" Buck asked.

"Scared that if some woman could shake what Lou and I have together, maybe it could happen with you. I mean think about it. You are a lawyer, so you have a great job with plenty of money. You have the club. You have a nice house and car and truck. And now you're the DA of Rock Creek. Your young and attractive, at least that's what they say. Maybe she got nervous and scared that it would all crumble." Kid said to his friend. He watched as Buck began to think about what he had said. Buck then remembered that Charlie said something about Bear calling her a name. Maybe Kid was right. They had moved fairly quickly in their relationship but they had both mutually agreed to it.

"I think you may be right Kid. I mean we did move fairly fast in our relationship. They speed was mutual but still. I mean we are living together and we have only known each other for what seven months. Been dating for like five. But I have no regrets or complaints. She is amazing." Buck replied. "And who says I'm attractive?"

"Buck, we aren't in high school anymore. So what if you have only known each other five or seven months. You are a pretty good judge of character and besides, if nothing else, the way Bear took to her sealed it for Lou and I." Kid said. "And it's not like Jenny will be coming around any time soon looking for you or Bear. She left without looking back. Oh trust me Buck. The ladies on the force let us all know what they think of you, Jimmy, and Ike. They think all of you are the hottest things to ever grace a courtroom."

"You're right. Bear began to love her from the beginning. And she loved him right back. He has never done that. And as far as Jenny goes, she could walk in here butt ass naked and it wouldn't change a thing except for me telling her to close the door on her way out." Buck said firmly. "Besides, sex with Charlie is the best I've ever had. I mean that. It's amazing."

"That's awesome Buck. That's always been something Lou and I are good at too. Have you and Charlie talked about a future? I mean it's none of my business but I was just wondering." Kid asked. Buck smiled and chuckled.

"Yep. We have talked about it. I am actually thinking about proposing. I just don't know when. I want to get settled in here with this job first." Buck said. He laughed as Kid got wide eyed.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you Buck. I know a couple of years ago you said you probably would never get married again. I'm so glad that you have found that love. What about Christmas? That would make a great gift and a great first Christmas story." Kid slapped his friend on the back and they both laughed deeply. Buck took serious consideration into this idea.

"Now, back to the case. What about their suppliers. Like office supplies or mechanical supplies. What if the company they use as a supplier is bringing in the drugs and they are transporting." Buck suggested to his friend. Kid took down a couple of notes. The men talked for about another hour about the case. As Kid left the office, they said they would see each other at the game on Saturday.

Buck put up the files and continued to arrange his desk. He placed a picture of Bear and of Charlie on his desk. He looked at both pictures for a long time thinking about their future. He felt his phone go off and he reached into his pocket for it. He smiled seeing a message from Charlie. 'Taking Bear to get a costume today if that's okay' she text. 'Of course it's okay. I love you. I miss you' he text her back. 'I miss you babe. I love you.' She text back.

When Buck got home that evening; Bear showed off his ninja costume for Halloween. Charlie fixed their plates and they ate. After supper, Charlie got a call from Amanda. They were having a Halloween party and hayride trick or treating for the kids at their place. Charlie got excited and asked what they could bring and after several back and forth comments it was decided that the Cross family would bring sandwich's. Charlie went and told Buck. Buck thought it was funny that they never called him anymore. Now that he had a woman, they called her.

That Saturday, the entire family showed up for another game. The men helped Charlie coach. After the game, Charlie gave the game ball to Bear for his three hits and good field work. The whole family gathered around. They decided to go to lunch at Pizza Palace.

"Bear, would you like to ride with me and the boys to eat?" Lou asked him. JB was riding in the minivan with Jed. Bear shook his head yes. "Well, go ask your daddy and Charlie okay."

Bear ran over to where the others were gathering up the supplies. Buck and Charlie were putting the buckets in the wagon. Kid, Cody, and Ike were chalking the field. As they finished, they all walked over. Bear ran into the middle of them. Lou walked up behind the group pushing the stroller. Tamara, Cody, Ike, Emily, Buck, Charlie, Kid, Jimmy, Amanda, Emma and Sam all stood there just chatting and were about to leave.

"Ka', can I ride with Aunt Lou please?" Bear looked at Charlie with hope in his eyes. Charlie looked at Bear and then up at Buck. Charlie felt tears coming to her eyes. Bear had never called her that in front of anyone. Buck's mouth had dropped open. The others looked around each other. What had he called her? "Please ka'. I promise to be good."

"Charlie, is that what you meant by he has been calling you a name?" Buck asked. Charlie shook her head yes. "Bear, who taught you that word?"

"Uncle Red Bear." Bear answered. His voice was soft. He felt like he had done something wrong.

"I see. Why did you call Charlie that?" Buck asked squatting down in front of his son. He couldn't believe that Bear wanted to use that word for Charlie. He was happy but never had thought about it.

"Because I don't have one. Uncle Red Bear said that if that's how I feel then I should say it. Miss Charlie is my ka'. I love her and I want her to be my ka'."

The small family was still in disbelief. They had no idea what was going on. Charlie had let a couple of stray tears roll down her face. She was afraid this was the end of their relationship.

"Well Bear, I think that's a great idea. Why don't you tell Miss Charlie what ka' means in Kiowa so she will know how you feel about her." Buck said to Bear. Bear went over to Charlie. He pulled her arm to tell her to squat down. Charlie squatted in front of Bear. Bear hugged her and she hugged back closely. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eye.

"You're my ka'. My mother. My mommy. I love you ka'!" Bear said as he threw his arms around her again. Charlie gasp and fell over still holding Bear. Lou, Emily, Tamara, Amanda and Emma all started to cry and put their hands to their mouths. The boys all smiled. Buck began to cry silently. He had only ever dreamed of finding someone that would love them. He had never dreamed that Bear would want that person to be his mother. Ike and Sam both came over and pulled Buck into an embrace.

Charlie layed on the concrete not wanting to blink or move. She was afraid it was a dream. This child had just said that she was his mother in front of their whole family. She loved him so much and wished that she had given birth to him.

"I love you so much Bear. You are my son. You always will be my son. I promise to always love you and be the best mother you deserve." Charlie said through tears. She and Bear got up and Buck came over to hug them both. After the excitement calmed down, the families headed to Pizza Palace.

That night, Buck called Red Bear while Charlie called her Aunt Rachel to tell them the news that Bear had called Charlie 'mom'. Both were beyond excited and congratulated the little family. Buck took Charlie into their bedroom and laid her down on her bed. He slowly made love to her, bring her to climax again and again.

"Buck, that was amazing. You are amazing." Charlie said kissing him passionately. "I am so sorry that I thought Bear was saying something ugly. I never dreamed he would call me mom. I am so so happy. I have everything I could imagine. I have an amazing man. A beautiful son. A great career. Friends who are closer than family. I love you so much."

"No, Charlie. You are amazing. You came in here and filled a void that I didn't know was even there. I didn't realize that Bear was missing that role. He's always had mom, Lou, Amanda, and Emily. I never realized that even though he has women in his life that love him, he needed more than that." Buck said with emotion in his voice. "Thank you. Thank you for filling that void and being a mother to my son. To OUR son. There's just one question I have for you."

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"Can I make you a mother again? Will you have my baby?" Buck asked her. She smiled at him. She wanted to be a mother more than anything. Now, she was one. The thought of raising more children with this man thrilled her. Being pregnant, feeling their child move inside her, seeing their child's image on an ultrasound, hearing that very first cry, seeing that little face with ten little fingers and ten little toes, holding something more precious than your own life; the thought of having all of that with this man was almost overwhelming. Charlie leaned in and kissed him passionately. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Yes. Yes, I want to be the mother to your children. I want to have your babies. I want to spend the rest of my life right here. With you. Beside you. Together with our children." Charlie replied. Buck wiped the tears from her eyes while she wiped the tears from his eyes. Buck rolled over and pushed inside her. Charlie gasp and wrapped her legs around him.

Buck moaned as the change in her position tightened around him. He thrust into her and nearly pulled all the way out to thrust back in again. Charlie pushed her hips up to meet his. The sensations were electric. Charlie moaned and began to call out 'OH GOD' and 'YES BUCK'. Buck who was normally quiet except for moaning was calling out 'SO TIGHT' and 'GOD YES'. They both reached their climaxes with an 'I Love You'.

The lovers held each other the rest of the night. Both content and their hearts full of love for each other. Charlie was laying with her head on her pillow, her arm across Buck's chest, her leg laying across his waist with his hand on her thigh. She sighed with happiness at the thought of waking up like this every morning.

During the next couple of weeks, Buck and Kid made significant progress working together to bring down the organized crime ring. Halloween was upon them. That evening, Buck arrived home to Bear running around and kicking with his ninja costume on. Charlie had on her Pony Express shirt with a pair of tight fitting jeans. She had her hair in a sleek ponytail. She had some glitter sprayed in her hair. She had the number 10, Buck's baseball and car number, on her cheeks in glitter. Buck just watched her as she wondered around getting stuff together. Charlie had put a big bucket of candy on one side of the porch and on the other side of the porch she had a teal bucket with small toys, pencils, and things for children with allergies.

Buck changed into his jeans and his Pony Express t-shirt to match. He loaded all the containers with the sandwich's and the treat bags the Charlie had made for Jed, Ben, JB, Reggie, Maddison, Kitty and Jada. Soon they were all loaded up and headed to Jimmy and Amanda's.

Once everyone arrived at Jimmy's, they all had some snacks and loaded up the kids on the hayride. Jimmy pulled the trailer with his truck through the neighborhood. All the kids had an amazing time. Once they got back to Jimmy's house, they went in and had some more snacks. While sitting on the porch, letting the kids play, Jimmy announced they had something to tell everyone.

"Well, what is it Jimmy?" Ike asked. Everyone was curious about the announcement.

"Well, tell them honey." Jimmy said to Amanda giving her a quick kiss.

"Okay. Well, WE'RE PREGNANT!" Amanda squealed. All the ladies jumped up and hugged Amanda while the men all shook Jimmy's hand.

"When are you due?" Charlie asked.

"May 2. I'm eight weeks now." Amanda told the ladies. They all gushed with excitement. "I'm hoping for a girl this time. Jimmy wants another boy."

"I want a healthy baby. Being a boy would be a bonus." Jimmy joked with his wife. The evening finished with all the kids passed out on the living room floor. Since it was a Friday, Jimmy said to leave them all there and pick them up in the morning. All the families left to go to their homes and picked up the kids the following morning.

November was going great and everyone was looking forward to thanksgiving at the ranch. Emma and Sam had invited everyone including Aunt Rachel to come out to the ranch. The weekend before however changed everyone's plans. Buck came home that Friday before later than usual. Bear was playing with some blocks and Charlie was asleep on the couch. They usually went out to dinner on Friday's so there was nothing cooked. Bear ran to his daddy and Buck hugged his son close to him.

"Mommy doesn't feel good daddy." Bear told his father. Buck kissed his son.

"She doesn't. Well, daddy will take care of it okay." Buck said to Bear. He walked over and knelt down beside Charlie. He put his hand on her forehead and realized she did feel warm. Since there was no school the next week, Buck called and asked Emma if Bear could come and stay with them this week. Buck explained that Charlie was sick and he didn't want Bear to get sick. Emma said to bring him on over. Buck woke Charlie and helped her get to their bed. He tucked her in and went to get a cool cloth for her head. He got her some medicine for her fever and then changed his clothes.

Buck took Bear out for supper and then out to Emma and Sam's. On his way back home he stopped for some ginger ale and some chicken noodle soup. He realized that Charlie hadn't moved since he had left. He decided to leave her be tonight and try to get her to eat tomorrow. He crawled into bed with her and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning, Charlie wasn't sleeping soundly but was very restless. She seemed to have a higher fever than the previous night. She had begun to cough until she threw up and was moaning in pain. She wasn't able to drink or eat. Buck tried all day to help her get comfortable and to help her drink and eat. All his efforts just were not working.

The next morning when Charlie was barely responsive he had had enough. He called Ike and asked him to come over and help him. Ike arrived and they got her to the car and to the emergency room. The triage staff immediately took her back and started working on her. They pushed Buck and Ike out of the room. Buck called Emma and Aunt Rachel. Buck also called the mayor and told him he would not be there tomorrow for work but would work from home. Ike called the rest of the family.

About an hour later, the nurse came out and got Buck. Ike went with him into her room. Charlie was resting with two IV's and several bags hanging up. She had on a heart monitor and a pulse oximeter. The doctor came in and let Buck know that Charlie had pneumonia and was severely dehydrated. They were admitting her for a few days. Buck called and updated Emma and Aunt Rachel. Ike updated the rest.

Buck and Charlie spent the next four days in the hospital. Charlie was released to go home on Thanksgiving Day. Buck took her home and put her back to bed. He had already been home and cleaned. Charlie called Emma to apologize for ruining Thanksgiving. Of course Emma was not hearing any of that and told her the only thing that was important was her health. There was always another holiday shortly. He got her antibiotic prescriptions. Charlie was as good as new by Monday except for continuing her antibiotics and the remnants of a cough.

December came in without any fan fare. Buck and Kid were getting frustrated with their case. At every turn the crime ring seemed to be a half step ahead of them. Everyone was on pins and needles as they were very close to an arrest.

One Thursday in early December showed exactly how close they were to an arrest. Ike and Jimmy had stopped by unexpectedly to Buck's office. As the men were all walking out together, a group of three men approached Buck asking where the DA's office was. Buck told them it was down the hall but that the office was closed.

"That's okay. We've found who we're looking for." The man in front said. The other two men pulled guns on Jimmy and Ike who threw their hands up signaling they had no weapon. Buck looked at the man in front of him.

"What do you want? Let them go. They have nothing to do with this." Buck asked trying to remain calm. The man in front laughed.

"We've been ordered to get you. The boss wants to have a little talk with you. Make you understand that you need stop snooping around where you are not wanted." The man said. As Buck took a step forward, both Ike and Jimmy stepped to the side and grabbed the other two men. They wrestled them down to the floor and stripped them of their guns. Buck punched the first man and he was out cold on the floor. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. Jimmy and Ike were able to hold onto the other two until the police arrived. The officers took the three men into custody.

"That's okay Cross. There are bigger plans in motion. Just watch your back." The first man yelled as he was being escorted to the squad car. All three men then called their wives and told them they were on the way home.

Once Buck got home and had dinner, he tucked Bear into bed. After that he went downstairs and found Charlie on the couch with a glass of wine for each of them. He sat down next to her and pulled her legs on top of his lap.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were late getting home tonight?" Charlie asked as she took a sip of her wine. Buck smiled. He was enjoying having someone to worry about him.

"Well, I am going to tell you although you may not want to hear it." Buck said. Charlie got quiet. She got nervous. What if there was another woman. "Ike and Jimmy came by the office today to see me. While we were leaving, three men approached us. Two of the men pulled guns on Ike and Jimmy. The first guy asked me to go with them for a talk with their boss. As I took a couple of steps forward, Ike and Jimmy overpowered the other men and I clocked the first guy out cold. The police came and picked them up. That's why I was late."

Charlie processed what Buck had said to her. She threw back the rest of the wine in her glass. He was in the middle of a very high profile case and on the verge of an arrest. She was so proud of him but had never dreamed his safety could be in danger.

"Oh Buck. Please be careful. That man tried to kidnap you. I can't live without you Buck. I love you. You have to be careful." Charlie said. She was afraid again. She didn't like being afraid. "I mean I can live without you I just don't want to. And Bear. That's my son. But legally I have no rights to him. I can't live without my son."

"Charlie, it's okay. Calm down. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. I am fine. It's okay baby." Buck said as he took her empty glass from her. "Come on, Let's go to bed."

The next morning found Buck with a security guard in his office. Buck also decided to take Charlie away on a romantic weekend for her birthday. Buck also called Jimmy to come by on business. Jimmy, who specialized in estate and family law, came by after lunch.

"Hey Jimmy. Good to see you. How's Amanda and the baby?" Buck asked. Jimmy smiled.

"They are doing really well actually. Thanks for asking. JB is excited that he gets to be the big brother." Jimmy told Buck. "So, you said this was business. What's on your mind?"

"Bear. Charlie. All of it. I need a new will drawn up and I need adoption petition papers drawn up. I want Charlie to adopt Bear." Buck said to his friend as they sat down at the conference table.

"Okay. They are both easy jobs. Does Charlie and Bear want this as well. I mean we already know that he's her son and all that but you know I have to ask if all parties are in agreement." Jimmy asked. Buck smiled at his friend.

"They do not know about the petition but they do want the adoption. I want to surprise Charlie at Christmas. The adoption from Bear and an engagement ring from me." Buck said to Jimmy. Jimmy smiled from ear to ear. Jimmy was so excited for his friend. "Yep. I'm even going to ask Aunt Rachel for her hand."

"That's perfect Buck. We are all so happy for you." Jimmy said getting up and hugging his friend. "I'll get to work on those papers. Shouldn't be a problem."

After Jimmy left, Buck booked a weekend getaway for the following weekend at the Lodge. He booked an in-room tandem message and a romantic dinner on Saturday night. He was so excited to surprise her for her birthday. She was finally feeling herself and he wanted her to stay stress free also.

That night found the small family eating dinner at their favorite sushi and Japanese restaurant. They enjoyed their dinner and then back home for a movie. Bear fell asleep on Charlie and Buck took him upstairs to his room. He came back to find Charlie settling in with a mug of hot chocolate. She had made him one as well. They snuggled in on the couch and listened to some old school Kenny G.

"What are our plans for tomorrow?" Buck said while tracing an invisible pattern on her upper thigh. Charlie moaned slightly at the delicate touch.

"Uhm, nothing really. I was going to do a little Christmas shopping I think. Could you keep Bear while I do that. Santa needs to shop in peace." Charlie asked. She ran her fingers along his bulging bicep.

"Of course. He and I can go out to Mom and Dad's early and do some chores. Aren't we having dinner with Ike and Emily tomorrow night?" Buck asked as he moved his hand up under her tank top to trace patterns on her stomach.

"Yes, we are. Speaking of I need to call Emily in the morning to see where we are going. Maybe she and I could go shopping together?" Charlie said.

"That would be nice. Ike and Maddison can come with me and Bear. Just one thing." Buck said as his hand slowly slide further up. He knew she had just finished her cycle and he wanted to help her get back to feeling completely normal. Between the pneumonia and then having her period, Charlie had felt out of sorts for a couple of weeks. They had a very active love life and it was mutual. The sex was never forced or felt obligatory. They both enjoyed each other completely.

"MMMMM, Uhm, mmmm, Uh, what's that Buck?" Charlie asked as she enjoyed the sensations of him fondling her breasts. He began to stroke her nipples, one at a time.

"I want you to go and buy yourself a beautiful evening dress. Get the shoes, the bra, the panties, the lingerie. Buy it all. I'll tell you what it's for later." Buck said as he leaned down. Charlie pulled her leg up and Buck settled between them. He pulled her tank top up and began to suck on her breasts. Charlie moaned and put her hands behind his head to hold him to her. She loved this man and every time he touched her was like the first. Whether it was love making, sex, or a fuck, he was always amazing.

After a few minutes of sucking both breasts sufficiently, Buck rose up and pulled her with him. He led her to their bedroom. He closed the door and she went to stand at the foot of their bed. As he made his way to her she pulled her tank top over her head. She dropped to her knees and pulled off his pajama pants. Before he could step out of them she took all of him into her mouth. She sucked and licked him like she would never have him again.

"Oh Charlie, God . . . how do you know . . . just . . . ah ah . . .what to do . . ." Buck managed to say between gritted teeth. "Yes . . . yes . . . oh my GOD!"

Charlie was sucking his balls and bobbing up and down him at a frantic pace. She sucked hard and then up and down. She repeated this several times until she felt that familiar quiver. She grabbed his ass and held him there while he exploded inside her mouth with a strangled moan of 'Oh Charlie'.

After she licked him clean she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Buck wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her wildly, possessively. He backed her to the bathroom and turned on the warm water. He slid her pajama pants down her legs and made her spread her legs. He rubbed her pleasure until she was moaning and starting to buck her hips. He pulled his hand away and helped her into the shower. He pushed her against the wall and pulled one of her legs up. He began to thrust into her wildly. Charlie was gasping and moaning and an occasional 'GOD YES' and 'HARDER'. They both came with loud moans. When they came back to earth they both rinsed off and got out of the shower. They both redressed and climbed into bed.

"You know Mr. Cross, if you keep that up, we may need a bigger house." Charlie said as she giggled. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arm around her middle.

"Does that mean Miss. Monroe that we are having a baby?" Buck asked. He was getting his hopes up. He was very ready for another child. He didn't realize how much until Jimmy and Amanda announced that they were expecting.

"No Mr. Cross, at the moment, we are not expecting a baby. I would . . ." Charlie stopped and dropped her head a bit. She was afraid that Buck would be mad at how she felt.

"Would what? What would you like?" Buck asked softly.

"I . . . uhm. I would like for us to be married first." Charlie said. She waited for the anger in Buck's eyes but it never came. "I want your children but I really would like be married and all first. If it happens, I'm okay with it but I would just really like for us to be married. I hope you are okay with that."

"Charlie, that is more than fine. I really want to have another baby but it will happen when it's supposed to happen. Let's just love each other as much as we can." Buck said to her. He kissed her as he saw her eyelids start to droop. "Besides, aren't you still on birth control?"

"mmm hmmm." Charlie said. Her breathing evened out and Buck knew she was asleep. He wanted to marry this woman. His future was right here in her arms. He was going set all that in motion very soon. Buck smiled to himself as he thought of finding that perfect ring and proposing to her. The look on her face. He was excited, but first he had to get past one thing: Aunt Rachel.

25


	8. Celebrations

**A/N: The usual warnings and copyright junk. Enjoy! **

Chapter 7

Celebrations

December 2016

The next morning after breakfast, Charlie called Emily. Emily was excited to be going shopping with Charlie. Ike agreed to go with Buck and the kids to Emma and Sam's. Emily told Charlie that they were going to a French bistro that night and then to an off-Broadway showing of _Kinky Boots_. Charlie was super excited and said she would pick Emily up in an hour. Charlie went and made sure that Bear had his bag packed and let Buck know about plans for the evening.

"Uhm, Buck. You said last night something about buying an evening dress. Are you sure? What's it for?" Charlie asked. Buck smiled and grabbed Bears bag.

"I will tell you tonight. And I meant what I said. Buy the dress, the under garments, the shoes. Don't worry about the price. I love you. Have fun with Emily." Buck said as he walked out the door. Charlie smiled and went to get dressed.

Charlie picked Emily up and the girls headed to the mall. They looked around the toy stores and bought several things. They went to the food court and had lunch.

"Emily, I need your help. Buck told me to buy an evening dress with all the lingerie and shoes and all. I need help to pick one out." Charlie asked. Emily smiled. She was so happy that Buck had found Charlie.

"What's the dress for?" Emily asked.

"I have no idea. He said he would tell me tonight." Charlie said.

"Well, let's get to shopping. Do we have a spending limit?" Emily asked. When Charlie shook her head no, Emily smiled. "Then let's get to it!"

Emily and Charlie headed to the formal wear of several department stores. On the third one, Charlie found a deep purple knee length satin dress with a matching lace overlay. The gown was form fitting but not tight. It had straps and a low neck line. Charlie went in to try it on. She emerged from the dressing room looking shy and timid. Emily's eyes became as big as saucers. Charlie looked radiant. Emily quickly declared that was the dress. Charlie found a black fur shoulder wrap to wear with the dress. After purchasing the dress, the ladies walked down to the lingerie shop. They picked out a matching bra, panties, garter and thigh high hose. Charlie also picked out a pair of split crotch panties as well. The girls giggled and talked about what fun could be had with all this lingerie. Emily even bought herself a few pieces.

After the lingerie shop, the girls headed for the shoes. Charlie found a pair of black strappy heels. The girls shopping trip was a success so they treated themselves to a dessert. They realized that it was getting late so Charlie dropped off Emily and told them they would meet them at the restaurant.

Charlie got home and unloaded all the packages. She hung her dress in the closet. She got in the Jacuzzi tub and relaxed. She heard Buck come home. A few minutes later Buck walked into the bathroom and whistled. There before him was Charlie, naked in a tub full of bubbles. His mind went to several places, all of them extremely pleasurable. Charlie smiled up at him.

"Mind if I join you?" Buck asked as he reached up and over his head to pull his shirt off with one hand. Charlie nodded and Buck unbuckled his jeans. As he slid them off he heard Charlie start saying 'Bow Chicka Wow Wow'. They both laughed and Buck slid in the tub facing her. They both laid in the tub relaxing. Rubbing each other's feet and talking about anything and everything.

After they were bathed they got out of the tub. Charlie began to put on her makeup and style her hair. Buck went and put on pair of jeans with a Brooks Brothers tartan plaid button down shirt. He pulled on his canvas shoes and then went into the living room. He poured Charlie a glass of wine and brought it to her. She smiled her thanks and kissed him. She dressed in a black dress with short sleeves. She put on her black boots and they went to get in the mustang. They met Ike and Emily at the French bistro. Emily and Charlie indulged in a couple of bottles of wine.

"So Buck, I helped Charlie pick out an amazing evening dress with all the, ah, accessories. What's the special occasion?" Emily asked. Emily and Buck had always been close. When Ike and Emily first started dating, Ike thought Buck was out to steal her. Buck had to explain to Ike that they were just friends and had a lot in common. Emily loved Buck like a brother.

"Em, that may be something between them. A surprise maybe." Ike said to his wife.

"No, it's no big secret. I planned a romantic getaway weekend for us next weekend at the Lied Lodge. It's Charlie's birthday next Saturday, so I thought we would get away and celebrate. You have been through so much lately with being sick and all. I thought this would be a nice treat." Buck said. Charlie smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "I booked us a nice room, an in room tandem massage, and a romantic dinner at a five star restaurant."

"I'm so excited! Buck you shouldn't have!" Charlie said. Everyone smiled and talked about the getaway. They all laughed, chatted, and enjoyed their dinner; then walked over to the venue. The show was amazing and both couples were laughing and smiling.

The young couples went to a bar down the street after the show and the girls had several more drinks. They danced and flirted with their respective men. Soon, the boys decided it was time to head home. The boys helped their ladies to their cars and said good night.

When they got home, Buck helped Charlie into the house. He helped her undress and put her to bed in her tank top and panty. She rolled over, snuggled in and fell asleep. Buck went and locked up the house. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He pulled Charlie close to him put his arm around her. Soon he had drifted to sleep as well.

Buck awoke to a very pleasurable sensation. He felt Charlie stroking him. Then, before he was fully awake, he felt her mouth slide down his length. She hummed as he moaned at the sensations. She continued to suck and bob her head up and down. As he began to buck his hips, Charlie removed her mouth and sat down on him. Buck groaned and growled at the tightness surrounding his hardened member. Charlie rode him until she called out his name as she climaxed. Buck moaned and said 'I love you Charlie' as he came inside her. Charlie rolled back over and put her hand on his chest. Buck pulled her leg across his waist and held it there while they both feel back to sleep, happily grinning.

The next day was Sunday and the whole family went out to the ranch. Buck arranged for Aunt Rachel to keep Bear on Friday night and Emma and Sam to keep him on Saturday night while the couple went away. Bear was so excited. Charlie made sure the house was clean and fresh linen on the beds. Aunt Rachel was going to keep Bear at their house.

The week went by to slowly for Charlie. She was looking forward to the weekend. She packed up Bear's overnight bag for the ranch. She then packed for her and Buck. She had finally finished all the antibiotics from having pneumonia and was glad she didn't have to worry about packing them. She packed all her new lingerie and her new dress. Buck came in and packed a suit for himself. Charlie couldn't help but giggle. The thought of going away to a romantic weekend with Buck was amazing and she was genuinely excited.

That Friday afternoon, Aunt Rachel came by and settled in. Once Buck got home, they loaded up the car with their luggage. Rachel hugged everyone but before they left.

"Bear, how would you like to have dinner with Uncle Red Bear?" Rachel asked as Buck and Charlie looked at her with confusion. Bear jumped up and down and shouted 'YES'. "Well, Uncle Red Bear is coming tonight, so I thought we could have dinner with him."

"Aunt Rachel, why is Red Bear coming to visit?" Charlie asked when Bear ran off. Buck put his arm around Charlie's waist. He was also curious as to why his brother was coming.

"Well, Red Bear and I have been talking quite a bit since we met at Buck's appointment. He has come and had dinner with me and I have gone to have dinner with him on the reservation. So, he was coming this weekend to stay with me, so I thought Bear and I would have dinner with him." Rachel replied. She had not stopped smiling the entire time.

"Well, that's certainly a surprise." Charlie replied.

"I can't believe my brother has been up this way and not let me know so I could see him." Buck replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. He loved his brother and was glad if he had found happiness. He just wanted to see more of his brother.

"I'm sorry you two. We never meant any harm or heartache. We just started talking and things just kinda happened. He is an amazing man. We know what the other has been through by losing a loved one. I would never ask him to replace Spring Flower just as he could never replace Henry. But we can love more than one person. I'm sorry if I upset either of you." Rachel said to the couple. Buck and Charlie looked at each other. They understood exactly what Rachel was saying.

"Aunt Rachel, you didn't upset us. We just wish the both of you had said something to us so it wouldn't be such a shock. We love you both and wish you both the best." Charlie said as he reached out and hugged Rachel.

"Bear! Come give bye bye hugs and kisses." Charlie said. Bear came barreling around the corner and jumped into Bucks arms.

"Bye Daddy. Bye Ka'. I love you." Bear said as he hugged and kissed them both. Buck and Charlie hugged and kissed Bear. They told him to be a good boy and they would call him later. Buck and Charlie headed out. They arrived at the Lodge and checked in. They then went and grabbed some dinner. That night they laid in the bed and loved each other. The soft kisses and caresses. The intimate words and actions. The mutual declaration of wanting each other was exquisite. The pair held each other as if they would never have another moment together. Both of them lost in the other. Feeling and needing. Giving and taking.

The next morning, Buck ordered room service. They ate their breakfast and then got dressed. They went and did a little shopping. They went back to the hotel and got ready for their tandem massage. They both felt totally relaxed after their massage. Buck told Charlie to relax and that he had a surprise for her. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. The stylist came in and began to set up.

"What's all this?" Charlie asked.

"You my love are getting a spa manicure and pedicure. Then, you are getting your hair and makeup done for dinner tonight. I'll be back soon." Buck said with a kiss to Charlie's lips. Charlie went in and indulged in the pampering.

Buck went out and down to the jewelry store they had passed earlier. He went in and asked to see the selection of engagement rings. He browsed the selections and some had matching bands. He would leave the decision of his ring to her.

He looked through several and was having a hard time deciding. He wanted the perfect ring. She was the perfect woman and she deserved it all. He finally saw it. The ring. The perfect ring for Charlie. A beautiful two carat diamond ring with an antique surrounding pattern. The pattern had a half carat total of smaller diamonds that made up a beautiful ring. Buck was in awe of its beauty. He told the sales man to wrap it up. Buck stuck the ring in his pocket and then hid it in the pocket of his pants in the bag. He went and showered and got dressed, waiting for Charlie to be finished. He went downstairs and waited for her to call him letting him know she was ready.

Buck was dressed in his black Brooks Brothers slim fit suit. He had on a white dress shirt with an elegant vest and bow tie. His black dress shoes rounded out the look. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he smiled as he looked at the message.

'_I'm ready. Let's make a night to remember. I love you'_

Buck went up to their room. He knocked on the door. Charlie opened the door and Buck's mouth dropped open. His breath was taken away. There stood Charlie with her beautiful new dress on. Her hair was swept up in a beautiful up-do. Her makeup was flawless. She looked like an angel with a deep purple dress on. Buck forgot what he was doing momentarily until Charlie reached out and ran her hand up his chest. Buck closed his eyes and put his hand on hers. He closed his hand around her and gently pulled her hand to his lips. He kissed her knuckle and then pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently and slowly leaned in to kiss her. They shared a slow, passionate kiss that seemed to last all night.

"Shall we go to dinner my love?" Buck asked after he pulled away from Charlie. Charlie nodded. She grabbed her evening bag and fur wrap. The couple headed to the luxury restaurant. The enjoyed a leisurely four course meal. They spoke of their dreams and futures.

"Buck." Charlie said after finishing her crème brulee. She gently put down her spoon.

"Yes love." Buck responded. He had already finished his cheesecake. He sipped his coffee and gazed at the beauty that had decided to be there with him.

"I just want to thank you. I really don't need or deserve all this." Charlie said. Buck smiled.

"Yes you do. You deserve it all. I love you so much Charlie. I wanted us to have this wonderful getaway to celebrate you . . . and us. You have been through so much this year and I have had a lot of changes too. The new job, you. Things are amazing and I want to celebrate." Buck said. Charlie reached over and touched his hand. Buck stood and asked her to dance. The couple danced a few dances and then decided to head back to their room. Once back, Charlie told Buck to go and make himself comfortable. Buck took off his coat and vest. He undid his tie and poured himself a drink from the bar. He sat down in one of the arm chairs in their room.

Charlie emerged from the bathroom wearing her new lingerie. She had on a black satin robe and had her hair down and tussled about her shoulders. She walked to Buck still in her heels. She stood in front of him. He was reclined back and was trying to remember to breath. He swigged the last of his drink down and sat his glass on the side table.

"Mr. Cross, I am in need of some assistance. You see I am afraid I have been a very naughty girl and I think I should have a lawyer." Charlie said seductively while she leaned over and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Buck smiled and swallowed hard. That wasn't the only thing getting hard.

"Well, Miss Monroe. I am at your service. Perhaps I should interrogate you to undress each and every naughty thing you did. I do need to be able to defend you properly. Maybe I could even penetrate the situation and have you receive maximum satisfaction with my services." Buck said as he reached out and pulled the belt lose on her robe. The robe opened to reveal a sheer black nighty. Her black lace bra was visible with the ample cleavage as the front plunged down her breasts. Buck's eyes widened at the sight. She knelt down in front of him and began unbuttoning his pants.

"Well, it all started out so innocently. Really it did. Then I did something like this. . ." Charlie said she pulled his hardened member out and licked him. She licked the top and then swirled her tongue around the head. Buck threw his head back and took a deep breath. He moaned. Charlie began to suck on him. Starting with the head and then slowly she lowered her mouth; sucking and licking as she went. Buck was moaning and running his hands through her hair. Occasionally she heard him say her name. She kept bobbing her head, licking, sucking, and grazing her teeth along his shaft. Buck moaned one last time and then released himself into her mouth. She took him all in and swallowed as she looked up at him and smiled. Buck was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Charlie slowly got to her feet.

"So that happened first. Well, I found it to be a particularly good job using the head. Is that all of your crimes Miss Monroe?" Buck spoke in a husky voice. He was so turned on right now and he didn't know if it real or a fantasy. Either way, he would take it.

"Well, I blew that job so then I had to do something else. It went something like this. . ." Charlie said as she let her robe slid from her shoulders. The robe pooled in the floor as Buck watched her stand up fully. He realized then that she had a pair of black lace panties with a black lace garter. The garter was holding up black thigh high stockings. As she took a couple of steps back she began to dance slowly and seductively. She pulled the sheer black nighty over her head and tossed it to the floor. Buck stood up and stood before her. She took her hands and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way. She slid around to his back, rubbing herself against him. She pulled his shirt off from behind and tossed it to the floor. Buck's pants had already fallen off when he stood up. She continued to go around him rubbing herself against him. Buck enjoyed this side of Charlie. The flirty, sexy side. Buck turned her and pulled her back to him. He lustfully kissed her neck and squeezed her breasts; one with each hand. Charlie leaned her head back and to the side to allow better access. She moaned and gasp when Buck pinched her nipples. He withdrew his hands and undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall to the floor as well.

He pulled her back to him as his right hand resumed squeezing and caressing her right breast. His left hand slowly drifted down her stomach. He traced the lace garter and then lowered his fingers more. He continued to kiss and nip at her neck. He slid his finger over the lace material of her panty. Charlie began to rub her other breast and put her right hand around his thigh. As he went to ghost his fingers across the crotch he realized that there was a slit there. He smiled into her neck as he slid his fingers into her. Charlie spread her feet slightly and moaned. She hissed when he began to rub her pleasure as well as thrust his finger inside her. Soon she was calling his name and reached her hand up and ran her fingers into his hair and she called out in pleasure and release.

"Well, Miss Monroe, it seems that you are a naughty girl indeed. With all those clothes on you sure are wet." Buck said into her ear.

"MMmm HMmm. I can't believe how soaking wet I am. I tried so hard to be a good girl. But then, this happened. . ." Charlie said as she climbed up on the bed on all fours. She looked over her shoulder at Buck who needed no more invitation. He walked up behind her and rubbed his hardness against her. He tickled her pleasure with himself and his fingertips before plunging into her. He took her hips and slammed her back into him. Charlie was loudly calling out 'BUCK', 'OH GOD YES', 'HARDER', and 'YES BABY FUCK ME'. Buck took one of his fingers that was wet and slid it into her back hole. Charlie called out even louder now. She was sent over the edge, and then again before Buck exploded into her. The couple collapsed on the bed breathing heavily.

"Mr. Cross, that was the most thorough investigation I have ever received. However, I think I should show you what happened next." Charlie said after a few minutes. She reached out and stroked him until he was hard again. "Now I just can't start a project without finishing it. I hope you understand that I was just trying to make the uncomfortable hardness go away." Charlie said as she moved on top of Buck.

"Well, Miss Monroe, the way I see it. . ." Buck stopped and hissed as Charlie slid down his rock hard member. "You were just trying to be friendly."

Buck began to moan. He could no longer concentrate as he watched Charlie ride him. She moved up and down, back and forth. She was grinding into him. Wanting more; needing more. Once she called out in pleasure she shifted her position. She sat up and turned around. Once she had her back to him, she reached between them and guided him back into her. She began to ride him again. Buck put his hands on her hips, enjoying the back and forth motion. He felt her about to climax and knew he was right there with her. They both called out the other's name as the found their pleasure and release. Buck pulled her back against him. They held each other while trying to get their breathing under control.

Buck rolled over onto his side. He ran his fingers down Charlie's arm. She was so beautiful. Charlie rolled over onto her back. Buck began to ghost his fingers along her breasts. Her nipples began to harden. She inhaled sharply. Buck began to nuzzle her neck and collarbone. Charlie sighed in pleasure.

"Miss Monroe." Buck whispered in her ear.

"Hmmmmm. Yes, Mr. Cross." Charlie said breathlessly.

"Seems to me that you indeed are a very naughty girl. However, upon penetration of the investigation, it has revealed that you are naughty yet completely amazing and wonderful. I declare that you are free to screw, I mean do anything you please. Of course, by anything, I mean me . . . and me only." Buck said to her in a husky voice. Charlie smiled and giggled.

"Why Mr. Cross, I simply couldn't imagine doing anyone but you. You are an amazing lover. And if you make love to me right now, I promise to be your prisoner forever." Charlie whispered into his ear.

"Well, I guess we have reached a plea bargin." Buck said as he moved his head down and began to suck on her nipples. He moved on top of her and thrust himself inside of her. He made love to her. Gently pushing into her and then pulling almost all the way out. Over and over again. He made love to her. Passionately. He made love to her. Soulfully. He made love to her. Pledging everything to her in this moment. As they both climaxed, they spoke of their love for each other.

They wrapped themselves around each other and fell into a pleasurably exhausted sleep. The next morning Charlie woke up and stretched. Buck stirred beside her. She got up and Buck turned to her. He realized that she still had on the garter, hose and panty from the night before. He smiled at the memory of last night. He smiled at the thought of the ring in his bag. He heard her start the shower and went to join her. They showered and then got dressed. The couple packed up and went down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

On the way home, Charlie called Emma and let her know they would be stopping by to pickup Bear. As they pulled up at the ranch, Charlie leaned over and kissed Buck. They gathered their son and headed home.

Over the next week, the family prepared for the upcoming holiday. The put up the Christmas tree and decorated the house. Charlie began wrapping presents and let Bear put them under the tree. Since Charlie was going shopping with the ladies that coming Saturday, Buck made plans to meet Rachel for lunch. That Saturday came and Buck drove with Bear to Rachel's apartment.

"Come on in Buck. Hey my sweet boy!" Rachel said to Buck and Bear jumped into her arms. Red Bear came up behind her and shook Buck's hand.

"Uncle Red Bear!" Bear squealed. Bear got down and went to Red Bear. The group went into the apartment. They all sat down and began talking. Buck told them their trip had been amazing. They all sat down to the lunch that Rachel had prepared.

"I actually would like to ask what's going on between you two?" Buck asked the couple.

"Well, Buck, Rachel and I are enjoying each other's company. The girls are going to meet her over the holidays. They have heard all about her. They are excited to meet her. I hope that you and Charlie can be happy for us." Red Bear said to Buck. Buck smiled.

"Of course we are happy for you two. It's just a surprise. Actually, I am hoping you two will be happy about something else too. Rachel, I need to ask you something important." Buck said. He reached into his pocket and sat the ring box on his leg. "I love Charlie. I love her more than anything in this world except for Bear. Charlie has filled a void in my life and in Bear's life that I didn't know existed. Charlotte is amazing and funny and smart and everything I have ever dreamed of. Aunt Rachel, I am asking you . . . may I have your blessing . . . to marry Charlotte." Buck said. He pulled the ring box out and opened it. He handed the box to Rachel. Rachel took the box and began to cry. The ring was amazing and this man was more than she had ever dreamed for Charlie.

"Oh Buck. It's beautiful. Yes. Yes you have my blessing to marry Charlotte." Rachel said as she got up to hug Buck. Buck stood up and met her around the table. Red Bear stood up also and hugged his brother. Bear was just sitting there. He wondered what all the fuss was about.

"Bear, please don't tell ka' about this or the ring okay?" Buck asked his son. Bear looked at him.

"What is the ring for daddy?" Bear asked. Buck smiled at his son.

"This ring means I want to ask Charlie to be my wife. It means we will all have the same last name and be a real family. Also, I asked Uncle Jimmy to bring me some papers that with say Charlie is your mother. Would you like that Bear? I know you already feel like Charlie is your mother, but this would make it to where everyone knows she is your mother." Buck explained to Bear. Bear thought for a moment.

"If you and ka' get married and she becomes my mommy, can I have a brother or sister like Jed and JB?" Bear asked. The adults all laughed and Buck reached over and pulled his son into his lap.

"Yes Bear. Ka' and I will try to give you a brother or sister. Ka' and I would love to have a baby. Maybe, I should start teaching you more Kiowa and the stories and traditions. I used to tell you those stories all the time but I have slacked off. Would you like that? And then when the baby comes, you can help me teach your brother or sister." Buck said to Bear. Bear laughed and shook his head yes. Buck took Bear into his arms and hugged him. Rachel and Red Bear were holding hands.

"So, you have Jimmy drawing up adoption papers?" Red Bear asked. Buck and Bear both took their seats. Rachel dried the tears from her eyes.

"Yes Red Bear. I asked him a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to surprise Charlie for Christmas. She is the only mother Bear has ever known. I want to know that if something were to happen to me that he will have her. I am also updating my will. Charlie will get everything including Bear." Buck explained.

"Buck, I just want you to know that I couldn't imagine anyone better for Charlie. Charlie has been my joy. Her mother left her here with me and I have never regretted that. When she was two, I married my husband Henry. He loved Charlie like his own. He and I got pregnant once but I lost the baby and was told that I could not have any children. Then, when Charlie was eight, Henry died in an accident. Charlie always felt like a burden. She was never a burden. Buck, you have taken my strong independent girl and helped her to know that it's okay to be who she is. She loves you so much and she loves Bear. Thank you for coming into her life and loving her." Rachel said to Buck. Buck knew most of Charlie's story however he didn't know everything. Now he understood. Charlie wanted that lasting love but didn't want to not be able to take of herself. She wanted to be strong and independent however loved and loving.

"Aunt Rachel, I thank the all the Gods that will hear me every day for Charlie. She is amazing and I am the one who is blessed and lucky to have found her." Buck said to Rachel. The family finished their lunch and then Buck headed to the ranch to drop off Bear.

Buck pulled up at the ranch and found that Ike was there with Maddison. They all sat and talked for a little while. Emma let the boys know what time to be there for the annual Christmas Day lunch. Everyone was invited. Buck and Ike both got messages from their ladies that they were headed home. The boys said goodbye and good night to their family.

Buck drove home and found Charlie in the shower. He went and hid the ring in his pants pocket in the bottom of the drawer. He then went and climbed in the shower with Charlie. She was just finishing up so they kissed passionately for a couple of minutes and then she got out to dry her hair. Buck finished his shower and got out. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed into their bedroom. He dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight Pony Express t-shirt. Charlie stepped into the bedroom and stopped to stare. He was gorgeous. Buck smiled at her and went to put his hands on her waist. Charlie took in a deep breath and smiled. This man wanted her. Only her. Buck leaned in to kiss her softly.

Buck walked into the living room to wait for Charlie to finish. She came out a little while later wearing skinny jeans and tank top. She had a sheer blouse over the tank. Her hair was in a stylish ponytail with curls. She had her makeup done and came out to put on her boots. Buck smiled and licked his lips as he pulled on his shoes and then reached for her hand. He pulled her to her feet and led her out to the car.

They met Emily, Ike, Jimmy, Amanda, Kid, Lou, Cody and Tamara at Ball Busters, a local pool and dining hall. It was like a bar but without the rowdy and smoke. They all ordered heavy appetizers and started to shoot pool. The boys all ordered beers and the ladies chose to be the drivers tonight, especially since Amanda was pregnant and couldn't drink.

A couple of hours into the date, and several beers and shots later, the couples were well past having a good time. They were laughing and joking as they did in high school. The ladies excused themselves to go to the restroom. Buck and Jimmy had just started a doubles game with Kid and Cody. Buck leaned down to break and when he did he sunk two solids.

"That makes us low balls Jimmy." Buck said. The boys all chuckled.

"What was that about your balls Buck? I don't remember you having low balls, but damn they were big balls." The woman said as she slid her arm around Buck's waist. Buck froze and turned around. The boys were all looking strangely at the woman.

"Jane." Buck said. He noticed she was smiling, obviously drunk, and had not removed herself from around his waist.

"Buy a girl a drink babe? I've really missed you." Jane said to Buck. None of the boys had noticed the ladies walking back to their table area.

"Jane, I told you we are over. I am seeing someone and I love her very much. Please just leave us alone." Buck said as he tried to extract himself from her hold. He heard Jimmy and Kid also tell her this was a private party for family and she was not on the guest list.

"Oh come on! Buck and I are old friends and lovers. He doesn't care if I'm here do you baby?" Jane said as she reached out to hug him. Buck tried to move but he wasn't fast enough.

"GET. YOUR. HANDS. OFF. MY. MAN!" Charlie forcefully said to Jane. All the men jerked their heads up and looked at the group of very angry women staring at Jane, with Charlie in the front.

"Oh, you must be the flavor of the month. Buck and I go way back. If it wasn't for that kid of his we would be married right now." Jane said as she pulled away from Buck to look at Charlie. Everyone tightened their jaws.

"Don't you DARE talk about MY son! You either take it somewhere else or we can take it outside." Charlie said as she pulled off her bracelets and handed them to Amanda.

"Jane. You need to leave. NOW." Buck said to her. He walked over to Charlie and put his arm around her waist. He leaned into her and whispered, "Thank you for being you. I've never wanted you more than I do right now. You are so damn sexy when you are mad!"

Jane turned around saying something about it being Buck's loss. Charlie began to calm down slowly. Buck kissed her aggressively and then winked at her before going back to finish the game. When it was time to go home, the boys were totally hammered and could barely help each other to their vehicles.

On the ride home Buck reclined his seat back and laid his hand on Charlie's thigh. He began to rub his hand back and forth. Charlie was giggling at him. He was slurring his words and desperately declaring his love for her. Charlie pulled up into the garage and helped Buck into the house. She guided him to their bedroom and threw him down on the bed. She took off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants. She pulled his pants off and then his shirt. He was laying in his boxers and as soon as she threw the blanket over him, he was snoring.

Charlie text the girls letting them know they had made it home. All the others text back when they got home. Charlie washed her face and put on her tank top. She climbed into bed beside Buck and rubbed his back. He was laying on his stomach with his arms tucked under his pillow. She continued to rub his back until she settled into sleep herself.

Buck woke up and realized that he was alone. He reached for Charlie but she wasn't in their bed. He listened and he could not hear anything in the house. He slowly got up and realized that he was wearing khakis and a polo shirt. He walked to the bathroom that was in their bedroom. Nothing. He walked out into the kitchen. Nothing. He walked to the living room. Nothing. The den. Nothing. The study. Nothing. He began to panic. He yelled for her. Nothing. He ran up the stairs and found Bear sound asleep. He went over to his son and realized that again she was not there. He went back downstairs and out the front door. Nothing. Buck was in a panic. Where was Charlie. Suddenly, an envelope caught his attention. He picked it up and realized that it had no address or return address on it. He opened the envelope and looked inside. He gasp and pulled out her . . .

The next morning, Buck woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of a shower. He looked over and saw his cup of coffee sitting on the bedside table. He looked around and realized he had been dreaming. He smiled thinking of how Charlie took care of him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and reached for the coffee. He then joined her in the shower and they rode out to the ranch.

"Mom? Can I ask a tremendous favor? Can you watch Bear on New Years Eve? The mayor is throwing a gala and we have to attend. It's black tie and all that. What do you think babe?" Buck asked as the family was eating lunch.

"That sounds like fun. Dinner and dancing I suppose with all the high society of Rock Creek. Actually son, your mother and I are attending as well." Sam told the group. Emma smiled and they group all laughed. "Yep, they invited us and Teaspoon and Polly."

"Sounds nice babe, but now who will keep Bear? You can go and I will stay home with him." Charlie said smiling at her son.

"UHM HELLO! We are still sitting here. Why don't you let us keep our nephew for the night." Emily said with a smile and hint of annoyance. Ike laughed and almost spit out his drink. The whole family laughed.

"Em, are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Absolutely. We will pick him up that afternoon and then we will all meet for lunch the next day. Everyone come to our place for New Years lunch. Is that okay with you Ike?" Emily asked. Ike nodded and said that was a wonderful idea.

22


	9. Tis The Season

**A/N: The usual disclaimers and blah blah blah. Things are fixing to get interesting! Hang on! Also, Look for a special guest appearance from Criminal Minds!**

Chapter 8

Tis the Season

December 2016

The next couple of weeks flew by. The family was preparing for Christmas. Jimmy brought Buck the adoption papers. Buck wrapped the envelope in a box with a big ribbon around it. He had her engagement ring in a box with a ribbon on it as well. Buck had had the dream twice more.

On that Monday, Buck was in his office preparing paperwork for the arrest warrants on Frank and Emory Pike. Kid, Cody, and the other two detectives assigned to the case had gathered enough evidence to arrest and convict the brothers. They were indeed having the drugs brought in by a supplier posing as office supplies. Then they were delivering the drug using the moving trucks. The conviction was a guarantee. Buck even had Ike and Jimmy go over the evidence to make sure. Buck finished and sent over the requests for the warrants.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cross." Vandy, his secretary called over the speaker.

"Yes Ms. Vandy. Although I told you it's just Buck." Buck smiled as he replied.

"Yes sir Mr. . . Buck. There is a gentleman here from the FBI to see you." Vandy replied. Buck stuck his eyebrows up. The FBI?

"Thank you Ms. Vandy. Show him in please." Buck said. He got up and went around his desk. Vandy opened the door and showed in the agent.

"Agent Derek Morgan." The man stated to Buck.

"Buck Cross. Pleased to meet you." Buck said as he shook the man's hand. Buck extended his hand indicating to sit at the conference table. "What can I do for you Agent Morgan?"

"Well, Mr. Cross, we are aware of an organized crime ring here in your city. The local office says that you are on the verge of an arrest and that you are determined to bring down the entire organization. Is this correct?" Agent Morgan asked. Buck looked at the agent. He was about his age, well built, and had a short cropped hair cut. His milk chocolate skin was dressed with a polo shirt and dress pants.

"That is correct. We are on the verge of an arrest of a set of brothers who are a part of the ring. However we know that they are only a small faction. They are the drugs. There is also money laundering, sex trafficking, and weapons involved. We haven't pin pointed anything other than the drugs with these men. I have already sent over the requests to the judge for the arrest warrants." Buck explained to the agent.

"That's great news. I am happy to hear that. You won't have any interference from us however we are available if you need us. I am here because the ring's drug suppliers murdered an agent in D.C. I want them taken down as much as you. We tracked the drug shipments to Rock Creek and then lost it from there. Then we were told about the ring and your efforts to bring them down. They are not afraid Mr. Cross. They will kill each other, a cop, a friend, anyone who stands in their way. The agent they killed was undercover, deep cover. Funny thing is, his cover was never blown. They killed him because he was asking questions to make sure he was doing 'the job' right." Agent Morgan explained. Buck inhaled and exhaled deeply. He worried for his friends who were working this case.

"Agent Morgan, I never try a case that I don't feel confident in a win. I like to make sure things are air tight. No lose ends. My friends are in blue. They have attempted to kidnap me. But I am still here. And soon, they will all be in jail." Buck explained.

"Fantastic. Here is my number. If you need any assistance, please don't hesitate to call me. Thanks so much Mr. Cross." Agent Morgan said as the men stood and shook hands. Buck escorted Agent Morgan to the door and the men shook hands again. As Buck pushed his office door semi closed, he heard Agent Morgan and his secretary talking.

The afternoon, Buck got the arrest warrants and called Kid. Kid and Cody along with ten other of Rock Creek's finest went and arrested Frank and Emory Pike on charges of drug trafficking as well as multiple other charges. Buck went home that evening and prepared for the next step.

The next morning marked one week until Christmas Eve and the formal arraignment for the charges against the Pike brothers. The courtroom was packed as Buck walked in to settle in and prepare. He felt his phone go off and he smiled as he checked the message. He had left early that morning and didn't see Bear before school. Charlie had messaged him a photo of her and Bear with a sign that said 'Good Luck Daddy' on it. She also messaged him that she loved him and that she was proud of him. Buck messaged her back that he loved her and that she was the most wonderful person in the world.

About an hour later, the proceedings began. The brothers were brought in wearing their prison uniforms. The media were everywhere and the courtroom was standing room only. Both sides had people in their corners. Everyone rose for the judge. Judge Arthur J. Fenwick was a high power, high profile judge known for being just and fair, however very strict with his courtroom and his sentences. He knew Buck was very good at his job and he took his job seriously.

Buck presented the case and the formal charges. When he finished and rested, he went to sit behind the prosecution table. Jimmy, Ike, Kid and Cody were all sitting behind him. Buck knew the brothers would hire a top notch defense attorney and they did not disappoint. Gabe Calder was known for his underhanded cheap shots and his way of getting people acquitted on technicalities. Calder and Jimmy had tangled one day in court over a contested will. Buck knew that he would have to keep his head straight to accomplish this task.

Calder weaseled his way around the courtroom with an elaborate display. He then entered a plea and 'Not Guilty' for both men. The judge took down and entered the plea and set the trail to begin on January 6th. The judge denied bail for both men based on the flight risk and the severity of the charges. Buck packed up his briefcase and talked with his friends for a few minutes. They all met for lunch and then Buck went home. Today was the last day of school for the Christmas break for both Charlie and Bear. The family went out for their usual Friday night family night.

Charlie made sure all the gifts had been wrapped and spoke with Emma to finalize Christmas dinner. The family would spend Christmas Eve at home and meet everyone for lunch the following day. Buck then received a call from Red Bear. Buck got excited and when he hung up the phone he went into the kitchen where Charlie was making them some lunch. Bear was helping Charlie with the sandwich's when Buck came around the corner.

"Hey, how does dinner with Red Bear and the girls sound?" Buck asked. Charlie smiled while Bear jumped up down saying 'YES!' repeatedly. Buck smiled back. "That was Red Bear. He asked if we wanted to meet them for dinner at the Shrimp Factory. I told him that we would love to and I would make sure that we have no previous engagements. I know Bear usually goes to mom and dad's but just tonight he could stay home."

"That sounds like a great idea! I can't wait to meet your nieces! Call your mom and let her know that we are not bringing Bear. Bear, honey lets finish lunch so that you can rest a little before our big dinner okay. I may join you. I think a nap sounds great." Charlie said. Buck smiled and the family finished their lunch. Charlie and Bear laid down in Buck and Charlie's bed. Buck went into his study and spent some time on his case.

After a couple of hours he went back downstairs to get a drink. He stopped on the stairs and looked around. The house was spotless and beautifully decorated. The presents were wrapped and under the tree. He went into the bedroom and saw his son curled up with the woman who had completed their family. He walked into the kitchen and saw the spotless, beautifully decorated kitchen. He realized that this was exactly what he wanted in life. This moment. His family. His home. The love.

The family pulled up to the restaurant. Buck spotted Red Bears SUV and he smiled. They walked in and looked around. Charlie spotted Red Bear and they went to sit down. Two beautiful young ladies looked up and smiled. They then jumped up and ran to Buck, throwing their arms around him. He wrapped his arms around them and hugged them fiercely.

"Uck! I have missed you so much! Look at how big Bear is now!" Sunny said to Buck. The girl was wearing a pink blouse with skinny blue jeans and pink duck boots. Her black hair was long and pulled half up with some loose curls at the bottom. She was average height but petite. Her bronzed skin was flawless with makeup covering her perfect features. Charlie thought they must look like their mother because they did not favor Red Bear or Buck.

"Uck! I can't believe you are finally here! Bear you are so big and grown!" Rain said as she began to cry. Rain looked exactly the same except she was wearing a winter white loose sweater and jeans with boots. You could see her beige tank top underneath her sweater. The girls both had beautiful green eyes had high cheek bones. "I have missed you so much Uncle."

"I have missed you both tremendously. I am so proud of both of you." Buck said with tears in his eyes. He kissed them both on their cheeks. The group all took their seats. "Girls, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Charlotte Monroe. Charlie, these are my nieces, Evening Sun also known as Sunny and Mountain Rain also know as Rain."

"It's wonderful to meet you ladies. I have heard so many wonderful things and stories from your father and uncle." Charlie said to the girls. The girls smiled and told Charlie they were happy to meet her and so glad that Buck was happy. "So let me ask you ladies . . . what is Uck?"

"Well, when the girls were little they couldn't say Uncle Buck. It always came out as 'Uck'. So they have always called me Uck." Buck explained. The group laughed and ate. Sunny and Rain told all about school and their classes. They explained that they were on break until January. Red Bear explained that he and the girls were having dinner with Rachel the next evening. Both girls said they were happy for their father and looked forward to meeting Rachel.

"Ka, can I have some cake. I ate a good supper tonight." Bear said with his puppy dog eyes and lip poked out. The girls gasp and then laughed at his antics. Charlie looked and as he had said he had eaten almost all his dinner.

"I think a piece of cake would be just fine . . . only if I can share with you." Charlie said with a smile and a wink. Buck laughed at the pair. Red Bear, Sunny, and Rain could see the love between the small family.

"Bear calls you Ka. That is a tremendous honor. I am so happy that he has chosen to give that honor to you." Sunny said to Charlie.

"The honor is all mine. I am honored to have such a beautiful son to love. Buck has shown me that a real love truly exists. Thank you ladies for letting me into your lives. I love your uncle and Bear very very much and I cannot imagine one day without them." Charlie said to the girls. All of the ladies were crying now. Charlie ordered the cake that she and Bear enjoyed.

The evening at home Charlie spoke with Buck about what beautiful smart nieces he had. Buck talked about how proud he was of them. Both away at college on scholarships; studying law, politics and economics. Charlie commented that she wondered what Bear would be when he grew up. Buck said he often wondered the same thing. They both agreed that Bear could anything he wanted to be as long as he got his education.

Buck was sitting in his study the next day reviewing the files on the case. His mind drifted to the dream he had last night. Or rather the nightmare. This was the fourth time he had had this nightmare and every time it was the same however different. Charlie was always missing and when he picked up the envelope he would wake up. He always sensed something different each time. The dream was starting to bother him. His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang. He smiled when he saw the number.

"Good morning my beautiful niece. How are you?" Buck asked.

"Just fine Uncle. I was wondering if I could speak with you about something." Sunny asked he uncle.

"Of course. You can talk to me about anything." Buck replied.

"Well, this coming semester, I have a class that includes an internship to graduate. I have to observe and interview a lawyer. I also have to help out and see the inner workings of day to day activity in the firm. I know you are a DA now but could I have my internship with you?" Sunny asked. Buck smiled tremendously. He was so honored that she wanted to follow and observe him.

"Yes Sunny, I am the DA now however I am not sure if they have interns. Let me check on that and see. If not, you can always go and follow Ike or Jimmy. They would love to have you." Buck replied.

"Thank you Uncle. I really appreciate it. Once I pass this semester, I can graduate. Then on to law school." Sunny said proudly. "Can I ask you something else Uncle."

"Morning Sun Cross. I told you that you can ask me anything." Buck replied.

"This lady that father is seeing. Please tell me if she is really a good person. Father loves her and I want him to be happy. I just want to know that she is good for him." Sunny asked. She valued Buck's opinion and knew that he would never say anything that was untrue or he did not mean.

"Sun, she is a wonderful lady. She lost her husband just like your father lost his wife. They can understand what the other went through. Rachel is very good for your father and I believe that you and Rain should give her a chance. I know first hand; Rachel is Charlie's aunt. So I knew her before your father did." Buck explained.

"Thank you Uncle. I promise we will give her the upmost respect and a fair chance. I love you Uck." Sunny said to him.

"I love you too Sun." Buck replied as he hung up. He got up and went downstairs. He found Charlie and Bear in the middle of a heated game of old maid.

"Who's ready to go to the ranch!?" Buck called out. Both Charlie and Bear both got up and went to put their shoes on. They family went out to the ranch and enjoyed their day.

The next couple of days passed quickly. Wednesday dawned and it was Christmas Eve. Charlie made them a late breakfast of pancakes and eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuits and fruit. They enjoyed the breakfast and then watched several Christmas movies together.

Charlie made them roast beef with potato salad and mixed veggies for supper. After everything was cleaned up, they all began to settle into the living room for one last movie.

"How about we open presents before we start the movie?" Buck asked. Bear's eyes opened wide. He was so excited. "Bear, would you like to pass out the gifts?"

Bear jumped up and ran to the tree. He pulled out a large bag and looked at the tag. He brought the bag to Buck and then went back for another one. Buck and Charlie had decided to spend more on Bear and not so much on each other. Once Bear had passed out all the gifts he went and sat down next to his pile of gifts.

"Okay Bear. You go first." Charlie said. Bear picked up a box and tore open the wrapping paper. He jumped up and down at the sight of a new bat bag with his name and number on it. Buck saw the bag and realized that they had really become a typically family. Charlie had bought all the presents and he had no idea what everyone was getting. Bear opened up the other gift he had under the tree. Charlie explained that he still had to see if Santa was coming. Bear suddenly remembered and smiled.

"Okay, Buck. Your turn." Charlie said to her man. She smiled. This Christmas was the one of the best she had ever known. Bear came and climbed up in her lap. Buck opened the first gift from Bear. He smiled at a beaded bracelet that Bear had made that said 'DADDY' and then a bead, 'RBC' and then a bead, and finally 'Tauh'. Buck beamed at his son. Red Bear must have taught him beadwork and the language of the Kiowa tradition. Buck was so proud. Buck then opened the large bag from Charlie. Inside was a beautiful black briefcase. The front had a name plate with "Running Buck Cross" engraved on it. Buck turned the briefcase over and run his fingers over the engraving. He was deeply moved by the gesture. The briefcase he had now had been given to him for graduation by Emma and Sam. It was worn out but Buck wouldn't part with it. Now, the woman he loved had given him another briefcase complete with laptop insert.

"Charlie, this is amazing. Thank you. Thank you so much." Buck said fighting back emotion. Charlie smiled at him and he came over to kiss her. Bear squirmed between the two and made a yucky face at the sight of them kissing. The two adults laughed. "Okay, Ka'. Your turn."

Charlie reached for the only bag on the table. She pulled out the small box and opened it. Charlie gasp and smiled as she pulled out a traditional beaded Kiowa bracelet. Tears fell from her eyes as she read the beading. Her bracelet said 'Mommy' and then a bead, 'CMC' and then a bead, and finally 'Ka''. Charlie ran her fingers along the words. She pulled Bear into a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. She put the bracelet on and told Bear that she would never take it off. Buck reached out and took her hand. He looked at the bracelet and was so proud of his son.

"Bear, what does this mean. CMC?" Buck asked. Charlie had noticed it also, however she was in awe and didn't ask.

"It's ka's intials. Intales. Uncle Red Bear told me. Ka's name is Charlie M. Cross. CMC." Bear said. He was looking from his father to Charlie, trying to decipher if he was in trouble or not. Buck looked like a deer in headlights but Charlie just smiled.

"You're right Bear. Those are my initials. I love you so much!" Charlie said. Charlie kissed Buck again. "Okay, boys, let start our movie since presents are over."

"Not so fast love." Buck said. Charlie looked at him surprised. She didn't see anything else. Buck walked over and retrieved a wrapped envelope. He handed the envelope to Bear. "Bear why don't you give your other present to Ka'".

Bear took the envelope and ran over to Charlie. Charlie looked at it puzzled but started unwrapping the gift. She pulled out the manila envelope and looked up at Buck. He was grinning from ear to ear. Bear was jumping up and down he was so excited. Charlie opened the brads and looked inside the flap. She reached in and pulled out the paperwork. She scanned the documents and noticed the tabs labeled 'sign here'. She looked at Buck again. He nodded his head so she took a closer look at the papers.

"The State of Nebraska. Official State Court. Petition for adoption of said minor child Isaac Bear Cross. Minor child is currently the son of Running Buck Cross and blank. Petition to amend that said minor child will be hereafter the son of Running Buck Cross and Charlotte Elizabeth Monroe. Amended that hereafter said mother, Charlotte Elizabeth Monroe, of minor child, Isaac Bear Cross, will have full custodial rights and privileges as the natural parent. . ." Charlie read aloud. The more she read the softer her voice became. Tears were pouring from her eyes and she had to stop reading from the wetness. She looked up at Buck who smiled. Bear jumped into Charlie's lap and hugged her. She couldn't help herself now. Charlie was sobbing and rocking with Bear in her arms. Buck was also crying now.

"This means that you are my mommy. The court people will know you are my mommy and I am your Bear. I love you mommy!" Bear said to Charlie.

"I love you too Bear. I am your mommy and I always will be. Buck, are you serious. You really want me to adopt Bear." Charlie asked. Buck was a little taken aback. Did she not want to adopt Bear? Had he overstepped?

"Yes Charlie. You are his mother. The only one he has ever and will ever know. I want everyone to know that he is OUR son. If something happens to me, I want to know he has you and you have him. I also redid my will to reflect the changes." Buck said to Charlie. Charlie stood up and walked over to Buck. She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Their tears mixed together and for a moment they were lost in each other. "There is something else Charlie."

"What is it Buck?" Charlie asked afraid of the answer. She wasn't sure if her nerves could handle anymore. Buck reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He opened it up and bent down on one knee. Charlie put her hands up to her face and gasp.

"Will you be a mother to Bear? Will you take care of him and love him? Will you be by my side? Go through this life and the next with me. Hand in hand. Will you be my partner? Will you be the mother of our children? I want to spend the rest of my life beside you. Each of us caring for the other. I have thanked the Great Spirit and every God that I know of for the day that you walked into our lives. You are the most beautiful person inside and out. I have the blessing of Aunt Rachel to ask you the most important question of our lives. Charlotte Elizabeth Monroe, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Buck asked. He had tears running down his face again. Bear came over and sat on his father's bended knee. He looked up at Charlie and smiled. Charlie put her hand on Bear's cheek and caressed it.

"Yes. YES! Yes, Buck! I will marry you. I love you so much. Thank you for this. For Bear. For everything. You are amazing! I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Bear and any other babies we can have. I want to go through this adventure called life right beside you. I love you!" Charlie said as Buck stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her in for another passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Buck pulled the ring out and slid it on the ring finger of her left hand. Charlie looked at the ring and couldn't believe how amazing it was. The ring was beautiful, more beautiful than any ring she had ever seen before. "Oh my God Buck! It's beautiful! This is too much. It's to big and . . . I don't deserve this."

"You deserve more than I can give you. But I promise that I will spend the rest of my life providing everything you can ever need or want. I love you." Buck said and kissed her again. Bear made another yucky face. Buck and Charlie both laughed and Bear run up to them. Buck picked him up and they all hugged.

"Bear, how about that movie now?" Charlie asked. Bear jumped down and went to grab the remote. Buck went and fixed them all some hot chocolate. Charlie put on a Christmas movie and the family sat down on the couch. A little while later, Bear and Charlie were asleep on the couch. Buck smiled and picked up Bear. He carried him upstairs and put him in his bed. He then went back downstairs and gently woke Charlie. They walked into their bedroom and Charlie went into the bathroom. Buck went and turned down the bed and pulled off his clothes down to his boxers.

Charlie stepped out of their bathroom wearing nothing at all. Buck was standing by his side of the bed and looked up. His mouth dropped open. Charlie walked up to her side of the bed. She climbed up on the bed and crawled on all fours towards Buck. Buck was stunned . . . and hard. She laid down on her stomach and took him in her mouth. Buck moaned and began to run his fingers thru her hair. She licked and sucked until he finally exploded in her mouth. When she swallowed, she sat back up on all fours. Buck leaned down and kissed her.

Buck continued to kiss her while he began to climb onto the bed. Charlie backed up and laid down on her back. Buck climbed on top of her and began to kiss down her neck and across her collarbone. Charlie thrust her hips up showing him how turned on she was. He began to suck on her breasts and lightly grazed her nipple with his teeth. He felt her thrust her hips up again and reached between them to rub her pleasure. Charlie moaned.

Buck continued to lick down her stomach. He pushed her legs up and held her feminine lips apart to begin his assault. He licked up and down. He swirled his tongue circling her pleasure. He slid two fingers in her wetness and began to pull them towards himself. As Charlie neared climax, Buck climbed back up. As he kissed her, he slammed himself inside her. Charlie lightly bit Buck's lip when he slammed himself into her. Buck smiled as he continued to thrust into her. Charlie called out in climax. A few seconds later Charlie moaned in another climax. Buck was fast approaching his orgasm and was trying to stay focused. Charlie called out again as both she and Buck climaxed together.

Buck rolled to his side and looked at Charlie. She was always amazing in her afterglow. They both got up and cleaned up. Buck put back on his boxers and Charlie put on a pair of panties and a tank top. They climbed into bed and snuggled into each other.

"Wow babe. That was . . . amazing. As always. You have never climaxed like that before. I must be doing something right." Buck said as he smiled and kissed her. Charlie smiled too. She was thinking the same thing. Buck always made her climax and usually more than once. She had never had them so quickly back to back like that.

"I know. It was amazing. Let's do that again! Same time tomorrow night babe?" Charlie said with a smile. Buck smiled back and kissed her again. "Merry Christmas Buck Cross. I love you."

"Merry Christmas Charlotte Monroe Cross. I love you more." Buck replied. The couple snuggled up and fell into a contented sleep. The next morning, Bear woke up to find that Santa had come and left him lots of presents. The family enjoyed breakfast and then got ready to go to the ranch.

Everyone came out to the ranch to enjoy the day. The family enjoyed a traditional dinner and then went on to presents. When they were almost through with gifts, Buck stood up.

"Everyone, I have an announcement. The Cross household had two big gifts last night. We would like to share them with you all. The first is that I have the petition for the court for Charlie to adopt Bear legally." Buck announced. Emma jumped up and began to cry. She ran to hug Buck and Charlie. Emily did the same. Ike and Sam both shook Buck's hand and hugged Charlie. "There's more. The other announcement is that. . . I asked Charlie to marry me. And she said yes!"

"Oh my gosh!" Emma gasp. Emily squealed with excitement and both ladies grabbed Charlie into a huge hug. They both grabbed her hand looking at the ring. Ike and Sam hugged Buck and Charlie. Both men were impressed with the ring while the ladies were in awe.

"So, I have one last gift for everyone." Emily said as she handed out little boxes to everyone. Sam and Emma got one, Buck and Charlie got one, and then Ike got one. "Now, everyone open them up together."

Everyone opened the gift. Each of them held a small photo frame. The frame had an ultrasound photo in it. Ike looked at the picture and then up at his wife. Emma began crying again. Sam teared up as well. Buck and Charlie both gasp. Emily shook her head in agreement.

"We're pregnant!" Emily said as Ike got up and pulled her to him. Ike kissed her with all the passion he could. Tears were streaming down his face. "I knew this would be the perfect way to tell everyone."

"Oh my gosh Emily! This is fantastic!" Charlie exclaimed. Charlie went and hugged Emily and then Buck hugged her as well as Ike. "We are so happy for you guys."

"I am so excited for another grandbaby. I can't wait." Emma said. Both she and Sam hugged Ike and Emily. "Bear, did you hear? Maddison is going to have a little brother or sister."

Bear looked at Emma and then at all the adults. He thought for a moment. Bear was remembering back to the conversation he had had with his father.

"Everyone has a brother or sister but me. Dad, I thought you said that if Ka' said she would marry you I could have a brother or sister." Bear asked. All the adults were speechless. Buck looked at his son and smiled.

"When I went to ask for Aunt Rachel's blessing, Bear asked what the ring meant. I explained that this meant that you would be my wife and that we all would have the same last name. He asked if you married me could he have a brother or sister. I told him we would try to give him that. That's what he is talking about." Buck explained. The adults all laughed and Charlie went to hug Bear.

"Baby Bear, Your daddy and I will try to give a brother or sister but not right now okay. Maybe soon. We would love to give you a brother or sister okay. We love you." Charlie said. The rest of the day was spent on merriment and fun. Soon everyone packed up and headed to their houses.

Charlie and Buck went home and found themselves wrapped up in each other. They loved all night long. When they settled in to go to sleep, Charlie thought about what Bear had asked. She wanted to give Buck more children. The thought made her smile. Until then, practice made perfect.

Buck awoke to find Bear sleeping in the bed with him. He looked down and realized that he had on pajama pants and no shirt. He called out for Charlie and there was no answer. He went out to the living room. Nothing. He went around to the dining room and kitchen. He found Kid and Cody, Sam and Emma, Ike and Jimmy all at his table. They looked up at him and said a few words to him but Buck couldn't hear them. All he saw were their lips moving. They all had concerned looks on their faces. He continued to call for Charlie and still nothing. He went through the house and out the front door. Still nothing. He found an envelope and opened it. He felt like screaming when he pulled out her . . .

Buck sat up in their bad and looked over. He realized that Charlie was sound asleep next to him. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He used the bathroom, washed his hands and went back to bed. Buck realized that his nightmares were coming more frequently. He was beginning to worry about their meaning. He had to protect Charlie.

Buck was so proud walking in the next few days with his new briefcase. He showed it off to his secretary, Ms. Vandy. Charlie and Buck had gotten Vandy a gift certificate to have a spa day including a massage, manicure, pedicure, hair done, the works. They had also gotten each one of her children a gift as well. Buck was working hard to line up the case against the Pike brothers. He was confident but he didn't want any surprises. He wrote down different angles and arguments that the defense could possibly use. That day, Charlie and Bear met Buck for lunch by picking him up at the office. As they were leaving Buck saw Agent Derrick Morgan talking to Vandy. They were laughing and very into each other. Buck smiled at the sight.

New Years Eve was upon them. Charlie packed Bear an overnight bag. Emily picked him up Bear early that afternoon. Charlie went to take a shower and dried her hair. She put curlers in her hair and laid down for a nap before Buck got home.

Buck arrived home that evening and found Charlie fixing her hair. She then applied her makeup. Buck took out his tux and got dressed. Charlie got dressed in her black velvet floor length dress. The dress had wide straps and a slit in the side up to mid thigh. She paired her fur wrap with the dress and some elegant black strappy heels. Charlie put on a set of pearls with a matching bracelet and earrings. Buck watched her from the chair in their room. He was drinking a glass of wine while she dressed. He was mesmerized by her beauty.

"I have a surprise for you love." Buck said as he approached her from behind. He slid his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her lightly on her neck. She moaned low.

"And what is that Mr., oh excuse me, District Attorney Cross?" Charlie asked. Buck chuckled at her. Charlie smiled and kissed Buck.

"A limo. That way we can both enjoy our night and not have to worry about how we are getting home." Buck said kissing her again.

"Oh! I've never been in a limo." Charlie said excited. "Well, Mr. District Attorney, do I look good enough to be seen with you?"

"Why Miss Monroe, you are stunning. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball tonight?" Buck asked. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He lightly kissed the second knuckle. Charlie blushed and took his outstretched arm.

The limo pulled up outside as Charlie grabbed her handbag. They arrived at the venue and the driver opened the door for them. Buck stepped out and reached out for Charlie's hand. He led her into the ballroom after checking their coats. Soon they were surrounded by the city council members and the many esteemed members of the community. They found Sam and Emma and went to take their seats. They soon realized that Teaspoon and Polly as well as the current police chief, 'Hack' Wilson, and his wife, Anne, were also sitting with them.

The mayor gave a warm introduction and then announced the buffet was open and for everyone to enjoy. The families enjoyed a supreme buffet of prime rib and lemon-herb glazed chicken. Roasted Yukon gold mashed potatoes, green beans, salad, and steamed broccoli. There were also several desserts to choose from such as cheesecake, peach cobbler, chocolate cake and carrot cake. Coffee, sweet and un-sweet tea, and water rounded out the dinner. The families enjoyed their dinner and savored the flavors. They took their time and enjoyed the company of their table as well. Charlie checked her phone several times and text Emily to check on Bear. Emily always let her know that everything was fine and to enjoy.

The mayor announced that the band, The Tradewinds, was about to begin. They would be having a champagne toast at midnight and for everyone to enjoy the evening. Buck and Charlie danced and danced. Everything from the waltz to the foxtrot, the cha cha to the samba. Charlie also danced with Sam and Teaspoon as well as Mayor Ambrose Meriwether Jr. and Chief 'Hack' Wilson. Emma and Polly also danced with the men. The evening was a tremendous success and Buck networked with many of the people there.

Right before midnight, everyone was given a glass of champagne. Everyone began the countdown and at the stroke of midnight, everyone yelled out 'Happy New Year' and kissed their respective dates or spouses. Buck held Charlie longer than most and kissed her very passionately. Possessively. They drank their champagne and enjoyed a couple of pastries. The couples all grabbed their coats and headed for their houses. Buck escorted his fiancé to the limo waiting outside. Once inside the limo, Buck put his hand on her thigh. Dangerously high on her thigh. He slid his hand inside the slit in her dress and he leaned over to kiss her. He found that she was once again wearing the split crotch panties and slid his finger inside her. Charlie moaned as he continued to stroke her. Buck continued to kiss her passionately. Charlie climaxed just as they were turning onto their street. The limo dropped off Charlie and Buck at their house. Buck tipped the driver generously and went in after his fiancé.

Buck locked up the house and went into their bedroom. Charlie was taking off her jewelry and then headed into the bathroom to wash her face. Buck took off his tux and went to turn down their bed. Charlie came out in her satin nightgown. She climbed into bed next to Buck. She snuggled up into his side and began to kiss his chest. Buck wrapped his arm around her. The other hand was gripping the sheet since her hand was stroking his maleness. Once he was hard, Charlie sat up and slowly lowered herself down on him. She began to rock and grind herself into him until she climaxed again. Buck rolled her over pulled out of her. He then turned her to her stomach and pulled her up on all fours. He pushed himself back into her and Charlie climaxed again. Buck continued to ride her until Charlie climaxed again this time bringing Buck with her. Both of them laid there content and sated, falling into a beautiful sleep holding each other.

The next day found the families at Ike and Emily's for New Years lunch complete with black eye peas and a selection of greens. Everyone ate and enjoyed themselves. Once back home, Buck told Charlie he needed to make a call in his study. She nodded and went back to helping Bear play his new game. While Buck was upstairs, Charlie went into their bathroom. She went to pull out a new pack of birth control pills and realized that she had not had her period yet. She pulled out the current pack and looked at the rows. She had indeed taken all of them and should have started her cycle three days ago. Charlie looked at the pack again. Something wasn't right. She was never late and never missed a pill. She put up the new pack and decided that she would wait a few days. If she didn't start her period, she would call the doctor.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Buck called his brother. Red Bear answered and knew something was bothering his brother. Buck explained to Red Bear about the dreams he had been having. Their beliefs taught them that dreams could tell you many things. Red Bear was also unsure of their meanings but was sure that Buck needed to watch his back. Buck then asked to speak to Sunny. When Sunny got on the phone, Buck explained that he was allowed to have an unpaid intern as long as it was related to college. Sunny shouted with excitement and said that she would email him all the appropriate paperwork. Sunny also relayed to Buck that he was right and that Rachel was a great lady and both she and Rain loved her. Buck smiled and told them he was glad they had given her a chance. Buck told them all he loved them and hung up. He went back downstairs. Today was Thursday which meant Monday was three days away. Three days until Charlie and Bear started back to school. Three days and the start of the trial.

The next day found Buck tying up all the loose ends he could find in his trial warm up. He called Jimmy and Ike, Kid and Cody, Sam and Teaspoon and asked to meet him for lunch. He wanted to walk through everything with them first. They all agreed and met him for lunch. The boys were all impressed by his presentation and that he had thought of several different angles that they had not considered. After lunch, Buck came back and wasn't paying attention until he heard something.

"Baby girl, why don't we have dinner tonight? You, me and the kids." Agent Derrick Morgan said as Buck looked up. Buck smiled when Ms. Vandy accepted the dinner invitation. She was a great lady who deserved happiness. Buck went back into his office and called Charlie. He asked her and Bear to be ready when got home and they would go out as usual. Charlie agreed and they hung up.

That evening, Charlie, Buck, and Bear all went out and had dinner and then went bowling. They had a great time. The next evening, Bear stayed at the ranch while Buck and Charlie enjoyed a quiet evening at home. They ordered take out and snuggled. Sunday found Charlie getting everything ready for the next day. Clean clothes, lunches, and all.

Monday dawned with Charlie and Bear headed off to school. Buck headed for court. When he got there and opened his briefcase on the prosecution table, he found a note from Charlie. It said good luck and that he was brilliant. It also said she loved him. There was also a note from Bear that told him good luck. Buck smiled and thanked the Great Spirit for his family.

Opening arguments went very well and Buck had anticipated the defense. He looked unmoved and unwavering as the defense tried to paint the brothers as pillars of the community and models for the little guy to build up a business. Buck had a counter argument and knew that he was getting to the defense. The judge asked a question and when the response from the defense attorney was "That was decided by the elected"; Buck knew that he was breaking down their defense. There was a recess for lunch. Buck realized when court was back in session that his whole family was there to support him except for Charlie and Lou, who had offered to pick up the kids after school. His niece was even next to him at the table taking notes for him. She had on a beautiful navy blue dress with nude stockings and navy shoes. She was dressed like a lawyer and Buck was so proud. The rest of the day proved just how much of a great lawyer Buck Cross is and that this District Attorney meant business.

Charlie's mind was not on her first day of school after the holiday break. Her mind was on the pregnancy test that she had taken that morning after she arrived at school. POSITIVE. The test read positive. How could that be? She couldn't figure it out. During the lunch break, Charlie called and made an appointment with her OB/GYN. She then text Lou and asked if she could pick up Bear also and she would pick him up after her appointment. Lou of course agreed. That afternoon she kissed Bear and told him to go with Aunt Lou and the boys. Charlie then finished up her work and headed for her appointment. She had blood drawn and they did a urine test. She was then escorted to a room that had an ultrasound machine. When the doctor arrived, he confirmed she was pregnant.

"How? I just don't understand how?" Charlie said looking at her doctor. The doctor laughed. "You know what I mean Dr. D."

"Yes I do. So let's figure it out. You have not missed any pills correct?" Dr. Dorchak asked. Charlie shook her head no. "What about any new medications or herbs or vitamins?"

"Well, I was sick over thanksgiving with pneumonia. So I did miss those pills while in the hospital. And then I was on antibiotics for like two or three weeks after. Otherwise nothing is new. Except, I did get engaged!" Charlie said to her doctor. Her doctor smiled again as he looked at the ring.

"Congratulations on both. The engagement and the baby. Who's the lucky man?" Dr. Dorchak asked.

"Buck Cross. The District Attorney. We've been together almost a year." Charlie explained.

"Okay, so let me explain what happened. You and your fiancé stopped using protection other than the pill correct." Dr. Dorchak asked. Charlie nodded yes. "And you were on antibiotics in the hospital and after you came home correct." Again Charlie nodded yes. "And you have been sexually active with your fiancé since the antibiotics correct." Again Charlie nodded yes. "Well, antibiotics counteract birth control pills and I am surprised that they did not tell you that when you left the hospital. As long as you are on the antibiotic and up to fourteen days later, the birth control is not effective. So, that's how you got pregnant. So, let's take a look and see how far you are. Based on your last cycle, you should be about six weeks." Dr. Dorchak said as he had her lay back.

She put her feet up in the stirrups and the doctor inserted the probe. They screen lit up with a small blip. Then, the doctor mashed a button and Charlie heard the baby's heartbeat. The heartbeat was strong and the doctor confirmed about six weeks and everything looked fine. Charlie sat up. The nurse handed her the ultrasound photo and tears rolled down Charlie's cheeks.

"I never dreamed I would be a mother. And now I have two babies. Bear and this little one." Charlie said to herself. She was elated and couldn't wait to tell Buck. Charlie thanked the doctor and the staff. She made her next appointment and headed to her SUV. She pulled out onto the main road headed towards Lou's house.

After a few minutes, a black SUV pulled up alongside Charlie. Another black SUV was behind her. Charlie started to get nervous. The SUV's forced her to travel further out into an area of town that she was not familiar with. Charlie tried to call someone on her phone but every time she did the SUV behind her bumped her. About thirty minutes later, the vehicles forced her to pull over into the parking lot of an abandoned store. Two men got out and broke the glass of her SUV. They dragged her out of her window, cutting up her back and side.

"Please NO! PLEASE STOP! Whatever you want just take it, please leave me alone. PLEASE!" Charlie was screaming. Suddenly, a cloth was put over her mouth as she was dragged to the SUV. The last thing she saw was the door closing and then the darkness overtook her.

27


	10. Truth or Consequences

Chapter 9

Truth or Consequences

December 2016

Buck pulled up in his drive way that evening and noted that Charlie's SUV was not there. He went into the house and dialed her number on his phone. Straight to voice mail. He called out her name as he pulled his tie off and hung it on the back of the chair along with his suit coat. He tried to call her again. Straight to voice mail. Buck was beginning to have a strange feeling. Something was wrong. His phone ringing pulled him to his senses. He looked at the caller ID. Lou.

"Hey Lou. Have you seen or heard from Charlie?" Buck asked answering the phone. He was getting more frightened by the second.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Lou replied.

"She isn't at home and I have no idea where she or Bear is. I tried to call her but it goes straight to her voice mail. This is not like her to not text me or call me or something." Buck said.

"Well, she called me earlier in the day and asked me to pick up Bear and keep him so she could go to a doctor's appointment. She said she called this morning and they worked her in. I told her it wasn't a problem. Everything has been fine until about thirty minutes ago. Bear started acting funny. He is crying and whining and calling out for Charlie. He's never done that before Buck. He says she's in trouble and needs him." Lou told her friend. Buck's heart sank. He now knew for certain that something was wrong.

"Oh God. He's right. Something is wrong. I can feel it too." Buck said. Lou could hear the emotion in his voice.

"Buck. Buck, calm down. We are on the way. All of us. Stay calm. Don't leave your house." Lou said. She hung up the phone and called Kid. She told him and Cody to get to Buck's house fast. She then called Jimmy and told him the same and to call Ike, Sam, and Teaspoon. Jimmy agreed and did as he was asked.

Buck sat down hard on the floor. He leaned against the wall and started to panic. His world was falling apart. Charlie was in danger and he had no idea what kind or how to help or what to do. What if he was already too late? The thought made him sick. He picked up his phone and called Sam.

"Dad. Dad! Help me. Dad I need help." Buck said as his emotions began to break on the phone.

"Buck, we are already on our way. Stay calm son. Your mother and I are on the way." Sam said. Buck nodded and hung up. He dialed another number.

"Brother! Help me brother. I need you." Buck said in Kiowa to Red Bear.

"Running Buck, what has happened?" Red Bear replied in Kiowa. Rachel was listening and could hear the concerned tone in Red Bear's voice.

"Charlie. She's in danger and I . . . I . . ." Buck replied in Kiowa. He began to panic again.

"Running Buck, calm yourself. We will be there in a few minutes." Red Bear replied in Kiowa. Red Bear hung up the phone and looked at Rachel.

"Rachel, Charlie is in danger. Let's go." Red Bear said to her. He grabbed their coats and his car keys. He ushered a frightened Rachel into the car and took off for Buck's house.

Just then, Kid and Cody pulled up at Buck's house. They knocked on the door and Buck hurried to answer it. Buck flung the door open and stared into the faces of his friends. He reached out and hugged them both. As they were coming in the house, Ike and Jimmy pulled up. Ike jumped out of the passenger seat and ran to his brother.

"Ike." Buck said softly. He began to cry softly as Ike grabbed him into a hug. Emily, Amanda, and Lou all pulled up at this time. Bear was crying and ran to his father as soon as Lou unbuckled the booster seat. Buck grabbed his son and held him. He tried to control his tears and be strong for Bear. Everyone went inside. A few minutes later, Sam and Emma, Teaspoon and Polly, Red Bear and Rachel all pulled up to the house. Buck hugged them all. Emma and Amanda took Bear and the kids into Bear's room to play.

"Okay, let's start filling in the gaps. Lou, what time did Charlie call you?" Kid asked. Lou took out her phone and checked the call log. Kid and Cody both pulled out there notebooks to make a timeline.

"Charlie called me at ten fifteen. She asked me if I could pick up Bear when I picked up Jed and JB. She said that she had called the doctor and they had worked her in. I told her that was fine and no problem. When I picked up the boys, she put Bear in the van and kissed him. She then told me she would be by as soon as she was finished." Lou said to the group. "I haven't heard from her since."

"Cody already called in an APB on her car tag. Let's check the phone towers and see where her phone was last hit off. I'll put in the missing person report from here." Kid said as he pulled out his laptop and logged into the police department secure database. Buck got up and went outside to the back yard. Red Bear followed him.

"My brother." Red Bear said as he put his hand on Bucks shoulder. Buck turned and embraced him.

"I can't lose her. I just found her. She . . . she is everything. I never knew my life was missing something until I found her. Bear needs his mother." Buck said. "I know she is in danger. I feel it. I feel she is hurt."

"Let's focus on the positive. You can still feel her. She is alive. We are all here for you." Red Bear said. The men went back inside. Buck went into his room to change clothes. He grabbed a pair of UN School of Law sweatpants and a Pony Express t-shirt. He went upstairs and checked on Bear. Bear was trying to play but wasn't really interested.

Buck went into his study and picked up the phone. He called his secretary Ms. Vandy and let her know. He sat there wondering how he was going to concentrate in court the next day. He went back downstairs. Jimmy and Amanda left with JB promising to be there in the morning. Louise left with Jed, Ben, and Kitty and took Emily and Maddison with her. Emily and Maddison were to spend the night with Lou. Teaspoon and Polly were also going over there to stay. Cody called Tamara and told her to stay alert and that if she needed to go stay with her brother, to do so. Sam and Emma, Cody, Kid and Ike all stayed with Buck and Bear that night. Red Bear took Rachel back home. He also called the girls and let them know.

Buck let Bear sleep with him that night. He felt comforted knowing that he was close. Buck slept fitfully. The next morning he got up and got dressed for court. Sam headed to the school to talk to the principal about the situation and to alert them that Bear would not be at school until further notice. Emma made Buck coffee. Buck and Ike headed off to the courthouse as everyone else arrived. Jimmy met them there after dropping off Amanda to Buck's house. No one wanted their families left alone right now.

Meanwhile, at an abandoned house. . . Charlie woke up with a headache. She was thirsty and couldn't hold her head up. She tried to wipe her eyes and realized that her hands were cuffed behind her. She tried her best to sit up. She opened her eyes and realized that she was in a semi-dark room. Her feet were also cuffed. After several minutes, Charlie finally was able to sit up. Her head was pounding and the scratches on her back and side were hurting. She tried to take several deep breathes to calm herself. She had to figure what was going on. She had to save her baby. She had to get to Bear. She had to protect Buck.

A little while passed and Charlie realized she didn't even know how much time had passed. She wasn't sure what day it was or whether it was even night or day. Suddenly she heard the sound of locks and latches being undone. She looked off to her right in the direction of the sound. A door opened and a man walked in. He walked over to her and she began to tremble.

"Please. Please . . . don't hurt me." Charlie said quietly. She was starting to panic. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her up without saying a word. He turned her around and unlocked the handcuffs. Charlie rubbed her wrists and wiped the tears from her eyes. Softy she said, "Thank you."

The man looked at her. She realized that he was expecting her to fight him not thank him. He then walked back to the door and left. Charlie sat down again and continued to rub her wrists. She rubbed her belly. Her baby. She was having a baby. She had wanted to be married first but now she couldn't wait to hold their creation. Buck. What would Buck think? Would he be happy to have another baby right now? He had enough to worry about with the trial and . . .

The door opened and Charlie looked up. The man walked back through the door carrying something. She pushed herself back against the wall. The man sat down a small stool and sat a tray on top of it. He turned without a word and headed back out the door. Charlie looked at the tray and then crawled over to the stool. On the tray was a sandwich, a bag of chips, an apple, and bottle of water. Charlie was relieved. She was starving. She hoped the food was good and not poisoned but she had to think of her baby. Eat and there was a fifty-fifty chance of something happening. Not eat and certainly something would happen. She took her chances and un-wrapped the sandwich. She ate slowly so she wouldn't get sick. Once she was finished, she crawled back over to the wall and sat her bottle of water down beside her. A little while later, the door opened again. Another man walked in this time. He went to grab the tray and made eye contact with Charlie.

"Excuse me sir. Please. I need to use the bathroom. Please. I won't run or anything. I just really need to go." Charlie begged. The man walked over and reached for her hand. She put her hand in his and he helped her to her feet. He led her across the hallway and into the bathroom. Charlie quickly used the bathroom and prayed they would continue to be nice to her. When she finished, he helped her back across the hall. He handcuffed her again, this time leaving her hands in the front. When he finished he took the tray and went to leave.

"Thank you." Charlie said. Maybe if she cooperated they would leave her alone. Buck. She wondered if Buck was okay. Bear. Her sweet boy. She had loved him from the very beginning. She prayed that they were alright. She wasn't sure if she could survive without them. Her mind drifted back to the trial. She began to wonder if this had something to do with his case. Charlie dozed on and off. She still wasn't aware of the time of day. Long hours had passed and the door opened again.

"Please. May I use the bathroom. I need to go. Please." Charlie begged. The man walked over to her and took her again to the bathroom. Charlie realized this was another new man. When she finished, he escorted her back to her room. While she was in the bathroom, he had brought in a tray. He closed the door behind him. This time she had a sausage biscuit, a pear, and a carton of orange juice. It must be morning she thought to herself. She ate the breakfast and then went back to sit against the wall. What now?

Buck went into the courthouse. Jimmy and Ike were at his side. Even though Buck looked every bit the put together stellar lawyer he was, his mind was in turmoil. He met Sunny outside the courtroom. The press was buzzing around trying to get a statement. The men and lady went into the courtroom. Ms. Vandy met him inside and went to him. She hugged him and asked what she could do. Agent Morgan was with her and offered his services as well. Buck thanked them both and told them he would keep them updated. A few minutes later, court was called to session. Everyone stood while the judge came in and was seated.

"Good morning. I was informed this morning of a situation. Mr. Cross," Judge Finwick spoke. Buck stood after his name was spoken. "I was informed this morning by Chief Wilson of the Rock Creek Police Department that your fiancé is missing. The case at this moment is being considered a kidnapping and missing persons case. Please note that the court is deeply concerned about this situation and will adjourn for today. Mr. Cross, I would normally ask if you would like to defer the case to your assistant DA, however, since there is no assistant DA, that is not an option. Please consider whether or not to proceed, postpone, or dismiss the charges of this case. We are adjourned until nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

The judge pounded his gavel and then left the bench. Buck sat down and took a deep breath. Jimmy, Ike, Ms. Vandy, Agent Morgan, and Sunny all came to his side. After some small talk, Ms. Vandy and Agent Morgan left the courtroom. Buck took out his phone and called Kid. There were no new leads. The family decided to meet for brunch and then regroup. They headed to a breakfast buffet in town. They talked and tried to lighten the mood for a few minutes. Bear would not let Buck out of sight. He was not eating much and Buck had to convince him to eat what he did. Buck couldn't blame him; he wasn't hungry either. He could feel that Charlie was hurt but alive. He was clinging to that hope.

Charlie had tried to pass the time by doing anything. Singing, humming, talking, praying, sleeping, anything to try and keep her mind off of what was happening. Eventually the door opened again and the man with the stern face walked in. He went and helped her up and led her to the bathroom. Charlie said a quiet 'thank you' and when she was finished, she was taken back into the room.

"The boss wants to talk to you." The man told her. Charlie began to panic. The boss? Who was the boss? The man then told Charlie to sit down. After she was seated, the man pulled a black bag out his back pocket. He put the bag over Charlie's head.

"Please. Please. Please don't hurt me. Please take this off." Charlie was starting to cry hysterically. She moved her head from side to side but realized it wasn't helping. A few minutes that felt like hours went by and then . . .

"Well, I hope you are finding our accommodations to your liking. We hope that you will only be with us a short time. See, your boyfriend has my family on trial. I don't like it. So, you are going to make a video telling your precious boy toy to drop the case and all the charges or . . . we will take his family. One by one. We wanted the kid first but you were more available. That doesn't mean we can't get that kid." The boss said. Charlie's heart was breaking. Anything but Bear.

"Please. Leave my son out of this. I will make the video. I will do whatever but please leave my son alone." Charlie begged. The tears and emotion were thick. She needed to calm down or she would be in real trouble. Would they even help her?

"Oh you are going to make the video. And I know he's not your son. But we will go with that. Boys!" The boss shouted. The men walked in, awaiting their orders. "Set up the video. You know what she is supposed to say. And you know what to do."

The boss walked out of the room. Charlie began to calm down. The bag was lifted from her head and Charlie again told them 'thank you'. She saw them bring in a tripod with a video camera on it. They pointed the camera at Charlie.

"Okay. You need to tell your man to drop the case and the charges. If he does that, we will drop you off safe and sound. If not, we will take each member of his family. Got it?" The man said. Charlie nodded her head. The man mashed the record button.

"Buck. I am okay. I love you. These people have taken me because you are trying this case. Please, please don't stop. Make sure justice is done. . ." Charlie was cut off by a backhand to her left cheek. The man hit her three more times causing Charlie to become dizzy.

"Now, do it right!" The man shouted. The video still recording.

"Buck, please drop the case and the charges. They have threatened to take each one of your family members one by one if you don't. Please take care of Bear. I love you both so much. Please, always remember that." Charlie started to cry. The man stopped the video and left the room. A few minutes later the man with the kinder face came in and brought her a tray. This time was a sandwich with chips and a bottle of water. Charlie sat for a few minutes trying to make her head stop hurting. Her cheek was bruised and she felt the split in her lip. She knew she should not have done that but she couldn't help it. Buck had worked too hard and justice was more important.

Buck and the family were sitting at his house. Buck was talking with Jimmy and Ike about whether to continue the case or not. Jimmy, Ike, Sam, and Teaspoon were all telling him to let the police do their job and for him to do his. The discussion was so vibrant no one noticed that Kid's phone went off. Suddenly Kid jumped up.

"Okay. Great. We're on the way." Kid said and then hung up the phone. He looked at everyone while grabbing his keys. "They found Charlie's car. Let's go. Buck, you ride with me and Cody."

Buck got in the charger with Ike, Kid and Cody. Jimmy, Sam, and Teaspoon, and Red Bear followed in Jimmy's truck. They drove through the town to the abandoned store. Buck knew Charlie would never have been over that way without being force. They pulled into the parking lot and parked. They other officers had the crime scene tape up and Buck felt sick. All the men got out of the vehicles and approached the scene.

"What have ya got?" Kid asked.

"Detective Kidson, Officer Rodriguez was on patrol and saw the vehicle. He pulled in and saw the busted glass and all so he called it in. Dispatch relayed that this vehicle had an APB out. That's when we called you. We have pretty much finished evidence collection. It looks like whoever was in the vehicle was pulled out through the driver's side window. There is blood indicating some wounds from the glass. There is a purse on the floorboard of the passenger side and a cell phone smashed on the ground by the driver's side. We took the purse and its contents into evidence." The officer explained. Buck again felt sick. Blood. There was blood.

The boys all walked over to the car. Buck felt the tears as he looked at the driver's side of the SUV. The glass was shattered all over the ground. He could see the dried blood on the side of the door. It wasn't much, but it was there. Her cell phone had been smashed and what was left was laying on the ground.

Ike and Red Bear came up beside Buck and put their hands on his shoulders. Buck was trying to control his emotions. He tried to draw strength off of his brothers. He couldn't decide which emotion to feel. Sadness, anger, hurt, fear. He was trying his best. He was trying his best to keep himself together. Ike and Red Bear looked at each. They knew Buck was hanging on by a thread. They weren't sure how much more he could tolerate.

"Buck, the car will be towed to impound and kept as evidence." Kid said to his friend. He could see the turmoil all over Buck's face. "Come on Buck. Let's go back to your place."

The boys all loaded back up. They headed for Buck's house. Once there, they walked up the walkway to the front door. Buck was looking down and noticed a manila envelope on his front mat. The door mat that Charlie had put there. It had horses running along the bottom and said 'Welcome' at the top. Buck bent down and picked up the envelope. He turned around and looked at the men behind him. There was no name or address or sender. Just a plain manila envelope.

"What's that Buck?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know. There's no address or anything on it." Buck replied. He turned the envelope over in his hands. He opened the flap and pulled out a disk. A DVD. The label said 'Play Me'. He looked up at the boys. He then reached back in and gasp. He started shaking and crying. He pulled out Charlie's bracelet that Bear had given her for Christmas.

Buck sank to his knees on the porch. He knew she would have never taken off that bracelet willingly. His couldn't stop his tears now. He was gasping from the sobs. Ike knelt down and tried to hug him. Buck pushed him away. Buck began to yell. He yelled with all he could. He yelled out "NO! NOT MY CHARLIE!" and "MY SWEET CHARLIE!" and "PLEASE! WHY!" over and over. They men around him were more than brothers to him and they couldn't contain their emotions any longer either. All of them had tears in their eyes.

"Son. Son. Look at me . . . please." Sam had knelt done in front of Buck however he did not try to touch him. Buck slowly lifted his head. He looked at the man who was his father in every way but blood. The man that has been there for him since day one.

"Dad. I can't . . . I don't . . ." Buck tried his best to speak to his father. "I need her."

"I know son. I know you do. Bear needs his mother too." Sam said to his son. Sam had never once had a change of heart when it came to adopting Ike and Buck. These boys were his son's and he dared anyone to say otherwise. Even Red Bear referred to Sam and Emma as Buck's mom and dad. Buck would never forget his biological parents. He honored them but also knew that Sam and Emma gave him so much more than he could've dreamed of.

"Let's go inside and watch this DVD. Let's see what's going on." Sam said to his son softly yet firmly. Buck took a few moments and looked at the bracelet. He rubbed his thumb across her name. Eventually he slipped the bracelet on next to his own. He stood up and hugged Sam. Then Red Bear. Then Ike. And then the rest of the boys.

"We are going somewhere when we finish this video. No questions asked. Okay? This is not an option. We are going. Understand?" Jimmy said aloud while hugging Buck fiercely. Buck nodded. They all went inside. Sam asked for the kids to go upstairs. He didn't want them to see the video. He wasn't sure what was on it.

Sam put the DVD in the player after Amanda and Tamara had taken all the kids upstairs. Buck sat down on the couch with Emma on one side and Red Bear on the other. Emily and Ike sat next to Emma. Rachel and Lou sat next to Red Bear with Kid kneeling down by the side of the couch next to Lou. Cody and Jimmy were standing by the couch next to Ike. Sam was by the TV and pressed play.

The screen lit up and they saw Charlie sitting on a concrete floor. They could tell her hands and feet were bound. Her eyes were red from crying. Buck heard Emily whimper. He heard Lou whisper "oh God". He heard Emma choke back a sob.

"Buck. I am okay. I love you. These people have taken me because you are trying this case. Please, please don't stop. Make sure justice is done. . ."

Buck heard her words and watched in horror as the man began to strike Charlie across the face. She screamed at the blows. Buck watched as the anger rose in him.

"Now, do it right!" The man shouted.

"How DARE THEY! I COULD KILL THEM!" Buck shouted. He then heard Charlie's voice again.

"Buck, please drop the case and the charges. They have threatened to take each one of your family members one by one if you don't. Please take care of Bear. I love you both so much. Please, always remember that."

The video stopped. The family was quiet except for the sniffles from the ladies. The men comforted their ladies and Buck pressed play again. He paused the video and looked at Charlie. He took several deep breathes. He knelt down in front of the TV and touched her face on the screen.

"I love you baby. I will find you." Buck said softly. Jimmy came up behind him and touched his shoulder. After a few minutes Buck looked up at Jimmy.

"Let's go boys. All of us." Jimmy said. Ike and Kid stood up. Cody walked over. Buck stood up. "We'll be back later."

"I'll enter this video into evidence and make the report." Sam said. Kid and Cody smiled and nodded a thank you. The boys all walked out to Jimmy's truck. They all jumped in. Jimmy drove them to his house. They all got out and went inside. Jimmy led the way to the garage that he had made into an office and home gym. He pulled out the MMA gloves and stood in front of Buck. The others made a circle around them.

"When we were younger, and something made us mad, what did we do?" Jimmy asked. Buck looked at the gloves and then back up to Jimmy. "What would we do?"

"We would punch the bag or each other." Buck answered.

"Exactly. We are brothers. More than friends. More than co-workers or partners. Our bond goes deeper than that. Here in this place, there is no shame. And no mercy." Jimmy said to Buck. He handed Buck the gloves. "Hit the bag. Hit us. Hit whatever you want. Just let it go."

Buck looked at him in disbelief. He took the gloves from Jimmy. While he put the gloves on his hands, he thought about how happy he had been. He was on top of the world and then in a few minutes without a warning, it had been ripped away from him. He thought about the blood on Charlie's car. He thought about the night alone without her. He thought about the tears and the fear in Bears eyes. He thought about her bracelet on his wrist; it should be on her wrist. He thought about the redness in her eyes from her tears. He was angry. He was sad. He began to shake at the thought of that man hitting her.

Buck began to growl. He was furious. His breathing sped up. Ike and the boys all stood there; letting him be. He began to pound the gloves together. The boys knew it was coming. He moved from side to side. He hit the bag with a left hook. He gave a right upper cut. He began to pummel the bag.

"WHY! WHY! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" Buck yelled as he continued his assault on the bag. "AAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK! GOD WHY WOULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! SON OF A BITCH! MY SON NEEDS HIS MOTHER. GOD DAMN IT! I NEED MY WIFE. I NEED HER! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I NEED HER."

Buck continued to hit the bag with everything he had. The boys just stood there and watched. They knew he needed the release. They had all been disturbed by the events and now the video. Buck was crying in his anger. He finally stopped hitting the bag and collapsed on the ground.

"I . . . I just . . . don't . . . understand. I need my wife. I know we just got engaged but we are already married to me. I had dreams about this. Visions. They are coming true. Maybe . . . maybe I should drop the case. I will never forgive myself if anything . . ." Buck said to the group of men. Ike sat down in front of him.

"No Buck. You know that's the last thing you should do. Don't let them win. Charlie wouldn't want you to stop." Ike said to him.

"No. If I don't, they may kill her or take Bear or Mom or . . ." Buck took a deep breath. "Agent Morgan said they will not hesitate to kill. I can't risk that. I can't risk her or any of you like that."

"We need to show them we aren't afraid of them. Charlie herself said to make sure justice was done. Even she doesn't want you to give up. You know that. We will find her Buck. I promise you." Kid said to him.

"They're right Buck. And you know it. You would be telling us the same thing if we were on your side of this. We don't know how you feel, but we can understand how you feel." Cody said as he knelt in front of his brother.

Charlie had eaten dinner and after going to the bathroom, she settled in for the night. Her head had eased up. She began to talk softly to her baby. Then she prayed that Buck would do the right thing and not drop the case. He had worked so hard and this was important. The crime ring needed to go down. Charlie dozed and tried to sleep.

Buck and the boys went home and settled in for the evening. Bear still would not eat much. Jimmy said he would stay at Buck's house with Sam and Emma. Kid and Lou went to their home while Cody went to Tamara's apartment. Teaspoon and Polly went to stay with Amanda and JB. Bear again slept in the bed with Buck. He and Jimmy had stayed up talking a little bit. He had thanked Jimmy for the decompression earlier.

The next morning, Buck got up and got dressed for court. Emma, Polly, and Teaspoon stayed with Bear; the rest of the family headed to court with Buck. Buck walked into the courtroom and began to prepare the day. He had made his decision.

About twenty minutes later, the judge entered into the courtroom and asked Buck what his decision was. Did he want to proceed or did he want to drop all charges? Buck stood up to address the court.

"Your honor, I am extremely humbled and thankful for the time to consider the options. Your honor, there is only one right choice in this decision. I will proceed and prosecute this case. I pray to every God known that my fiancé is alive and will come home. Charlotte and I both believe in justice and justice should be done. Thank you sir." Buck said. He sat back down in his chair and took several deep breathes to calm himself. His family in the back beamed with pride. The judge agreed and let the court know that the Chief of Police was monitoring and keeping him up to date on the events of the kidnapping.

Buck proceeded to try the case. He called witnesses and presented evidence. At the end of the day, they all went back to Buck's house. They all had dinner. Sam asked to speak to Buck, Red Bear, and Teaspoon in private. The men went upstairs to Buck's study.

"I just wanted to let all of the men who are Buck's fathers and big brother know . . . what an amazing job he did today in court. He decided to prosecute and I have never seen such fire and conviction in Buck. I am so proud of him." Sam said to the men. All the men had been there in court except Teaspoon, but Sam was acknowledging him to his mentors. "I am proud of you son. Your parents and Red Bear did an amazing job and I am terribly sorry for what happened to your mother and father, but I will never regret talking you and Ike home that day."

"Thank you Sam. For several years I was so mad with myself that I couldn't raise Running Buck myself. I felt that mother and father would be disappointed in me. I cried walking away from the orphanage that day." Red Bear said. Buck had tears falling from his eyes. Red Bear's voice was thick with emotion. "When you and Emma called me that day and asked if you could come and meet me, my life changed. You all came out to the reservation and we had lunch. I got to see my brother. You and Emma made it clear that I would always be a part of your family as well. I thanked the Great Spirit that day that you and Emma had found Running Buck. Thank you. I have told you before but I will never be able to tell you enough. Running Buck, I am so proud of you. Mother and father would be too. You honor all of your parents every day."

"I don't think I can say anything more that hasn't already been said. I am proud of you son. I think you are a great man and I am amazed by your strength." Teaspoon said. Buck hugged each of them. He couldn't control his emotions. He was so thankful for his brothers but these men were his mentors. He wanted to make them proud.

The men went back downstairs. They found the group discussing who was going to stay that night. Buck was deeply touched but slightly annoyed.

"Guys, please, go home to your families. Hug your wives a little tighter and a little longer. Take care of those babies in those belly's. Love them. Hold them." Buck said. He pulled Bear into his lap. He whispered, "I love you son. Will you share a snack with me?"

Bear nodded. Buck got up and made them a turkey sandwich. He cut it into squares just like Charlie did. He brought the plate out and sat down again with Bear in his lap. Bear looked at the sandwich. He sniffled.

"Mommy. I want my ka." Bear said and buried his head into Buck's shoulder. He was crying.

"I know son. I want mommy too. I miss her too. She loves you so much. Just remember that okay." Buck whispered to his son. Bear sat up and nodded. He reached for one of the quarters of sandwich and started eating. Buck grabbed one and ate also. Emma smiled at the scene. He was an amazing father.

"Buck's right. You boys all go home. Sam and I are staying. Red Bear and Rachel are not far. Everyone is one call away. It's fine." Emma explained. The boys reluctantly agreed. They all went home stating they would be back in the morning. Buck and Bear finished their sandwich and Buck took him upstairs. Sam was about to follow when Emma grabbed his arm. She shook her head no and then pulled him over to the couch.

Buck took Bear into his room and pulled out a fresh pair of pajama's. Buck helped him change and then they sat down. Buck told him a couple of Kiowa legends while laying in his bed. Buck felt his spirit getting lighter. He knew teaching Bear about the Kiowa was the right thing to do.

"Daddy." Bear said as he looked up at Buck. Buck closed his eyes. That was the sweetest sound in the world to him.

"Yes son." Buck answered.

"I really miss mommy. I know she is okay but she needs me." Bear said. His little face had tears falling down his cheeks.

"I miss her too son. How do you know she is okay?" Buck asked.

"I can feel it. She will be home soon. Goodnight Daddy. I love you." Bear said slowly as his little eyelids drooped shut. Buck swallowed hard.

"I love you more buddy. Goodnight." Buck kissed his son on his forehead and laid his head down next to his sons. He inhaled the scent that was his son. He drifted into sleep laying there with his son.

After a little while, Emma went upstairs and checked on them. She smiled at the scene before her. Buck and Bear curled up on Bear's twin sized bed. She closed the door and left them to sleep. She and Sam made sure the house was locked up and went to bed.

The next couple of days went by the same way. Buck presented the case and the evidence. On Friday, the prosecution rested. Court was adjourned for the weekend. The defense was to begin on Monday.

Charlie continued to pass the time by doing anything. Although she was being held captive, she had to admit that they were nice. They were feeding her and taking her to the bathroom. She had lost track of the time. She had no idea what day it was. She could tell the time of day by the food they brought. Charlie prayed and tried to dream of her family.

The next few days passed slowly. One afternoon, the man came back in with a video camera again. He put the bag on her head and walked out.

"So, your boy toy didn't heed the warning. Let's see if we can't get you some company in here. That kid is really cute. Or that really hot detective friend of his. If he wasn't already married. . . but that has never stopped me before. Let your boy wonder know that since the defense starts on Monday, he still has a chance to drop this. Or else." The boss said.

The man came back in and pulled the bag away. He walked over to the video and pressed record.

"Buck. I love you so much. Please remember that. Please protect Bear and watch him. Kid, watch your back. Don't let the defense shake you baby. Keep fighting." Charlie said. Once again she was met with hard slapping to her face. She lost count of how many times she was hit.

"Do it right!" The man yelled.

"Buck, I love you. Please drop the case. I love you so much." Charlie said as she tried to stay conscious. The darkness won just before the man turned off the camera.

Over the weekend, the family tried to do normal things. Sam and Emma stayed every night except Saturday. Buck insisted that they go home and look after the ranch. Buck tried to get Bear to go and play at Kid and Lou's house but he refused.

On Sunday, Buck and Bear went out to the ranch to try and do something normal. Buck needed to get Bear out of the house. Ike, Emily and Maddison met them out there. They had their traditional Sunday minus Charlie.

Buck and Bear headed home. Ike and his family went with them. They pulled up in the driveway together. On their way to the front door, Buck saw another envelope. He stopped on the walkway. Ike looked up to see what was wrong and noticed the envelope. Ike picked up his cell phone and called Kid. Buck went and picked up the envelope. Ike sent Emily inside with the children.

Buck looked at Ike. He then opened the envelope and pulled out another DVD. Just like the last one this one said 'Play Me'. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He reached back down into the envelope and closed his eyes. He pulled out a plastic bag that had a lock of Charlie's hair. Buck gasp. What were they doing to her?

"Buck. Buck, let's go inside and wait for the others." Ike said. Buck nodded and followed his brother inside. Buck was numb. A few minutes later, Kid and Cody arrived. Then, Jimmy. Sam and Emma were the last to arrive. Sam took the DVD and put it in the player. Buck was sitting on the couch. Ike and Emma were on either side of him. Kid and Cody were also on the couch. Jimmy stood next to Sam as he pressed play.

The screen lit up and there was Charlie. You could still see that she was bound at the hands and feet. The bruises were evident on her face and her lip was split.

"Buck. I love you so much. Please remember that. Please protect Bear and watch him. Kid, watch your back. Don't let the defense shake you baby. Keep fighting." Charlie said.

Buck listened and watched as again the man beat on his fiancé. Buck heard Charlie scream in pain and beg for him to stop. She pleaded with her apologies. The man continued to beat her. Buck lowered his head. He couldn't bear to watch his fiancé be beaten like this.

"Do it right!" The man yelled.

"Buck, I love you. Please drop the case. I love you so much." Charlie said. Buck lifted his head as she spoke again.

"NOOOOOOOO! Charlie! Please! Please baby. . . I love you." Buck said as he watched her lose consciousness and fall over on her side. The video went dark.

"Kid. Cody. Come over here." Sam said to the men. Kid and Cody walked over to where Sam and Jimmy were standing. "There is more to this. Charlie is trying to give us clues. I just can't put my finger on it."

"I think you're right Sam. Isn't Buck's secretary dating an FBI agent. Maybe he could take a look." Kid said.

"That's not a bad idea. Let's call her and get them over here." Jimmy said. Sam went to get Buck's cell phone as Emma made him some coffee and Ike persuaded him to sit on the couch. Sam found Ms. Vandy's number and called her. Ms. Vandy said that they would be there shortly. Everyone gathered around the dining room table. Buck drank his coffee slowly.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Jimmy answered the door and greeted Ms. Vandy and Agent Morgan. Kid, Cody, and Sam brought Agent Morgan up to speed. They then played him the first video. Agent Morgan asked for a notebook and asked to play the video again. He jotted down a few notes. Then, they played the second video. Buck was pushing some cake around on a plate. He couldn't watch the video again. Emily came downstairs and said that the kids were asleep. Agent Morgan steadily wrote down notes. When the video was over, they all gathered in the dining room again.

"Okay, so here is what I think. I think whoever this is may be on the inside. You may have a rat here. This person already knows things and knows what is going on. Also, I believe you may all know this person. Charlie specifically said your name Kid. That means that someone specifically threatened you. She also mentioned your son. They may have specifically named him as well. Whoever this is knows the in's and out's. They may be a cop or in the judicial system somewhere. We need to request a closed court and a gag order." Agent Morgan said. Kid and Cody also made notes. They all agreed on the closed court and gag order. Kid put in a call to the Chief of police.

The next morning, Buck got ready and went to court. He hadn't said much since the video. Everyone was starting to worry about Buck. He was beginning to withdraw into himself. They all knew if he did, they would play hell getting him back out. Court went in session and the judge took his seat.

"I spoke to Chief Wilson this morning. I am issuing a gag order effective immediately. So, if you are not directly involved with this case by being either the DA or his assistant, the Defense or his assistant, a witness, or a bailiff, you are to remove yourself from my courtroom immediately. This is now a closed court and will remain so until the verdict is handed down. We will take a fifteen minute recess to clear the courtroom." Judge Finwick hammered his gavel and left the courtroom.

Everyone animatedly got up and left the courtroom. Buck got up and turned around. He kissed Emma on the check and told them he would call them later. He looked up and noticed Kid, Cody, Samantha, and a couple of other detectives leaving the courtroom. Emma told Buck she would have supper waiting and she was proud of him.

When court got started again the defense began its case. At the end of the day, Buck felt drained. He had been tough in the courtroom and was probably at the top of his game. Sunny looked at him while he was packing up his briefcase. She was in awe.

"What?" Buck said as he looked up at her and noticed that she was staring at him. He had been so focused he didn't realize she was staring.

"Uck, you . . . are . . . you are amazing. You literally just ripped the defense a new asshole and didn't even bat an eye. You don't even realize what you did in here today. Aunt Charlie would be so proud of you. You stood up to them and never backed down. You blew holes through every single piece of evidence. Every witness left the stand stuttering. I am so proud to be here with you. I will never be what you are but I hope to make you as proud of me as I am of you." Sunny said to her uncle. Buck stood there and absorbed her words. He reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. He let his tears fall. "I love you Uck."

"Thank you Sunny. I am more proud of you than you can understand. I am so glad I have you here with me. I love you so much Morning Sun." Buck said to her. The pair left the courtroom and headed for Buck's house. Emma had fixed supper and everyone heard about court while they ate. After supper, they all settled in for a movie. Buck and Bear snuggled in for the night in Buck's room.

The next day in court went the same as the day before. Buck ripped their defense to shreds. Gabe Calder was furious when court adjourned for the day. Buck and Sunny again headed home. Buck took Bear over to Kid and Lou's house to have dinner and play with the boys. Sam and Emma had gone to the ranch to check on things. They agreed to meet back at Buck's house later that evening.

Charlie woke up and felt her head spinning. She tried to sit up and was so dizzy she had to put her head back down. She laid there on the floor and tried to breathe slowly. She tried to stop her thoughts but couldn't. She started crying. She thought of the things she was going to miss out on. Having her baby. Seeing that baby grow. See Bear grow up. Graduations. Sports. Vacations. Proms. Weddings. Her own wedding. She would never get to marry Buck. She thought about how much she loved him. She thought about how he had proven that love was real. That true love existed. That there really were good men in the world.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there on the floor like that. Eventually she was able to hold her head up and sit up. The door opened and the man walked in again. He put the bag over her head and left. A few minutes later Charlie heard the door open again.

"Well, it seems your boy toy is either deaf, blind, or stupid. Over the last two days the judge has issued a gag order and closed the court. But I still have my ways. He hasn't heeded the warnings so maybe we should grab that little brat." The boss said to her.

"Please. Please leave my son alone. I am begging you. Please." Charlie spoke with broken breath. She was still so dizzy.

"Well he isn't your son is he? He is Buck's son. And I was hoping to get his attention with you but I guess not. Let's get that little brat and see what happens." The boss said. She left the room. The man came back in and brought the video camera again. After he set it up, he went over and pulled off the bag.

"You know what to do." The man said. He pointed the camera at Charlie and pressed record.

"Buck, I love you . . . so much. Please do what you have to do. I am not giving up. Take care of Bear. Watch over him. I love you all so so much. Thank you for everything. Please, do what you know is right. I will always love you." Charlie said. She tried to breath and not pass out again. The man stopped the recording. She realized that it had been two days. Once the man left the room, Charlie closed her eyes and let the darkness overtake her, whispering, "Buck".

Buck and Bear returned from Kid and Lou's house. It was their first night alone in a long time. Buck parked the truck and they went into the house. Buck and Bear were getting a snack when Buck thought he saw someone on the porch. He told Bear to hide under the table and he went towards the door. He opened the door and saw no one. He stepped out and stepped onto something. He looked down and again saw a manila envelope. He picked it up and went back inside. He called Kid and told him about the envelope. He also called Ike. Within minutes the family pulled up. Buck reached into the envelope and pulled out another DVD. He handed the DVD to Jimmy and reached back into the envelope.

"Ohhhh. Oh God." Buck said through ragged breaths. He pulled out Charlie's engagement ring. He held the ring in his hand and just looked at it. He couldn't believe this was happening. What was left to send of hers . . . and Buck didn't want to find out. He looked at Kid and Cody. "Why? Why haven't you found her yet, damn it? What the hell am I going to get next in these envelopes? It's been more than a week! WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG!"

Kid and Cody both just swallowed hard. They knew their friend was right but they had no answer for him. Ike came over to Buck and tried to get him to calm down. Jimmy took the DVD and put it in the player. He told everyone to sit down. He was trying to diffuse the tension. Ike followed Bear to Buck's room and put on a movie for him. He then came back in the living room and sat down next to Buck. Jimmy pressed play and Charlie appeared. Buck gasp at the sight of her. She was bruised and battered. He could tell she was hanging on by a thread.

"Buck, I love you . . . so much. Please do what you have to do. I am not giving up. Take care of Bear. Watch over him. I love you all so so much. Thank you for everything. Please, do what you know is right. I will always love you." Charlie said.

Jimmy turned the video off and looked over at Buck. Buck had tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She looked horrible and the thought of what they were doing to her drove him crazy. Jimmy walked over and knelt down in front of Buck. He pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Buck. I am sorry that we haven't found her yet. I will do anything in my power to bring her home to you." Cody said. He then left without another word. The men knew that Cody had taken Buck's words to heart. Kid came over and embraced Buck as well. Kid took the DVD into evidence and then left himself. Ike and Jimmy were still there. Buck put his head in his hands. Soon Ike called Emily and said he was staying with Buck. Jimmy left and went home. Buck got up and went to his room. He changed into some pajama pants and then came back to the living room. He threw Ike a pair of pajama pants and a pillow and then sat down. Ike said thank you as he got up to go to the bathroom. When Ike came back, he found Buck staring at a picture of him, Charlie, and Bear. They were at the ball field and Emily had snapped the picture of the small family. It was one of Charlie's favorite pictures and it was sitting on the mantle normally. Now Buck had it in his hands and was gently rubbing his fingers across Charlie.

"I'm never going to marry her am I?" Buck said. Ike sat down and took the picture from him. He smiled at the memory of that day. That day wasn't long after Charlie and Buck started dating. Buck had never looked happier and Bear was snuggled up to close to Charlie. "I'm never going to see her again. They are going to kill my wife. Why can't I ever be happy? Bear doesn't deserve this. Charlie doesn't deserve this. She's going to die in the hands of these monsters and it's all my fault."

"No it's not. Buck, we've known each other since were what . . . ten years old. I think I know you by now. You are a great person and you deserve happiness. When Jenny left, I thought you would never come back to us. You were so turned in and closed off that I wondered if you would ever come back out. I know Bear was the only thing keeping you here for a long time. Then, you started to come around again. You started dating again. And even if they didn't work out, thank God they didn't work out, you were at least out of the house and doing something." Ike said to Buck. Buck took the picture back from Ike. He again began to stroke his fingers across her face. Ike took a deep breath. "Buck, you and I both know that Charlie loves you. And that means you keep living and fighting for her. Putting these assholes away puts you one step closer to her. They can't hide forever. You will marry the girl of your dreams. You will have an amazing life together. You will have children together. This isn't over Buck. You have to believe. Tell me, what do you feel?"

Buck looked up at Ike. He was startled by the question. Didn't everyone know how he felt? What a strange question.

"What do you mean how do I feel? How do you think I feel? I like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and is no longer beating. I feel like my whole world has just crumbled into a million pieces and there is nothing I can do to stop it or fix it. How else am I supposed to feel?" Buck hissed at his brother. Ike smiled and chuckled.

"No, Buck. I mean how do you feel? You told me before that you felt like she was in trouble. You could feel her. How do you feel now?" Ike asked. Buck looked at him and he realized what Ike meant.

"I can still feel her. She is fading. She is hurt and in need. We have to find her soon or it will be too late." Buck said. Ike took his hand and patted Buck's knee.

"We will find her. We have too. For her. For Bear. For you. For all of us. We love her too Buck. Emily is beside herself with worry. I have to keep telling her to calm down for the baby. Lou is about to worry Kid to death. Tamara is scared to death. Cody says she won't even talk about it without crying. Amanda just talks like nothing is happening. She is in denial. Jimmy has to keep telling her to take things easy for their baby. Those women are closer than sisters now. Just like we are closer than brothers. We all love her too Buck. Just like we love you. Now, get some sleep. Closing arguments tomorrow." Ike said as he grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and threw it over him as he laid down. Buck nodded and went to his bedroom. Bear was curled up asleep on Charlie's side of the bed. Buck got under the covers and rubbed his son's back a few minutes. Soon he fell asleep.

Charlie laid there. She rubbed her belly and cried. She knew it had been at least two maybe three days since she had something to eat or drink. She would crawl to the corner to use the bathroom as best she could. She was so worried about everything that she couldn't make sense of her thoughts. She hoped that Buck and Bear were okay.

Charlie knew that she was going to die. She was going to die right there in that room. She began to make peace with that. All she could do was pray that her death would be quick and painless. She prayed that Buck wouldn't hate her for killing their baby. That he wouldn't hate her for leaving him. She drifted in and out of consciousness.

Buck walked into the courtroom the next morning prepared for closing arguments. He was glad this case was over but fearful of what would happen when it ended. He wanted Charlie.

He sat down at the prosecution table and took out his notes. Sunny came in and hugged her uncle quickly. He took several deep breathes.

"Uck. I know today is important. I just want you to know . . . that. . . I love you and you are an amazing lawyer. I have already learned so much from you. I believe in you. I have seen the outcome and I know everything will be fine. Today, though, give them all you got. Do it for Aunt Charlie." Sunny said to him. She turned and took her seat.

"Aunt Charlie. Thank you Sun." He leaned over and took her hand. "I am glad you have been here with me. Since when have you been having visions?"

"For a few years now. I didn't know what they were at first. But now they are clear. They come as dreams, even sometimes when I am awake. I doze into one." Sunny answered. Buck smiled at her. The family tradition lived on. Sun and Rain were both full Kiowa since both Red Bear and Spring Flower were full Kiowa. Buck being half Kiowa and half white made Bear only a quarter Kiowa. Bear already had empathic abilities like his father.

"Does your father know? How about Rain? Does she have visions also?" Buck asked. "I have visions at times. I had visions of Charlie being missing. I just had no idea this was the circumstance. I also have empathic abilities. Bear does as well, which makes me happy since I am only half Kiowa."

"Father doesn't know. And Rain has them as well. She just doesn't talk about them because she is afraid of them. Uck, you are Kiowa. It doesn't matter how much percentage or whether you live on the res or not." Sunny answered. Buck smiled. He didn't realize how wise she was.

"Thank you. Thank you for calling her Aunt Charlie. I hope. . . I hope it comes true. And when did you become so wise?" Buck answered. They smiled and laughed at each other. "You should tell your father. He and your mother would be so proud. That's a family trait from your grandmother and her family."

The judge entered the courtroom and the proceedings began. Buck stood up and addressed the court with his closing arguments. He laid out the case and diligently took apart the defenses arguments. He took his time and when he was finished, he sat back down; justified. Gabe Calder stood up and laid out the defense. He tried his best to justify everything. When he was finished, he sat back down; defeated.

"Counselors, is that everything to present for this case?" Judge Finwick asked.

"The state rests, your Honor." Buck said after he stood. He sat back down.

"The defense rests, your Honor." Calder said after standing. Calder sat back down and was trying not to show that he was worried about the verdict.

"Thank you gentlemen. We are in recess until I reach my decision." Judge Finwick said as he hammered his gavel. Buck collected his things and asked Sun to come by the house for lunch. He called Red Bear and asked him and Rachel to come too. He wanted them there for when the verdict came down. Buck had a feeling it would be today, tomorrow at the latest. He and Sun headed to his house.

The minute Buck got home, he knew something was up. Emma was there but Sam was not. Teaspoon was also gone. Emma and Polly only said that Kid called them and they went to meet him. Buck asked what it involved and Emma told him she didn't know. Sam had not said. Red Bear and Rachel arrived they all had lunch. Bear asked if they could make cookies and seemed to be in a better mood.

Kid and Cody were at the station. They were poring over the details. They knew there was something they were missing. Just one thing that would tie it all together and tell them where to find Charlie.

"I just can't believe it. . . Damn it! If you did your job, we wouldn't be worried would we." They heard Samantha on the phone with someone. They tried not to pay attention but when she began to whisper, they took notice. "I even tried to help you by taking the most important thing to him. I guess I should have grabbed that kid."

Kid and Cody both looked at each other. They had a silent conversation to follow her. They would see exactly what she was up too.

"Damn it Calder, you're job was to get them off. Cross has been without that bitch for almost two weeks. I wanted to grab that kid or even Kid that works with me to shake them up a bit more. But now it's too late. The verdict will be here anytime." Samantha continued to whisper into the phone. Kid and Cody had difficulty keeping their anger in check. "Hey guys, I'm going to get a water, you guys want anything?"

"No thanks. We're good." Cody said. She closed the door and headed to the vending machine. "Kid, she's behind this. Morgan said it could be a cop."

"We need to call Sam and Teaspoon. We have to follow her and see if she leads us to Charlie. We can't risk her doing anything to her or leaving her in danger by arresting her." Kid said. He sent a text to Sam and to Teaspoon asking them to meet them at the coffee shop across the street. Samantha walked back into the office area with a bottled water. She went to her desk and continued to work.

"Hey Samantha, Cody and I actually decided to go across the street for a coffee. Want anything while we are going?" Kid asked. Samantha smiled at the attention from Kid.

"No thank you Kid. Thank you for thinking of me. I like the idea of you thinking about me." Samantha said while winking. Kid smiled his famous boyish smile at her. They men headed out and went across the street. They found a table where they could see her leave. After a few minutes, Sam and Teaspoon pulled up. Sam was on his phone when he walked in.

"Okay son. Be positive and we will back shortly. I love you." Sam said as he ended the call. "They are in recess. The judge is deciding the verdict now. What ya got Kid?"

"Well, Cody and I may have a lead on who has Charlie." Kid said.

"Who? Who has her son?" Teaspoon asked.

"Detective Samantha Edgars." Cody said. Sam and Teaspoon both looked at them in disbelief. Their mouths dropped open.

"Think about it. This crime ring takes hold, Samantha comes back to town suddenly. We get an arrest and suddenly Charlie is missing. They executed a near perfect kidnapping. In the video's, Charlie is handcuffed not just tied up. Charlie warned us about Bear and Me. And finally, We over heard her conversation on the phone where she was whispering about taking Bear and Buck being without "that bitch" for almost two weeks. I'm telling you she is behind this." Kid said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"So, what's the plan?" Teaspoon asked.

"Kid and I are going to follow her and see what we find. We will call in a team for the rescue. Sam, Teaspoon, you should go back to be with Buck. We will stay in touch with Sam. Speaking of, looks like our friend is leaving." Cody said. The men casually looked over and saw her getting into her car. Sam and Teaspoon said they would be at Buck's house. Kid and Cody headed for their car to follow Samantha.

Kid and Cody followed her across town to a house. She pulled into the driveway. They parked few houses down and watched as she entered the house. After about thirty minutes, she got back in the car and left. Kid and Cody got out and put on their bullet proof vests and took out their service weapons. They walked up to the house and Kid went one way and Cody the other. They checked around and saw the house was furnished and there were two men in the house. Cody watched one open a door in the door and disappeared downstairs. When he came back he told the other that the girl was unconscious. Cody came back around front and waited for Kid. About a minute later, Kid came back out and they walked to their car.

"We need to call it in. I know she's there. I saw a video camera on a tripod and some envelopes on the counter." Kid said.

"I saw one of those men go downstairs like into a basement and when he came back up he told the other man that the girl was unconscious. She's there." Cody said. Kid grabbed his phone.

"Chief Wilson, Detectives Kidson and Cody here. We think we have found Charlotte Monroe. We need a team to go in and get her. . . Yes sir. . . Believe it or not sir, the head of the kidnapping operation appears to be Samantha Edgars. . . Yes sir. . . Yes sir . . . No sir, we have not alerted Mr. Cross to the situation. . . Yes sir, we will hold our position until a team arrives. . . We cannot alert Samantha Edgars to the situation. . . Understood sir." Kid hung up the phone. He looked at Cody. "Chief is calling in a team. We are to stay here until they arrive. We will go in and get her. Chief is going to alert Judge Finwick to the situation."

Kid and Cody sat back down in the car to await the team. About twenty minutes later, Samantha pulled back up at the house. She got out and went inside with a couple of pizza's. The team arrived shortly after, all in unmarked cars scattered along the street. They gathered up the street and decided to surround the house and go in from both the front and back doors.

They had the house surrounded. Kid went up to the front door with Cody going in the back. Chief Wilson flanked to Kid's right. Cody had three other officers with him and two more were with Kid and Chief Wilson. There were eight other officers surrounding the house.

"ROCK CREEK POLICE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" Kid shouted as he kicked in the door. The men jumped up and went to run for the back door. Cody leveled his gun at them and the men threw their hands up in surrender.

"WHERE'S THE GIRL? DAMN IT! ANSWER ME!" Cody shouted at the men. Just then they heard commotion downstairs. "Miller, Stephens take these men out and arrest them."

Kid, Cody and Chief Wilson went down the stairs. They saw a small apartment type set up with a bathroom and another room behind a door. The door was open. The men went inside with their guns drawn and leading the way. They stopped short when they saw the scene in front of them.

"Don't come any closer. She'll be dead before you take another breath." Samantha said to the men. She had Charlie on her knees holding her up by the hair of her head. Samantha had her service weapon pointed at Charlie's head. Charlie was barely conscious and the men could see the bruises on her face. Her right eye was swollen shut and there was dried blood from her nose and lips. They could see that she was trying to breathe but was having trouble.

"Put the gun down Samantha. It's over. Let her go. You don't want a murder charge too." Kid said to her.

"I will not let her go until my family is set free." Samantha said.

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked.

"My uncles are on trial. Our family business is on trial. Let them go and Cross will see his precious fiancé again. If not, well, he'll see her at her funeral." Samantha said.

"Your family. Your family is the crime ring!" Kid said. They couldn't believe it. No wonder they couldn't find anything.

"Why yes Kid. The Corvelli Family. Maybe you've heard us." Samantha said proudly. "Now, call it in. Let my uncles go and then we will talk about the rest."

"Samantha please. Let's talk about this. Take me instead. Let her go and take me. You and I have history. We can make some more. Let her go with Cody and Chief and then you and I can talk." Kid said. He put his service weapon down and held up his hands. He was trying to show her he was serious. He would gladly trade places with Charlie.

"Kid, you made it clear that you weren't interested. Why the change of heart?" Samantha said. Kid knew he had her.

"Well, no one knows about the problems Louise and I have been having. She won't give me anymore children and I want more kids. She . . she just doesn't do it for me anymore. She is nagging and I need. . . I need more. More adventure." Kid said as he took a couple of steps closer to her. He was lying and he hated it, but right now it was necessary. Samantha looked at Cody and saw the angry look he threw at Kid. She now believed Kid. If it weren't true Cody wouldn't have flinched.

"Well, Kid, I am sure we can have a great time. Just like that night we spent together a couple of years ago. That was an amazing night. Do you remember?" Samantha smiled coyly. Kid smiled and took another couple of steps towards her.

"Are you kidding? I think about that night all the time. That sexy little black number you wore. The champagne. That was a great night." Kid said. He knew that none of the boys knew about this. No one knew he actually did cheat on Lou with Samantha except for Lou. He had confessed to her and they worked through it together. Samantha saw the hatred in Cody's eyes. She took the bait.

"You do remember. We could be so happy together Kid." Samantha said. She reached out for his hand. He took her hand and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately.

Cody and Chief Wilson took their chance. They rushed over. Cody grabbed Charlie while Chief grabbed Samantha. In the fury of the moment, a gunshot was heard and everyone stood still. Samantha slumped to the ground. She was dead.

The men looked at each other and realized that Samantha had shot herself as not to be captured. Kid couldn't believe it. She could have easily shot him.

Cody picked up Charlie and carried her up the stairs. EMS was waiting to take her the hospital. Cody laid her on the stretcher and they strapped her down. They started two large bore IV's and began pumping fluids. Her vital signs were bad and they hit the lights and took off for Rock Creek Memorial Hospital. Kid took out his phone and called Louise. He told her that he loved her and that they would talk later. He then dialed Sam's number and told him they had Charlie. She was on her way to Memorial. They would meet the family there. Sam told Kid that he and Red Bear would get Buck. Chief Wilson called the judge and told them they had found Charlie and that she was on her way to the hospital.

Buck was actually laughing. He hadn't laughed in two weeks. He hadn't heard his son laugh in two weeks. But here they were. Bear was in the kitchen with Rachel and Emma making cookies and apparently having a flour war. The laughter from his son was music to his ears and he couldn't control himself. He began laughing also. Sam and Teaspoon had returned to the house but wouldn't say where they had been. Red Bear and the men were also laughing at the antics. Buck's phone began to ring.

"Buck Cross" Buck said when he answered. His face got serious. "Yes, thank you. We will be there."

"What is it son?" Sam asked.

"The judge has reached a verdict. Sun, we have to be there in thirty minutes. Are you ready to go?" Buck asked. Sunny nodded her head yes and put her shoes and coat on. Buck grabbed his suit coat and outer coat.

"Good luck son. We love you." Emma called to him. Buck turned around and smiled.

"I love you too mom." Buck said as he opened the door to leave. They arrived at the courthouse and went inside to take a seat. The defense arrived and sat down as well. About ten minutes later, the judge entered the courtroom.

"Thank you gentlemen for arriving so promptly. I have reached a verdict and for the sake of Mr. Cross's fiancé held the verdict until I heard from Chief Wilson. However, now the time has come. Mr. Cross, your case was flawless as usual. Mr. Calder, you defended your clients to the best of your ability. These cases are complicated and given we had a kidnapping in the process, makes it even more difficult. This decision was not hard to make however, until hearing from Chief Wilson, I knew the outcome could affect more than just the defendants. So, that being said, Mr. Emory Pike and Mr. Frank Pike, would you please rise for the verdict." Judge Finwick said. Buck, Sunny, Calder and the Pike brothers all stood. Buck was trying to figure out what in the world the judge was talking about with the Chief of police. "Frank and Emory Pike, you have been found guilty by this court on all counts and charges. You are here by sentenced to twenty five years in prison, serving a minimum of fifteen years with no possibility of parole until that time. This case is closed and this court is adjourned."

With a hammer of the gavel, Buck breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. He turned and smiled Sun. They embraced. He walked over to shake Calder's hand. Gabe Calder shook his hand reluctantly. As Buck was getting his things together, Sam and Red Bear burst through the door.

"Dad, Red Bear! We got a conviction!" Buck said excitedly. He embraced them both receiving congratulations."Wait. What's wrong?"

"Buck, they found her. They found Charlie." Sam said.

44


	11. Awake

**A/N: Same old copyright junk. Blah Blah Blah! Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! Your support means the world to me! Mature content/Adult themes. **

Chapter 10

Awake

"What! Where is she?! Is she . . . is she. . ." Buck asked in a hurry.

"She was being taken to Memorial Hospital. Kid and Cody found her. I don't know any other details. Let's go son." Sam said.

"Uck, go to Aunt Charlie. I will bring you your things." Sunny told him. Buck handed her his keys and walked out with Sam and Red Bear. They got into Sam's truck and headed for the hospital. Buck's mind was going a thousand miles an hour. They pulled up about fifteen minutes later. Buck jumped out of the truck and ran into the Emergency Room.

Buck saw his entire family there except for Emma and Bear. Emily and Lou were hugging each other, crying. Amanda was hugging Jimmy. Tamara was sitting talking with Ike and Rachel.

"Where is she?" Buck said as he reached his family. Ike got up and went to him. "Ike, what's going on? Where is she? I need to see her!"

"Buck, she came in about twenty minutes ago. The doctor's are with her. They will tell us something as soon as they know something." Ike said to him calmly. Buck went and hugged everyone. He paced back and forth in front of the row of chairs. About thirty minutes went by. Sun came into the waiting area as well.

"The family of Charlotte Monroe." The nurse asked. Buck jumped up and ran to her. The rest of the family was fast on his heels.

"I am her fiancé. Buck Cross. Please. Please I need to see her." Buck said desperately. The doctor looked at everyone.

"Is everyone here family?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, we are all family." Buck answered.

"Okay. One of our nurses will be with you all in a minute to show you to a private waiting area. Mr. Cross, will you come with me please?" The doctor asked. Buck swallowed hard and followed the doctor. They walked down the hallway of the ER, passing patients and exam rooms. The doctor stopped in front of the last exam room and turned to face Buck. Buck took a deep breath; he didn't know what would come next.

"Mr. Cross, I'm Doctor Kim Fuller. I am the physician on duty. I took care of your fiancé when she came in. The police asked us to assign her as 'No Publicity' which means we monitor who takes care of her and who gets information. Privacy policies prevent much of her personal information being given out, but we do not want any reporters or potential harm to come to her while she is here. Do you understand Mr. Cross?" Dr. Fuller asked. Buck nodded his head in agreement.

"When your fiancé came in she was in pretty rough shape. She is extremely dehydrated and malnourished. She has a severe concussion however, thankfully, no swelling of the brain and no increase of intracranial pressure. That's good news. We have two IV's running in saline and nutrients. She has a broken nose that we have repaired as best we can. Her lips are split in several places. Her face is swollen but that will get better with time. We have her on oxygen to help her rest. She is still unconscious and we do not how long she will remain that way. We are about to move her to a private room and you will be able to stay with her if you like. Also, we are monitoring the baby as well, but so far everything seems just fine." Dr. Fuller said. Buck had lowered his head listening to everything they had done to his fiancé. Suddenly he jerked his head up.

"Baby. What baby?" Buck asked. He just knew he misunderstood the situation.

"Mr. Cross, Miss Monroe is eight weeks pregnant by ultrasound measurement. Who is her OB/GYN?" Dr. Fuller asked. Buck stared at the woman in disbelief. A baby.

"Charlie. . .is. . . Charlie is . . . pregnant? Uhm, her GYN is Dr. Dorchak. She did have a doctor's appointment the day she went missing. Oh God! She went through all of this and is pregnant. Oh my God! They could've killed her . . . or our baby. Oh God! Our baby could still die?" Buck began to shake with emotion. Guilt. Fear. Sadness. Anger. Happiness.

"Mr. Cross. Mr. Cross, I need you to calm down. I will not allow you in to see her unless you are calm." Dr. Fuller said. Buck tried to calm down. He couldn't believe this.

"I'm calm. I swear. I just . . . I can't believe it. We weren't trying to have a baby. She wanted to be married first. I was told I couldn't have children and then I had my son. Now another miracle. Please, tell me. Is the baby going to be okay? Was she. . . was she raped?" Buck asked. He was terrified of the answer.

"There was nothing to indicate a sexual assault of any kind. The ultrasound showed a good heartbeat and the baby measures appropriately. There is nothing to indicate the baby will have any problems or abort. Now, nothing is ever concrete. I feel confident the baby will be fine, but we will call in her OB/GYN to see her and monitor the baby as well." Dr. Fuller said. "Now, you may go see her. Please stay calm. She can hear you and she can feel your emotions. We will be moving her soon."

Buck thanked the doctor and took a deep breath before opening the door. He pushed the door open slowly. He sucked in a breath at the sight before him. As the doctor warned, her face was swollen with her right eye shut. Her hands were resting on her stomach on top of the blanket. He moved closer to the bed. He pulled the chair up and sat down on her left side. He choked back his tears as he took her hand in his. The machine monitoring her heart rate, blood pressure, and oxygen level was above his head. He kissed her hand as he held it in his. His tears streamed down his face.

"My Charlie. I love you so much baby. Please come back to me. Come back to me and Bear and the new baby. Our new little miracle. Why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy right now. Bear will be so excited." Buck had to stop to compose himself. After he took a few deep breaths, he spoke again. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve any of this. I will never forgive myself. I love you so much."

Buck sat there a few minutes and looked up when the door opened again. The nurses let Buck know they were taking her to a private room and he could meet them there. Buck walked over to the private waiting area. Everyone was anxiously waiting for news. Buck walked in and was rushed with questions. He moved to sit down in one of the chairs. Sam told everyone to calm down and let Buck explain.

"Charlie is okay. She has a severe concussion but no signs of brain injury. Her nose is broken and they fixed it as best they could. Her face is swollen and her right eye is shut. Her lips have been split open in several places. She is extremely dehydrated and malnourished. They are moving her to a private room now and we can all go up and see her." Buck said slowly.

"Buck, what aren't you telling us?" Red Bear said quietly. He knew there was more. Buck took another deep breath and stifled a sob. He cried for a few minutes. The others just let him get the emotions out. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes.

"Charlie . . . is. . . Charlie is pregnant." Buck said. The family all sat there stunned. "She went through all of this pregnant. The doctor said she is about eight weeks. They are calling in her regular OB/GYN to see about the baby."

"Oh Buck. How is . . . is the baby okay?" Rachel asked. Buck looked at her.

"Dr. Fuller said that nothing is concrete but she felt confident the baby would be fine. I can't believe it. Another miracle. First Bear, now another baby." Buck said. He wanted to smile and be happy. How could he though. Charlie was still in a slight coma. Was she even happy about the baby? She wanted to be married first; would this upset her?

"Buck, I'm so happy about the baby. Let's focus on Charlie getting better. One step at a time. When can we see her?" Rachel asked.

"We can go now. She will be in room 227. It's a private room so I will be able to stay with her." Buck said. He stood up and went to lead the family to Charlie's room.

Outside the house, the crime scene tape was up. They investigators were inside collecting evidence. The coroner had picked up Samantha's body. Cody was filling out the paper work on the arrest on the two goons. Kid was filling out the paperwork on shooting and the death of a suspect but also fellow officer. The scene was somber and quiet.

Cody had not spoken one word to Kid since they exited the house. He was too angry. How could Kid talk about Lou like that, and he admitted to cheating on her. Lou wasn't his type, more like a sister, but no woman that was as good as Lou was to Kid deserved that. If it was true, just leave.

Kid knew he would have to face Cody. He had bold faced lied about his relationship with Lou. They were happier than ever and had thought about another baby when Kitty was older. No one though knew about the affair. Affair. He wouldn't even call it that. It had been one night. Kid remembered that Lou had kicked him out. He went to stay at a hotel and hoped it was short lived. One night, he and Samantha had dinner and a few too many glasses of wine. She went back to his hotel room with him. They had a bottle of champagne from the hotel bar. After finishing the bottle, Samantha began to slide her hand over Kids chest. Kid remembered that he was so hammered he thought it was Lou. Eventually they ended up on the bed. Kid did remember she had a black lace set on and the next morning, he looked at her and couldn't believe what had happened. He had gotten the call about Lou that day. He remembered eventually telling Lou about that night and she forgave him. They had been so happy since then. But none of the boys knew. That was the way he and Lou had wanted it. But now Cody knew. Kid didn't regret the confession. It had saved Charlie's life. If he never got to see his brothers again, at least she was safe now.

Kid finished up his report and saw Cody talking to Chief Wilson. Kid hit the submit button and walked over there too. Cody didn't acknowledge him.

"Cody, I was going to head over to the hospital. You coming with me or staying here?" Kid asked. Cody nodded his head and walked towards their vehicle. "I submitted my report. Thanks for everything Chief."

Chief Wilson nodded to Kid who then turned and headed for the car. He got in and drove in silence towards the hospital. They parked the car and Kid turned to Cody.

"Cody, I will explain later. Let me talk to Lou first. Please." Kid asked of his brother, friend and partner. Cody pressed his lips together and didn't even look at Kid.

"Fuck you Kid! You have the nerve to cheat on your wife while she is pregnant. And to add fuel to the fire, you cheated with the woman you swore to EVERYONE you weren't doing anything with. Now, call me crazy, but that makes you a fucking liar. Lou doesn't deserve that." Cody took a deep breath. "Either you tell her. . . or I will. You have twenty four hours."

Cody got out of the car and headed into the hospital. Kid just sat there. He knew Cody was right. Lou had said almost the exact same words the day he came clean with her. He vowed to never talk about it again. He and Lou had made peace and became a stronger couple for it. Kid took several deep breaths and then headed into the hospital.

Kid found Cody asking for the room number. They flashed their badges and asked the receptionist to ask if Sam Cain was with the family. The partners walked over to the sitting area. A couple of minutes later, the receptionist called them back over and let them know someone would be with them shortly. About five minutes later, Sam came out of the elevator and walked over to the men. He grabbed them both, one at a time, and hugged them tightly. Tears flowed out of Sam's eyes as he thanked them. Sam led them upstairs to Charlie's room.

"Sam, how is she? How is Buck?" Kid asked. Sam picked up on the tension between the two. The men got on the elevator.

"She's in a coma. She has a severe concussion, a broken nose; her lips are split in several places. She is severely dehydrated and malnourished. They believe the coma is temporary. She is bruised and battered and her face is swollen. Also, she is pregnant." Sam explained. Kid and Cody both took deep breaths. "The baby seems to be fine. The doctor is calling in her regular OB to follow her. The doctor also said that they didn't see any reason the baby won't be just fine. Buck, he's still worried sick. He feels guilty and happy all at the same time. He got a conviction but he hasn't had time to celebrate. How did it go down?"

Kid looked at Cody who looked down. Sam looked between the men. He wasn't sure what had come between them but it was serious whatever it was. Sam motioned to a small waiting area and the three men went and sat down.

"Well, we followed Samantha to a house. She went inside for about twenty minutes. When she left again, Cody and I suited up and went to have a look around. I saw the video camera on a tripod and manila envelopes. Cody said one of the men inside came up some stairs and said 'the girl is unconscious'. We both knew then that we had the right place. I called Chief and got a team there. Chief and I went in front. Cody and three others went in back. The two men gave up without a fight; one of the others arrested them. We heard a noise downstairs. Chief, Cody and I went downstairs. Samantha had pulled Charlie to her knees by her hair. She had her service weapon pointed at her head. She told us to not move or she would be dead before our next breath." Kid paused and took a few deep breaths. He was visible shaken by the incident. Cody was still looking at the ground. "I told Samantha to put down the gun; she didn't need a murder charge too. She said that her family was on trial. She was a part of the Corvelli Family and the Pike brothers were her uncles. I told her to take me instead and let Charlie go. She and I have a history. I played on her emotions and feelings for me. I put down my gun and started walking towards her. I told her a lie that Lou and I were having problems and I didn't want Lou anymore. She asked if I remembered . . . if I remembered a night she and I had shared. I told her I did and that's all it took. I reached out for her hand and pulled her to me. I kissed her and while I was kissing her, Cody grabbed Charlie and Chief went to grab Samantha. A gunshot stopped us in our tracks. Samantha slumped to the ground. She shot herself rather than be captured. Chief is rounding up the rest of her family and questioning them."

Sam took in all that Kid had said. Cody got up and went down the hall. Kid watched him leave with sadness in his eyes.

"What happened with Cody?" Sam asked. Kid looked at the floor and then at Sam. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Remember back when Lou was pregnant with Ben and we were having trouble. Samantha being the trouble." Kid said.

"Yes. I remember that. You swore that nothing happened and you and Lou have been better ever since." Sam said to Kid. Kid nodded in agreement.

"That's right. The problem is that I really did sleep with Samantha. While Lou and I were working things out, I confessed and told her everything. I told her that she and I had dinner and we were drunk and had sex. Louise eventually forgave me and we have been amazing ever since. Lou and I decided to keep that between us so we never told anyone. I had to admit it in front of Cody to get Samantha to trust me. Cody is furious. He told me that Lou didn't deserve this and I had twenty four hours to confess. Louise already knows but I need to tell her that Cody knows." Kid said softly to Sam. Sam nodded his head.

"Kid, it will all work out. I have to admit I am disappointed myself but it's between you and Louise. Thank you for doing everything for Charlie. You saved her life. Both of you." Sam said with emotion in his voice. Kid nodded his head with tears in his eyes. The men stood up and walked to Charlie's room. They saw Tamara and Lou outside the room talking to Cody. Cody was crying and hugging Tamara. Lou was rubbing his arm. She looked up and saw Kid and Sam heading their way. Lou went to Kid and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and they walked off.

Buck was sitting in a chair next to the left side of Charlie's bed. He held her hand and caressed it. Everyone was there except for Emma and Polly. Sam had called them and updated them. Cody and Tamara came in the room. Cody choked back his emotions and went straight to Buck. Buck stood up and reached out for Cody. He pulled him to the tightest hug and let his emotions out. He cried into Cody's shoulder.

"Thank you Cody. I can never show or tell you how thankful I am. Thank you. Thank you so so much my brother." Buck said as he held Cody out and then pulled him back in for another hug. The ladies were crying again.

"Buck, there is no need to thank me. I did my job and I am thankful we found her in time. I only wish that it had been me and not her." Cody said. The family visited for a little bit. Sam and Red Bear went down to the cafeteria and got Buck a sandwich and something to drink. Buck only picked at the sandwich. The nurse came in a few times. She alerted Buck and the family that she would be on the day shift for the next two days and that she would be the only nurse allowed in except for the supervisor. Any additional staff would have to be escorted by one of them. If at any time a staff member came in that they did not recognize to call the desk immediately. The family acknowledged they understood.

Kid and Lou walked down to the car and got in. Kid had not kissed Lou yet and that made her extremely nervous. Kid gripped the steering wheel and let his emotions go. He began to cry. He hit the steering wheel several times. Lou was now really nervous.

"Kid. Kid what happened? Charlie is going to be fine. You and Cody saved her. What? What is wrong honey?" Louise asked softly. Tears were escaping her eyes as well.

"I know that Buck doesn't know the whole story yet. I told Sam how it went down. I need to talk to you first though." Kid said. He was still focused on the steering wheel.

"Kid, what is it?" Lou asked. She reached out and touched his arm.

"It was Samantha. Samantha Edgars was behind the kidnapping. Cody and I overheard her talking this morning. We followed her and found where she was keeping Charlie. We called in a team. When we got inside, we went down to the basement where Charlie was. Samantha had her on her knees by her hair. She was pointing her service weapon at her. Samantha revealed that she was part of the crime ring and that the Pike's were her uncles." Kid took a couple of deep breaths. "I asked Samantha to take me instead. I wanted her to let Charlie go. I . . . used her feelings toward me as bait. I lied and told her we were having problems and that you didn't want any more children and you just. . . didn't do it for me anymore. She asked if I remembered that night. The night she and I had sex. I lied again and told her. . ."

"Told her what Kid?" Lou asked. Tears were in eyes from the sadness in his voice. She knew the first was a lie. Their relationship had never been better.

"I told her I think about it all the time. She believed me. I reached for her and I . . . I kissed her. While I had her distracted, Cody grabbed Charlie and Chief grabbed her. During the commotion, a shot went off. She. . . Samantha shot herself to avoid capture." Kid said. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He knew that would be hard for his wife to hear. They had already lived that nightmare and he had vowed to never bring it up again.

"Oh my God!" Lou said. She put her hand over her mouth and more tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lou. I'm so so sorry. Cody was there. He knows now about that night. He is beyond angry with me. He told me I had twenty four hours to come clean to you that I cheated. I know we said we would never speak about it, but I think we need to talk to Cody. It's your decision Lou. I will respect whatever you decide." Kid spoke softly. He was afraid that Lou would leave him for breaking his promise. He couldn't live without Lou. He knew that for sure.

"Oh Kid. I'm so sorry. You . . . You did what you had to do to save Charlie. That's all that matters. I have forgiven you and you are not that person anymore. Let's go talk with Cody and leave it between the three of us." Lou said to her husband. Kid looked over at Lou for the first time since they got in the car. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. It took all his willpower to not love his wife right there. To feel her passion. To watch her as she threw her head back when she moaned his name. To be inside her.

"You . . . aren't going to leave me?" Kid asked her. Lou looked at him surprised.

"Why would I?" Lou asked.

"Because. . . because. . ." Kid stuttered. Lou kissed him again.

"Kid, we have to tell Buck also. So I guess the four of us will know. But you and I . . . we've already been through this. We moved past it. She . . . she could've shot you. Or Cody. Or Charlie. Thank God she didn't." Lou said through her tears. She realized even more than Kid did that they were all lucky. Samantha could have easily shot any one of them. Kid at that moment realized that Lou was right. He didn't even think about that. Samantha could have easily killed any of them. The couple kissed again and then got out of the car.

They walked back into the hospital and straight to Charlie's room. It was getting late in the day. Jimmy and Amanda left promising to be back in the morning. Jimmy had called Emma and let her know they were coming and would stay with Bear that night. Red Bear and Rachel left to get some dinner and said they would be back later. When Kid and Lou walked in, Sam was sitting next to Buck with his hand on his son's shoulder. Cody and Tamara were standing off to the side; Tamara was softly talking to Cody while rubbing her hands over his arms. Ike and Emily had also left; Emily was taking everything to heart and Ike was trying to keep her from being so stressed because of the baby.

"Buck, could we talk to you. Please. There's information that you need to know." Kid said to Buck. Buck looked up at Kid. He saw the concerned look on Kid's face and knew it was important. Buck nodded his head and stood up.

"Let's go outside. I don't want Charlie under any more stress. Dad, will you stay with her while I talk to Kid?" Buck asked.

"Of course son." Sam said to Buck. Buck walked around the bed and out the door. Lou followed.

"Cody, we need you to come too. Tamara could you stay with Sam please?" Kid asked. Tamara told him she would. Cody kissed her before he went out the door to follow the others. Kid gave a slight smile before walking out of the room. He met the others just outside the room in the hall. They walked down to the nurse's station and asked for a space to talk. Charlie's nurse, Kelly, led them to a small private waiting area. They went in and Kid shut the door.

"Okay, Kid. What's up. I never got to thank you for rescuing Charlie." Buck said as he stood up and hugged Kid. Kid hugged him tightly and then they all sat down.

"Buck, we heard about the conviction and we are so happy about that. Congratulations." Cody said. Kid nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks. But it doesn't compare to knowing that Charlie had been rescued." Buck said to the men.

"Buck, we need to tell you how it went down. It pertains to the crime ring and us personally." Kid said to Buck. Buck nodded. Cody took several deep breaths. Buck noticed the tension between Cody and Kid for the first time.

"This morning, Cody and I were at the station. We overheard Samantha Edgars talking to Gabe Calder on the phone. She indicated that she was a part of the kidnapping. We called Sam and Teaspoon to meet us at the diner across the street. We decided to follow her. When she left the station, we followed her to a house. She stayed there for about twenty minutes. When she left, Cody and I suited up and took and look around. I saw a video camera on a tripod with some manila envelopes. Cody said he saw a man come up upstairs and say that 'the girl is unconscious'. We determined Charlie was inside. I called Chief Wilson for a team. Chief and I and two others went in front. Cody and three others went in back. One of our colleagues actually arrested the two men. We heard some noise downstairs so Cody, Chief and I went downstairs to the basement. Now, Buck, the rest of the story can be difficult to hear. I need you to listen carefully because it pertains to the crime ring. But it could be difficult to hear." Kid said. Buck swallowed hard. Cody took a deep breath. Kid took a drink of water, swallowed hard, and then took a deep breath. "When we got down the stairs, we found that Samantha had Charlie by the hair. She had her service weapon pointed at her head. She told us that if we moved Charlie would be dead before our next breath.

"We all stopped. I told her she didn't need a murder charge too. She said that her uncles were on trial and she wanted them free. Her family was the Corvelli Family and that they were the crime ring. She said that if they went free you would see Charlie again if not. . . you would see her at her funeral. I told Samantha to take me. She and I had history and we could make some more. I played on her feelings for me to approach her. I did something then that I am not proud of but I would do it all again. I lied and told her that Lou and I were having problems. That she didn't want more children and she didn't do it for me anymore. I started to approach her slowly. She asked if . . . if . . . if I remembered the night that she and I shared. I told her I did. That I thought about that night all the time." Kid took another deep breath. Buck was listening with tears in his eyes. Cody was shaking with anger. "I was able to pull her to me and kiss her. When I did, Cody grabbed Charlie. Chief grabbed Samantha. A shot rang out and we all froze. Samantha fell to the ground. She killed herself to avoid capture."

Buck sat silently for a few minutes, absorbing the news. Charlie came so close to being killed. Kid and Cody too. He could have lost any one of them so easily today.

"Cody, I know that you are mad and upset by the confession. Yes. Yes Cody. I had sex with Samantha Edgars while Lou and I were separated." Kid said. Buck looked at his friend stunned. Kid had sworn to everyone that nothing had happened.

"Cody, Buck. Kid and I worked through all our difficulties and our problems. Kid confessed to me about that night a long time ago. We have moved passed it and I forgave him. Please, please let's keep this between us. I know this is tough to hear and swallow." Louise said to her friends. Buck and Cody looked at Louise. She reached over and took Kid's hand. Kid still hung his head. He was ashamed.

"I am sorry that I lied to you all. Louise wanted it to be kept between us. I'm not proud that it happened. But I would tell the world if it meant keeping one of us safe. Charlie is safe now, that's the important thing." Kid said. His head was still low. Cody got up and walked over to stand in front of Kid. The tension was palpable.

"Kid. Stand up." Cody said. Kid stood up slowly. He was prepared for the hit he knew was coming. Cody pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tight. "Kid, I . . . I'm sorry. You are my partner and I . . . I overreacted. I should have trusted you. Louise is like my sister and she always will be. I only want her to be happy. I love you brother."

"Thanks Cody. I promise you that I only ever want to make her happy. She is my everything. I promise you the only truth I said to Samantha was that we had sex, the rest was lies." Kid said as he hugged Cody back.

Buck stood up and walked over as well. He grabbed Kid and hugged him fiercely. Both of these men had risked their lives to save his fiancé. How would he ever repay them for that.

"Kid. Thank you. I'm sorry that you had to relive a painful time in your life. You sacrificed everything for Charlie. She could have shot her anyway. She could have shot you. Or Cody. I will never forgive myself for any of this, but I don't know if I could have survived losing any of you. Thank you. Thank you both from the bottom of my heart." Buck said. He hugged them both again. He hugged Louise and kissed her cheek. "And this will stay right here. Between us."

They friends all hugged one last time and then made their way back to Charlie's room. Sam and Tamara were talking. Sam was telling her stories of the boys as teenagers.

". . . and there was Cody and Buck. Naked, with their baseball mitts covering them. Trying their best to figure out what had happened to their clothes." Sam said through laughter. Tamara was trying her best to not cry from laughter.

"OH NO! Not the lost clothes because we went into the wrong locker room story. SAM!" Cody said. All of them were trying to control the laughter now.

"What's so funny in here?" Emma said as she came through the door. She had a picnic basket with her.

"Mom! Dad was just telling Tamara the wrong locker room story." Buck said to his mother.

"Oh that's a good one. I brought dinner." Emma said.

"Kid, let's go home and let them have some time. Buck, I will see you in the morning okay." Louise said as she hugged and kissed everyone.

"Lou, you guys are family. You all don't need to go." Buck said.

"We know Buck. But I think maybe we should head home. I will be by sometime tomorrow okay buddy." Kid said. He hugged everyone and he and Lou left.

"Billy, I think we should go too and give them some time." Tamara said. She hugged and kissed everyone also.

"See you tomorrow Buck." Cody said. He hugged everyone too and they left the small family together. Emma put the basket down and pulled out plates two plates. She fixed Buck a plate and handed it to him. She did the same for Sam. Buck looked at his plate and just stared.

"What's wrong son?" Emma asked. Buck looked up at her. He wasn't sure. He looked back down at the plate. He sat there staring at the plate when his feelings caught up with him.

"I just . . . I don't know. Here we are. In the hospital. Charlie is in a coma. I am laughing with my family and about to eat an amazing meal and she has been starving and thirsty. My baby in her womb has been suffering." Buck said as the plate in his hands began to shake. Emma came and took the plate before he dropped it.

"Let it out son. We are here for you." Emma said as she put her hand on his shoulder. At the moment Red Bear and Rachel came in.

"I mean, I don't know how to feel. I'm so relieved that Charlie has been found and she is alive. But I am so angry that it happened in the first place. I am angry my friends had to put their own lives in danger to save her. I am angry that they beat her. I am angry that they starved her and would not give her anything to drink. I am angry that my baby has had to suffer just like it's mother. I am happy to know that we are having a baby. We have talked about it but now it's true. We are having a baby." Buck said. He reached over and put his hand on her stomach. His tears were escaping and he didn't care. "I will never forgive myself."

"Buck, it's not your fault. It's their fault. They could have made their point without kidnapping anyone. There is nothing you could have done to prevent what happened. I am so thankful that she has you. You have given her everything and now, she is having a baby. She is a mother and she never thought she would be." Rachel said. She went over and hugged Buck.

"Running Buck, Rachel is right. There is nothing you could have done. Let us focus on the positive. She can feel your emotions. Be positive. She is alive. You are having another baby. You are not alone." Red Bear spoke in Kiowa to his brother.

"Thank you Aunt Rachel." Buck said to her. In Kiowa he spoke to his brother, "You are right. Thank you."

They all sat down. Sam and Buck finished their dinner. Emma let them know that Bear was playing with JB when she left. He had become more like himself when he heard that Charlie had been found. Buck picked up his phone and called Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy. No, everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to Bear." Buck said to his friend. "Hey buddy! I'm so happy to hear your voice. . . Yes buddy I am here with Ka. . . . She is sleeping right now. . . . I know buddy. . . I'm going to stay here with Ka okay. . . I will tell her buddy. . . Have a good time with JB and mind Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Amanda. . . Goodnight Bear. I love you so much. . . Thank you Jimmy. Tell Amanda thank you and I love you guys. . . Goodnight."

Buck had to control his emotions again. The family spent some time together and Buck told them all about court. Sam, Emma and Red Bear beamed with pride over Buck. Red Bear told them how impressed Sun had been with Buck. Buck smiled and said he was impressed with her skills as well. She had helped him keep timelines and typed notes for him to follow after he would question a witness. All this time, Charlie had not moved or uttered a sound. The family left shortly after. Emma had also brought Buck a change of clothes. He had changed while they were there in his sweat pants and t-shirt.

He sat in the chair next to her bed. He held her hand in his. He caressed each finger and kissed each knuckle. He held her palm against his cheek and memorized the feeling. He put her bracelet back on her wrist. He spoke softly to her; whispering words of love and comfort, peace and caring. He spoke to her in English and Kiowa. He told her that Bear said to tell her he loved her and that he missed her. He whispered prayers of thanks and healing to both her God and his. Buck caressed the side of her face with his fingers, lightly as to not cause her pain.

Charlie could hear voices. She wasn't sure where they were coming from or if she had made them up. Maybe she was going mad. Soon she heard someone come in the room, grab her by her hair and pull her up. She didn't have the strength to struggle. Charlie prayed that her death would be quick. She prayed for Buck to not be mad that she had killed their baby. She prayed for protection over Bear and Buck. She would miss them. Charlie thought she recognized the voices before she gave into the darkness.

The memory was on repeat in her mind. She soon became aware of herself and a new set of voices. They were muffled; like underwater. She couldn't understand them. Slowly she began to feel parts of her body. Her feet and legs. Her hands. Her hand had something heavy on it. Her arms. Her arms had something in them. She didn't know what was going on. Her chest and abdomen. Her head. Her face. The pain wasn't as bad as she thought. 'Maybe I'm dead' she thought to herself. There was only one voice now and she was trying to listen. The sound was still muffled but she felt at peace. Hearing the voice was soothing. Her hand was being moved and she felt light touches. The light touches were on her face too. She tried to focus but soon became tired and sank back into the darkness.

The next morning found Buck with his head on the bed to Charlie's left side. His hand was still holding hers. He woke up to a knock on her door. Kelly, the nurse from the previous day, came in and changed the saline bag. She did an assessment and said that Charlie's color was better today. She left and a few minutes later brought Buck a coffee and told him to call if he needed anything.

Their family came in and out all day. After lunch, Emma and Sam along with Rachel and Red Bear were there. Kelly knocked on the door again and let Buck know they were coming to do an ultrasound on the baby. Dr. Dorchak walked in followed by an ultrasound machine. He shook hands with Buck and then all the others. Everyone went to leave.

"You can all stay if you like. It's not invasive. I'm sorry for everything. Charlie was very excited about the baby when she left my office that day." Dr. Dorchak said to Buck.

"Thank you. We hadn't planned on a baby so soon but I am thrilled. Please tell me that everything is okay with Charlie and the baby." Buck said. He couldn't hide his fear.

"Well, planned or not, Charlie was very happy. Let's take a look at this baby and see how things are going shall we?" Dr Dorchak said. Kelly pulled up the hospital gown and kept Charlie covered. Dr. Dorchak spread the gel on her lower abdomen and turned on the machine. He placed the transducer in the gel and started moving around. The machine lit up and soon a blip came on the machine. Emma and Rachel gasp. They grabbed each other's hands and their significant others hands as well.

Buck looked on in awe. There was his baby. The doctor was taking measurements and explaining but all Buck could focus on was the little peanut in the image. Then, the most beautiful sound in the world came into the room. The baby's heart beat. Strong. Steady.

Buck choked back a sob as he listened. He closed his eyes and marveled in the wonder. He realized that Jenny had only let him come to one of Bear's ultrasounds, so he had missed most of this with Bear.

"The baby is measuring well. There is some fluid loss but it should replenish as she rehydrates. We will continue to monitor that. It appears that the fluid has already increased since her first scan so that is great news. The heart beat is good and strong. Looks to be right on target with eight weeks. Almost nine weeks now. So, daddy, here are your first baby pictures. Charlie had one when she left the office. With all that happened, I am not sure where it ended up." Dr. Dorchak said to the group. He handed Buck a strip of ultrasound photos. Buck looked at them as if they were gold. Kelly wiped off Charlie's belly and replaced the gown and covers.

Buck stayed by Charlie's side all day. He would talk to her and kiss her. He loved on her just like she was sleeping. That evening Emma and Sam made sure Buck got dinner before leaving for the night. Bear was staying with Kid and Lou that night. Sam and Emma went back to the ranch the night before but stayed at Buck's that night. Buck asked Kid to look in the evidence to see if an ultrasound picture was found.

Buck talked to her all about court. He told her all about his dreams for their baby. He talked to her about how Bear would be so excited. He told her how funny it was that Emily was pregnant too. They would be delivering within two months of each other. He wondered aloud how Emma would be able to keep up. He laughed at the thought that Emma would out run them all. Again he caressed her hand. He ran his hand across her belly; he told her he was hugging their baby when he did that. Buck ran his fingers up and down her arm, kissing her knuckles and whispering words of love in every language he knew.

Charlie began to be aware again. She felt something on her belly. The baby. The baby! Was her baby okay? She tried to fight the darkness and focus. She could again hear voices but this time she could hear them more clearly. She still couldn't make out what they were saying but they were clear. She felt pain in her head but it was bearable. She drifted back into the darkness.

Charlie knew she had died. She just knew that this was her funeral. That was the only explanation. The only explanation as to why she couldn't get out of the darkness. She wanted Buck so badly. She missed her baby Bear.

"I love you so much baby. Our baby is healthy and has a strong heartbeat. I am in awe of you. You are so strong. You are growing our love in your womb. I never thought in a million years that I would have all of this. I have you. A beautiful, kind, caring, intelligent wife. Well, almost wife. I have an amazing son who continues to surprise me every day. I have a fantastic career. A wonderful family. And now, we are having a miracle. Our little miracle. Do you want a boy or a girl?" Buck asked. He had been talking and laughing with her all day. He wanted her to hear his voice. To know he was there. He decided that since her swelling was going down, he might bring Bear to see her. He didn't want to scare him.

Buck moved the chair down to the foot of the bed. He pulled up the covers and began to rub her feet and legs. After he finished massaging her, he pulled the blanket back down and moved his chair back over to her side. He kissed her softly and then had an idea. He reached for his phone and dialed Lou's number.

"Hey Buck! Everything okay?" Lou said as she picked up her phone.

"Hey Lou! Everything is fine here. Charlie is still sleeping. I had an idea. I wanted to let Bear talk to her. Maybe she will hear him." Buck said. He didn't want to get his hopes up but he wanted his Charlie back.

"Oh Buck. I think that's a great idea. Hold on. . . BEAR! Your dad is on the phone honey." Lou called out.

"Tauh, Daddy." Bear said into the phone after a few minutes. Buck smiled. Bear was using more Kiowa and wanting to know more about the Kiowa culture. Buck was so proud.

"Hey buddy! Are you having a good time with Jed and Ben?" Buck asked. He couldn't help but smile.

"Yes sir. How is my ka?" Bear asked. Buck continued to smile.

"She is still sleeping but I thought that you may want to talk to her. Would you like to talk to her?" Buck asked. Lou and Kid watched as Bear's face lit up. "She cannot answer you or talk back but I know she can hear you. Is that okay?"

"Oh yes daddy! Please! Please! I want to talk to ka!" Bear said quickly and excitedly. Buck laughed.

"Okay buddy. You are on speaker phone. Go ahead and talk to ka." Buck said to Bear.

"Ka! I love you ka. I missed you so much. When you wake up we can bake a cake and we can play ball. I need help with my letters ka. Please don't be mad but I haven't been reading my books. I know I promised but I couldn't read them without you. I love you mommy." Bear said into the phone. Lou and Kid both smiled. Lou had tears in her eyes. Buck sat there and listened to his son. Their son. He was so proud of him. "Daddy?"

"Yes son?" Buck replied.

"I need to tell ka something without you listening. Can I?" Bear asked. Lou and Kid both looked at each other puzzled. Buck's eyes got wide.

"Uhm. Sure son. Hold on." Buck replied. "When I tell you, count to five. I will put the phone next to ka's ear so she can hear you okay."

"Okay dad. I love you." Bear said to his father.

"I love you too, son. More than you will ever know. Just hang up when you are done. Good night and I will talk to you tomorrow okay." Buck said.

"Good night Tauh. I love you." Bear said to his father.

"Okay buddy, count to five." Buck said. He could hear Bear counting as he placed the phone next to Charlie's ear.

"Mommy, I really missed you. I know that you will wake up and we will be so happy together again. Daddy has been sad too. I dreamed that you had baby in your tummy. And it was a sister. Maybe we can talk about her when you wake up. Sweet dreams ka. I love you. You're the best mommy ever and I am your baby Bear forever." Bear said to Charlie. Buck could still hear him and heard him kiss the phone before he hung up. Buck couldn't believe it. Bear had dreamed about a baby. And it was a girl. Buck began to cry quietly at the thought of his little family. He had his heart's desire right in his hands.

Charlie was waking again. Now she could smell around her. She smelled something like medicine and some flowers. She could hear voices again. No, one voice. Buck. Buck was there. He was talking to her. She could feel him rubbing her arms and massaging her feet. She slipped into sleep, but not the darkness.

Buck went and took a quick shower. He put on his pajama pants that Emma had brought him. He thought of how she was really his mother: bringing him a change of clothes every day. Between Emma and Red Bear, Buck was fed and had plenty to drink. Everyone came to see them every day.

Buck went and laid down on the couch that was in the private room. He had massaged her feet and legs again. Then he kissed her several times lightly on her swollen lips. He held her hand while he kissed her.

He took out the ultrasound photos and looked at each one. He remembered back to when Jenny was pregnant with Bear. She would never tell him when she had an appointment. The only one she ever told him about was the one where they found out the baby was a boy. Buck remembered being so excited that he didn't care if they were fighting all the time and that Jenny had said he wasn't the father. He knew the baby was his. He took her out that night for dinner and they went home and had amazing sex. However, the next day, he was hit with reality when he walked in on Jenny having a phone conversation with one of the other potential fathers. She was giggling and telling him all about HIS son.

He would never have to deal with that misery again. He had Bear, who not only looked just like Buck, but he also still had the paternity test papers to prove it. They were in his home office in the safe, in the same envelope with his divorce papers, custody papers, and the termination of rights papers. As soon as the adoption went through, he would add those papers to the safe along with their marriage license.

Buck continued to look at the pictures. His baby. Their baby. He smiled at the thought of all those amazing nights brought this little miracle to them. Charlie was his answer to a prayer that Buck didn't know he was praying. Buck was so caught up that he didn't see Charlie move her hand or flutter her eyes. Buck fell asleep and dreamed of his little family.

The next morning, Buck woke up and smiled. He had dreamed all night of their little family. He chuckled at the thought that Bear knew the baby was a girl. He got up and went to the bathroom. He came out and sat in the chair next to Charlie.

"We have a busy day today honey. We have an ultrasound scheduled and I am going to take Bear out for dinner tonight. Maybe he can come and see you. The swelling is much better. You're still so beautiful. Would you like Bear to come see you baby?" Buck said to Charlie. He kissed her on her lips and held her hand. He sat back down and held her hand. He put his head down and tried to breath.

Charlie woke up and heard Buck's voice. He said something about Bear. She felt him kiss her and hold her hand. She wanted him. She wanted to see him. She struggled until finally her eye lids fluttered. She kept trying until her eyes opened all the way. She looked around and could see the hospital room around her. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She felt Buck holding her hand. She focused as best she could and tried as hard as she could.

Buck took several deep breathes. Seeing Charlie like this day and after day was killing him. She had been in a coma for three days. He didn't want to think about her not waking up. He was gently caressing her hand.

Suddenly he felt something. He stilled to make sure he had not imagined it. He felt it again. Her fingers twitched. Then it happened. Charlie squeezed his hand. It was light but Buck felt it. He started to breathe heavy. He squeezed her hand and let go. Charlie squeezed his hand again. Just a little harder that time. Buck couldn't believe it. He jerked his head up and looked straight into her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that had enchanted him from the first moment he saw her. He gasp and felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Buck" Charlie said softly.

30


	12. Time Heals All Wounds

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing. A special Grazie and Tak and Thank You to my faithful friends Laura, Susan, and Vandy! You guys are the best! Hope you all enjoy!** **Same warnings apply.**

Chapter 11

Time Heals All Wounds

"Charlie. CHARLIE! Oh my God!" Buck said as he stood up. He pressed the button on the nurse call light. Charlie turned her head to look at him better. He was really there. Buck was there. Buck still had her hand in his and the other was stroking her forehead and hair.

"Where am I?" Charlie asked softly. She licked her lips a few times. She looked around the room.

"May I help you?" A voice said.

"Yes. Please send Kelly. Now!" Buck said. Buck leaned over and kissed her softly. Tears came to his eyes as Charlie kissed him back. The door opened at that moment.

"Mr. Cross, what seems to . . . Oh my goodness! Miss Monroe! You're awake!" Kelly said as Buck pulled away and Charlie looked at the nurse. Kelly did a brief assessment and then Buck went back to his perch. "We are so happy to see you awake. I will give the doctors a call and update them."

"Thank you Kelly. Could you ask them if she can have water please?" Buck asked. He was still looking Charlie in the eye. He couldn't pull himself away. He had almost lost her and he would never take looking into her eyes for granted again.

"Charlie, sweetheart, you're in the hospital. Everything is okay. You are safe now." Buck said. He kissed her again. "Honey, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I . . . uhm. . . I remember being locked in that room. I remember making that last video. That's the last thing I remember." Charlie said. She was still speaking so softly.

"I'm so sorry baby. . ." Buck said.

"Baby. My baby. . . Buck, I'm pregnant. My baby! Is my baby okay? Oh God!" Charlie began to cry as she interrupted Buck. Buck began to stroke her hair again. He put his other hand on her lower belly.

"Honey, the baby is just fine. I promise. I have even seen the baby on ultrasound. You are nine weeks now." Buck said. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry Buck. I tried to protect our baby. I wanted this baby so badly." Charlie was sobbing now. Buck looked at her perplexed.

"Charlie, the baby is fine. Our baby is safe. You kept our baby safe. Look. . ." Buck went and got the ultrasound pictures from the couch. He put them in front of her and let her look at them. "See honey. The baby is just fine. Mom, Dad, Aunt Rachel and Red Bear were here when Dr. Dorchak did the ultrasound. It was amazing."

"Our . . . baby. Our baby is okay." Charlie asked. Buck nodded his head and she turned back to the ultrasound pictures. "Bear. Where's my son?"

"He's with Kid and Lou. They will be here later. I will call them and tell them to bring Bear with them." Buck smiled. The sound of Charlie referring to Bear as her son was not new but always melted his heart.

"They didn't hurt him did they? They didn't. . . he's safe right? And Kid! Is Kid alright? They didn't get him either right?" Charlie asked.

"Bear is just fine. Kid is just fine. Everyone is safe. I promise." Buck said. He kissed her again. His lips against hers felt like life. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Buck pulled away and looked at her.

"Please." Charlie asked.

"Please what baby?" Buck replied softly.

"Please. . . kiss me again." Charlie said. Buck smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her again. Charlie sighed and Buck pressed his lips just slightly more into hers. The electricity was palpable. The love between them was heavy and moving. Buck kissed her until they both had to come up for air.

The door to her room opened and Kelly came in with a pitcher of ice water and a cup of ice. She poured Charlie a cup of water and told her to take slow slips. They would start her out on some liquids to see what she could tolerate. Buck thanked Kelly and she said to call if they needed her. Buck helped Charlie take a few sips of the water. She was smiling at him finally.

Buck sat down again next to Charlie. He held her hand. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. The door opened and the hospitalist that had been following Charlie, Dr. Betten, came in. He examined Charlie and ordered another CT scan and MRI of her brain just to assess that there was nothing being missed. Dr. Betten felt confident that Charlie would make a full recovery and have no long term physical problems. Emotionally he recommended she may need a therapist. Dr. Betten also confirmed they would still do an ultrasound that day to check on the baby's fluid level. Charlie looked at Buck. The fear in her eyes was apparent. Dr. Betten grabbed a chair and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Miss Monroe. I really believe that everything is just fine. We want to be sure and the best way is to do these scans. The nurses can get in touch with me at any time. Don't hesitate to call me with any questions you have." Dr. Betten said.

"I . . . I just need to know my baby is okay. And that I will be able to see my son again." Charlie said softly with tears in her eyes.

"Dr. Dorchak will be by later for the ultrasound but his notes so far indicate a perfectly healthy pregnancy. As for seeing your son again, I have no doubt you will be able to go home in a couple of days and live happily ever after." Dr. Betten said. He smiled and touched Charlie's hand to show her that he was sincere. Charlie smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you Dr. Betten." Charlie said to the man. Buck stood up and shook his hand, thanking him as well. When the doctor left, Buck took out his phone and called Lou.

"Hey Buck! Good morning! Everything okay?" Lou said into the phone. They were eating breakfast. Kid and Bear both looked up at Lou.

"Hey Lou! Everything is not okay. Everything is perfect! Charlie woke up this morning!" Buck told Lou.

"REALLY! OH MY GOD!" Lou said excitedly. She looked at Kid and said, "Charlie woke up!"

"Yep! She woke up and the doctor said everything looks great. She remembers everything. She is amazing." Buck said into the phone. "She wants to see Bear. Could you bring him with you when you come or should I send Mom to get him?"

"As soon as we finish breakfast we will be there. Kid has today off also. They did the debriefing yesterday and they gave him and Cody the next few days off." Lou said.

"Okay Lou. That sounds good. Thank you so much. I owe you guys big time." Buck replied.

"No you don't Buck. You would have done the same for us and you know it. Bear wants to talk to you. Hold on. . ." Lou replied to Buck.

"Tdau! Can I come and see ka today?" Bear said excitedly into the phone. Buck smiled and laughed.

"Hold on. Ask her yourself." Buck said to their son. "Go ahead Bear. You're on speaker."

"Ka?" Bear said softly. Charlie smiled and tears fell from her eyes.

"Baby Bear! I have missed you. I love you so much!" Charlie told their son.

"Can I come with Aunt Lou and Uncle Kid to see you today? I really want to see you today. Please mommy?" Bear asked.

"Yes honey. Mommy would love for you to come and see me. I need to see my handsome boy. Ka loves you." Charlie said to Bear. "I'll see you in a little bit okay?"

"Okay ka. I love you." Bear said. They disconnected the call. Buck dialed Emma and Sam. They were already on their way. Emma was crying now. Buck then called Aunt Rachel and Red Bear. They were also on their way. Aunt Rachel started crying as well. Aunt Rachel also wanted to know if she had missed the ultrasound. Buck told her no and she was excited for that. Buck then called Ike and Emily. Then, Jimmy and Amanda. Last but not least were Cody and Tamara. All of them said they would be by sometime that day. Charlie dozed off while Buck was making phone calls.

Buck held her hand while she slept. A few minutes later, Emma and Sam along with Rachel and Red Bear walked in the room. They were quiet while Charlie slept and Buck filled them in on what the doctor said. Charlie could hear voices and slowly opened her eyes.

"Aunt Rachel?" Charlie said softly. Rachel turned her head and started crying. Charlie was looking right at her.

"Oh my sweet girl. I'm so glad you are awake." Rachel said while sitting down next to the bed. Buck got up so that Emma could sit on the other side.

"We are so thankful that you are alright. You and our grandbaby." Emma said through her tears. Charlie started crying now.

"Miss Emma, I know that Buck and I . . . are not married but I am so happy to be having his baby. I love him and Bear so so much. I almost lost them and I . . . I can't wait to . . ." Charlie had to stop talking because of her emotions. She knew Emma honored morals and traditional values.

"Charlie. Charlotte, look at me. Please." Emma said. Buck knew what was coming and he lowered his head, hiding his smile. Charlie looked over at Emma. "Charlotte, you and Buck are adults. As long as my Bear is taken care of, Buck can do as he pleases. I know that you wanted to be married first, but God had other plans. You and Buck love each other so much. This baby is a product of that love. We love you Charlie. And to us, you and Buck are already married and a family. And no one crosses Emma Shannon Cain. Do they Sam? Buck?"

Sam and Buck both looked at each other while clearly saying 'no ma'am'. They were smiling and everyone giggled. Charlie smiled; relieved that she had not disappointed Emma. The family talked for a little bit. Soon, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Dorchak came through the door followed by Kelly and the ultrasound machine.

"Good morning! Charlie, I am so happy you are awake. How are you feeling?" Dr. Dorchak said while coming to sit by the bed. Buck moved the blankets off the couch so that the rest of the family could sit down.

"I feel okay. I am just waiting for the official okay. I need to know my baby is okay. I tried to protect my baby the best that I could." Charlie said. She began to have tears in her eyes.

"Well Charlie, so far the baby is perfect. I did an ultrasound a couple of days ago and everything looked fine. Let's see what we can see today." Dr. Dorchak said. Just then the door opened and in walked Bear, Kid, and Lou. Bear ran to Charlie and climbed up in the bed.

"Ka! Ka! Mommy!" Bear said as he hugged her. Buck came over and helped Bear be as easy as he could. Charlie hugged him despite the pain in her stiff body. Rachel and Emma both began to cry. Buck had tears in his eyes as well as he leaned down to hug and kiss his son.

"Bear, Ka and Tdau have a surprise for you. You are going to be a big brother! Mommy is having a baby!" Buck said to their son. Bear squealed with delight. The family all laughed.

"I dreamed you were having a baby. I have a sister. It's a girl baby." Bear said excitedly. Charlie hugged him again.

"Mommy and daddy only want a healthy baby. Boy or girl. Right Buck?" Charlie said. Buck nodded in agreement.

"That's right." Buck said.

"It's too early to see whether it's a boy or girl. But we can see the baby. How about that?" Dr. Dorchak said. Bear nodded. Kelly moved around and applied the gel to her lower abdomen. Dr. Dorchak placed the transducer and turned on the machine. The screen lit up and they looked at the little blip on the screen. Charlie began to cry looking at the image. Her baby. Their baby. Their love . . . come to life. Buck held her hand and kissed her. Charlie watched him looking at the screen with love and amazement in his eyes as the heart beat sounded through the room.

"Looks like everything is just perfect. The fluid level is back to normal. You are nine weeks. Heart beat is nice and steady. I am going to sign off which means that you are clear from my point of view. I want to see you in the office one week after you get discharged. Sound good?" Dr. Dorchak asked. He handed Buck a new set of ultrasound pictures. Bear reached out for them and Buck let his son have the pictures. Kelly wiped the gel off Charlie's belly and straightened up the covers again. The small family was left alone. The excitement was everywhere.

Lou and Kid both came over and hugged Charlie. Charlie hugged Kid a little longer and started crying. Jimmy and Amanda came in at that time. They came over and hugged Charlie as well. As Charlie's lunch tray was delivered, Ike and Emily along with Cody walked in. Cody explained that Tamara was at work and would be by later. Charlie started to eat her lunch: chicken noodle soup, chocolate pudding, and sweet tea. She was able to eat just a few spoons of each before feeling full.

"Buck, can I talk to you for a second?" Cody asked. Buck nodded and went outside with Cody. "Have you told Charlie how it went down?"

"No, not yet. I wanted her to get all her answers about being okay first." Buck said to Cody.

"Okay. I think that Kid and I should be here when you do. In case she has any questions. Maybe the four of us could talk about it later." Cody said. Buck nodded and saw Kelly coming down the hall.

"Mr. Cross, we are taking her for the CT and MRI. You all can stay here in the room. I will be with her the entire time." Kelly said with a smile.

"No. Kelly, I trust you and mean no disrespect, but one of the three police officers in this room will accompany my fiancé." Buck said to the nurse.

"That is just fine Mr. Cross. We should be about two hours." Kelly smiled and they walked back into the room. Kelly disconnected the IV lines and unlocked the bed. She began pushing the bed towards the door. "Who's coming with us?"

"I am." Cody said as he walked towards them. "Is that okay with you soon to be Mrs. Cross?"

"More than okay Mr. Cody." Charlie replied. The two smiled at each other and headed out of the room. Buck headed back into the room. Cody accompanied Charlie and in a couple of hours they were headed back to her room. Cody had Charlie laughing the whole time they were out.

Everyone went out for lunch. The meal was the first time Buck had left the hospital since they found Charlie. Once they were back Bear took a short nap. They brought Cody back some lunch and Charlie a milkshake.

Once Charlie was back, Bear climbed up onto the bed with her. Charlie and Bear rested while everyone ran errands and gave them some quiet time. Buck sat by the bed and held Charlie's hand as she rested. Cody stretched out on the couch and took a nap. He wanted to be near his friends. He wanted to make sure this nightmare was over.

A little while later, everyone came back to the hospital. Tamara came when she got off work. The families decided to go and grab some dinner. Buck was reluctant to go but Rachel offered to stay and keep Charlie company.

"Tell me Charlie. How are you really feeling?" Aunt Rachel said when the families left. She could sense that Charlie wasn't saying everything.

"How did you know?" Charlie asked. Aunt Rachel sat down in the chair. Charlie turned her head to talk to her better.

"Because I may as well be your mother. I know you better you know yourself." Aunt Rachel replied. Charlie smiled and the ladies shared a laugh.

"I don't know Aunt Rachel. I mean. . . At first, they were nice. Except for being held captive and handcuffed. They brought me food and water. They took me to the bathroom. But then, the more time went by and the more I refused to say what they wanted me to on the videos, they stopped. They stopped feeding me and letting me go to the bathroom. He beat me. He beat so bad that I couldn't even stay awake." Charlie started to choke with emotion. She hadn't told anyone yet about her ordeal; not even Buck. She knew that she would have to give a statement to the police but for right now they were letting her recover.

"I . . . I tried to warn Buck. Tried to warn him that they wanted to get Bear. They wanted to get Kid. I couldn't stand the thought of my son being in there. I love Buck more than anything but I thought I was going to die in there. I thought about all the things I would miss. One of those things is my wedding. My wedding to Buck. They took my bracelet. They took my ring. They cut my hair. All I wanted was to keep Buck and Bear and everyone else safe." Charlie said to her Aunt. Charlie was crying so hard by now she had to stop talking to breath. The monitor that was checking her oxygen level was going off. Kelly came running in the room to check her. She saw Charlie crying and grabbed a washcloth. She wet it with cold water and then put the cloth on Charlie's forehand. Kelly kept repeating 'deep breathes'. Charlie was trying to her best to calm down but it wasn't working. Charlie was panicking.

Kelly tried her best to calm Charlie and let her know that she was putting the baby in distress. Kelly also asked if she wanted her to call the doctor to get something for the anxiety. Charlie shook her head no. Just then Buck walked into the room. He saw the scene in front of him.

"Charlie. Charlie, baby, calm down. You're safe. I'm here." Buck said as he rushed to her side. Charlie was still sobbing. Kelly reached and called for Dr. Betten. "Please calm down baby. Honey it's okay. Just breathe. Please baby."

The rest of the family had walked down the hall to give them some space. Bear was upset because he saw Charlie upset. Buck continued to try and calm Charlie. Charlie finally began to regain herself when Dr. Betten walked in. He assessed Charlie and decided against giving her anything to sedate her. He gave an order for a psychiatric consult for the morning. He assured everyone that this only meant she should talk to a professional, not anything more. Buck agreed.

"After everything you have been through Charlie, you need to stay focused on getting better and staying strong. That means talking to a therapist to make sure you can stay calm and deal with what you have been through. I want the best for you and our family. That includes our syH-n (Little one)." Buck said to her softly.

Dr. Betten and Kelly left when they were sure Charlie was calm enough. Buck went and rewet the wash cloth. He brought it back over and placed it on Charlie's forehead. Charlie was still crying silently and trying to breathe. Buck looked over to get the chair and realized the Aunt Rachel was still there. She was sitting on the couch crying silently.

"Aunt Rachel. Are you okay? What happened?" Buck said as he went to sit by her. Rachel took the tissues that Buck offered her. She took a few deep breathes.

"I was . . . talking with her. I know her . . . better than . . . she knows herself. She needed to . . . talk. And . . . then . . . then. . . she just . . . couldn't . . . handle it . . . anymore." Rachel stopped and wiped her tears again. She was talking through her hiccups of air. She again took some deep breathes. "She was trying . . . to tell me . . . what happened. She needs . . . to . . . talk about it. But . . . I . . . never . . . meant . . . I'm so sorry Buck. I didn't . . . mean to . . . upset her like this."

"Aunt Rachel, it's okay. We all know you didn't mean to upset her. And I agree. She needs to talk about what happened. She needs to know what happened. Kid and Cody want to be here when we talk about it. They have a side to this story and I know it will be difficult to hear. She needs to know though. We all have to get through this together." Buck said as he pulled Aunt Rachel into a hug. Charlie had dozed off while they were talking. Aunt Rachel composed herself and then went down the hall to the rest of the family. They followed her back to the room and said their good nights. Bear was very upset that he had to leave and not stay with his parents. Bear decided to go home with Red Bear and Aunt Rachel for the night which surprised everyone.

After the family left Buck sat beside Charlie. He stroked her hand and kissed her several times. He moved down and massaged her feet. When he was finished, he came back to sit beside her. He rubbed his hand on her belly and kissed her there. He knew she was sleeping soundly so he went in and changed his clothes. He emerged from the bathroom and settled in on the couch for the night. He had communicated with the mayor and was taking a leave of absence until Charlie was better. The mayor agreed and told Buck that he would support him one hundred percent. The conviction sealed the deal for the mayor that he had made the right choice with Buck Cross.

Buck drifted to sleep and dreamed about their family. He saw Charlie on the back porch of a house he didn't recognize but knew was his. She was heavily pregnant and laughing at the antics in the yard. Buck looked over and saw Bear running alongside another boy. Bear looked to be a teenager and the other boy about seven or eight. Another little boy about five was trying to keep up with them also. They had been running after a pop fly ball. Buck felt pressure on his hand and looked down into Charlie's eyes. The little girl was about eleven and she was smiling at him. Buck smiled and laughed when he heard the little girl say 'daddy'.

"Daddy. Daddy. Buck, wake up honey." Charlie called from the bed. Buck slowly opened his eyes and realized that Charlie was calling him. He jumped up and was by her side in no time. "I'm so sorry about last night."

"No. No baby. Don't be sorry. You need to talk about what happened. You need to talk to someone though who knows how to help you. You also need to hear how things went down also. Kid and Cody will be here later and we can talk about them." Buck said to her softly. He kissed her tenderly and then put his hand on her belly. Charlie smiled and looked at him. Buck smiled as he told her, "I'm giving the baby a hug."

Later that day, the psychologist, Dr. Bellware, came in to see Charlie. Charlie was able to calmly talk about most of the incident but started to get upset. Dr. Bellware recommended weekly sessions at his private office for a little while. He signed off that she could go home as long as she was comfortable with going home.

Dr. Betten arrived later in the day and agreed that as long as Charlie was comfortable going home, she could. He advised Buck to make sure she continued to eat and drink. He also advised that Charlie take it easy and don't try to overdo. Buck promised to take good care of Charlie and that she would keep all her appointments. Charlie was ecstatic at the thought of being able to go home. That afternoon Kelly brought the discharge paperwork and they were on their way home.

Buck pulled up at their house and helped Charlie inside. Bear was still with Red Bear and Rachel. Buck had called them and asked them to keep him until he called them. Charlie and Buck went inside the house and Charlie sat down on the couch. Buck brought in the bag they had at the hospital. He went and got them both a bottle of water and came around to the living room. He found Charlie sitting there, on the couch, crying.

"Hey. Hey honey. What's this about?" Buck said softly as he came to sit beside her. Charlie curled up into his side and put her head on his chest. Buck put his arm around her and held her close.

"I thought I would never see you again. Never see Bear again. Never give birth to this baby. Never marry you. Never be in this house again. It's just so real now. I almost lost everything. I tried so hard to keep calm and . . ." Charlie said. Buck was overwhelmed now. He had thought of all of those things but now that they were home they were much more real to him. Tears were now streaming down Buck's face.

"I . . . I know Charlie. I have never known fear like I did when I realized you were missing. It's like my whole world . . . just crumbled." Buck said softly. He hugged Charlie tighter. "But now . . . now the world is right again. I have my wife. I have our son. I have a new little one on the way. I have everything. I love you Charlotte."

Buck stood up and pulled her up with him. A gesture they had shared many times. Buck smiled at the thought. He led her through the house to their bedroom. He brought her into the bathroom and turned on the water. He pulled the shower knob and let the water run. He reached out and pulled Charlie's shirt over her head. She smiled at him and ran her hands up his arms. Buck reached around and unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the ground. He reached down and caressed her belly that wasn't even showing yet. He reached lower and pulled down her sweatpants and panties; kneeling down to help her pull them off. Once they were discarded, he stood up and helped her in the shower.

"Take a long shower. Relax. Do you want Bear to stay with Aunt Rachel and Red Bear or Mom and Dad tonight?" Buck asked.

"NO! No. Please Buck. I need my son." Charlie said to Buck quickly. Buck smiled and nodded. He understood. Buck left and started to unpack the bag. He threw a load of laundry in the washer. He heard the water shut off and smiled. Buck called Red Bear and let him know to bring Bear home whenever. Red Bear said they would be by in about an hour.

Charlie came out of their bedroom and met Buck in the kitchen. He put his arms around her and kissed her. Charlie kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. The couple enjoyed the kissing in that moment. They were enjoying being together again.

About an hour or so later, Red Bear and Aunt Rachel showed up with Bear. Bear was excited that Charlie was home and that things would go back to normal. Buck cooked them some supper while Charlie and Bear snuggled up on the couch. After they ate, Charlie took Bear upstairs and got him ready for bed. She read him two stories and then came back downstairs. She heard Buck talking to someone on the phone.

"Yea, I think I need to. . . Will you come with me? . . . Thank you. The news says sunrise is at 6:30 in the morning. I will pick you up about 5:30. . . Okay. . . Thank you. . . . Love you too." Buck said and then disconnected. Charlie came around the corner and went into their bedroom. She turned down the bed and climbed in. A few minutes later Buck came in the room. He undressed down to his boxers and climbed into bed with her.

"I thought I would never get to share this bed with you again. It's been so lonely without you. I had Bear sleep in here with me but it just wasn't the same." Buck said softly. He rubbed her back and Charlie smiled at the thought of her men in the bed asleep. Buck smiled at her.

"I love you Buck. I love you so much." Charlie said as she drifted off to sleep. Buck continued to rub her back and hold her. Buck couldn't sleep. He felt that if he went to sleep she would disappear. Buck got up and checked on Bear a few times during the night. On his way back from checking on Bear one time, Buck looked at the clock. 2:00 am. Suddenly, he heard a noise. He stopped to try and place it. A whimpering and fighting. The words 'No' and 'Please' being repeated. Charlie.

Buck ran into their bedroom. Charlie was in the middle of a bad dream. A nightmare. She was tossing and turning. She begged an invisible person to not hit hurt. To not hurt her. Buck went to her side and pulled her into an embrace.

"SHHH. Shhhh. Baby. Charlie. You're okay. I'm here." Buck tried to calm her.

"PLEASE! Please don't hurt me." Charlie pleaded. Her eyes were still closed and she was still in the middle of her nightmare. Buck held her tight. "I need the bathroom please."

"Charlie. Baby. Baby, it's okay. Please wake up." Buck tried again to wake her. Finally Charlie opened her eyes and looked at Buck. "Honey, it's me. You're safe. I promise."

"Buck. Oh my God Buck." Charlie said as she pulled him close to her and tucked herself into his embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Charlie, you have done nothing to be sorry for. I love you baby." Buck said as he leaned in to kiss her softly. Charlie kissed him back. She got up and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and then went back to their bed. Buck was laying down waiting for her. Charlie rubbed her hand across her belly. Buck smiled, thinking of the little baby that was growing there. Charlie looked at Buck and noticed his smile. She smiled back at him.

"What's that look for Mr. Cross?" Charlie asked as she climbed back into the bed. Buck looked into her eyes and for the first time since she had been rescued saw her playfulness.

"Oh, just thinking about our little love in there. Our miracle. Our syH-n. Our baby." Buck said. He was trying to control the emotion in his voice. Charlie's face changed suddenly. Was he really happy about this baby?

"You . . . you want this baby?" Charlie asked. Buck looked up at her surprised. What did she mean by that?

"Yes Charlie. I want this baby. Why would you think I wouldn't?" Buck asked.

"I just. . . We didn't talk about it. I . . . I didn't get pregnant on purpose. I . . ." Charlie was trying to put her thoughts in an organized pattern but was having great difficultly.

"Charlie, honey. Calm down. Slow down." Buck said as he sat up to look at her. "Charlie, I asked you to move in here, to be Bear's mother, to be my wife before we ever knew about this baby. I asked you months ago to let me make you a mother. I want to have as many babies with you as the Spirits with allow us to have. This baby is our little miracle. I wanted this baby before this baby was conceived. I love you Charlotte."

"Thank you Buck. I was so worried that you wouldn't want the baby. With making DA and the case and all, I was scared you wouldn't want a new baby right now. The antibiotics messed up the birth control. That's how I got pregnant." Charlie explained. Buck smiled.

"Well, Mrs. Cross, sounds like this baby is definitely a miracle and is supposed to be here. Right my syH-n." Buck asked as he rubbed Charlie's belly. She giggled a little.

"I need to talk Buck. I want to move on with my life." Charlie said as she layed back down on their bed. Charlie put her hand on top of Buck's. "I need to know what happened. I need to put all the pieces together."

"Are you sure you are ready to hear it all. Are you sure you are ready to talk about it?" Buck asked sincerely. Charlie looked at Buck and then down at their hands. Their fingers were entwined and Buck was gently rubbing his thumb on her belly.

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter. I need to put this behind me. For me. For Bear. For you. For our baby. I need to move forward." Charlie said. Buck could see her eyes getting heavy. He gently continued to rub her belly until he saw that Charlie was asleep. He tried to relax and sleep.

Buck found himself sitting at the table. He was drinking coffee. He looked over and saw Bear sitting there eating pancakes. He looked about sixteen. Another boy of about seven was sitting next to Bear drinking milk. A young girl about ten or eleven was sitting next to the boy. A smaller boy about five was sitting next to Buck. Buck smiled at the scene before him. All the children had darker skin tones and were bronzed. They all had either dark brown or brown-black hair. The boy sitting next to Bear had brown eyes like Buck and Bear. The other boy and girl had blue eyes like their mother. Buck looked up to see Charlie coming from the kitchen with plates. She was very pregnant and beautiful. Buck smiled as she looked at him and said. . .

"I love you Buck. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I thank God everyday for you. You have made all my dreams come true. And all you did was be yourself and love me." Charlie whispered. She had awoken and found Buck deep in sleep, dreaming something that made him smile. Buck remained still and didn't let her know that he was awake. He felt her roll over and go back to sleep.

The alarm woke Buck at four thirty that morning. He quickly turned it off and went to the bathroom. He showered quickly and then dressed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He went and kissed Charlie and then left her a note. He grabbed his keys to the truck, text Red Bear the he was on the way and headed out the door.

Buck drove to Aunt Rachel's apartment. Red Bear was waiting outside for him. Red Bear climbed in the truck and the two went to the mountain trail. Buck drove his truck up the trail and parked off to the side. He and Red Bear got out and climbed up the trail to the small cliff area. They spread out the rocks to form a circle. Red Bear blessed the circle and then they entered. Red Bear and Buck prayed to their Gods, to the rising sun, to their Spirits. Buck cried while he prayed. Red Bear helped to lead him in some of the prayers. Once they were finished, they packed up and headed to the truck.

"Thank you for coming with me Red Bear. I really needed this. I needed to pray and to reconnect with myself. I . . . I almost lost everything. I need to remember to be thankful and humble for what has been provided." Buck said as they climbed in the cab. Buck was smiling. Red Bear smiled at his brother.

"I am so glad you received what you needed. We should do this more often. Bring Bear and teach him the old ways." Red Bear said. "What else is on your mind Running Buck?"

"I have had more visions. They are different but always the same people. If they are to be true, I will have an amazing life." Buck said smiling. He smiled also because Red Bear was the only one to call him Running Buck. Red Bear smiled again.

"You already have an amazing life remember. But what are in your visions?" Red Bear asked. Buck started the truck and they began the drive home.

"I have seen Bear as a teenager. There is a little girl about eleven who has my brown-black hair and Charlie's blue eyes. There are two other little boys. One is about seven and he has her dark brown hair and my brown eyes. The other is about five and he has my brown-black hair and her blue eyes. Then Charlie is heavily pregnant. She is just as beautiful as she is right now. If my vision is true, she and I will have five children total. Also, we are in a different house but I know it's our home. What do you think Red Bear?" Buck explained.

"I think you and Charlie will live happily ever after." Red Bear said as he lightly punched Buck in the arm. Buck laughed.

"Have you talked to the girls?" Buck asked.

"Just about the events of late. They are thrilled that Charlie was rescued and is home now. They are excited about the baby. Why?" Red Bear asked.

"Well, do not tell them I told you this. But our mother's tribal connection lives on. Sun said that both she and Rain have visions. Bear is empathic and has visions as well. I believe a piece of her is in each one of our children." Buck said. He had to choke back the emotion. Thinking about his mother, Singing Dove, always moved him to tears. He didn't have as many memories with her as Red Bear did. Red Bear smiled as tears came to his eyes.

"I have often wondered about that. You and I have mother's connections but would it pass down. Did it pass down? Spring Rain always said that she knew they would have gifts; be intelligent and do great things. I know she is with them always. I see her in them both." Red Bear said to Buck. "Mother said that you would do great things. Marry and have many children. She said that I would have two wives and help our people. Mother was very wise. Father loved her very much."

"Are you sure she didn't say that I would have two wives. Charlie is my second marriage you know." Buck said laughing. "Mother was very wise. I only hope I can live to be the man she wanted me to be. Father loved us all. He always said that we were both his sons. I know I am only half Kiowa, but I want my children to know our people and our ways."

"Running Buck, you are Kiowa. It doesn't matter that father was white, he loved and respected our Mother, our tribe, our way of life. I am grateful to know that Mother's wisdom and Father's values passed down to our children." Red Bear replied.

Buck pulled up to Aunt Rachel's house. Red Bear hugged his brother and told him he loved him. He opened the door and got out. Once Red Bear was back in the apartment; Buck drove towards his house, smiling like a new man.

Charlie opened her eyes and looked at the sweet little face beside her. Charlie smiled at her son. She rubbed his back and listened to his soft breathing. After a few minutes, she got up and went to the bathroom. She got in the shower and then dressed in a pair of sweatpants, a sports bra, and a tank top. When she came out of the bathroom she was pulling her hair back into a pony tail. She noticed that the bruises and scratches were healing and fading. Bear was now awake and watching cartoons in their bed.

"Good morning baby Bear." Charlie said to Bear. He jumped up and beamed, waiting on her to hug him. Charlie came to the side of the bed and hugged him tightly. "I love you. So so much. Want some breakfast? Are you hungry?"

"I love you Ka. Can we have grits and eggs?" Bear asked. He smiled at her.

"Yes sir. With sausage too." Charlie replied. Bear cheered and jumped down off the bed. The pair went into the kitchen. Charlie found the note from Buck.

_My darling,_

_I went to the mountain trail to pray with Red Bear. I will be home in a little while. I love you. _

_ Yours forever, Buck_

"So that's who you were talking to last night. I am glad for you baby." Charlie whispered. "Come on Bear! Let's make breakfast!"

Bear and Charlie went into the kitchen. Bear got out the pots and pans. Charlie began preparing breakfast. Bear talked to Charlie the whole time. He told her all about staying with Aunt Rachel and Red Bear, Emma and Sam, and Kid and Lou. Charlie listened and laughed. Bear was a very good story teller.

"Where's Tdau?" Bear asked Charlie. Charlie starting fixing Bear a bowl of grits. She added cheese and put his eggs on top.

"Tdau went to pray with Uncle Red Bear. He will be home soon." Charlie said as she handed Bear his bowl and made her own. They sat down at the table and started eating. They were planning their day when Buck walked in. He smiled at the scene in front of him. "Hey honey. Let me fix you a bowl."

Charlie got up and went to fix Buck a bowl of breakfast. Buck sat down next to his son. He kissed him on the head. Charlie brought him his breakfast and he thanked her. She sat down with them and they finished their breakfast. The family decided to go and do some grocery shopping and try to get back to normal things. After cleaning up the dishes, Charlie told Bear to go and get dressed and wait for them in the living room. Charlie and Buck went to their bedroom to change clothes.

"What's on your mind honey?" Buck asked as he pulled on a clean shirt. Charlie was looking at her engagement ring. Her future.

"Uhm, well. . . I want to talk. I want to talk to Kid and Cody. I need to know. I need to know everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Buck, but I can't if I don't move past this. It's eating me up inside. I dreamed about it. I am scared yet, somehow I don't care. Last night, I heard you say 'I love you' to whoever was on the phone and it didn't even phase me. Normally I would be so nervous about that. Today, you were gone when I woke up. I didn't find your note until Bear and I went to make breakfast. It didn't even phase me that you weren't here. I acknowledged it but it's like I didn't. Like I was so scared that if I acknowledged it, I would crumble. I can't even think straight. Everything reminds me of something. I feel guilty for not being here for you and Bear. I am ashamed because I thought you didn't want the baby. I feel scared because if I close my eyes, I might lose you and my son. But I can't give in to it so I feel kinda numb. Maybe I am crazy after all." Charlie said as she rubbed her engagement ring and then rubbed her belly. Buck slowly walked towards her. He didn't want to startle her or make her more anxious. "I did anything I could think of to keep my mind from what was happening. I talked to you, to Bear, to the baby. I prayed. I sang. I wrote stories in my head."

"Charlie, you did nothing wrong. I swear." Buck said. "If you want to talk, let's talk. I will call Kid and Cody and have them come over tonight. Bear can stay with . . ."

"Jimmy and Amanda. You need Emma and Sam, Ike and Red Bear here with you. I need Aunt Rachel." Charlie interrupted.

"No. He can stay with Sunny and Rain. Jimmy and Amanda should be here too. I will call them. Get ready and we will go get some groceries and then have lunch. Okay?" Buck asked as he smiled at her. "I love you so much Ka. 'ei t*H\ (my wife/woman)."

"I love you Tdau." Charlie whispered against his lips. Buck tenderly kissed her. Buck picked up his cell phone and headed for the reading chair near the windows in their bedroom. He sat down and started calling people. Charlie changed and already felt better. The family went by the grocery store. They then went and grabbed some lunch and brought it home. After they finished lunch, Buck told Bear that he was spending the night with his cousins at their apartment. Bear got excited. He had never spent the night with Sun and Rain before.

The girls came and picked up Bear about five that afternoon. The family was to come over about six and have dinner before they talked. The girls came in and saw how much their uncles life had really changed by having Charlie. There were pictures up and the house was more of a home.

"Call us if you need anything. Okay girls?" Buck said to them as they all hugged goodbye for the evening.

"Uck, we got this. Besides, we have cookies to bake and popcorn to pop for our movie." Rain said to her uncle. Sun led Bear out to the car and was strapping him in his seat. "Aunt Charlie. I'm so happy that everything is turning out as I saw it would. You and Uck will so very happy and blessed with many children. I love you guys."

Rain went out the door and jumped in the car with her sister. They drove off leaving Buck and Charlie standing in the doorway. Buck turned to go back in the house and looked at Charlie. There was an expression of shock on her face.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Buck said as he took her into his arms.

"She. . . Rain. . . She called me . . . Aunt Charlie." Charlie replied with tears in her eyes. Buck smiled and now understood.

"Yes honey. They both adore you. Sun called you Aunt Charlie through the entire trial. I think it's wonderful." Buck said as he embraced her. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Yes. It is wonderful. Buck, I love your whole family. She said we would have more children. I wonder what she meant." Charlie replied.

"If it's the same as I dreamed, we will have this baby and three more." Buck said with a smile.

"FIVE! Five children. That's a tall order honey." Charlie said smiling.

"Yep. But the practicing is so much fun!" Buck said as he leaned down to kiss her again. Charlie pulled back when Buck tried to deepen the kiss. Buck looked at her and saw a strange expression on her face. Charlie turned and went back into the house. She went into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. She put on the water to boil for the rice. She got out the steak strips and chicken strips to marinate in the fajita mix. Buck rounded the corner of the kitchen. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No Buck. It's . . . it's fine." Charlie said. She kept her back to him. Buck sighed and went outside to light the grill. Charlie started to cut the onions and peppers. She got out the black beans and put them on to simmer. She then got out the dishes and started setting up the bar. Buck came in and got the meat and kissed her neck. Charlie stiffened.

"Charlie. What is going on?" Buck asked. He let her move away from him and continue setting up the food on the bar. The door bell rang as Buck turned to go get the meat off the grill. Charlie walked around and opened the door. She smiled as Kid and Lou walked into the house. Both Kid and Lou hugged her. Kid headed out to the grill and Lou asked Charlie about the pregnancy. After a few minutes the door bell rang again. Emma and Sam along with Jimmy and Amanda were standing at the door when Charlie answered. Hugs were all around. Sam and Jimmy headed out back as well. The ladies were left to talk about babies and birth. Charlie began to relax, slowly.

Soon everyone arrived and the family sat down to dinner. Everyone enjoyed the food and soon retired into the living room for coffee or tea. Buck was sitting next to Charlie on the couch, he had his arm around her shoulders but was careful to not get closer. He wasn't sure what was wrong and he didn't know how to fix it.

"I am so thankful that everyone could come. I asked Buck to invite you all here because. . . because I need to talk. I need to move forward and I have to talk about what happened. I know that the police need my statement and I am ready to give it. I need to know what happened on this side and you all, all of you, need to know what happened on my side." Charlie said. Everyone agreed and settled in. Kid and Cody both took out their notebooks and prepared to take the statement.

"Okay Charlie. Let's start by telling us how you started your day. You got up, got dressed, what next?" Kid asked.

"I went to work. I dropped Bear off in his classroom. He kissed me goodbye. I went to the bathroom and took a pregnancy test. It came back positive. I couldn't believe it. I was in shock. I went and started teaching class. I stepped out about nine to call my doctor. They said I could be worked in about 3:45. I called Lou and asked her if she could pick up Bear with the other boys and let him stay with them. She said that was no problem. I told her I had a doctor's appointment and I would pick him up after the appointment." Charlie said. She took some deep breaths. She needed to stay calm.

"That matches the timeline of Lou's call from you logged on her phone. So, you finished teaching and left for your appointment right?" Cody stated.

"Yes. I went to my appointment. Dr. D confirmed the pregnancy. I went to my car and started to head towards your house Lou." Charlie said.

"Okay. What time was that?" Kid asked.

"About five." Charlie said. "As I was driving, two black SUV's pulled up. One beside me and one behind me. Every time I tried to get away or use my phone, they would bump the car. I was so afraid I would have a wreck and hurt the baby. They forced me to drive until I got to this abandoned parking lot. Once there, they busted out my window and pulled me out through the window. It scraped up my back. My phone fell on the ground and busted. They . . . they dragged me . . . to one of the SUV's. I . . . I begged them. Please. . . please . . . don't hurt me. They put me in the SUV and . . . they . . . they put a cloth over my mouth and I passed out."

Buck had sat up and held his hands together in his lap. He was looking down and trying to stay calm. Those bastards had put their hands on his wife. Kid and Cody jotted down notes.

"Okay Charlie. They drugged you with probably chloroform." Kid said. "You said you wanted to know what happened here. Lou. Buck."

"I brought Bear home and he was fine. Around five thirty or so, he started whining and crying. He kept saying 'Ka needs me' and 'something is wrong with Ka'. After about thirty minutes I called Buck." Louise explained.

"I came home. Your car wasn't here. I came inside and called out for you. You didn't answer. I called you phone. No answer. Lou called and said that Bear was upset and you hadn't picked him up yet. I knew instantly something was wrong. Lou said to stay here and they were on the way. I called Sam and Red Bear. Then, everyone started showing up here. Kid and Cody started the investigation." Buck said. He got up and went to get a glass of wine. Once he returned he stood over by the fireplace. "Mom and Dad, Kid and Cody and Ike all stayed here that night."

"What is the next thing you remember Charlie?" Cody asked.

"I . . . uh, woke up. I tried to sit up and I had a terrible headache. My hands were cuffed behind me and my feet were cuffed too. I managed to sit up finally. They brought me a sandwich. They took me the bathroom. Then they left me for the night." Charlie said as she shifted in her seat. "The next morning, they came in and brought me something to eat and took me to the bathroom. After that, I don't know how much time passed then."

"I got up and went to court. The judge asked me to take the day and determine if I still wanted to prosecute. We all went to lunch. Then we came home." Buck said as he took a large swallow of his wine.

"Eventually they came in and told me that the boss wanted to talk to me. They put a bag on my head. The boss came in and told me that I was going to make a video telling you to drop the case. If you didn't they would take your family. The boss said they would get Bear and I couldn't stand the thought of . . . my son. I begged her. . . please. . . begged her to leave my son alone." Charlie had to stop talking and get hold of her emotions. Kid and Cody were still taking notes. Buck turned towards the mantle and rested his arms on top of the mantle. Emma and Red Bear took note of how Buck was behaving.

"Then, she . . . said he wasn't my son. Then the man came back in and pulled off the bag. Then he told me to say that Buck should drop the case or else they would take all of his family members one by one. When I messed it up the first time, the man came over and hit me." Charlie stopped talking to take a breath.

"We came back here to the house. Kid got a call that they had found your car. We went to the site. When we came back here, there was a manila envelope on the porch. I opened the envelope and there was a dvd and your. . . your bracelet that Bear made for you." Buck explained. He felt the tears burning his eyes. "I collapsed. I put your bracelet on my wrist. We came in and watched the video. I couldn't handle them hitting you. Dad took the video into evidence. We went to Jimmy's and I had some bag therapy. Then, we all came back here. Jimmy stayed that night. I went to court the next day and told the judge that I would prosecute. We, you and I, wanted justice done."

Buck still had not turned around. He was afraid to look at any of them. Afraid that he wouldn't be able to control his emotions. Charlie began to cry silently. She realized that Buck had endured the same hell she had. They had both missed the other; desperately holding to the hope that the other was alright.

"That evening we all came home. I told everyone to go home. Bear wasn't eating much and neither was I. He and I shared a sandwich. He cried. Bear . . . cried that he wanted you. It broke my heart. I put him to bed. I told him some Kiowa legends. He told me that you were coming home soon. He and I feel asleep in his bed." Buck said as the emotion cut through him.

"Okay, everyone take a break. Let's all get some air." Kid said. He stood up and went Lou. He guided her out to the front porch. Jimmy did the same with Amanda. Emily followed them. Ike and Red Bear went to Buck and led him out to the back porch. Emma and Rachel went to Charlie. Charlie promptly got up saying she needed the bathroom.

Charlie went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She took several deep breathes. Buck let Ike and Red Bear lead him out on the porch. He started to cry. He gripped the rails of the porch until his knuckles turned white. Kid hugged Lou as she cried. Jimmy did the same for Amanda. Both ladies kept asking why this had happened. Buck and Charlie were good honest people. The family all gathered back in the living room. Buck again went to the fireplace while Charlie sat back down on the couch.

"Okay, Charlie. You made the video. What happened next?" Cody asked.

"I slept that night. I was so worried what was happening. The next few days went by. Then, they came in and put the bag back on my head. The boss came in again. She said . . . she said that you didn't listen. That maybe they needed to get Bear or Kid. She said that you had one last chance." Charlie had to stop and take several deep breathes. The emotion was getting to great. "I had to make another video. Of course I didn't do it right. He . . . he beat me. He beat . . . me . . .until I could barely breath for the pain. I passed out."

"It's okay Charlie. Take as much time as you need." Cody said quietly. Charlie was again trying to regain her emotions. The feeling of panic was beginning to set in. Rachel and Emma went to sit next to her. Emily went and got a cool wash cloth.

"We were trying to do normal things. That Sunday we went out to the ranch. When Bear and I got home, there was another envelope. I called Ike, who called the others. Inside there was another dvd and a lock of your hair. I collapsed again. I couldn't imagine what they were doing to you. When everyone got here we played the video. I couldn't watch them beat you. I couldn't . . . protect you. Then, someone had the idea to call Ms. Vandy's boyfriend, Agent Morgan from the FBI. He came over and watched the videos. I couldn't watch them again. He made some notes and comments. The next day the judge ordered a closed court and a gag order." Buck said. He was concentrating on keeping his emotions at bay. "I continued to prosecute the case."

"For a few days I laid there and thought about all things I would miss out on. Having this baby. Our wedding. . . Bear's wedding. . . Graduations. . . Proms. . . . Loving you. . . Loving Bear. . . Loving this baby. Soon, they came in . . . and put the bag . . . over my head again. She came back in . . . and . . . said that you weren't listening. That they . . . were going to take the kid. I begged . . . for them . . . to leave my son alone. She said he . . . wasn't my . . . son. That they were going to get him. I could barely . . . keep myself conscious. I realized that it had been . . . days since I had eaten. They had stopped feeding me and taking me to the bathroom." Charlie was really struggling now. She was beginning to hyperventilate and panic. Emily wiped her face with the cool cloth. Rachel and Emma whispering soothing words. Red Bear went and found a large candle. He lit the candle and placed it in the middle of the coffee table. He then sprinkled an herb mixture into the flame while whispering a Kiowa prayer. Buck recognized the smell and inhaled deeply, letting the waves of calm overtake him. He began to whisper the same prayer.

"Bear and I continued to try and do normal things. We came home from Kid and Lou's house. We were having a snack when I saw someone outside. I hid Bear under the table. I went and got the envelope off the porch. I called Kid who called everyone else over. I pulled out your engagement ring. I couldn't handle it anymore. I yelled at Kid and Cody. I yelled at them to hurry up and do their jobs and find you. I didn't want to know what they would send next. We watched the video. I was completely over come. Kid and Cody both promised they would find you and left. Ike stayed with me that night. He helped me realize that everyone was hurting, not just me. I could feel that you were fading. That you were losing hope. I started to realize that I would never marry you. We would never love again. I would never hold you again. Bear would not have a mother. His mother." Buck choked out. He inhaled a deep breath of the herbs trying to calm down again. He began to whisper the prayer again.

"I laid there. Rubbing my belly and trying to stay conscious. I knew I was going to die. I slipped in and out of consciousness until I woke up in the hospital." Charlie said. She was breathing slowly.

"I had closing argument. Afterwards, Sun and I went to the house to await the verdict. I knew it would be soon." Buck said.

"Cody and I were at work. We were trying to figure out the connection. We were confident that you had been trying to tell us something in the videos. Like for me to be careful. We just couldn't figure out what. Well, we overheard another detective in a strange phone call. We called and met Sam and Teaspoon at the diner across the street. We followed that detective and figured out where you were being held. We called in a team. Chief, myself and two others went in the front. Cody and three others in the back. We had the house surrounded." Kid explained. Charlie looked up at him.

"I was in a house?" Charlie asked. Kid nodded.

"Yes. A house on the east side of town. Once we were in the house, the two men you are talking about gave up easily. One of the officers took them into custody. Cody, Chief and I went downstairs to where you were being kept. The basement had been modified to have a room and a bathroom. We went into the room and found our suspect holding you up by your hair; threatening to shoot you if we moved. She confessed that she was part of the crime ring and that Buck was prosecuting her uncles. I used her old feelings for me to convince her to let you go. She let go of you and as we reached her she shot herself to avoid capture." Kid explained. Charlie gasp.

"I picked you up and carried you out to EMS. They loaded you up and took off. We called Sam to let him know." Cody said to Charlie.

"The court had called stating we had a verdict. Sun and I took off for the courthouse. The judge explained that he had been getting regular updates from the Chief and had delayed the verdict until he knew you were safe. We got a conviction and Dad and Red Bear came to the court and told me you had been found." Buck said. "I threw my keys to Sun and rode to the hospital with Dad and Red Bear."

"I am sorry that it was one of your own Kid and Cody. I know that had to hurt you. But, who was it? Who was behind all of this?" Charlie asked. She needed to know. She needed to know who it was that wanted her to suffer so much. Wanted her husband to suffer. Her family.

Kid and Cody looked at each other. They all looked around. Buck still had not turned back around. Charlie was now sure that Buck had changed his mind. She knew Buck now wanted nothing to do with her. She was damaged. She was broken. How could he want her?

"Charlie, I just want you to know that we have rounded up all the rest of her family and are in the middle of sorting everything out. There will be several charges to come. Buck will have to prosecute all of them. However, we at the department are committed to keeping all four of you safe." Cody explained.

"Thank you. Buck is an amazing lawyer and I know he will see justice done." Charlie said. Buck smiled at her words. Even through all of this, she was amazing and continued to see the positive. "But please. Tell me. Who was responsible for all of this?"

"Detective Samantha Edgars." Kid said.

37


	13. To Love, Honor, and Cherish

**A/N: The same usual WARNINGS and copyright stuff. Again, thank you to all who are still reading nd reviewing. I appreciate all of you sincerely. I myself have part Native American however I do not claim to be an expert in any culture except for maybe Southern. The ceremony described here is completely from my imagination and is in NO WAY a reflexion of a true ceremony. I do not mean any harm or offense. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

To Love, Honor, and Cherish

"Samantha Edgars. The one with that caused so much trouble with you and Lou?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. That's the one. She admitted to being a part of the crime family. She killed herself to avoid arrest and prosecution." Kid explained. Kid looked at Lou who smiled at him. Charlie couldn't believe it.

"She had been in court. With you and Cody." Buck said. Cody nodded.

"I can't believe it. I couldn't place her voice." Charlie said to the group.

"Charlie, Cody and I have your statement. We will type it up and have you sign it. If needed we may have to video your statement as well. Do you have questions or anything we can help you with?" Kid asked Charlie. Charlie shook her head no. "Buck, anything you need from us?"

"No. Thank you all for being here. I really appreciate it. Maybe now we can all move on." Buck said as he went back into the kitchen. He came out with a beer and took a long swallow. Red Bear, Aunt Rachel, Emma and Sam all looked at each other. Kid stood up and gave Buck a hug while Lou hugged Charlie. They then traded places and told everyone goodnight. Jimmy and Amanda followed behind them. Cody and Tamara as well. Ike went into the kitchen and got himself a beer and motioned for Buck to follow him. Buck excused himself and followed Ike onto the back porch. Ike was leaning up against the railing drinking the beer. Buck stood there; he knew what was coming.

"Talk to me Buck. What's going on in that exceptionally smart yet over-thinking brain of yours." Ike asked him. Buck just stared at him.

"What do mean Ike?" Buck asked. He took another sip of his beer.

"You know damn well what I mean. You never drink in front of mom, much less two drinks. You were sitting next to Charlie, now you won't even look at her. What the hell is in your head man?" Ike asked. He took another long swig of his beer. Buck finished his and went inside. Ike lowered his head. Buck came back out with two more beers. He opened one for himself and took a long swig. Ike raised his eyebrow.

"Ike . . ." Buck began. Ike held up his hand to stop him.

"Look Buck. You were devastated by this whole situation. She lived it too. She will need you just as much you will need her . . ." Ike said.

"I know Ike. But earlier, before everyone got here, she wouldn't let me touch her. I mean she just froze up on me." Buck said. Ike looked at him.

"What do you mean? Like how. Trying to kiss. Trying to hug." Ike asked. Buck took a drink. Ike opened the other beer and began drinking it.

"When the girls picked up Bear, Rain made a comment about Charlie and I having many children. I agreed with her. I told Charlie that the practice was fun. I went to kiss her, deeply kiss her, and she pulled away and then walked away. When I asked her what I did wrong, she said nothing. That it was fine. Then I tried to hold her from behind and she stiffened up and . . ." Buck said before he took another long swig on his beer.

"Okay. Buck, seriously, if you don't want to tell me then don't, but . . . did they sexually assault Charlie? Was she raped by those men?" Ike asked. The thought made him sick.

"No. Dr. Fuller from the ER said there was no evidence of a sexual assault and Charlie hasn't mentioned it. Last night and before that we have kissed and cuddled. She even let me undress her to let her get a shower yesterday. But now, it's like she doesn't want me to touch her." Buck explained.

"Thank God she was not assaulted." Ike took a long drink of his beer. He thought over what Buck had said to him. "Anything else out of the ordinary?"

"She says she feel guilty for not being here. For not protecting me and Bear. She is frightened but yet not. Things that would normally bother her don't, and she doesn't know why. I called Red Bear last night to ask him to go pray with me. I told him I loved him. Charlie heard me but didn't even acknowledge it. Normally she would ask who it was or what was going on. But she didn't. She has always been very self conscious about that in our relationship. She doesn't understand that I truly love her." Buck explained. Buck turned the bottle up and finished his third beer. Ike finished his second. Buck went back inside and grabbed two more. "Mom and Dad left. Red Bear and Aunt Rachel left. Emily is talking to Charlie about baby stuff. I can't believe we are going to be father's again."

"I'm good thanks." Ike said as Buck went to hand him another beer. "Yep. I am so excited. It never dulls. The second is just as exciting as the first."

"You know. I missed a lot when Jenny was pregnant with Bear. She would never tell me about her doctor's appointments or ultrasounds. She wouldn't let me love on her belly and feel him move. Charlie is amazing. She loves for me to touch her belly, even if she isn't showing yet. I tell her I am giving the baby a hug or a kiss." Buck said drinking his beer.

"I know it was rough with Jenny. This time will be better. Bear says it's a girl." Ike said. Buck chuckled and nodded.

"I think he is right. I had a vision that the baby is a girl. And we have two more boys and then Charlie is pregnant again." Buck replied. Ike's eye got wide and he smiled. Buck couldn't help but smile.

"I know right. Five kids total." Buck said as he finished his fourth beer. He popped the fifth one. "I couldn't face her tonight because I couldn't face any of you. I could barely keep my emotions in check. I still can't handle the fact that those bastards put their hands on my wife. They could have killed her. They could've killed our baby. Either way, my life would have been over too. I can't live without her or our children."

"I understand Buck. I really do. But you and Charlie are stronger than this. Don't let those assholes win. Keep fighting for her and for your family. Fight and show her and the world, that they will not come between you." Ike said. He took the half empty beer bottle from Buck's hand and poured it out. "As much as you have every right to drink, it's not what either of you need right now."

Buck nodded his head. Ike pulled him into a tight embrace. The men hugged for several minutes. Ike pulled away and went to go in the house.

"You know I will always be here for you. I am only a phone call away." Ike said as he went into the house. He reached the girls and Charlie stood up. She hugged him tightly.

"Is he alright?" Charlie whispered. Ike smiled. He knew they would be fine eventually.

"He will be. And so will you. And then the two of you will live happily ever after. I love you Charlie." Ike said. Emily leaned in and hugged Charlie as well saying she loved her too. The couple left. Charlie went into their bedroom and started to change into her pajama pants and tank top. She heard Buck come in and lock up the house.

Buck came into their bedroom. He saw Charlie turning down their bed. He went to the bathroom and after washing his hands, he emerged in nothing but his boxers. Charlie was sitting in their bed with her legs crisscrossed. Buck walked over to his side of the bed. He looked at Charlie. She had her head bowed and was fidgeting with her hands.

"Charlie. Baby. Talk to me. Please." Buck begged as he climbed up to sit beside her on the bed. Buck was desperate to know what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry Buck. I can pack my things and move out. I will never keep you from this baby. Please don't keep Bear from me. I beg you." Charlie said as she broke down into tears. She put her hands over her face and sobbed. Buck looked at her and his mouth dropped open. What was she saying?

"You . . . you want . . . you want to leave?" Buck choked out. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't live without her. What was happening?

"No. No . . . I . . . don't want . . . to leave." Charlie said. She tried to calm down. She didn't want to stress the baby.

"Then why did you ask that? Why did you say that?" Buck asked. He was now trying not to get mad. He could feel the anger rising. He began to yell, "What the fuck Charlie! Do you not understand? Did you not hear a word that I said out there tonight? I almost lost you. I was in hell and misery. Did you not hear me? I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't breathe. And that was without my knowing that you are carrying my baby. Imagine if I had known that. What the . . ."

"Because I'm damaged. I'm broken." Charlie interrupted as the tears fell down her face. Buck had been yelling louder than he meant to. He finally let it go. Buck moved over to where he was looking at her. He took her hands in his. He gently brought them to his lips and kissed them. "How can you want to be with me after knowing that I could have killed your baby. I couldn't protect Bear. A mother is supposed to protect her children."

"Charlotte, you are the most amazing woman. You are a wonderful mother. And you sacrificed yourself to keep Bear safe. How is that not protecting Bear? You warned us in those videos. We had twenty four hour surveillance on him because you warned us. You took beatings so that you could warn us and . . . to keep our new baby safe. You are not broken. You are not damaged. You are my wife. You are the mother of my children. You are braver than I ever could have been." Buck said to Charlie. He loved this woman so much. "I love you Charlotte. I will always love you."

"Buck, how can you love me? I am so scared all the time yet I don't care. I want you to hold me but at the same time I don't want to be touched. How can you love me like that?" Charlie cried out at him. She sobbed again into her hands.

"Charlie, please. . . did they . . . did . . ." Buck said as he began to feel sick. The thought of someone else touching his wife made him sick.

"Did they what Buck?" Charlie asked. She didn't even look at him.

"Did they . . . rape . . ." Buck choked on the words and the emotions. Charlie looked up at him and saw the hurt and anger in his eyes. "Did . . . they . . . touch you? Did they . . . rape you?"

"No. Oh Buck, no they didn't hurt me like that. They never even touched me like that at all. I promise." Charlie said softly. She had never even thought of that. That Buck could be afraid that they have violated her in the most cruel way. Buck blew out the breath that he was holding.

"Thank the Spirits. Thank God. Thank . . . I . . ." Buck had his head lowered. He raised his head and looked at her. "I am so thankful you didn't have to endure that."

"I just want . . . us. Buck, I want us. I just need to know that you are serious. That you still desire me and want me even though I couldn't protect . . ." Charlie said as Buck interrupted her.

"Listen to me Charlotte. I will tell you this as much as I have to until you believe me. I love you. I want you. I want you as much tonight as I did the first night you came over to have dinner. Do you remember that night? You came over here and we all had dinner. After dinner I poured us both a glass of wine. I put Bear to bed. Then we were talking on the couch while drinking our wine. We kissed. And kissed. And then I laid you down and slipped my hand under your shirt." Buck stopped to take a deep breath. He was smiling at the memory. Charlie was beginning to grin at the memory. She remembered that night vividly. "If Bear hadn't woke up, I don't know if I would have wanted to stop. I knew then there was something special between us. But the next night, was magical. I hadn't been with a woman for over a year, and that night . . . you showed me that no one before you mattered. From our first kiss to the first time we made love to the first 'I love you'. You are my everything."

Buck brought her hands to his mouth again. His gently kissed the backs of her hands. Charlie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She cherished his soft, tender kisses.

"Remember the first time I told you 'I love you'? We had had a fight. Dad helped me see that I loved more than I had ever loved anyone except Bear. When I came to your place, we had dinner. We talked. I told you 'I love you' and when you said it back, I knew I was going to marry you. I knew that I wanted you for the rest of my life." Buck said to her. He slid closer to Charlie. Charlie lowered her head again.

"Buck, the sex aside. Do you desire my company? Do you still trust me with our son? With your family? I love you more today, in this moment, than I ever have." Charlie said to Buck. Now, Buck understood. She wanted assurance that no matter what had happened, it was in the past. And that they were the future. Together. She wanted to be sure that she still satisfied him in all ways; intellectually, spiritually, sexually, physically.

"Charlotte, you are my everything. I want us. I want all of us. You have never given me a reason not to trust you. Our relationship was not built around sex. Our conversations and friendship is better than any sex. Our life together is amazing. Let's . . . let's keep this going. Let's get married. Let's have this baby. Let's raise Bear. Let's have more babies. Three more to be exact." Buck chuckled at his last statement. Charlie smiled through her tears. She was slowly letting down the guard she had built up. The guard that was protecting her while being held hostage. "I love you Charlotte."

"I love you Buck. More than anything. Please . . . please just love me through this." Charlie said. Buck put his hands on her cheeks; his fingers going into her hair. He wiped the tears off with his thumbs. He brought his face to hers and kissed her softly. He kissed her lovingly, deeply.

Buck pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. Charlie sighed and laid back against her pillows. Buck leaned down and kissed her again. He was laying on his side kissing Charlie. Kissing her softly, tenderly. Charlie was responding to him, enjoying kissing him back. Buck ran his fingertips down her left arm slowly. He settled on her belly, gently caressing her. After a few minutes, Buck pulled away. One last kiss before telling her goodnight.

Buck didn't want to pressure her. He missed everything about her. They had their whole lives to love each other. His hand remained on her belly. Buck was just about asleep when Charlie spoke.

"Marry me." Charlie said to him. Buck opened his eyes and smiled.

"I would marry you every day of the rest of my life." Buck said to her. They both fell asleep, feeling lighter than they had in weeks. The next morning, Buck got up and went to make them some coffee. He brewed a pot of decaf so they could enjoy their coffee without harm to the baby. He fixed them some breakfast and made Charlie a tray. He brought her tray into the bedroom and sat it down on the dresser. He walked over to her and pulled the hair from her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her cheek.

Charlie rolled over and felt Buck's kisses on her cheek. His lips were causing her to wake up in many ways. She was sensitive and now that she was pregnant, she was very sensitive. She now knew that nothing had damaged the love that they shared and that made her feel amazing. Almost back to normal. Charlie opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Buck. Buck smiled against her cheek.

"I brought you breakfast my darling." Buck said. He stood up and got the tray. Charlie sat up and smiled. Buck sat her tray down on her lap. He walked into the kitchen and got his tray. He sat down next to Charlie in their bed.

"Buck, tell me. How do you feel about the baby? I mean, I know you are happy and excited. You already have been through this. Tell me. How do you feel about all this?" Charlie asked. Although she had Bear as her son, she had never been pregnant and had no clue how an expected dad would feel.

"Well, Charlie. I may be a dad and all but, I unfortunately missed a lot with Bear." Buck said to her. He took a bite of his omelet and looked at her. "Where is all this coming from?"

"Well, I mean, I know how I feel. I'm so excited yet scared. We created something beautiful. Our passion and love has come to life. Knowing that I can give you that gift is . . . amazingly overwhelming." Charlie said. She finished her omelet and bacon. She put her tray on the dresser and headed to the bathroom. After washing her hands she returned to the bed. Buck had taken their trays to the kitchen and left their coffee cups on the bedside tables. He was sitting up in their bed with his legs stretched out in front of him. Charlie come over and laid down on her right side facing him. "I just wanted to know how you feel? How does it feel to be an expecting father?"

"I feel the same. It's exciting yet scary. Knowing that you are carrying and caring for the most precious gift you can ever give me. The gift of life. Our passion and love is living inside you right now. My gift to you is the baby. Your gift to me is letting that baby grow and giving birth to a beautiful, wondrous baby that is a part of both of us. I will never be able to tell you or show you or give you anything that will ever compare to that." Buck leaned down and kissed her.

"How did you miss out on Bear? Tell me." Charlie asked. She knew that Buck and his ex wife were on bad terms then and ended on even worse.

"Well, everything was fine until Jenny was about twelve weeks pregnant. I got a call at work from a man known as Thomas. He told me to stay away from Jenny. That she was his woman and they were getting married and having a baby. I told him that was a great joke since she and I had been married for about five years. He called me crazy and a psycho.

"I laughed and hung up. I went home and asked her about it. She denied it. She never told me when she had doctor's appointments. I never got to see the ultrasounds. Thomas called a few more times. At this point I knew that Jenny wasn't faithful. She didn't like to talk about being pregnant or talk about the baby. She wouldn't let me touch her belly or anything like that." Buck explained. Charlie moved closer and laid her hand on his chest. Buck put his hand on top of hers.

"You said she never wanted children right?" Charlie asked.

"Right. She never wanted children or to be pregnant. The first ultrasound I was told about was by accident. She let it slip that she would be finding out the gender the next day. I surprised her at the doctor's office. That was the first time I saw my baby on the ultrasound. The tech said the baby was a boy. I was over the moon. I took the rest of the day off. I took Jenny shopping and then out to a romantic dinner. We came home and had . . . an amazing night. That was the last time I had sex with my wife.

"I slept in the next day. I woke up and found myself alone in the bed. I put on some sweatpants and headed for the kitchen. I heard her talking to someone. I walked up to the counter top and heard her call the person 'Evan'. She then told him that HE was having a boy and she couldn't wait to see him again when he got home from his business trip. I walked around and into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She got quiet. I looked right at her as I walked out of the kitchen. I moved my things into the spare bedroom that day." Buck continued. Charlie was now rubbing her hands along his chest. She laid her head on his upper chest. Buck wrapped his arm around her.

"Jenny wasn't shy about her affairs after that. I wanted to buy everything for the nursery. I was confident that he was my baby. But then a part of me knew that if he wasn't, how would I be able to come home and see all that. Finally the day came. I was at the office. Jenny text me and told me she was at the hospital. I rushed over there. I called Mom and Dad and Red Bear. About six hours later I was holding a beautiful bronzed skin, black haired little boy; weighing in at seven pounds two ounces and twenty one inches long. Jenny was annoyed that all my family was here. Everyone went home and Jenny and I were alone with the baby. She was so loving at first. The next day, both Evan and Thomas showed up. So, there we were. In the hospital room. Three men, one is the husband and two are the lovers. The nurse came in and took swabs from all of us and the baby. She said it would be forty eight hours. Both men were advised by security and a lawyer, Jimmy Hickok, to keep a low profile and not cause trouble until the results were revealed. They did. They would come and visit. I would never leave the room. I knew that was my son. When the test came back we were all there in the room. They announced that I was without a doubt the father. I was again elated. Both men got angry. They started to yell. They were removed by security. Jenny stopped paying attention to the baby. I named him after I found out I was the father. Isaac Bear Cross. Red Bear and the boys along with the ladies, got the nursery ready. Jenny and Bear were released the next day. She continued to distance herself from Bear . . . and from me." Buck continued his story while running his fingers up and down her arms.

"I'm sorry Buck. I'm sorry you had to endure that. No one should have to go through that especially when you aren't sure you can have children." Charlie leaned up on her elbow and looked at Buck. "Please don't be upset with me for asking. I would never do that to you. Never."

Buck moved his head down to kiss her. Charlie pulled his face closer to hers and ran her tongue along his lower lip. He smiled and happily parted his lips for her. Charlie took her hand and began guiding Bucks hand down her body. Buck pulled back. It had been almost a month since they had been intimate and in that time, a lot had happened. He didn't want to pressure her.

"Are you sure baby? I don't mind waiting." Buck said to her. Charlie smiled at him. Buck leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Let me show you." Charlie said as she rolled him over on his back. She kissed him passionately. As she leaned in to kiss him, Buck could feel her lower abdomen was more firm. He smiled at the thought. She moved down his chest licking and sucking. Buck had sharp intakes of breath. She went lower and pulled his boxers off. Buck sat up and grabbed hold of her sweatpants. As she climbed back up, he held still and rid her of her pants quickly.

She leaned down and took his engorged member in her mouth. She bobbed up and down and sucked. After a few minutes and Bucks moaning in pleasure, Charlie sat up and straddled Buck. She rocked back and forth with her hips and quickly climaxed, calling out Buck's name. She leaned forward and Buck suckled her nipples. Charlie moaned at the sensitivity. She had come so quickly; she was so sensitive.

Buck flipped her over. He kissed her again. He was careful not to lay on her. He balanced above her on his hands. He continued to kiss her passionately. He loved this woman.

"I would . . . Oh yes . . . never, ever . . . OOOHHH Buck . . . hurt you like that. I . . . mmmMMMMMM . . . love you more than anything. OH MY GOD! BUCK YES!" Charlie said breathlessly as Buck lowered himself to her treasure. He licked and sucked until she came again. Buck smiled and sat up on his knees. He hooked her legs over his elbows and placed his hands on her hips. He slid into her with a moan. He thrust inside her at a fast pace. Charlie moaned as she was close again. Just as Buck thrust inside her and climaxed, he flicked his thumb across her clit sending her into a spectacular orgasm. Buck had thrown his head back at the climax. He slowly lowered her legs and leaned forward again. He kissed her along her jaw line and up to her ear.

"I know. You are amazing. And you are nothing like her. I love you more than anything." Buck whispered causing Charlie to shiver. Buck laid down beside her and pulled up the blankets. He rested his hand on her belly and Charlie smiled. She put her hand on top of his. They rested for a little bit. "I hope you know that I mean everything I said. Ready for a shower?"

"Uhm . . . only if you join me." Charlie said. Buck smiled and got up off the bed. He reached for her hand and led her to the bathroom. Charlie turned on the water while Buck got out fresh towels. They stepped into the shower and washed each other. They caressed and cuddled each other. Kissing. Tasting. Feeling. When they finished, the water had gone cold. They both got out and dressed in some pajama pants. Charlie put on a tank top.

The pair went and snuggled up on the couch. Buck put on some classical music. Buck called Sun and Rain to check on Bear and was met with laughter and squeals of delight.

"Hello Uck!" Sun and Rain said together.

"Hello girls! How was everything last night?" Buck asked.

"Tdau! Ka! We had so much fun! We made cookies and ate popcorn. It was great. We are making fry bread and berries for breakfast" Bear said to his father.

"That's great son. Uncle Red Bear taught Mommy how to make it. Do you still want to go to Grammie and Paw Paw's today?" Buck asked his son.

"Yes sir. I want to go feed the aminals." Bear answered.

"Okay son. Mommy and I will be there in a couple of hours." Buck said. He disconnected the call. He looked down at Charlie. She was resting on the couch with her legs draped over Buck's. "Honey do you mind if I go and answer some emails?"

"Not at all baby. I need to call Aunt Rachel anyway." Charlie replied.

"Okay babe. I am headed up to the office. Just call me if you need anything." Buck said as he stood up. He leaned down to kiss her tenderly before heading upstairs. Charlie pulled out her phone and called Aunt Rachel.

"Hey baby girl. How are you both today?" Aunt Rachel asked.

"We are great Aunt Rachel. We cleared up a lot after everyone left. We are going out to the ranch today. I'm . . . I'm really sorry about last night." Charlie said to Aunt Rachel.

"Charlie you have nothing to be sorry for. We all love you and just want you to be able to put this behind you so that you can go on with your life. We have a wedding to plan, a baby shower, and a new little one to celebrate." Aunt Rachel said. Charlie could hear the smile on her face.

"Yep. We do. Speaking of which, I need my ring back. I wonder where Buck put it? And my bracelet too. I need to get those back. I have my therapy appointments this week. We are starting with twice a week first. Tuesday and Friday. And I see Dr. Dorchak on Wednesday for the baby checkup. I need to remind Buck of the appointments." Charlie said to Aunt Rachel. They talked a little while longer. Charlie realized she needed to start getting ready. She told Aunt Rachel goodbye and that she loved her.

Charlie went into the bedroom and started getting dressed. She realized that her jeans were tighter and thought that she may need to buy some maternity pants. She smiled at the thought. She changed into a pair of leggings and a t-shirt. Buck came in and got dressed as well. They headed to the girls apartment and picked up Bear. Buck let Charlie know that the mayor had called to check on her. He told Buck to take as much time as he needed. Charlie reminded Buck of her appointments this week. They headed for the ranch.

Everyone was excited to see the small family. After lunch, Emma told the girls to take a nap. The boys and Bear headed out to do chores. Emily smiled and called for Maddison to take a nap with her. She headed down the hallway.

"Charlie, can we talk for a minute?" Emma asked. Charlie nodded yes and went to sit down across from Emma at the table. "Charlie, I was very concerned when we left last night. Is everything okay now? Between you and Buck?"

"Yes ma'am. We worked out a lot of things when everyone left." Charlie answered.

"Good. I am so glad. I have never seen Buck drink like that. I know that he does what he wants, but neither he nor Ike have ever drank more than one in front of me." Emma explained. Charlie nodded.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Emma. I never meant to drive him to drink. But after everyone left, we fought and yelled. We cleared the air. We kissed and made up. I never meant to cause anyone pain Mrs. Emma." Charlie said with emotion and tears in her eyes.

"Charlie please don't cry. I mean you no disrespect. You have not caused any pain. I just worry about you. You are my daughter now. And I love all my children the same." Emma said to Charlie. She got up and hugged Charlie tight. "Now go and lay down. Buck's room is down the hall on the left."

Charlie got up and headed down the hall. She got to Buck's room and went in. She shut the door behind her. She looked around at the typical teenage boy room. Baseball equipment scattered around. Posters of half naked women on the walls. There were also pictures of the boys through the years. Pictures of Buck and Bear were in there also. She laid across the bed and inhaled the scent of Buck and Bear that was in the bed. Soon she was fast asleep.

Out in the barn, Ike and Buck were unloading feed and Bear was sitting on a hale bale patiently waiting to feed the donkeys. They stacked the feed in the stores and decided to mount up and ride the fence line. Ike saddled Storm while Buck saddled Warrior. Bear decided to go with Paw Paw and ride the tractor. Ike and Buck rode the jump course also. They enjoyed their ride.

"How are things with Charlie?" Ike asked. Buck turned to his brother.

"Great. After everyone left, we actually had a fight. She told me she was packing her stuff and was leaving. She told me that she wouldn't keep me from the baby and begged me not to keep her from Bear. I asked her if that was what she really wanted. I was so angry." Buck explained.

"WHAT! She wanted to leave!" Ike exclaimed.

"When I asked if that was what she really wanted she said no. We yelled and fought. Eventually it came out that she felt broken and damaged. I had to help her understand that that wasn't what I saw at all. We eventually worked everything out." Buck said to his brother.

"PTSD." Ike said.

"What did you say?" Buck asked.

"P.T.S.D. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Ike said. Buck looked over at him and reigned in his horse. Ike trotted around to get back beside him.

"I know what it is. What does it have to do with this." Buck asked.

"Buck, you specialize in domestic, sexual, and violent crimes. I know you know what PTSD is. I think Charlie may be having some PTSD. Is she still seeing the therapist?" Ike asked.

"She has an appointment on Tuesday and Friday with the therapist." Buck replied.

"So, can I get a little more personal?" Ike asked.

"You know me Ike. You are my brother. You can ask me anything." Buck replied. Ike shook his head yes.

"Did you ask her about being raped? Was she . . . raped?" Ike asked. The thought made both men sick.

"No. She said they didn't touch her in any way like that. I thanked every God and Spirit I know of for that." Buck answered.

"Thank God. I have been so worried about that. Ever since that happened with Lou all those years ago, I cannot imagine what women go through when that happens. That's why I couldn't do sexual crime. It would bother me to badly." Ike explained. Buck shook his head in acknowledgement.

"That's why I can do it. To give them a voice when they are scared to speak up. But I understand what you are saying." Buck replied to his brother.

"So one more thing, Buck. Did you guys make up or did you _kiss and make up_?" Ike asked while smiling and wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know I told her we could wait. We didn't have to have sex. Between all this going on it's been about a month since we have been intimate. I told her we could wait and take it slow. We just slept last night. But, this morning. I made us breakfast in bed. And when we were finished, she asked me about Jenny and everything that I had missed with Bear. She asked about how it felt to be an expectant father. As she promised me that she could never do anything like that to me, she made love to me. Then, after she finished, I rolled her over and finished with her. It was amazing and incredible. She's so sensitive because of the pregnancy. It was amazing." Buck told his brother. The men started back to the barn; Ike agreeing with Buck on the pregnancy sensitivity.

The men put up their tack and brushed down the horses. Bear came up and Ike helped him feed the donkeys. They then went up to the main house. Emma was snuggling with Maddison on the couch watching a cartoon. Bear went over and cuddled up on her opposite side. Emma let the boys know that Emily and Charlie were in the boys rooms taking naps. The boys smiled and went to their rooms.

Buck opened the door and saw Charlie laying on the bed sound asleep. He shut the door and turned the lock. He walked up and laid on the bed behind her. He pulled her close and snuggled up to her. Charlie took a deep breath and rolled over. She opened her eyes to see Buck smiling at her. She kissed him passionately. Buck rolled over and hovered above her kissing her. He sat up and pulled down her leggings and her panties. He undid his belt and his jeans. He slid them down enough to expose himself. He slid into her quickly. He pumped into her fast and steady. Bringing her to the edge, Charlie had to stifle her cries of ecstasy. Buck continued to thrust into her. With one last thrust he emptied himself into her. Charlie again had to stifle her cries of pleasure. Buck lowered himself down next to her and began kissing her jaw and neckline. Charlie came down from her high.

"Buck. That was awesome." Charlie said. Buck smiled into her neck. He continued to assault her neck with tender kisses. Charlie couldn't help but smile and giggle. Buck was still smiling into her neck. "Oh shit Buck!"

"What? What is it?" Buck asked. He jerked his head up and looked into her eyes.

"We just had sex in your old bedroom at your parent's house!" Charlie exclaimed softly. Buck smiled at her and chuckled. He bent down and began kissing her again.

"I couldn't help myself. You are so sexy and pregnant and amazing. I just couldn't not take advantage of the situation." Buck said between kisses.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Charlie said.

"Does it make you feel any better to know that you've been the only one." Buck said. Charlie looked at him with wide eyes. "I've never made love, had sex, or fucked anyone in this house . . . but you."

"Oh my God! Are you serious Buck?!" Charlie said.

"Yep. Ike and I agreed a long time ago that the house was off limits unless we were married to the girl." Buck explained. Buck winked as he said, "Now the barn . . . that's another story."

"Oh my God!" Charlie said. Buck was beginning to think she was upset. "Can we do the barn next time?"

Buck looked her in the eyes. He watched her smile go from ear to ear and the spark of mischief in her eyes. He smiled back at her.

"Your wish is my command." Buck said. He got up and pulled his jeans back up and fastened them. He helped Charlie find her pants and put them back on. They kissed again passionately as they emerged from Bucks room to head back to the living room. Ike and Emily were coming from Ike's room as well. Ike and Buck winked and chuckled at each other while the girls giggled. Both couples walked back into the living room holding hands.

The families loaded up and headed back to their houses. Once home, Bear went and started playing with his toys. Buck and Charlie began fixing dinner together.

"So, Buck. We have a lot to talk about. I think we need to start." Charlie said to him. Buck looked over and smiled at her.

"Okay. What's first on the list?" Buck said as he washed the potatoes.

"Bear. He is the priority." Charlie said firmly. "Can we guarantee his safety going back to school? I don't want him going back to school if we can't guarantee he will be okay. He needs to be safe. I can't worry about him all day and wait on pins and needles for him to come home."

"I understand honey. I agree with you. Until I get back to the office and see where everything is at, I can't say anything. What about you? Are you going to go back to teaching?" Buck asked. Charlie stopped cutting the tomatoes. She put the knife down and turned around.

"I don't know." Charlie said seriously.

"Charlie, babe, you know you don't have to work. I am okay with that and we can afford that." Buck said to her while leaning up against the counter.

"I know but I love . . . loved teaching. I just don't know if I can do it right now. I am afraid to be alone. I am afraid of those unseen." Charlie said. She had put the meatloaf in the oven. She turned back around to finish putting together their marinated tomatoes. "I am sorry I am keeping you away from work."

"You are not keeping me away from work. You are my priority. How about we pull Bear out of school and let you teach him here at home until you are ready to go back. We can focus on you and Bear and the baby." Buck said to her. Charlie liked that idea and on Monday, the family took care of all the necessary paperwork with the school district.

February came in and found the family in court for the adoption papers to become official. Charlie was now legally Bear's mother. To celebrate, the family went out to dinner with everyone. Charlie was attending her therapy appointments. Sometimes Buck would go with her and sometimes she would go on her own. Buck would meet her for her OB appointments. They would have lunch afterwards and then he would go back to work. Lou and Charlie began to plan Amanda's baby shower. They were going to have the gender reveal the same day. Only Lou knew the gender of the baby. Charlie's pregnancy was progressing nicely. As her belly began to show, Buck was entranced. She loved for Buck to rub her belly and talk to the baby. Buck and Bear would talk to the baby. Buck was teaching Bear more Kiowa and they would practice talking to the baby. Charlie loved the beautiful family she had.

March came in and with it came Amanda's baby shower. The whole family gathered at Kid and Lou's house. There were games and lots of food. When it came time for the gender reveal, Lou had the perfect idea. She gave JB a bat and told Jimmy to pitch a special ball right in for his son. Jimmy knelt down and tossed the ball to his son. With a swift swing, JB crushed the ball causing waves of pink powder to go everywhere.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Amanda squealed in excitement. Jimmy ran up to his wife and grabbed her in a hug. He had tears in his eyes as he kissed her. JB was jumping up and down with excitement. Jimmy and Amanda hugged both Lou and Charlie and thanked them for the party.

April rolled in without any trouble. Charlie was still seeing her therapist although she was down to once a week visits. The girls were excited for the upcoming babies and wedding. Charlie booked a beautiful large outdoor arbor area for their ceremony. There was a barn on site that was converted into a reception hall. Charlie asked Red Bear about a traditional Kiowa ceremony.

Red Bear explained the ceremony would have to be performed by a shaman. Their tribe did have a couple and Red Bear would arrange the shaman. The Kiowa ceremony involved preparations before the actual ceremony. Charlie decided to have the Kiowa ceremony that early that afternoon and their traditional ceremony later. The immediate family would be the only ones there for the Kiowa ceremony. Red Bear hugged Charlie and didn't try to hide his tears while thanking her for giving Buck a chance to honor his heritage.

With the wedding plans in place, May 2 came in with a bang. Jimmy called Buck that morning and told him that Amanda was in labor. The whole family gathered at the hospital and around eight that evening, Jimmy came out to announce that eight pound four ounce Coraline Grayce Hickok had taken her first breath. The family cheered!

June came in and brought Charlie and Lou hosting Emily's baby shower and gender reveal. Everyone met at the ranch for the food and festivities. Maddison got to do the honors of revealing the gender. She had a confetti popper that she pulled the string on. With a loud POP! she squealed when blue confetti popped out.

"IT'S A BOY" Ike hollered. "YES!"

Buck and Ike hugged fiercely. Ike had confided in his brother that he wanted a boy more than anything. He wanted a boy to teach baseball and buddy around with. Ike still remembered his father running out on him and his birth mother. His birth mother let him know that he was useless because he was a sick child. Buck reminded him that he was an amazing father to Maddison and nothing was going to change that fact.

The next weekend found the family getting ready for Buck and Charlie's wedding. Charlie and Red Bear had managed to keep the Kiowa ceremony a secret. Red Bear picked up Bear and Buck about eight o'clock that morning. Buck was curious as to what was happening. Red Bear drove them to the mountain trail and they prayed. Then he brought him to Aunt Rachel's apartment. He had Buck bath in a blessed water of herbs such as basil and bay leaves. He then gave Buck a pair of buckskin pants to wear. He painted their family markings across Buck's chest. Since Buck did not have long hair, Red Bear clipped in an eagle feather to his hair.

Buck was trying hard to contain his emotions. The last time he had worn his family markings was when he was fourteen and he had passed the warrior trials. Bear came around the corner also wearing buckskin pants and their family markings. Buck let his tears fall.

"Red Bear, what's this all about?" Buck asked.

"Patience my brother. You will see." Red Bear answered. Red Bear handed Buck some buckskin boots to put on and then the family left for the venue.

Meanwhile, across town at Buck and Charlie's home, Charlie was being prepared for the Kiowa ceremony. Sun, Rain, and Aunt Rachel were all over at the house. First, the girls led Charlie in a sacred prayer. Then, they had Charlie bath in a blessed water of herbs and flowers such as roses and rosemary. Once she was finished, they fixed her hair and placed a wreath of flowers on her head. Aunt Rachel then brought in a doeskin dress that had been specially altered for her belly. The dress was a light beige with some ruffles on the sides. The front had been gathered to give more room.

"Thank you girls for helping me get ready. I want this to be special for Buck." Charlie said after hugging the girls. They were also dressed in traditional Kiowa buckskin dresses. Their family markings in beautiful beadwork across the top.

"You are most welcome Aunt Charlie. We love you. It is an honor to help with the ceremony. Thank you for honoring Uck like this." Rain said to Charlie.

After putting on the moccasins, the ladies loaded up in the car and drove to the venue. They drove around and parked where Charlie could go inside the bridal suite to wait for the ceremony. Red Bear drove around to grooms suite to await the ceremony.

"I will return in a few minutes. Remember, you are in silence until asked to speak by the shaman." Red Bear said to his brother. Buck nodded with one eyebrow raised. Red Bear left the suite and walked to the bridal suite. He knocked and was bid welcome by his daughter. He entered the room and went to kiss Aunt Rachel. He then looked at his daughters and felt tears in his eyes. The sight of his daughter in traditional wear was overwhelming.

"Charlie, this would have been presented to you by our mother if she was still living. The mother of the husband is to welcome her new daughter with a gift. Please accept this gift on her behalf. She would have adored you. This belonged to her. She wore it often and it was a gift from our father to her when they married." Red Bear said choking with emotion. He handed Charlie a wrapped package. Charlie took the package and began to cry. She knew that Buck loved his mother dearly. She unwrapped the parchment paper and found a box. Inside the box was a beautiful gold necklace that had a dove pendant hanging from it. The dove had a green Peridot stone in the middle. Charlie asked Red Bear to please put the necklace on her. He hooked the necklace in place and it rested beautifully.

"Thank you Red Bear. I am honored to have something that belonged to your mother. She had to have been an amazing woman to have had such strong, wonderful men as her sons." Charlie hugged Red Bear.

"Rachel, remember I will give Cody the signal. He will open the door for you to lead Charlie to the arbor." Red Bear said. Aunt Rachel nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Charlie, thank you for honoring our family and our heritage. This will mean more to Buck than you will understand. Thank you. Now, you are in silence until asked to speak by the shaman. The period of silence is for reflection to assure that you are making the right decision."

Charlie nodded. Red Bear hugged her again. The girls hugged her one last time and followed their father to join Buck. Once back in the groom's suite, Buck looked on in awe as Sun and Rain came in wearing their traditional dresses. Bear went to sit with them until time.

At noon, Buck heard traditional Kiowa ceremonial drums begin to beat. He looked up at Red Bear who smiled. Buck felt the tears coming to his eyes as he now realized that this was a traditional Kiowa wedding ceremony.

"Your woman wanted to honor you. This is her gift to you. Come my brother, let your family lead you to your destiny. Bear, hold your fathers hand." Red Bear said as he hugged Buck once more. Bear took hold of his father's hand. The girls walked side by side. Next, was Red Bear. Buck and Bear were last and walked along the path leading to the arbor. The girls stopped where the groomsmen would be standing. Red Bear stopped where the best man would be. Buck took his place in the groom's position still holding his sons hand. He looked out and saw their whole family sitting there. Jimmy and Amanda and their children. Ike and Emily with Maddison. Kid and Lou with their children. Emma and Sam. Teaspoon and Polly. He saw Tamara and then watched as Cody took his place next to her.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. Walking down the path on the other side was Aunt Rachel. She was leading Charlie to the arbor. Aunt Rachel stopped in the maid of honor area. Charlie walked past her and took her place in the bride's position. Buck couldn't breathe. Charlie was breathtaking in her doeskin maternity dress. Charlie stared at Buck. His chest was bare and he had markings painted on his chest and abdomen. Bear was with him who also had a bare chest and paint.

"Please face me." The shaman said in Kiowa. Buck and Charlie turned to face him. Buck recognized the shaman as a friend of Red Bears named Sleeping Crow. "Your families have led you here to your destiny. If this is not what you desire, speak out and leave."

"We pray now for the Great Spirits to guide you through this life together. For you to be one. In mind, body and soul. Our ancestor's have been with us all on our paths of life. We honor them by continuing in the ways of our people." Sleeping Crow continued to speak in Kiowa. He turned and picked up a wooden bowl. He offered it to the six powers of the world. He then stuck his thumb in the liquid and ran it across Buck's forehead.

"Running Buck, you have chosen a woman to share your life with. With this blessing, let that life be full." Sleeping Crow then did the same to Charlie.

"Loving Doe, you have accepted the choice to share your life with Running Buck. With this blessing, let that life be full." Sleeping Crow said. He then turned again and replaced the bowl.

"Running Buck and Loving Doe, please join hands." Sleeping Crow asked. Buck reached out and took her hands, facing her. "Running Buck, will you provide for this woman. Care for her. Multiply and care for any children you may have. This is a promise that you will make to Loving Doe but also to your families and the Great Spirits. Speak now and break your period of silence to pledge your loyalty to this woman."

"I will honor and care for Loving Doe, my woman, my wife, and any children we may have. I will provide for her and our family. This I promise before our families and the Great Spirits." Buck said in Kiowa.

"Loving Doe, will you care for this man. Multiply and care for any children you may have. Honor him as the warrior he is. This is a promise that you will make to Running Buck but also to your families and the Great Spirits. Speak now and break your period of silence to pledge your loyalty to this man." Sleeping Crow spoke.

"I will honor and care for Running Buck, my warrior, my man, my husband, and any children we may have. This I promise before our families and the Great Spirits." Charlie said in Kiowa. Everyone was surprised by the use of the language. Charlie smiled at Buck who had tears in his eyes. Buck suddenly caught site of the necklace. He gasp as he reached out and lightly touched the dove pendent. Charlie smiled.

"You have now pledged yourselves to each other and to your family. May the Great Spirit honor and bless your union with all you desire. Running Buck and Loving Doe, seal your union with a kiss." Sleeping Crow said to the couple. Buck took his hands and placed them on her waist. He brought her closer to him. He then took his left hand and placed it on her cheek. He drew her face to his and tenderly kissed her. He then deepened the kiss to show just how much he loved this woman. The families cheered.

Buck turned and led Charlie to the groom's suite as the ceremonial drums began to beat again. Once there, Buck kissed Charlie until they both had to come up for air. Buck was overwhelmed by the love she had for him.

"Charlie, I will never be able to thank you for this. This . . . a Kiowa ceremony . . . was amazing. Thank you. You are truly the love of my life. I love you." Buck said to her. He kissed her again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Buck." Charlie answered.

"How did you learn Kiowa without my knowing it? And how did you arrange all this?" Buck asked.

"Our nieces and my brother in law were a great help on both." Charlie said as she smiled.

"Oh really. And . . . where . . . how did you get . . ." Buck was choked by his emotions. He pointed to the necklace. He knew the necklace belonged to their mother. He remembered it from all those years ago. He never knew where it went.

"Red Bear came to me before my period of silence. He said that if your mother was still living, she would present her new daughter with a gift. Since she is not here, He brought this to me. It is an honor to wear something that belonged to your mother." Charlie said with tears in her eyes. Buck again let his tears fall down his cheeks.

"Today means more to me than you will ever know. You have made all my dreams come true. Now, let me make all your dreams come true with the next ceremony." Buck said to Charlie.

"You already have." Charlie replied. The couple kissed again and walked hand in hand back out to the arbor. The crew was busy changing the arbor and adding the flower arrangements. The family went over to the barn and had a traditional Kiowa wedding ceremony feast. Buck thanked Red Bear and the girls for helping to arrange the ceremony. Both Charlie and Buck thanked Sleeping Crow for performing the ceremony and invited him to stay for the other ceremony. Sleeping Crow hugged them both and told them he would be honored. Red Bear was his oldest and truest friend and he would do anything to help him or his family. Sleeping Crow also told Buck that his parents would be proud of him.

A little while later, everyone went to change into their other clothes. Buck and the boys went and put on their tuxedo's. Charlie and the girls went to put on their dresses. The next ceremony started at four that afternoon. The arbor area was full of their friends and colleagues.

As the music changed, Sam walked in with Emma on his arm. They walked over to the side where there was a home plate set up on an easel. The word 'Cross' was elaborately written in the middle. Emma picked up the stamp that had Buck's name on it. She stamped Buck's name on the left hand side when facing the plate. Sam then escorted her to her seat and sat down beside her. Red Bear then escorted Aunt Rachel to the front. Aunt Rachel took the stamp with Charlie's name on it and stamped it on the right hand side. Red Bear then escorted her to her seat and sat beside her.

The music changed and in walked the ladies. Tamara, Amanda, Louise, Emily, and then Charlie's best friend Laura all walked down to the front in their respective order. Buck was standing to the side with his brothers. Next to Buck was his brother Ike, then, Jimmy, Kid, Cody and then Laura's husband, Keith.

The music changed again and at the end of the aisle was Bear in his little tuxedo standing there holding Maddison's hand. The children walked down the aisle with Maddison throwing rose and wildflower petals. Bear was walking up holding something in his hands. Maddison went to stand with Emily and Bear walked over to his father.

Once the bridal music began, Charlie took her place at the end of the aisle. She had on a beautiful creamy beige gown that had a gathered flowing empire waistline. Buck inhaled a deep breath. She was breathtaking. Charlie looked at Buck and her eyes danced. Her man was standing there and he was devastatingly handsome. When Charlie got up next to Aunt Rachel, Aunt Rachel took her arm and led her up the front.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here in this place of beauty to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred bond. Not to be entered into lightly but with reverence and thought. Who gives this woman to be married to the man?" The officiant asked.

"I do." Aunt Rachel said as she kissed Charlie on the cheek. Aunt Rachel hugged Buck and put Charlie's hand in his.

"Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father we come today to celebrate the union of these two beautiful souls. We ask that you bless them and their union. We ask that you charge these people standing for them to continue to stand for them. We ask all these blessings in the name of your precious and holy son, Amen.

"Do you Running Buck Cross take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health. To love, honor, and cherish. Forsaking all others. Until death do you part." The officiant asked.

"I do." Buck said. He smiled an amazing smile.

"Do you Charlotte Elizabeth Monroe take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health. To love, honor, and cherish. Forsaking all others. Until death do you part." The officiant asked.

"I do." Charlie answered. Her smile was radiant.

"Do you have the rings?" The officiant asked. Ike and Laura both handed the officiant a band. The bands were place on the bible he held. "A band is a circle. No beginning and no end. Just as your love shall know no end. Running Buck, take this ring and place it on the third finger of Charlotte's left hand and repeat after me. . . With this ring, I thee wed. I bestow all that I am and all that I have to you."

Buck took the band of white gold. There was a row of diamonds that went all the way around the ring. On the inside of the band, Buck had the words, 'forever is only the beginning', engraved. He slid the ring on her finger and smiled.

"With this ring, I thee wed. I bestow all that I am and all that I have to you. Forever is only the beginning." Buck said to her.

"Charlotte, take this ring and place it on the third finger of Running Buck's left hand and repeat after me. . . With this ring, I thee wed. I bestow all that I am and all that I have to you."

Charlie took the band that was a beautiful white gold band. The band had a row of diamonds running through the middle. On the inside, 'Let's start with forever', engraved on the inside. She slid the ring down on his finger and smiled.

"With this ring, I thee wed. I bestow all that I am and all that I have to you. Let's start with forever." Charlie said to him.

"As an outward commitment and symbol of their unity, Running Buck and Charlotte have designed a plague to include home plate, symbolizing where they met and that all roads lead home. Their names were placed by their families to show the solidarity and support from them. To unite themselves, Running Buck and Charlotte will now stamp today's date onto the plaque." The officiant said. Buck and Charlie walked over to the plaque and stamped the date at the bottom. The couple smiled at each other and stood looking into each other's eyes.

"Running Buck and Charlotte would never leave out anyone in their family. To further unite them, their son, Isaac Bear, will add his special item to completely unify them as a family." The officiant said. Bear walked over to where Buck and Charlie were standing. Buck bent down and picked him up. Bear looked at Charlie who smiled and leaned forward to kiss her son. Buck also kissed his son. Bear reached over and placed a baseball down on the first slot in front of home plate. The baseball had his name and birth date on it. Buck put Bear down and he grabbed each one by the hand. They walked together back over to the front.

"By the power vested in me by God and the great state of Nebraska, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Running Buck, you may now seal your union with a kiss." The officiant said. Buck leaned in and passionately kissed Charlie. Their families and friends cheered again. Buck and Charlie each took one of Bear's hands.

"I am very proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Running Buck Cross. What God has put together, let no man destroy." The officiant said. Buck and Charlie turned and walked back down the aisle. The families made their way to the reception and had the party of a lifetime.

Buck and Charlie went and spent just a few days at the lodge for their honeymoon. The couple enjoyed each other and exploring new positions to please each other with Charlie getting bigger. Her pregnancy was going amazing and Charlie couldn't wait to have their baby.

The couple returned home that Wednesday. All of the ladies including Laura were planning a baby shower and gender reveal for Charlie that weekend. The party would be Kid and Lou's house with the whole family there.

On Thursday evening, the doorbell rang. Charlie went to open the door as Buck finished up in the kitchen. Bear was right behind his mother. Charlie looked out the window and saw a woman standing there. Charlie opened the door and smiled, thinking maybe the girl was lost.

"Can I help you?" Charlie asked. The woman turned around and looked at Charlie. She took note of Charlie's pregnant belly.

"Uhm, I hope so. I was looking for the family that used to live here. Buck Cross?" The woman said with a sly grin.

"I am Charlotte Cross, Buck's wife. And you are?" Charlie asked the woman. Charlie was getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Bear looked around Charlie and saw the woman. The woman looked at Bear and waved. Buck had somewhat heard the conversation so at that moment he walked around the corner to see who was at the door. He stopped in his tracks and his mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh! I'm . . ." The woman began.

"Jenny." Buck said as he interrupted her.

38


	14. Special Delivery

**A/N: Same WARNINGS and usual stuff about I don't own them and stuff. ****This story is coming to a close. A very special thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. **

Chapter 13

Special Delivery

"Hello Buck. It's so good to see you." Jenny said as she walked into the house past Charlie. She walked up to Buck and put her arms around him in an embrace. Buck was dumbfounded. He stood there not knowing what was happening for a minute. Charlie was in shock as well. This is Buck's ex-wife. What could she possibly want?

"What are you doing here Jenny?" Buck said as he took her arms from around his neck. Jenny tried to hold onto Buck's hands. He pulled his hands out of her hands as he said, "As you were told, Charlotte is my wife. What do you want?"

"I was just passing through actually. I stopped to see my father and he told me all about what you have been through. You know he really would like to see our son." Jenny said. She was still trying to touch Buck. Buck was steadily avoiding her advances.

"Bear is my son. Not yours. Bear, honey, go upstairs to your room. Ka will be there in a minute. Now, thank you kindly for stopping by however, I am asking you nicely. Leave now." Charlie said firmly. Buck smiled. Charlie was always so protective of Bear and it showed. Bear ran upstairs and they heard the door to his room shut.

"Well, since I gave birth to him that makes him my son. Buck and I had some amazing nights to get pregnant. But I see you have already experienced the amazing Buck Cross." Jenny said to Charlie.

"I won't ask you again Jenny. What do you want? Why are you here? Your father has never made any acknowledgement that he wanted to see Bear. Hell, he never acknowledged our marriage or anything else either." Buck said to her. Jenny wiped that smirk off her face. She knew Buck was right.

"I . . . I just wanted to stop by. To see if there was anything left for us. I loved you Buck. So much. Those were some of the best years of my life. Thank you. I am . . . sorry for everything that happened between us. You deserve happiness." Jenny said. She put her hand on Buck's cheek and smiled. She then turned around and walked towards the door. She stood in front of Charlie. "Bear looks amazing and happy. Thank you for making them happy. Buck is a special man and he deserves the best. I only wish . . . things could be different."

"I am happy for you Buck. Take care and I wish you the best." Jenny said as she opened the front door and walked out. Buck walked over and wrapped his arms around Charlie. They watched her walk to her car, get in and drive off.

"Did that just really happen?" Buck asked Charlie. Charlie turned her head and looked at Buck.

"I think it did. I wonder what that was all about?" Charlie said to Buck.

"I don't know but I do know that you are my wife and you are the mother of my children and you are so . . . damn . . . sexy." Buck said as he nuzzled her neck. Charlie giggled.

"Yeah right Buck. I am as big as a house. And I am only going to get bigger. I still have eight weeks to go." Charlie said. Buck ran his hand around to her pregnant belly. The baby kicked just at that moment causing them both to laugh.

"Are you kidding! You are sexier now than you were that night of your birthday. Do you remember that night?" Buck whispered in her ear. Charlie closed her eyes at the memory.

"I do remember that night. I think this baby is the result of that night. Let me go check on Bear. Is dinner ready?" Charlie asked. Buck told her it was and she went upstairs to get her son. Bear was quiet coming back downstairs. The family made their plates and ate dinner. After dinner, Charlie shooed Buck outside with Bear.

"Bear, buddy. What's on your mind?" Buck asked his son. Bear looked at his father.

"Is that lady my mother?" Bear asked. Buck took a deep breath. Bear knew the basics of the situation but Buck had no idea his son had questions.

"Yes Bear. That lady is Jenny. She and I were married and she gave birth to you. Just like Charlie is going to give birth to your brother or sister." Buck explained. Bear nodded.

"But Charlie is my mother now. I love her. I don't want her to leave us." Bear said to his father.

"Bear, you are right. Charlie is your mother now. Your ka. Just because Jenny carried you in her belly and gave birth to you doesn't mean she is your mother. Bear, you will never have to see Jenny again. I love your mother and the new baby as much as I love you. Nothing is going to mess that up. Do you understand buddy?" Buck asked. Bear smiled and hugged his father.

"Yes daddy. I understand. I love you." Bear said. The pair went back inside and found Charlie putting on a movie. Bear ran over to Charlie and threw his hands around her. "I love you Ka. Forever."

That Saturday, the family was at Kid and Lou's house for the baby shower and the gender reveal. There was food everywhere and games and laughter. Lou had heard of Bear's new archery lessons with Red Bear and decided to use that as the reveal. When it was time the family gathered around. Lou and Kid put out a target with a large balloon attached. Buck came up behind his son and helped him get set. Bear got ready and aimed his arrow. He took a deep breath and let go of the trigger, sending the arrow flying through the air. The arrow hit its mark and POPPED! the balloon. Pink paint went everywhere. Bear jumped up and down yelling 'it's a girl'. Buck jumped and yelled for joy. He grabbed Charlie and kissed her.

"It's a GIRL!" Buck yelled as he turned to hug Red Bear and the rest of their family. Buck was so excited about having a baby girl. The family was ecstatic.

That evening, Buck climbed into bed with Charlie. He placed his hand on her belly and began to talk to the baby in Kiowa. The baby began kicking and rolling around. Buck laughed as Charlie groaned.

"So, have you been thinking of any names for our little lady?" Buck asked Charlie. Charlie smiled.

"I actually have the perfect name for her. And she is rolling around like a bowling ball. She is making me so uncomfortable." Charlie said as she leaned over to kiss Buck.

"And what is the perfect name for our little lady?" Buck asked pulling away from her kiss. He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Actually, it's a secret. I want to keep her name a secret until she is born. Please." Charlie said to Buck. Buck looked at her and smiled.

"Okay. Can I at least know first after she is born?" Buck said as he slid closer to her. He rubbed her belly and then went lower. Charlie gasp as he slipped his fingers into her delicate folds. He kissed her as she moaned from the pleasure. Buck kissed her along her jaw line and down her neck. He continued to stroke her until Charlie moaned out a 'YES BUCK'. He then kissed her again and smiled. "Better?

"UH huh. Much better. . . Oh my God." Charlie said as she tried to regulate her breathing. Buck was smiling at her while propped up on his elbow.

"I told you it was a girl. Bear said she was a girl too." Buck said to Charlie. Charlie looked over at Buck. She smiled at him.

"Buck, the green stone in the pendent that belonged to your mother, is that her birthstone?" Charlie asked. Buck tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes. Her birthday was August 19." Buck said softly to Charlie. Charlie nodded her head and kissed him again. The couple went to bed and slept well, wrapped up in each other.

The next few weeks flew by. Emily and Charlie were both due within two weeks of each other, however Emily started to have complications. The doctor ordered bed rest for Emily and Ike was beside himself. He was handling some big contracts and was pulling some crazy hours due to the international time difference. Charlie would go over and hang out during the day. Buck would drop off Charlie and Bear in the mornings. After work, they would all have supper and then the Cross family would go home. Ike was constantly thanking them for all their help.

On July 21, Charlie was fixing the kids some lunch. Charlie heard Emily call out 'Charlie' from the living room. Charlie grinned and went to go into the living room. Suddenly, Emily was moaning loudly and in pain. She stopped suddenly at the site in front of her. Emily was on the floor, unconscious. There was a pool of bright red blood spreading out from Emily.

"Oh my GOD! EMILY!" Charlie knelt down in front of her sister. She found a pulse but knew she had to act fast. Charlie grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed 911. She gave the operator the address. She yelled for Bear to open the door for the ambulance. She told Bear to keep Maddison in the playroom for right now. Charlie heard the ambulance and disconnected the call. She then dialed Buck and told him to get Ike to the hospital immediately.

The EMT's came in and took over. They loaded Emily onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. Charlie told them she would follow with the kids. The ambulance took off and Charlie loaded the kids up and took off after them. On the way she called Emma, Amanda, Lou, and Tamara. All the ladies rushed to get to the hospital.

Charlie pulled up and parked the van. Kid and Cody came out to meet her and help her with the kids. They told Charlie that Emily had just been brought in and they were waiting. The rest of the family arrived within minutes. Ike and Buck came running down the hallway.

"Charlie, honey, are you all right?" Buck asked.

"Charlie, what happened?" Ike asked.

"I'm fine. It's Emmy. She called me from the other room. I went to check on her and I heard her moan in pain. When I came around the corner, she was on the floor bleeding and unconscious. I called 911 and then you Buck. . ." Charlie explained.

"The family of Emily McSwain." The doctor interrupted.

"Yes. I'm her husband. We are all family." Ike explained.

"Mr. McSwain, I am afraid your wife is experiencing placental abruption. It's where the placenta that supplies the baby with air and nutrients is pulling away from the wall of the uterus. This is very serious and dangerous. I need your permission to do an emergency c-section. This is the only way to try and save them. If we do not operate, we will lose them both. Do you understand Mr. McSwain?" the doctor advised.

"Where do I sign? Please. Please save them. Help them." Ike cried. The nurse gave him the papers to sign. As he finished signing the papers, Emily was being wheeled to the elevator.

"We've got OB1 open. Alert them we are on our way. Type and cross for four units with packed cells on the ready." The doctor barked out the orders.

"Dr. Adams, Drs. Dorchak and McRae are scrubbing in now. NICU are on their way with a team." The nurse said. Ike ran over to the stretcher.

"Emily. Emmy baby. I love you. Please don't leave me. Please baby." Ike cried as he held her hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. McSwain. We have to go. MOVE! MOVE!" Dr. Adams yelled. They quickly loaded the stretcher into the elevator and were gone. Ike collapsed outside the elevator doors. Buck and Sam went to him and pulled him up. The family went to the waiting area. Emma was rocking Maddison back and forth while tears were streaming down her face. Tamara and Amanda had taken the rest of the kids to Burger King down the street to play. Buck helped Ike sit in one of the chairs.

"The family of Emily McSwain." The nurse said as she came out front. The family all stood up and looked over at her. "Please follow me."

The nurse led the family to a small room. They all tried to keep themselves composed. The fear was mighty.

"Mrs. McSwain is still in surgery. Dr. Dorchak sent me down saying he knew this family and to let you all know things are going well. Let me take you to a private suite where you can all sit and wait for the doctor's when they finish." The nurse led them upstairs to the OB unit. She put them in a private suite and told them the doctor's would meet them here.

Ike was silent. He couldn't believe what was happening. His wife was fighting for her life . . . and for the life of their son. The son he so desperately wanted. Ike sat down and looked out the window. Maddison climbed down and went to her father. She climbed up in his lap hugged him.

Buck looked around. Kid and Cody were there. Lou was holding Kitty. Sam and Emma. Jimmy. He knew JB, Bear, Jed and Ben went with Tamara and Amanda to Burger King. Amanda must have Coraline. But where was Charlie?

Buck excused himself and went to look for Charlie. He walked back down to the waiting area. She wasn't there. He walked outside into the ambulance bay. She wasn't there. He was trying to remain calm. Trying to not panic. He dialed her cell phone. No answer.

As Buck was going back through the hospital, he saw Charlie. She was sitting in the hospital chapel. He opened the door and went in quietly. Charlie was on the second pew with her head bowed and her arms resting together on the back of the pew in front of her. Buck walked slowly to the front and sat down on the pew in front of her. After a few minutes, Charlie raised her head and looked at Buck. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Is there any news?" Charlie choked out softly.

"No honey. I am afraid not. They took us to a private room though. Are you alright?" Buck asked. He reached out and took her hands.

"No. It all happened so fast. She was fine. And then this." Charlie said with thick emotion. Buck was trying to control the tears in his eyes as well. "I can't even imagine."

"Me either honey. All we can do now is pray and be there. No matter what happens." Buck said. Charlie shook her head in agreement and went to stand up. Buck jumped up and put his hand out to help her. They walked back upstairs hand in hand. They went to the private room where all the family was. After a couple of hours, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. McSwain?" Dr. Dorchak said. He greeted Buck and Charlie as well. Ike stood up and shook his hand before sitting back down. Both doctors took a seat in the room. "This is a colleague, Dr. McRae. We both just happen to be here when your wife came in. I know that we are not her regular doctors but we wanted to help and not delay care."

"Thank you." Ike said softly.

"Mr. McSwain, your wife lost a lot of blood. The detachment was quick and if she had been alone I am certain they both would have died in a matter of a couple of hours. Dr. McRae and I performed an emergency c-section. We are trying to save her uterus but we will know in the next twenty four hours if we will need to go back in and remove it. Mrs. McSwain will be in the ICU until tomorrow at least. We need to check her blood counts and make sure she is staying stable." Dr. Dorchak explained.

"My wife. . . she's alive?" Ike asked. Tears were in his eyes as he clung to hope.

"Yes sir. Your wife will stay in the unit at least tonight, possibly tomorrow night as well. We want to make sure everything is good. When we closed up, things looked great but we aren't taking any chances." Dr. McRae said.

"And my son. . . what about . . . my son?" Ike asked barely above a whisper. Buck reached for Charlie's hand and put the other on Ike's shoulder. Emma also came up behind him on the other side; Sam holding her hand.

"Your son is in the Special Care Nursery. Baby just needed some oxygen, but otherwise looks great. I believe he was six pounds eight ounces. Once the nurses get the all clear you can go see him in the nursery. The nurses will also alert you when you will be able to go and see your wife as well." Dr. McRae said to the family.

"My son. . . he's okay. My son." Ike said. Ike was sobbing at the fact that his son was alive and his wife was as well. Ike stood up and stuck his hand out to the men. As they shook Ike's hand, Ike pulled them into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you both for everything. Thank you for this. I will never be able to thank you enough."

"This is what we do. We will be checking on them both through the night and tomorrow. If you need anything, just have the nurses page us." Dr. Dorchak said as they were leaving.

Buck walked around to stand in front of Ike. Ike stood up and grabbed his brother in a strong embrace. The brothers cried together. Sam and Emma embraced. Ike broke his hold on Buck and turned around. He looked at Charlie.

"Charlie. Thank you. My wife and my son are alive because you were there. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you." Ike said as he pulled her into an embrace. Charlie let go and sobbed into Ike's shoulder. Ike rubbed hands across her back reassuring her that everything was fine. Once Charlie calmed, she went and settled into Buck's arms. Emma and Sam embraced Ike. After a few minutes, the rest of the family got the chance to hug Ike. Cody called Tamara and let her and Amanda know. A few minutes went by and the nurse came in to let Ike know he could go down and see Emily. Sam and Emma went with Ike to the intensive care unit.

Emily was still sedated. She had an IV line but was not on a ventilator. The nurses came in and told Ike that Emily was doing better than expected and not to worry. Ike stayed with Emily about an hour before heading up to see his son.

Ike, Emma, and Sam all scrubbed their hands and put on a gown, gloves and a mask to go in and see the baby. He was beautiful. Swaddled in a baby blue blanket with a miniature oxygen tube in his nose, Baby McSwain was resting peacefully. The nurse came over and let them know that he had just been fed and was doing great. Ike and Emma were crying tears of joy at the beautiful baby with a bald head. After a little bit the nurses told them that visiting hours were over and they could return in the morning.

Ike went down to check on Emily one more time before going back up to her designated room. The staff had brought Ike pillows and blankets for the couch to be made out. Buck and the rest of the family had left to get dinner. Buck and Charlie returned a little while later with Ike, Emma, and Sam some dinner and Ike some clothes to change into. Buck let Ike know that Maddison would stay with them and they would be back in the morning. Ike promised to call if he needed anything.

The family left Ike in the hospital room and headed home. Buck and Charlie got the kids settled into Bear's room. The couple headed back downstairs. They turned in to their bed and spoke of the day's events. Charlie tried to remain calm. She knew from her therapy that talking was what she needed to do. She cried and talked and Buck held her. Reassuring her that everything was fine.

The next day, Charlie stayed home with the kids. She didn't want the kids getting bored and being under foot. Emma called and told her to bring them with her tonight to the hospital and the kids could go home with them. Charlie said she would talk to Buck and they would be there in a little while. Charlie fixed a big dinner and packed it all up in a picnic.

Buck arrived home and found the kids coloring at the table. Charlie was finishing washing the dishes. Buck came up behind his wife and hugged her. Charlie stiffened at the touch. Buck didn't understand but decided it could wait.

"Mom wants us to bring the kids to her for the weekend. I think she should be able to go and help Ike and Emily. Maybe they can just stay here this weekend." Charlie said without turning around.

"I agree with you. Let me call Mom and see what's going on." Buck replied. He picked up his cell phone and headed to their bedroom to change clothes. He pulled off his tie and hung it back on the rack. He hung his suit coat up in the closet as well. Buck unbuttoned his shirt and undid his belt. He sat down in the reading chair and dialed Emma.

"Hey son. How are the babies?" Emma answered. Buck smiled.

"Hey Mom. They are fine. They were coloring at the table. Charlie cooked dinner and we will bring it with us. How's Emily? I wanted to call Ike today but didn't want to bother him if he was visiting with her." Buck said.

"She's doing great. She woke up this morning and they moved her into the room about an hour ago. The doctors say she is making an amazing recovery." Emma explained. Buck closed his eyes in relief.

"That's wonderful. I am so relieved and thankful. How's Ike holding up? And the baby?" Buck asked.

"He's over the moon. Emily is fine and not in a lot of pain. The baby is doing well. They are weaning him off the oxygen now. Ike got to hold him earlier. He's eating really well and looks just like Emily." Emma said to Buck.

"Good. I am so so glad. Well, Maddison looks just like Ike so I guess they are even." Buck said with a smile. "Mom, we will be there soon with supper. They kids can stay here with us this weekend. That way you can be there to help with Ike and Emily."

"No sir. Your father and I are taking our grandbabies home for the weekend." Emma said. Buck smiled.

"No ma'am. Ike and Emily need you. Let Charlie and I keep them. It's not a problem." Buck said.

"We will talk about it when you get here." Emma said.

"Yes ma'am. See you all soon." Buck said to his mother. They disconnected the call. Buck stood up and slipped off his pants. He then took off his shirt and was standing in the middle of their bedroom in his boxers, tank, and socks. He grabbed his blue jeans and a t-shirt and threw them on. He grabbed his shoes and headed to the living room.

"Charlie baby, you ready to go?" Buck asked his wife. Charlie looked over and shook her head yes. Buck took the basket and loaded it into the car. Charlie locked up the house as the kids got settled into the car. Charlie got in and the family headed to the hospital.

Once they arrived, Buck carried the basket and held Maddison's hand. Charlie held Bear's hand as they headed into the hospital. They found their way to Emily's room. They knocked on the door and was bid welcome. Charlie opened the door and went in followed by Buck.

"Charlie!" Emily called out. Emily smiled as Ike looked up. He was smiling as well. Charlie stopped and looked at Emily. She took a moment and then started crying. She quickly made her way over to the bed. She leaned down and the women hugged and cried. Ike stood up and went to pick up his daughter and give them a few minutes. "Thank you. Thank you Charlie so much. You saved my life. You saved my baby. I love you Charlie."

"I love you too. So so much." Charlie said crying and hugging Emily. After a few minutes the ladies parted. Ike handed Emily some tissue as Buck handed Charlie some. Buck then went over and hugged Emily. He held her a little tighter and said something in Kiowa. Emily smiled.

Charlie went over and began fixing everyone a plate. Ike lifted Maddison up and she snuggled in next to her mother. Everyone ate and enjoyed their conversation.

"The baby should be able to come up to the room tomorrow. He is doing really well. Charlie, Buck you want to go see him?" Ike explained.

"Absolutely!" Buck said. He stood up and extended his hand to Charlie to help her up. Bear stood up as well. "Sorry buddy. You will get to meet your cousin tomorrow okay. Just the grownups can go where he is."

Bear poked his lip out and started to pout. Sam asked him to go with him to get something from the vending machine. He jumped up and grabbed Sam's hand as they walked out. Maddison was content to sit with her mother.

Ike led Buck and Charlie to the special care nursery. They washed their hands and put on the gowns. Ike led them into the nursery and over to his son's bassinet. The unit was open and the baby was wearing a little blue onesie with a matching cap. He was swaddled in a blue blanket and contentedly sucking on a pacifier. He was beautiful. Charlie looked into the bassinet and began to cry. She turned and hugged Ike who was smiling. Ike rubbed her back to assure her. Buck looked at his nephew with love and awe.

"Ike. He's amazing. He looks just like Emily." Buck said. Buck reached his hand in and touched the baby's hand. Buck couldn't help it. He was awestruck at his nephew. Ike was beaming with joy. Charlie wiped her tears with a tissue and then looked on at her nephew. Charlie also touched his little hand. He opened his hand grabbed her finger. Charlie gasp in excitement. Buck felt the tears in his eyes. He embraced Ike and the brothers had a moment. A moment of sheer love and devotion to each other and their families. After a little while the family went back upstairs to Emily's room.

Buck and Ike convinced Emma to let Maddison stay with her Aunt and Uncle. Emily and Charlie sat there talking the whole time. Soon Buck and Charlie corralled the kids and headed home. Once the kids were settled in Bear's room, the couple went downstairs. Buck grabbed Charlie a glass of sparkling grape juice while enjoyed a glass of moscato.

The couple sat down on their couch. Buck pulled Charlie's legs onto his lap. He sipped his wine and put his glass on the side table. He reached out and began to rub Charlie's feet. Her feet were swollen from being on her feet and the pregnancy. Charlie sipped her juice and laid her head back. She tried to relax and rubbed her belly. She had another four weeks to go and was looking forward to giving birth.

Buck finished his wine and helped her up. Once in their bedroom, Charlie took off her shirt and left on her sports bra. She put on her pajama pants. Buck stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He snuggled up next to Charlie who turned away and stiffened. Buck didn't understand. With her therapy, Charlie had overcome so much. Buck was so proud of the progress she had made. Buck even went himself several times to deal with his feelings of guilt. They were stronger now than ever. Their sex life was also stronger and better than ever.

Charlie was very sensitive being pregnant. They had found some very creative ways to have sex. Buck enjoyed every minute with his wife. She wanted him as much as she ever had. Charlie craved Buck just like a piece of cake. She couldn't wait for him to be home at night with her, to crawl into bed with her, to make her feel like she was the only woman in the world every single day and night. Buck made her feel amazing and sexy as often as she wanted, sometimes he would just please her and let her climax. Other nights, Charlie made it a point to give Buck the most mind-blowing orgasm he had ever had.

"Baby, what's wrong. Talk to me." Buck asked Charlie as she turned away. Buck snaked his arm around her middle and caressed her baby bump. The baby kicked and flipped at the moment causing Buck to smile. He leaned down closer to the bump and said in Kiowa, "My girl, Daddy loves you. Let Mommy rest and we will hold you soon."

Charlie just let Buck caress her and speak to their baby. She couldn't help the smile across her face. Buck loved this baby and she wondered how she ever doubted that he would.

"Please. . . talk to me." Buck said to Charlie. Charlie didn't move. Buck took a deep breath. "I know it's hard baby. Seeing the baby like that. But they are doing great."

"I know Buck. It's amazing and I am so very thankful for everything. I just . . . I am so selfish." Charlie said as her voice broke. Buck looked at her in confusion.

"What do mean baby?" Buck asked. Charlie was still facing away from him.

"I . . . I am so thankful . . . that they are okay. But . . . I . . . I also . . . am thankful . . . that it wasn't me." Charlie said barely above a whisper. Buck now understood. She was happy that everything had turned out okay but guilty because she was happy it wasn't her. "I would never wish that on anyone especially Emmy, but I can't . . . I am so thankful that our baby is still in my belly."

"Baby, I understand. I am very thankful that our ms'-t'qcn (Little girl) is fine and well and swimming along in your belly. That doesn't make you a bad person; it makes you human. We understand that. Emmy and the baby will be just fine. Our nephew is strong and brave." Buck said to his wife. Charlie slowly and carefully rolled over to look at her husband. Buck smiled at her and lowered his head to kiss her tenderly.

Charlie responded back tenderly. She reached up and rubbed her hand across the back of his head thru his short cropped black hair. Buck moaned at her touch. Her other hand ran down his chest and into his boxers. He couldn't move on top of her because of her belly so he stayed on his side. He moaned again at her touch on his hardened maleness. He sharply took a breath while he thrust into her hand.

"I love you . . . so much baby . . . let me take care of you." Charlie said as she slid down on the bed. Buck rolled to his back as she pumped up and down on him. She hovered over Buck as she plunged her mouth down on him. Buck moaned and ran his hand into her hair. Charlie bobbed her head up and down, licking and sucking. She sucked his balls and heard him moaning her name. She smiled as she slid her soft lips down around him. She sucked harder and felt him quiver. He grabbed her hair again and spilled himself into her mouth. She stayed with him until he calmed. She swallowed and then slid back up to lay beside him. Buck took a few minutes to calm his breathing. Charlie traced invisible patterns on his chest. Buck rolled over and looked at his wife. He pulled her as close as her belly would allow and continued to kiss her.

"Charlie, I love more today than I did yesterday. You are amazing." Buck said. As he went to settle between her legs she pulled his lips down to hers. She kissed him tenderly.

"Not tonight. Tonight was about you, not me. You always make sure that I am taken care of and that my needs are met. I wanted to thank you and make sure my wonderful husband is being taken care of." Charlie said to Buck. Buck kissed her again.

"We take care of each other my love. That's what this is all about." Buck said as he began to kiss down her body. He sucked on the sides of her breasts. He knew to much stimulation would produce breast milk and he didn't want that. His hands traveled down to her delicate place. He stroked her as he sucked on her breasts. Soon Charlie was gasping and moaning; moaning Buck's name. Buck brought her to climax and she was breathless.

"Buck, you are amazing. I love you so much." Charlie said breathlessly. He slid to her side and snuggled up. The couple fell asleep and slept soundly.

The next morning dawned and Buck woke up. He laid in the bed trying to figure out what had awoken him. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was only six thirty in the morning. He heard another noise and decided to check it out. He put on a pair of pajama pants and noticed the alarm was still set. He heard another noise and opened the door to their bedroom. He quietly walked down the hall and heard laughter. He smiled as he realized what had happened. He stood at the corner and peeked around. He saw cereal all over the table. He peeked a little further and saw Bear on the step stool trying to get bowls out of the cabinet and Maddison trying to get the milk jug out of the refrigerator. Buck had to put his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Hold on Maddison. I will help you." Bear said to his cousin. He got the bowls and got down off the stool. He put them on the counter top and walked over to Maddison.

"No Bear. I got milk. I do it." Maddison said to her cousin. Bear laughed and watched as she held the jug by two hands and carried it front of her. She waddled like a duck getting the milk to the table.

"Okay Maddison, let's make breakfast." Bear said. They both started raking the cereal off the table into the bowls. Bear poured them both some milk and they started eating.

"What are you two ankle biters doing up this early?" Buck said as he rounded the corner. Bear and Maddison laughed as he came to sit with them. He wanted to let Charlie sleep as late as her body needed.

"Un Buck. I hungry. Bear say cereal. We want cereal and cartoons." Maddison said to her uncle. Buck laughed at her sweet little voice and words. He couldn't wait for his little lady to be here.

"Well, Maddison-shine, let Uncle Buck put you on some cartoons. I will clean up before Aunt Charlie sees this mess. Then, we will get Aunt Charlie some breakfast." Buck said to the kids. He went into the playroom and turned on the TV. The kids went to sit at the small table in the playroom.

"Un Buck. At Chlie. I want At Chlie." Maddison said to Buck. Buck smiled and hugged the little girl.

"Aunt Charlie is still night night. She will be up soon. Uncle Buck loves you." Buck said to the little girl. She squealed when he tickled her tummy. He hugged her again. He absolutely couldn't wait for Charlie to give birth.

"I wuv you Un Buck. Bear!" Maddison said as she squirmed out of Buck's arms. Buck put her down and watched as Bear pulled out her chair for her and helped her push it back under. Buck turned and went back into the kitchen. He prepared some French toast for himself and Charlie. He made her a cup of decaf and took the cup into their bedroom. He kissed her cheek and sat her coffee on the bedside table. Charlie smiled and opened her eyes. She looked at Buck and smiled again. Buck smiled back and leaned down to kiss her.

"Good morning my beautiful." Buck said to her.

"Good morning my handsome." Charlie replied back. She sat up and reached for the coffee. She looked at the clock and her eyes got wide. She had slept late. . . much later than normal. "Oh Buck! I'm so sorry. I slept late. The kids. I need to get them up and get their breakfast. Oh my gosh!"

"Honey, It's okay. I already made breakfast and the kids have been up for almost two hours. You need to rest and I wanted you to be able to sleep as long as you wanted." Buck said after he finished laughing. He laughed at how cute she was when she was flustered.

"OH NO! Buck! I am sorry. I will get them. . ." Charlie said.

"Charlie, I am more than capable of taking care of our son and our niece. They actually got themselves up. I woke up hearing some noise. I followed the noise and found cereal all over the table and Bear up on the step stool getting bowls. Maddison was getting the milk. I got them settled in the playroom. I cleaned up the mess and then made us breakfast. So, when you are ready, breakfast is waiting." Buck said as he leaned in to kiss her again. Charlie smiled. "Oh and Maddison wants her At Chlie."

Charlie smiled and got up. Buck headed back for the kitchen and started fixing him and Charlie a plate. Charlie came around the corner a little later and sat down at the table. They enjoyed breakfast together and then got ready to go visit Emily.

When they got to the hospital, they found Emily and Ike cuddling. They were excited to see their daughter and the Cross family. Maddison went for her daddy. Bear also went over to his uncle. Buck and Charlie hugged both Ike and Emily. Charlie took a seat next to Emily.

"How are you doing Emmy?" Charlie asked. Emily smiled.

"I'm great. Dr. McRae came in and said that I should be able to go home tomorrow. He said that I should make a full recovery. How are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Big. I am so ready to have this baby. Speaking of . . . when is my nephew coming to see you?" Charlie asked. Ike and Emily looked at each other and smiled. There was a knock at the door. Ike bid them welcome and the door opened. In walked a nurse pushing the baby in a bassinet.

"He's good to go. Let us know if you need anything." The nurse said to the family. Ike put down Maddison and walked over to the baby. He pushed the bassinet over next to Emily. He picked up his son and held him a moment. He then kissed him softly on the forehead before handing him to Emily. Ike then walked back over and picked up Maddison. He put her on the bed and she looked at the little boy.

"Maddison, let mommy and I introduce you to your little brother. Samuel Hunter McSwain." Ike said. Buck choked on his emotions. Ike turned to his brother. Not by blood but even stronger. The brothers embraced and held each other. Maddison looked at her brother. She reached out and touched his cheek and then his hand.

"My baby. Madson baby Sam." Maddison said to her mother. Emily laughed and kissed Maddison on the cheek. She then kissed baby Sam. Ike pulled away from Buck at the sound of his daughter talking. "Daddy, look. Mommy had baby from her tummy. Madson baby."

Ike laughed. He wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed his daughter. Buck wiped his tears as well. He walked over and stood behind Charlie.

"I'm so glad you named him after dad. I'm sure that made his year." Buck said. Ike smiled. Sam started to fuss so Emily pulled the blanket up and started feeding him. "Em, I don't mind stepping out if you want to feed him."

"Don't be silly Buck. It's not like you don't know what's going on and you can't see me anyway." Emily said laughing. Charlie laughed too. "And we wanted to name him after the two most influential men in Ike's life. Sam and Teaspoon. Ike always says if it wasn't for the two of them, he didn't know if he would even be alive right now."

"That's true. If Mom and Dad had only taken Buck that day, I probably would have run away or worse, aged out. Then I would have had to do whatever I could to survive. So I would either be in jail or dead." Ike said. Bear and Maddison were now coloring on the small table that was in the suite.

"But we went together. Because we are brothers. They were either going to take us both or neither one of us. I named my son after my brothers. You named your son after our father and mentor. No better way to honor them. Maybe one day, we will have another son and I can name him after my birth father. Sam will always be my dad but I would like to honor my birth father like you have honored Sam." Buck said. Charlie reached for his hand and he held it a little tighter than normal. Charlie could feel the emotions running through Buck.

"I hope you get that chance Buck. Neither me nor Emily had a father or a mother worth anything much less naming our children after them. Maddison was Emily's grandparents last name. Shannon is Emma's maiden name. So, Maddison Shannon McSwain." Ike explained. "And dad doesn't know yet. We kept his name a secret until everyone could meet him."

"Well, Charlie is keeping our little girl's name a secret until she gets here. She won't even tell me." Buck said laughing. Ike and Emily both laughed as well. Emily pulled the blanket down. "Here Em, let me take him. Come on buddy. Come see Uncle Buck."

Buck took the baby from Emily and placed him on his shoulder. He gently rubbed his back until he burped and then he cradled him. Buck was in awe of his nephew. After a few minutes, Charlie reached for her nephew. She held him and rubbed his tiny check and his tiny hand. Ike helped Emily to the bathroom and Buck took the kids out for some air.

Baby Sam quickly fell asleep. Ike helped Emily get settled back into bed. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Ike bid them welcome.

"Look who we found while on our walk." Buck said as he walked through the door. He was followed by Bear, Maddison, Sam and Emma. Ike, Emily and Charlie all smiled. Maddison and Bear came over to see the baby.

"Maddison, Bear. Please go wash your hands before you touch the baby okay." Charlie said to the kids. Bear and Maddison both replied with a 'Yes ma'am' on their way to their bathroom. Emma went in to help them. They came back out and went over to see the baby. Charlie held the baby where they both could see him. Both children reached out and touched his hand.

"Okay. So don't leave us in suspense anymore. What's his name?" Emma said. Ike looked at Emily who smiled. Ike came around and took the baby from Charlie. Buck went to stand beside Charlie and held her hand. Bear stood next to his father and mother. Maddison climbed up in the bed with Emily. Ike went and handed the baby to his father. Sam looked down at his grandson. Emma looked on.

"Well, mom and dad. Let me introduce you to your grandson. Samuel Hunter McSwain." Ike said trying to hold his emotions. Sam jerked his head up and looked at Ike. He felt the tears in his eyes.

"What did you say his name is?" Sam asked. Surely he had heard his son wrong.

"Samuel Hunter McSwain. After my father and our mentor. The two most important men in my life." Ike said. Sam let his emotions go and cried openly while kissing his grandson. Emma was also crying. She reached out and hugged Ike tightly. She then moved to Emily. She hugged her as well. Ike went and hugged Sam.

Emily and baby Sam went home the next day. They both were given a clean bill of health over the next few weeks. Charlie made it to her due date and was miserable. The doctor was not concerned since it was her first delivery. Buck was trying his best to stay calm but inside was a nervous wreck. Bear couldn't quite understand what all the fuss was about. He understood that his mother was having a baby but not why everyone was so nervous.

One afternoon, Charlie had just finished the cleaning up from lunch when she started to feel a cramping sensation. It lasted just a few seconds and stopped. She finished up and went to sit down on the couch. Bear was working on his first grade workbook. She felt it again. After about an hour of this, it dawned on Charlie what was happening. The contractions intensified and soon Charlie found that she was in a lot of pain. She knew that Buck was in court today so he wouldn't be able to answer his phone. She picked up her phone and called Lou.

"Hey Charlie! What's up?" Lou asked as she answered the phone.

"Hey Lou! AHHHHH. . . SSSSSSSSSS. . ." Charlie said to Lou.

"Charlie! What's wrong!?" Lou spoke loudly into the phone. Kid heard Lou and came up to her to see what was the matter.

"Lou . . . I think . . . I'm in labor. Could you come over and take me to the hospital please. Buck is . . . AHHHHHHHHH . . . in court today." Charlie was trying to remember to breathe through the pain. Bear now realized something was wrong and had come over to his mother.

"Ka, are you okay?" Bear asked her. Charlie smiled at Bear and opened her arms for a hug. Bear snuggled in and hugged her.

"Charlie, we are on the way !" Lou said into the phone. Charlie squeaked out an okay and put her phone down. She tried to remember to breathe. The contractions were not very close together however they were very intense. Bear sat there and held her hand. About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door with Lou yelling that it she was there. Bear got up and went to let his aunt and uncle in the house. Once inside, Lou and Kid assessed the situation. They determined that Charlie's contractions were about six minutes apart. Lou called Charlie's doctor. Because the contractions were so intense yet still far apart, he recommended Charlie go on to the hospital. After helping Charlie get to the car, Kid loaded up all the kids including Bear and took them back to their house. Lou drove Charlie's SUV to the hospital. Charlie called Buck and left him a voicemail. She then text Buck saying 'Need you ASAP. At the hospital'.

Lou helped get Charlie settled into her birthing suite. Dr. Dorchak came in a few minutes later and signed the admission paperwork. He gave orders and then checked Charlie. He determined the she was dilated to about four centimeters but that she would still have a while to go. He told her she could get her epidural when she wanted it but advised that when she did she wouldn't be able to get up. Charlie nodded in understanding as they hooked her up the fetal monitors and put in her IV.

About an hour and a half later, in came Buck looking like he had ran all the way from the courthouse. He rushed over to Charlie and kissed her.

"What happened?" Buck asked. He was desperate to find out why what was going on.

"Labor happened Buck. I fixed Bear and I some lunch and while I was cleaning up . . . OOOOOOO . . . AHHHHAHHHHH. . . I started having contractions. I went and sat down on the couch and . . ." Charlie was explaining and had to stop again because of the pain. Buck held her hand and wiped her forehead with a cool towel. "When they became too intense I called Lou. I knew you were in court today. Dr. Dorchak said it will be awhile."

"Lou, thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you enough." Buck said as he walked around to hug Lou. Lou looked at him strangely.

"Really Buck. You don't have to do anything. We are family. Period. Look, Bear went to the house with Kid and the rest of the kids. He can stay as long as he needs too. I am going to go grab a drink and call the boys." Lou said as she kissed his cheek. She leaned over and kissed Charlie's cheek. She went down to the cafeteria and called Jimmy, Cody, and Ike.

Buck went back to his perch next to Charlie. He pulled out his phone and called Emma and Sam and then Red Bear. Buck told them all that Charlie was in labor. They all said they would be there soon.

About an hour later, their whole family minus Emily was in the waiting area. Ike had gone by Buck's to get Buck some clothes and Charlie's bag. Buck changed out of his suit and the family was able to visit just two at a time. Buck would help her walk the hallway. Dr. Dorchak came in around midnight and checked Charlie again. He said she was at about seven centimeters and he recommended the epidural if she was going to get one. He also recommended that if her water hadn't broken by morning, he would break it then. Dr. Dorchak said he was staying at the hospital overnight due to having a couple of patients laboring.

Charlie agreed to get the epidural. Within the hour, she was resting as comfortably as she could. Buck turned down the lights and laid down on the couch in the room. He tried to rest since Charlie was resting. Buck got up a few times to help Charlie relax. He prayed to all the Gods and Spirits that would listen. He wanted this baby. He loved her and he had never even laid eyes on her. Her loved Charlie more than imaginable. She was amazing. She had come into their lives and became his world. She loved him. She loved Bear. She had been through a nightmare and had protected this baby through it all. She could have easily walked away from him and Bear. Charlie was the woman of his dreams. The one. His match. His soul mate.

Buck was awakened by a knock on the door. In came Dr. Dorchak and the nurse. He and Charlie talked about the progression of the labor. Charlie felt that she was close. She was feeling lots of pressure. The nurse relayed that her water had broke sometime early that morning. Dr. Dorchak checked her. He told her it was time to have a baby. Buck was already holding her hand. The nurse went and got everything ready and about twenty minutes later, Charlie starting pushing.

A string of screams and profanity resounded in the room. Charlie pushed and pushed. Buck continued to hold her hand and encourage her. He professed his undying love and adoration in English, French, and Kiowa. Finally, Dr. Dorchak told Buck to look. Buck looked down and watched as his daughter made her way into this world. Buck was crying uncontrollably. He had just watched as his beautiful daughter came into this world.

He moved up kissed Charlie. Charlie was crying as well. Their daughter made the most beautiful sound as she began crying. Dr. Dorchak placed the baby on Charlie's belly and handed Buck a pair of scissors. Buck cut the umbilical cord and watched as Charlie pulled the baby up to hold her. Buck touched Charlie's forehead with his own while he stroked his daughter cheek. The nurse then came in and took the baby to assess and take her measurements. Buck kissed Charlie as they finished delivering the placenta and stitching her up. After the nurses got Charlie cleaned up and the bed changed, they had Charlie get back in bed and try to breastfeed the baby. The baby latched on immediately and began to nurse hungrily. The nurse let them know that she weighed six pounds twelve ounces and was twenty inches long.

"So, do I get to know the name of our beautiful little lady?" Buck asked. Charlie moved the baby to burp her. Buck helped her close her gown.

"No." Charlie said. She smiled at Buck who looked at her confused.

"No. Why not?" Buck asked. He didn't understand.

"Well, for starters, I think you should go to waiting area and let everyone know that little lady is here. Then, will you ask Emma and Sam along with Red Bear and Aunt Rachel to come in." Charlie said to Buck. Buck kissed her forehead. Charlie looked down at her daughter as Buck left the suite. The baby was bronze skinned like her father. She had a head full of thick brown-black hair. Charlie had caught a glimpse of her eyes; blue, just like her mother.

Buck went out to the waiting area and saw his family waiting. Emma and Sam. Red Bear and Rachel. Sunny and Rain. Lou. Jimmy and Amanda. Ike. Teaspoon. Cody and Tamara. These people had been here most if not all night waiting on that little lady. Buck began to cry again at the reality that this was his family, and he wouldn't trade it for anything. Buck walked into the waiting area. Everyone stood up. Just then, Kid came in with Jed and Bear. He explained that Ben and Kitty were with the neighbor who babysat for them.

"It's a girl. Six pounds twelve ounces. Twenty inches long. Charlie and the baby doing great. She's even already eaten." Buck told everyone. Everyone cheered. They all one by one came to hug Buck. Ike, Red Bear, Aunt Rachel, and Emma all held Buck a little longer. Bear grabbed his son and held him tightly.

"So, what's her name?" Ike asked. Buck looked at him and chuckled.

"I don't know." Buck answered. All of them chuckled and asked what he meant. "I mean that Charlie will not tell me what our daughter's name is. However, mom and dad you and Red Bear and Aunt Rachel need to come with me. Bear, you come too and see Ka and your sister."

They all followed Buck back to the suite. Charlie smiled as the family came in. They all hugged Charlie and looked at the baby.

"She looks just like you did Buck." Red Bear said. Buck beamed with pride. He leaned down and kissed his wife.

"Okay, so Charlie. Everyone is here. What's this about?" Buck asked. Charlie smiled.

"Here Buck. Why don't you hold your daughter." Charlie said. She handed the baby to Buck who gladly took the newly born baby. He sat down in the chair so the Bear could see her. Bear was mesmerized by the infant.

"I asked you all to be here so that you would all hear her name for the first time together. All of you are more than special to Buck and I. This little lady is named after two of the three most important women in our lives. Her name is . . . Clara Dove Cross." Charlie said proudly. She was also trying to keep her tears at bay. Buck jerked his head up to look at her as tears began to run down his cheeks. Red Bear also choked up and began to cry. Rachel gasp and put her hand to her mouth as she began to cry. "Clara is Aunt Rachel's middle name and the name of my grandmother. Dove is for your mother Buck. Since her name was Singing Dove. And if anyone hasn't noticed. It's August 19th. She was born on your mother's birthday Buck."

"Mom, would like to hold your granddaughter?" Buck asked. Emma nodded and took the baby from Buck. Buck turned around and grabbed Red Bear. Neither man could control their emotions. They were both sobbing like babies.

"Miss Emma, please know that I mean you no disrespect. I know that Maddison carries your maiden name. I wanted to honor Buck's mother. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Charlie said to Emma. Emma came over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Charlotte. Clara Dove is a beautiful name and an amazing tribute to an amazing lady. If not for her I wouldn't have Buck, or Bear, or you, and now Clara. You have not hurt or disrespected me in any way. You have given me another beautiful grandbaby. I am so proud and happy to be here." Emma said to Charlie. The women embraced. Bear climbed up onto the bed and hugged Charlie. He sat with her and wanted to hold the baby. Emma looked to Charlie who nodded in agreement. Emma walked around and placed the baby in Bear's arms.

Buck let go of Red Bear and turned to see his son hold his daughter. The most beautiful site in the world. All of their family got to visit that day and that evening, Bear went home with Emma and Sam. Buck took the baby after her last feeding and burped her. He changed her diaper and sat down to rock her. Charlie redid her gown and looked at Buck. He was so happy.

"What's on your mind counselor?" Charlie asked. Buck took a deep breath.

"Thank you." Buck replied.

"For what Mr. Cross?" Charlie asked.

"For everything Mrs. Cross. For loving me. For loving Bear. Making us a family. For this beautiful Dove. Thank you for naming her after my mother." Buck said to her. He laid Dove in the bassinet and moved the bassinet beside the bed.

"You're welcome. I know how much you parents mean to you Buck. Maybe a piece of your mother is in Dove. Is Red Bear okay with it?" Charlie asked. She hadn't thought to ask before using the name. She hoped that she had not offended her brother in law.

"Red Bear was so moved. He is in love with Dove and the name. He was proud that you had even considered naming her after mother." Buck said to her. He leaned in and kissed her again. "Get some rest honey. Dove will be up soon to eat. I love you."

"I love you too Buck Cross." Charlie said as she settled in for the night. Charlie thought about how amazing her life had turned out. She had the man of her dreams; her soul mate. She had an amazing son. She had wonderful friends who were family. She had amazing family. And now, she had a beautiful little girl. She had survived. She had prevailed. She had overcome. As she watched her husband drift to sleep, she thanked God and all the Spirits for this amazing life that she had. Charlie drifted off to sleep with dreams of happiness.

35


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: WOW! What a wild ride! This is the first story I have finished. I am so proud! Thank you for everyone who is still reading. Thank you to Vandy, Laura, Susan, and Shauna for all their encouraging words. **

**The usual blah blah blah. I don't own anything. Same WARNINGS apply. **

Epilogue

Rock Creek, Nebraska

July 20, 2028

Buck woke up and reached for his wife. The bed was empty. He sat up and moved to get out of bed. He heard the commotion in the kitchen and smiled. Once he had slipped on his pajama pants, he headed for the noise. He rounded the corner and went to take a seat next to his son. Monroe Wolf Cross was five years old. He looked down at his son with his brown-black hair. Wolf looked up at his father and smiled. His blue eyes beaming at Buck.

"Tdau, Ka said that I had to ask you if I can spend the night with Maddison tonight. So can I?" Clara Dove Cross, who would be twelve in next month, asked her father. Buck smiled.

"Let me talk to your Ka. Okay Dove?" Buck replied. Dove poked her lip out like her mother did and started to pout. Dove had blue eyes also and brown-black hair.

"Come on Fox! Let's go throw some!" Bear asked his little brother. Buck looked up at his oldest son and his seven year old son, Richard Fox Cross. Bear, who was now fifteen, played varsity baseball for the school they attended. All the kids, including Jimmy's, Kid's, Codys', and Ike's, all attended Rock Creek Prep. All of the boys in the family playing baseball. All of girls in cheerleading and a few in softball.

"Hold on boys. Number one, why didn't you wait for your mother to eat? Number two, why did you eat so fast that you might get sick?" Buck asked. Bear looked at his dad. He looked just like Buck. Fox looked over at Buck as well. His dark brown was short and he had Buck's eyes.

"Because, just like their father they can't resist my pancakes." Charlie said as she waddled into the dining area. She sat down another plate of pancakes and some more bacon. Buck smiled at his wife. They had been married twelve years.

"How are you this morning love?" Buck asked his wife. Charlie leaned over and kissed him. This got a smile from Bear and Dove and an 'EWWW' from Fox and Wolf. The couple smiled at each other. Buck rubbed her belly and asked, "And how are you our little surprise lady?"

"Rolling around like a bowling ball. Only two weeks to go." Charlie said as she sat down.

"Charlie, honey, I think you need to stop being on your feet so much. You already have taken a leave of absence from the school. I think Rock Creek Prep Primary will be just fine without their principal for a while. And all this cooking. Please stay off your feet and relax." Buck said to his wife as he fixed his plate.

"I know Buck. I will promise to try and be off my feet more. Besides, today is Sam's party. Let's enjoy that. So, Dove wants to spend the night with Maddison. Apparently, Coraline, Jada, and Kitty are staying as well. Ben and Fox are staying with Sam. Bear is staying with JB, Reggie, and Jed at Jimmy and Amanda's. Wolf is staying with Grammie and Paw Paw. I understand she got in trouble the other night and she is grounded, but I think she should be able to go. This is different than any regular night. How about it honey?" Charlie asked. She winked at Buck.

"Alright. Since it's a special occasion. Wow! Ike and Emily are going to have a house full." Buck said with a chuckle.

"So that means I can go?" Dove asked. She was getting her hopes up.

"Yes Dove. You may spend the night with Maddison and the girls." Buck said to his oldest daughter. His only daughter until this little one is born. Dove was so excited to be getting a baby sister.

"Come on Fox! Let's go! Grab your glove." Bear said as he cleared their plates. He grabbed his glove and the two boys headed out into the back yard. Buck smiled.

"So, honey. What time do we have to be at the party?" Buck asked Charlie.

"We have to be there about two. We are just having snacks there so we will have a light lunch before we go." Charlie said as she stood up. Dove helped her brother Wolf go and wash his hands. Buck stood up and took the rest of the dishes to the sink. Buck helped Charlie clean up the kitchen. Dove and Wolf went outside as well. Wolf was running out the door with his glove as well. Dove took her sketch pad and settled on the veranda.

Charlie told Buck that she was going to have a shower and get dressed. Buck went outside as well with a glass of tea. He walked over to the veranda and sat down next to Dove. She was drawing a beautiful landscape complete with horses. Buck smiled with pride at her work which seemed to come so effortlessly. Buck took a drink and looked up at his home.

Their home was a beautiful two story modern Victorian. There were six bedrooms with eight bathrooms, a two car garage, a study, and a playroom for the kids. They had a formal dining room and formal living room along with the den and a large kitchen with a place for a table. Fox and Wolf shared a bedroom. Buck was proud of his accomplishments.

Buck thought about how life had changed over the last twelve years. He was still District Attorney of Rock Creek. No one ever run against him and he was always elected. He had prosecuted the entire crime ring and had brought them down. They were all convicted of every charge against them. Ms. Vandy was still his assistant. She had indeed married Agent Morgan and he transferred to the Nebraska unit of the FBI. They were amazingly happy. Charlie was the principal of Rock Creek Prep Primary School. They loved and laughed all the time.

Ike and Emily were still loving each other. Emily had gotten pregnant again, however she miscarried and they had to do a hysterectomy. Maddison and Sam were beautiful and happy. Ike still practiced law with Jimmy. Hickok, Cross, and McSwain was now the most prestigious and successful law firm in the tri-county area. Emily was a housewife. She would occasionally help substitute teach at Rock Creek Prep when needed.

Jimmy and Amanda were as wonderful as ever. Amanda was thriving as the owner of Hunter's restaurant. A couple of years ago, she branched out into the sports bar scene. She now owned Gunslinger's, the most respected sports bar and grill around. There were twenty large screen TV's showing all the games that were in season. Pool tables and darts in the back. A fully stocked bar with beautiful waitress's to serve the drinks. They decided that two children were plenty. Jimmy helped to coach the travel ball team that all the boys played on: the Rock Creek Express.

Kid and Louise had grown even stronger. Kid was now a Deputy Chief with the Rock Creek Police Department. Louise went back to work as a social worker when all the kids were in school. She was now a Supervisor in her department. They had tried for more children but were unsuccessful. The couple had decided to foster and maybe adopt. Kid also helped to coach the travel ball team. Jed, JB, Bear, and Reggie all played for the The Express. Kid and the guys had also introduced the boys to cars and the club. They all took to it like ducks to water.

Cody and Tamara married ten years ago. Cody moved over to the Sheriff's department and became Sheriff of Rock Creek. Tamara earned her nursing degree and was now a Registered Nurse. She then went on to get her Master's Degree in Nursing and became an instructor. Cody shocked Tamara by asking to adopt Reggie and Jada. They already called him dad so Tamara happily agreed. Jimmy drew up the petitions and they were finalized. Just after they finalized the adoption, Tamara learned she was pregnant. She gave birth to William F. Cody Junior nine months later.

Rachel and Red Bear had married about eight years ago. Rachel moved to the reservation. They enjoyed life and travel. Morning Sun Cross graduated law school, passed the bar, and was now employed with the best firm in the area: Hickok, Cross, and McSwain. Evening Rain Cross graduated with her PhD in Economics and now worked for the state government as a budget analyst. All of them frequently visited Rock Creek and all the family.

Emma and Sam were as happy as ever. They had two wonderful children who had grown into fine men. Their boys were successful and happy. Both men were married to beautiful, intelligent women. Emma and Sam had six grandchildren and one more on the way. The ranch was prosperous and loved by everyone.

Teaspoon and Polly enjoyed spending time with their grandchildren. Teaspoon helped out with the travel ball team. Polly would bake goodies to bring to everyone. They were happy.

"Lunch is ready everyone!" Charlie called from the French doors that led onto the porch. Buck looked over and saw her laughing in the doorway. Her belly was heavy with their fifth child. Buck smiled. Bear was being chased by Fox and Wolf. Buck felt a tug at his hand. He looked over and saw Dove holding his hand trying to pull him up.

"Daddy. Tdau." Dove said to him. Buck stood up and walked across the yard. The family sat down and ate some sandwiches before heading over to Ike and Emily's. The family all loaded up in Charlie's Honda Pilot and headed for the McSwain house. Once the festivities were over, Wolf went home with Emma and Sam.

Once Buck and Charlie made it home, Charlie said she would like to go and lay down. While she laid down, Buck went to his study. On the way he stopped at the home plate that graced their mantel. The same plate that had been created when they married. Now there were three baseball's and one softball in front of the plate. Each baseball had one of the boys names on it. The softball had Dove's name on it. Soon there would be another softball added.

Buck answered some emails and made some notes on a few cases. He then left and drove to the market. He grabbed a bottle of sparkling grape juice and a bouquet of flowers. He drove home and went to put the juice in the wine fridge. Buck realized it was late and they should probably think about dinner. He wanted to pamper his wife since they were alone for the night.

Buck went into their bedroom and found Charlie sitting on the side of the bed. He smiled but then realized that Charlie was breathing funny. He heard her moan and grip the side of the mattress.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Buck said. He rushed to her side.

"Labor. I'm in labor." Charlie answered through gritted teeth.

"When did this start?" Buck asked.

"About ten minutes ago. The contractions are about four minutes apart." Charlie said as the contraction ended. Buck picked up the phone and called the doctor. The doctor told them to make their way to the hospital. Buck went and loaded up Charlie's bag in the car. He had grabbed his own bag as well. He then went back in and helped Charlie to car after she had another contraction.

Once at the hospital, Charlie got settled in. Buck called Sam and Emma. He then called Aunt Rachel and Red Bear. Emma called Ike and let him know. Ike called Jimmy, Kid, and Cody. Rachel called Sun and Rain. Soon most of the family was gathered in the waiting area.

After about six hours, Charlie pushed one last time. Dr. Dorchak told Buck to look. Buck had now witnessed four of his five children being birthed and taking their first breath. Dr. Dorchak placed the little girl on to Charlie's belly while Buck cut the cord. Buck had cut all five cords. The nurse took the baby and assessed her while they finished up with Charlie and got her cleaned up. Buck had coached her through four births, declaring his love and admiration in every language he knew.

The nurse brought the baby over and she fed hungrily from Charlie's breast. Charlie layed her head back on the pillows. Buck kissed her softly. Once the baby was finished, Charlie burped her and Buck helped her put her gown back up.

"Mrs. Cross, thank you again for such an amazing miracle. May I know the name of our beautiful daughter or . . ." Buck asked. Just like with Dove she had kept the baby's name a secret.

"Now, Mr. Cross. You know the rules. Would you please go and tell everyone little lady is here. Then, ask Emma and Sam, Aunt Rachel and Red Bear to come in." Charlie interrupted. Buck smiled and then nodded. He walked out to the waiting area. He found that all of his children were there waiting for the arrival of their sister. Wolf was asleep next to Emma and Fox was asleep on Dove. Dove had her head on Bear's shoulder. Everyone jumped up when they saw Buck.

"Tdau, is Ka okay? What about the baby?" Bear asked. Buck smiled. If you didn't know, Bear would easily pass for Charlie's natural child.

"Ka is perfect. It's a girl! Six pounds and four ounces. Nineteen inches long. She's already eaten and is beautiful. She looks just like Bear and Fox did when they were born. Okay, Mom and Dad. Aunt Rachel and Red Bear. Charlie will not tell me her name until you all come in there. Come on kids. Let's go see Ka." Buck said. Bear picked up Wolf and carried him. Dove rushed to hold her father's had. Fox caught up and grabbed his other hand. They entered the room and found Charlie holding the baby.

"Ka!" Fox said. Dove ran and hugged her mother.

"Hey guys." Charlie said. Once everyone was settled, Charlie looked at Buck and smiled. "Buck would you like to hold your new daughter."

Buck took the baby and held her so that Wolf could get a good look. Dove and Fox went over to and looked on. Bear went over to his mother and kissed her cheek. He told her he loved her in Kiowa. Charlie returned the sentiment also in Kiowa.

"I have asked you all to come in here to hear her name at the same time. We did this same thing almost twelve years ago when Dove was born. My children: Isaac Bear, named for your father's brothers. Clara Dove, named for my Aunt Rachel, my grandmother, and Buck's mother. Richard Fox, named for Buck's birth father and Sam's uncle. Monroe Wolf, named for my maiden name and a family friend to the Cross's. This little lady is named after the two other important women in Buck's life." Charlie explained. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I now present to you Miss Emma Sparrow Cross. Named for Buck's other mother and his birth grandmother."

Buck jerked his head up. His tears were uncontrollable. Red Bear also choked up. Their mother's mother had been named Sweet Sparrow. Emma began to cry as well. Buck stood up and walked over to Emma.

"Mom, would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Buck asked her. Emma nodded and took the baby from Buck. Buck went and hugged Red Bear. Emma looked down at the beauty in her hands. Bear walked over to his grammie.

"Grammie, may I hold Sparrow?" Bear asked. Emma nodded and handed Bear the baby. Bear held Sparrow and rocked her gently. He went over to the couch and sat down. Dove sat on one side with Wolf in her lap. Fox sat on the other side. Bear turned the baby where she was looking right at them. All of them. Rachel took a picture of the beautiful site. Buck turned around and smiled as tears ran down his cheeks. He walked over and kissed Charlie passionately. The couple watched as their children played with the newborn.

Emma went over and hugged Sam. She then went over and hugged Charlie and Buck. She was still emotional over the news that the baby had been named after her. The family watched as one by one, with Buck's help of course, the children held their new baby sister. Soon the rest of the family was allowed to come in and see Charlie and the baby.

Later that evening, all the children went back to their home. Aunt Rachel and Red Bear were staying the night there. Sparrow began to fuss so Buck handed her to Charlie so she could breastfeed her. Sparrow latched on and began to nurse. Buck watched in awe.

"Penny for your thoughts Counselor." Charlie said as Buck sat down.

"Just thinking about what I have done to deserve all this. An amazing wife that I love more today than I did the day I married you. Five amazing children when I was told I would never have any. A fantastic career. Great friends and family. What did I do to deserve all of this?" Buck said. Charlie shifted the baby to the other side and smiled at him.

"You are a good man Running Buck Cross. God and the Spirits have blessed us. I am the one who doesn't deserve all this." Charlie said to Buck.

"Charlie, honey, I will never forget the day I met you. That amazing day a little over thirteen years ago. I promise to love you forever." Buck said to her. He stood up and went over to Charlie. He took Sparrow and burped her while Charlie fixed her gown. Buck changed her diaper and laid her in the bassinet.

Buck turned back to Charlie. She was looking at him with so much love and devotion in her eyes. He walked over to her and leaned in. He put his hands on her face and kissed her passionately. He loved this woman. She loved this man. Charlie moaned into his kiss. After almost thirteen years, he still gave her butterflies. Buck had taught her so many things without even meaning to. Charlie had helped him become the man he was destined to be.

"I love you. I love you so much Charlotte Elizabeth Monroe Cross. You are my everything." Buck said to her softly.

"I love you. I love you so so much Running Buck Cross. You are the man of my dreams and my everything." Charlie said barely above a whisper. Buck wiped the tear from her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her one more time.

"Get some rest baby. Sparrow will be hungry again soon." Buck said to her. He went and laid down on the pull out couch. Sparrow's bassinet was between him and Charlie.

Charlie watched as he fell asleep. She checked on Sparrow before laying her head back and closing her eyes. She smiled. Her little family was complete. She had everything she had ever dreamed of. She had survived a horrible ordeal. She had overcome the trauma. She had achieved her dreams and more. Charlie drifted into a contented sleep dreaming of the bright future ahead of them all.

9


End file.
